Twenty One
by Bellette07
Summary: Quien dice que la vida comienza a los 21 es un completo imbecil. Shikamaru Nara fuma su cigarro y cuenta su vida a esa edad. Advertencia: Humor negro, quizas suba de tono el rating Parejas: ShikaTema, NaruHina, ChouIno and etc.
1. Prologo

Hola camaradas, ¿listos para que los torture con otra de mis estúpidas historias? Antes que nada, quisiera decir que esta historia está dedicada especialmente a Sibu (conocido aquí como agente del Yosh), Gethel, Amiki y a mi hija Rin, quienes me enseñaron que la vida no es mas que una parodia de la que Dios se ríe, y de la que si no te ríes tu también, estas chingado XD

La temática de la historia es muy simple. Veremos a nuestros shinobis preferidos en su vida a los 21 (por algo el fic se llama "Twenty one"), narrada desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru Nara. Ya me metí, ¿qué voy a encontrar? Una historia de humor color negro chapopote que se ira poniendo cada vez mas negro conforme avance (el inicio no esta muy divertido, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mas fluidos)

**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene un montón de cosas que podrían herir susceptibilidades. Desde palabrotas y obscenidades variadas hasta cierto "bashing" a algunos personajes de la serie (por algo iré subiendo el "rate" conforme vea los capítulos). El chiste es mostrar todo eso de la manera más exagerada y ridículamente posible. Ya lo saben, sobre aviso no hay engaño

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia, salvo algunos de los menores de edad y personajes de relleno, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a un japonés de nombre Masashi Kishimoto que ahorita debe estar tratando de esconderse de los "tards" afuera de su oficina mientras abraza su peluche de Goku.

Prologo

No importa si la gente opina lo contrario, mi padre es un buen consejero. A pesar de que concuerdo con mi madre de que mí querido viejo rinde menos que las bolsas del supermercado, siempre que no esta inmóvil como patata en el sillón, se le salen las palabras sabias.

En una de sus pláticas de erudito, exclamo un par de frases que últimamente sigo escuchando en mi cabeza. Ese día me advirtió, que alrededor de mi vida iba a haber tres momentos que no iba a olvidar nunca.

El primero, iba a ser a la primera persona que matara como ninja. Hasta ahora, ninguna de las personas que e matado se me han borrado de la cabeza. Más que nada por que la primera persona que "mate" oficialmente no exactamente esta muerta, o al menos eso pienso yo. Lo mas seguro es que deba de estar maldiciéndome desde el agujero en el que esta metido mientras es mordido por los topos… creo.

El segundo, iba a ser mi primera cita. Olvidar mi primera cita seria de imbéciles, basta decir que hasta mi equipo se acuerda de ella. Y como olvidarla, mi primera cita con Temari nos costo 2, 500,000 ryus. Todos se fue entre las ventanas rotas, los platos del restaurante, la indemnización del camarero al que casi nos sirvieron al lado del espagueti y bajarle los humos a Gaara para que no me enterrara en su arenero portátil (no entrare en detalles de lo que paso).

Esa vez en particular, interrumpí a mi padre y le dije que ya sabia lo que me iba a decir después. Le exclame que seguramente lo siguiente iba a mencionar iba a ser el día de mi boda… Pero el me dijo que eso no contaba para mi, puesto que eso solo a las mujeres no se les olvida. Añadió también mi primera relación sexual para que ya no preguntara, eso también es de mujeres.

Me dijo al continuar, que el tercero iba a ser el nacimiento de un bebé, fuera mío o no.

Me quede confundido con su respuesta. Al principio no sabía por que mi padre me decía eso, no me imaginaba que pudiera llegar a hacer de un momento así algo inolvidable, y es que estando niño no le encontraba sentido. Mi padre me dijo entonces que un niño en la vida de alguien podía llegar a provocar un revés. Tiempo después descubrí por que me lo advertía. Mi promesa con Asuma antes de su muerte seria un ejemplo claro de los cambios que provocan los mocosos en la vida de uno. El ayudarle a Kurenai a cuidar al su hijo hizo que mi vida diera su giro.

…Descubrí que les tengo pavor a los niños…

No era en vano mi trauma, parte de mis dieciséis y parte de mis diecisiete años fueron una tortura gracias al mocoso. Había veces que pensaba que me odiaba, pues con los demás no se comportaba tan mal como lo hacia conmigo.

Cuando no soltaba un alarido en mi oreja cada que trataba de cargarlo, me vomitaba su comida en la camisa o gustaba de jugar "al tiro al blanco" con mi cara cada que trataba de cambiarle los pañales. ¡Seeh! En esos días llegue a cuestionarme el por que a algunas mujeres desean con todo su fervor tener niños, siendo que lo único que te provocaba el embarazo eran nauseas, tobillos rotos y problemas de flacidez, para luego tener que soportar 24 horas de dolores de cabeza durante los próximos 18 años (si no es que mas).

Cuidar a un niño fue la cosa más difícil y desesperante del mundo para mí.

Lo peor era que nadie me apoyaba. Mi amigo Chouji solo escuchaba mis quejas, me sonreía con cara de tonto y me decía que cuidar de un niño no era cosa difícil. Asuma me había dejado tan desesperado que llegue a desear que Chouji estuviera por una vez en mis zapatos para que comprendiera la tortura auto-infringida por la que estaba pasando.

¿Y que creen? Se cumplió.

Digamos que estaba esta chica de la panadería a la que Chouji asistía constantemente. Se llamaba Sayuri, y no era exactamente fea a mi criterio. Ella 23, el 17. Ella, una chica con un apetito voraz cuyos vecinos me advertían que era de esas personas con fetiches muy, muy extraños. El, un pobre tonto completamente despistado por las hormonas que la miraba como si fuera la mujer más adorable del planeta. Yo, agregado a la ecuación, no ayudaba en nada, no les creía a los vecinos y estaba demasiado ocupado con "Asumita" como para prestarle atención a la de la panadería. Ino estaba fuera de nuestros cálculos por que estaba muy ocupada tratando de verse bonita para Sai en esos días. Así que nadie hizo nada para ayudar al pobre gordo.

"_Y fue cuando en uno de esos días en los que no estaban sus amigos para ayudarlo, que el lobo le pidió al conejo que le ayuda atrás para cargar unos sacos de harina. El conejo, con su inocente alma caritativa, pensando que se iba a ganar la confianza del lobo ayudándole, se fue atrás a buscar los tan famosos sacos de harina. Lo siguiente que paso fue que el lobo lo siguió, cerro la puerta tras de si y se "comió" al conejo… el lobo después termino en un problema legal por que no sabia que el conejo solo tenia 17 años. El lobo le alego que el conejo tenía un cuerpo enorme y parecía como de 19, pero no le funciono la treta_"

Con su "novia" en la cárcel y un trauma de por vida, Chouji me llego a decir (en posición fetal) que estando chico nadie nunca le advirtió que se iba a tener que enfrentar a mujeres así. Temiendo que le fuera a pasar de nueva cuenta se prometió a si mismo (y conmigo como testigo), que nunca se iba a casar. Aunque su padre se asustó un poco después de que lo escucho decir eso, no tuvo de otra más que resignarse. No había que culpar al pobre gordo por su decisión, creo que estaba muy bien planteada, en especial por que Sayuri le había mostrado otros usos de la mermelada de frambuesa a parte de relleno para las donas, pero ya seria otra historia

Al paso de los meses, poco tiempo después de que cumplí los 18 y de que el Asuma enano ya tenia edad suficiente como para hacer las cosas básicas por su cuenta, me vi en la penuria de ver a Chouji con una de esas kangureras para cargar niños atada a la espalda. Espantado pensando que ahora me iba a tocar verme en otra batalla contra otra criatura babeante, me fije en su carga esperando que no fuera una ajeno y note el increíble parecido que tenia el bebé que llevaba consigo con mi enorme compañero.

-¿Te enjaretaron el cuidado de una prima?- dije apuntando al paquete envuelto en el mameluco rosado que traía cuestas

-Se llama Kanna, y es mía Shikamaru- me respondió con un tono de resignación

Me quede con la boca abierta.

Sayuri había terminado con un regalo inesperado por parte del gordo, en lo que se podría decir una ironía después de haber "preparado pasteles con el". Debido a sus cargos sobre abuso de personas, entre ellas un menor de edad, Sayuri no podía hacerse cargo de la niña, así que se la quitaron. Y con respecto a la decisión del juez, Sayuri no hizo ninguna protesta y con toda la desfachatez del mundo se la dio a Chouji

-¿La quieres tu? Yo no-

Con los 18 recién cumplidos, Chouji ya estaba en la edad legal para hacerse cargo de su propia hija, a pesar de todavía tener la mente de un mocoso. Aun así, tomo la iniciativa y decidió hacerse cargo de su propia responsabilidad como padre.

Sonreí triunfante. Tengo que admitirlo a pesar de que suene como una víbora, llegue a alegrarme por la presencia inesperada de Kanna en la vida del Akamichi. Pensé que con ella encima de él, Chouji iba a descubrir por su propia cuenta lo que había sido duro trabajo que me había costado cuidar a un niño. Sin embargo, mis deseos de irónica venganza se fueron al caño cuando note que diferencia mía, Chouji parecía tener cualidades naturales para hacerse cargo de la mocosa sin problema alguno.

Había que esperarlo, de cierta manera ya lo deducía con Asumita. Cuando estaba yo cargándolo, Asuma jr lloraba a lo mas que le dieran sus pulmones. Pero cuando Chouji lo cargaba, la criatura hacia un silencio casi espectral y se dormía en su pecho. En realidad, era como para querer gritar y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Y no paro ahí. Estando con ellos me di cuenta de que el error estaba en mi y que a pesar de comportarme como un genio en un montón de situaciones, para el cuidando de niños era una papa.

En pocas palabras: "U Fail, Shikamaru Nara"

En verdad, había veces que Chouji me sorprendía muy por sobre todas las cosas. Un buen día entré a su casa y divisé al abuelo de Kanna leyendo el periódico. Entre a la cocina para ver a Chouji preparando el biberón y el maletero mientras le ponía la ropa a la niña, sostenía un libro de cuentos debajo del brazo, la taza de café entre los dedos y un pañal limpio de tela entre los dientes junto con presas para agarrarlo. Kanna no ayudaba en nada, solo se remolineaba como pescado recién sacado del agua en su cambiador. Una vez que termino de arreglar el maletero, poner decente a Kanna, arreglar las cuentas del medico, acomodar sus cosas, meter la ropa limpia a la secadora, sacar del baño maría los demás biberones, beber su taza de café, meterle su chupón a Kanna en la boca y colocarse a enana en la kangurera, se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió.

-Solo déjame firmar los papeles del reporte de misión y nos vamos- me dijo una vez que termino

-¿Y tu papá no te ayuda con todo eso?-

-Solo cuando tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer-

-…-

Tiempo que duramos en irnos desde que había llegado a su casa: 10 minutos, un record. Tiempo que tarde en despabilarme después de su comentario: dos días y todavía me marea cuando lo recuerdo, otro record. Me llegue a preguntar si su clan tenía algún injerto de pulpo.

…

Dos niños, dos experiencias diferentes frente a ellos. Llegue a concluir que los genes de mi padre eran los que me había dado el cerebro que todo el mundo dice que poseo, pues en realidad se vuelve un sabio cuando no esta roncando. Por algo no lo olvidaba. El nacimiento de esos bebés había cambiado mi manera de pensar.

Asuma hizo que desarrollara "infatifobia", Kanna hizo que me diera cuenta de mis fallas. Estando con ellos dos descubrí que era biológicamente inútil para ser padre. Fue en ese momento que decidí rotundamente a negarme a tener hijos, a pesar de las fuertes protestas de mi madre. ¿Para que demonios tener un hijo si no podía con ellos? Si tenia hijos, la criatura iba a tener una vida tan arruinada, que seguramente terminaría demandado por el en un futuro distante

Pero las cosas no pararon allí. La maquina de "gugus y gagas" de Chouji tenia algo mas que darme, y no solo a mi, si no a todo el grupo. Me hizo darme cuenta también de lo mucho que un bebé le cambia la vida a uno.

Kanna era una niña muy diferente a los demás y desde su llegada este mundo demostrado eso. Las enfermeras alagaban a Chouji por lo linda que era, pues no tenía rastro de parecer un chango arrugado como la mayoría de los niños al nacer. Y al paso de los meses fue cambiando su apariencia sin quitarle lo "linda". Generó mechones rizados en bucles naturales de color chocolate amargo, dos ojos verdes enormes de color menta y una piel blanca como crema. Kanna era la prueba viviente de ese poema que dice que las niñas estaban hechas de "azúcar, flores y muchos colores". Su sonrisita juguetona y su redonda carita sonrosada solo derramaban miel y sus ojos grandes y tiernos movimientos solo la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana

-Demonios Chouji, hazla a un lado por favor ¡de solo mirar a tu hija me siento pegajoso!-

No exageraba, la niña podía matar a un diabético. Parecía querer ganarse la atención a propósito, y lo más patético era que todos caían en su juego. Todos la trataban de la manera más empalagosamente posible, y cuando hablaba de todos, ¡realmente me refería a todos!

-Saluda al tío, bebé, ¿Quién es la criatura mas dulce del mundo? ¡Tu! Si, tu Kanna, tu-

No me lo quieran creer si no quieren. Shino llegaba todas las mañanas a la oficina de los rompe-códigos para ir a entrenar con Ibiki y la saludaba de esa manera mientras el hacia cosquillas en los pies (…Terrorífico).

Si, Kanna tenía una presencia muy fuerte en nuestras vidas. Aunque Asuma había sido el niño que prácticamente estaba criando nuestro equipo, Kanna era el primer bebé que había tenido uno de nuestra generación. Por tanto, era la primera que apareció para convertirnos en tíos/padrinos a todos. Nuestra vida giro alrededor de ella durante su primer año de vida. Su presencia nos hacia evitar peleas cuando nos reuníamos, a Chouji solo le bastaba decir "¡shhhh! Esta dormida", para que todos cerráramos el pico en las discusiones y se nos pasara el enojo.

Fue cosa también de Kanna el que dejara de fumar durante un tiempo. Mas preocupados por ella que por mi, los muchachos me pegaran parches de nicotina para que dejara de fumar, y es que estudios decían que le hacían bastante daño a los niños chiquitos. Temari comenzó a ver bien mis nuevos hábitos de no fumar y dio algunos pasos a mi lado cuando descubrió que ya no olía a cenicero.

-Adivina quien vino de visita pequeñita… ¿Como estas Kanna bebé? Nena, mosa, eres tan dulce que podría comerte-

-¡Gapuh!-

-Le agradas mucho a Kanna Temari-

-Gracias Chou-

-Eres buena con los niños, ¿has pensado en tener alguno?-

-¡Ahí no! Si soy buena con Kanna es por que tu la cargas. No aguanto a los niños, no les tengo nada de paciencia. Ya de por si tengo que criar yo sola a un bebote que se cree el Kasekage y a otro mas de 18 al que todavía tengo que jalarle las orejas. Les dije a mis hermanos que aunque me casara, jamás iba tener hijos-

Flechazo instantáneo, después de esos comenzó a parecerme menos problemática.

Temari y yo comenzamos a platicar de cosas en común después de que comento acerca de su aversión a los infantes, y parecía tener mas cosas en común conmigo de lo que yo pensaba. Llego con eso el día en que nos volvimos amigos íntimos, había veces en que pasaba horas platicando con ella sin darme cuenta. Pensando que las cosas iban para mas, ella dio el primer paso y me invito a salir (y fue en esa primera cita en la que me gaste los ahorros de las próximas 6 quincenas).

A pesar del chasco que nos llevamos la primera vez, los días pasaron siguientes pasaron mejor para los dos para suerte de ambos. Hubo tiempos en los que esperaba ansioso las reuniones de kages para verla de nueva cuenta. Luego llego nuestro noviazgo entre decisiones tomadas por la aldea. Debido a que se la pasaba conmigo o con mi equipo, sus hermanos y el resto del consejo comenzó a pensar que era mejor que Temari corriera su vida como embajadora, pues "tenia buenas relaciones con la gente de Konoha". Así tuve tiempo para estar más tiempos con ella que solo en ciertas ocasiones.

Al final, poco después de cumplir mis 20, estaba en el altar dándome el si.

Nuestra boda no fue la gran cosa, solo quería lo que fuera menos problemático de mi parte. Y las reacciones fueron las esperadas por parte de mis amigos; mi madre con pañuelo en mano para quitarse las lagrimas, mi padre roncando en su asiento, Chouji de padrino tomando video, Ino como dama de horror… es decir, de honor, Naruto y Kiba dándoselas de chulos con las damas de Temari, Kankuro rascándose la panza al lado de una rubia que desconocía por completo, el Kasekage en el baño con el estomago hecho un moño por haberse comido los ostiones y el sacerdote dándose un palmazo en la frente al ver el vestido de novia de Temari. Mi boda paso como esperaba que llegara a pasar, sin grandes contratiempos, ni muchas expectaciones, ni drama innecesario, ni una fiesta enorme que haría a toda la aldea vibrar. Solo nos casamos y ya. Fue una buena boda, al menos para tener una fotografía de ella en nuestra pared si fue.

Así comenzaría lo que pensamos al principio que seria nuestra vida en una casa solo para nosotros dos, sin mocosos ruidosos, ni padres mandones, ni hermanos detrás de uno. Sip, una vida relajante y ambigua sin problema alguno…

Pero luego llego el año en que cumplí los 21 y esa fantasía se fue a la basura

Owari.


	2. La boda

**Advertencias: **

Si no has estado leyendo el manga puede que te encuentres con spoilerones de los gruesos. Así que estas bajo tu propio riesgo

Capitulo 1

La boda

Lemur's tail, el conocido changarro de la familia de Chouji. Se suponía que el buen Chouza lo había abierto con lo ahorros de la casa para solventar los gastos de Kanna, pero no paso mucho antes de que se convirtiera en el agujero de la mitad de la población de Konoha. Primero fue un restaurante familiar, luego un restaurant-bar y finalizo siendo solo un bar con una buena pista de baile. Creo que la razón principal por que sucediera esto fue causa nuestra… definitivamente debimos de haber venido a otra cosa a parte de a alcoholizarnos.

-Vaya… ¿padrino? Me parece todo un honor. No deberías sentirte tan mal Neji san- le decía mi amigo al susodicho mientras limpiaba un vaso

-Cierra la bocota Akamichi y sírveme una copa bien cargada-

Corrían los primeros días de Noviembre. Faltaba un mes para mi primer año de casado y mi madre no paraba de preguntar para cuando llegaban los nietos. No sabia cuantas veces le había dicho lo de nuestros planes con respecto a lo de los niños, pero parecía que solo se hacia la tonta para volvernos locos y finalmente darle lo que quería. Lo peor era que mi madre no era el único problema, ya de por si todo había comenzado mal.

Mis primeros meses como hombre de veintiuno no habían sido los mejores en realidad. La semana después de mi cumpleaños, aparecieron termitas en el apartamento, y mientras fumigaban, nos la pasamos en casa de Chouji (No quería irme con mi madre puesto que no iba a parar de estarnos jodiendo). Fue la semana en la que reforcé mis razones para no querer hijos.

-Le dieron el cargo de padrino para que no le mordiera la cabeza al novio- decía la dueña de una malévola pero chillona voz

-Kanna, ¡shhh!-

-Hasta aca presienten que se siente mal por no ser el quien se vaya a casar con esa novia- dijo la niña mientras volvía a su crayolas y a su cuaderno -Debo de admitir que fue buena cuartada. Al menos con eso se evitaran desgracias futuras-

-Kanna, ¿recuerdas nuestro juego del candado y la llave?-

-Esta bien papá, ya entendí tu indirecta- le dijo la chiquilla con un tono de fastidio

-Tu hija me agradaba mucho mas cuando no hablaba- dijo Neji molesto

Deje que Kanna le sacara la lengua al Hyuuga cuando se volteo, suspire y deje escapar un poco de humo con alquitrán; la verdad es que no hallaba la manera de decirle a Neji que estaba de acuerdo con la chiquilla. Sentía que ya hacia falta una boda en nuestro grupo que de verdad quisiéramos recordar, y en donde no saliéramos corriendo en la fotografía de grupo por que Akamaru le había jalado la falda a alguna de las damas de honor.

Después de la boda de Shino y Hana, no había mas que contar, las bodas que le siguieron resultaron un desastre. Solo con decir que, la ultima boda a la que asistimos, la de Kiba, fue prácticamente una boda express que no duro ni 15 minutos.

"_-¿Con cuales de todos esos se va a casar hoy?_

_-¿Podría apresurar el paso? Quiero terminar esto antes de que llegue el padre- _

_-Bueno, los papeles están en orden, entonces iremos a lo básico. *¡Ajemh!* Hanabi Hyuuga ¿acepta a este perro como su legítimo esposo?-_

_-Espere un segundo, ¿qué le hace pensar que es con el perro y no conmigo?-_

_-Bueno, como aquí en la aldea de la lluvia las reglas de matrimonio son bastante, emh, accesibles, así que ya sabe, e visto de todo por aquí…-"_

Y la anterior a esa no había sido mejor. La boda de nuestro recién estrenado Hokage había parecido más una pelea de dos a tres caídas que una ceremonia. Y no era para menos, Hinata estuvo incomoda toda su boda pues sabia que su padre no aprobaba para nada a su nuevo yerno, y no paraba de hacerle ver su incomodidad en cualquier segundo del día. Y es que la verdad había que ponerse en los zapatos de Hiashi por un rato. Fuera héroe de Konoha y lo que quisieras, ¿pero cómo ibas a dejar que tu hija se casara con un tipo que no distingue la leche pasada de un cartón aunque prácticamente haya bebido requesón?.. Hay veces que me pregunto a quienes les pagaron para volverlo Hokage.

Sabíamos que los comentarios del señor Hiashi iban a hacer reventar a Hinata de un momento a otro, lo que no nos esperábamos fue su reacción tan tremenda.

"_*¡SAPH! ¡CRACK!* (onomatopeya de pateo en la entrepierna y consecuencia)_

_-¡Cierra la boca anciano de porquería! ¡¡Si no te has dado cuenta, ya tengo 20 años maldita sea!! Ya no influyes en mi vida y menos en mis decisiones, y lo que es mas ¡las veces que me he mantenido sumisa a tus mandatos me ha ido de la jodida! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡¡De la jodida!! ¡ASI QUE FINISH! YA NO MAS, ¿¿ finalmente me estas escuchado o te haces el sordo??-"_

Después de ver al Sr. Hyuuga caer al suelo, a ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurrió mover un musculo… con excepción de Chouji, Gai y Kurenai, quienes les estaban tapando los oídos a los niños. Nadie estaba preparado para eso. Nos asustamos tanto que todos guardamos silencio, es más, hubiera jurado que escuche al chico que acompañaba al monje sintoísta que estaba oficiando la ceremonia mojar los pantalones. Me di cuenta más tarde que al sacerdote le tembló la mano cuando le iba ofrecer el sake a los novios*. Han de imaginarse que las razones fueron obvias, temía que el alcohol solo pusiera peor la situación.

El resto de la boda permaneció más silenciosa que un funeral hasta la fiesta, después de 5 o 6 copas se nos olvido el incidente.

Hiashi y Hinata dejaron de hablarse después de esa ceremonia. Ella se fue a vivir a casa de Naruto y el clan Hyuuga no supo de ella; eso, hasta la boda de Kiba, en la que nos enteramos de que Hinata estaba embarazada.

No creímos en realidad que fuera a importar mucho eso, la vida de todos siguió como siguió a pesar del incidente. La cosa fue, que no nos esperábamos que las consecuencias de los actos de rebeldía de Hinata también tomaran sus repercusiones. Al casarse Hanabi con un tipo mayor que ella, y a pesar de que hicimos el plan más elaborado del mundo para evitar a Hiashi, don Hyuuga no dijo nada cuando lo descubrió para sorpresa nuestra. Deduje que seguía traumatizado y no quería recibir otro golpe en los bajos.

Suspiro.

Agarre mi cigarro y lo apague en el cenicero. Aunque había reincidido mi habito de fumar después de la boda de Shino, ya lo hacia con menos frecuencia.

Kanna miro mi cigarro en el cenicero con aburrimiento y luego se volvió a su padre para mostrarle un dibujo hecho con sus crayolas donde había varios garabatos de diferentes colores, que reconocía como nosotros por algunas facciones y peinados característicos.

-Mira pa, estos somos nosotros en la boda- dijo la niña -El que esta dormido es el tío Shikamaru y el que lo esta mirando feo es la tía Temari. Este eres tu y los de al lado somos Asuma, Rei, Sakumo y yo, y aquí están los novios. Se lo voy a regalar al par cuando los vea-

-Ya veo, muy lindo detalle Kanna, ¿pero donde esta Gaara?

-Volvió a comer ostiones en mal estado y fue al baño-

Chouji frunció el entrecejo, Neji trato de no reírse y yo solo role los ojos. Consecuencia numero uno de que tu hija de cuatro años se crie entre tus amigotes: ya lo están viendo.

Kanna dejo su panel de dibujo en la barra y puso cara de molestia

-Papi, ¿por qué hay que ir hasta Kumogakure? Si Lee sama y Tenten sama nacieron aquí, ¿por qué no se casan aquí como toda la gente normal?-

-Por que Lee y Tenten ya no son ciudadanos de la hoja desde hace años Kanna chan- dijo Chouji -Deben de casarse allá por que Kumogakure es su aldea ahora-

-¿Y por que?-

-Por que el Raikage estaba muy enojado con Sasuke, le causo muchos problemas y nosotros no hicimos nada con el. El consejo tenia que hacer algo para que no mandara a sus ninjas a desmantelar nuestra recién reconstruida aldea, así que mando a Lee y a Tenten a que le bajaran los humos-

-¿Sasuke no es el tipo con cabeza de pato que sale en el álbum de fotos de la tía Ino?-

-Si, nena, el tipo con cabeza de pato…- dijo Chouji con un slang de molestia característico de un hombre cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez

-Pero si ya nadie sabe donde esta ¿Por qué sigue enojado el Raikage si ya no le esta causando molestias?-

-¿Eh? El Raikage ya no esta enojado Kanna querida-

-Pero entonces, si Lee y Tenten sama se fueron para bajarle los humos al Raikage, y a este ya se le pasó el enojo, ¿por qué siguen allá?-

-Bueno Kanna, una pregunta así te daría una respuesta burocrática-

-¡Huik! Ya entendí, no quiero saber nada de papeles-

Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla alta. A veces me hacia las mismas preguntas de Kanna, ¿de quien fue la buena idea de regalarle ninjas al viejo loco?

Hace 5 años atrás, Kumogakure estuvo a punto de declararle la guerra a la aldea, pero la intervención de Naruto de manera temprana y nuestros esfuerzos detuvieron la catástrofe. Sin embargo, el Raikage aun no estaba del todo contento y el nuevo y recién estrenado consejo de aldeas pedía remuneración para la aldea del rayo (debo admitir que tenía sus razones. No solo se habían robado a su hermano y jinchurriki, si no que también en el proceso de nuestros actos, el kage había perdido el brazo).

Como Sasuke prácticamente nos abandono a nuestra suerte después de su épica batalla con nuestro actual Hokage, el consejo de Konoha no sabia que darle a cambio al Raikage para que dejara de hacer berrinche. Así que al Daiymo y a su bola de ancianos se les ocurrió la idea más inteligente del universo:

"-_Agarre su dedo y apunte a los que quiera, esos se van para su aldea_-"

Si el Raikage no saqueo Konoha fue por que los del consejo de aldeas le pusieron restricciones. Que si no, ahorita no nos estaríamos quejando de tener que ir a Kumogakure para su boda.

Dejo a la aldea con 11 ninjas de menos en un momento en el que necesitábamos mano de obra y gente que protegiera a la mano de obra, por eso es que me pregunto tanto de quien fue la maldita idea.

Pero, ¿por qué Lee y Tenten? La razón fue muy simple en realidad: Se les ocurrió poner un CD con música de Jey-C para entrenar justo en el rato en que estaba pasando el Raikage. Neji no fue, no le permitían al Raikage llevarse al algo más allá de un chunnin. Héroes de la hoja + escuchan lo mismo que toda la aldea = Con eso me doy por servido.

Nadie impugno la decisión, y aunque con eso quedo satisfecho, de todos modos le dejaron llevarse más gente. Pensar que por culpa de esa simpleza no los hemos visto más que en fotografías por casi 5 años, la verdad es que los asuntos con la gobernación son realmente un fastidio.

-Bueno, vea el lado positivo Neji sama- el dijo Kanna -Finalmente va a conocer a ese muchacho, "Shiko", del que tanto le han hablado Lee y Tenten sama en sus cartas-

-Ah si, olvidaba que finalmente voy a conocer al grandioso y magnifico Shiko- dijo Neji con un agrio tono de sarcasmo

Shiko era el apodo cariñoso que Lee y Tenten le daban a un chico llamado Tsukichiro Sokku, quien era el estaba reemplazando a Neji como su compañero de equipo en Kumogakure. Shiko era todo un personaje. No lo conocíamos, pero nuestro círculo prácticamente lo había adoptado como uno de nosotros. Todo por que Neji tenia una relación muy especial con el, bastante especial diría yo.

¿Cómo decirlo? Aun sin conocerlo de vista, Neji lo odiaba.

Es en serio, lo odiaba.

La razón por la que Neji lo odiaba tanto, era por que en las cartas de sus amigos no faltaba un párrafo en donde decía lo maravilloso que era Shiko y lo bien que se llevaban con el en Kumogakure. Según las cartas de Lee, Shiko era un chico lleno de juventud; rápido como una gacela, fuerte como un oso y con unas ganas de vivir que hacían que el sol brillara aunque estuviera nublado. ¿Qué mas? ¡A si! Además de que Tenten lo describía como un chico amable, alegre, buena onda, todo un caballero, cariñoso, bondadoso, etc, etc, ect…

Ya antes, Neji se había comenzado a hartar de la presencia del tal Shiko en todas las cartas que recibía de Kumogakure. Pero la manzana de la discordia cayó cuando Tenten le escribió en una carta:

"**¿Vas a creer que acepto ser el rival de Lee de muy buena gana? Nos dijo que ya necesitaba a alguien con quien entrenar o si no, quedaría flojo como un pedazo de queso panela. Deberías de conocerlo Neji, es todo un amor. Con Shiko al lado nuestro, NO RECENTIMOS TANTO HABER DEJADO KONOHA…" **

Agregue aquí la música de revelación espantosa que de su gusto.

No creo que Tenten lo haya escrito para hacerlo enojar, se veía perfectamente que lo escribía para no preocuparnos, pero el pobre de Neji no cabía en los celos. Y la verdad, no ayudaba en nada que Gai no parara de decir que le hubiera gustado haber entrenado con Shiko, por parecía muy buen muchacho.

-Primero me roba a mi amigo, después a mi chica, luego a mi maestro ¡Y termina incitando a mi amigo para que salga con mi chica y me quita a ambos para siempre! Solo falta que aparezca en la boda con su cara de tonto y convenza a Gai para que el y su mujer se queden a vivir en la maldita Kumogakure-

-Oh Neji, relájate un poco. Además, ¿qué esperabas que pasara?- le decía Chouji mientras acomodaba las botellas de licor -Shiko les invito a irse a vivir con el a su casa, es obvio que en 5 años de convivencia se iban a ver influenciados por el-

-¡Demasiada calentura fue lo que influyo! Lo malo es que no pudieron habérmelo dicho de una manera peor: "Oye Neji kuuuuuuuuun, ¿adivina que?"- decía imitando de una manera burda la voz de Lee -"Seguimos los consejos que nos dio SHIKO y vaya que han funcionado, hemos estado saliendo por los últimos 2 años Y AHORA NOS VAMOS A CASAR, ¿quieres ser nuestro padrino? Shiko dice que tu te mereces mas el puesto que el"-

-Neji, ¿es verdad lo que dices? no sabia que considerabas a Lee y a Tenten como tus amigos- le pregunte

-No comiences con esas estupideces Nara-

-No, de verdad, con eso de que te tratabas a ambos como basura cada que te miraba con ellos…- le respondí

-Lee y Tenten eran las únicas gentes que de verdad me hablaban, ¿quieres? Se podría decir que no podía vivir con ellos, pero tampoco sin ellos. Como esa relación que tienes con Ino.

-Aaaah, ya te capto-

-Con el tiempo comencé a acostumbrarme a Lee y a enamorarme de Tenten-

-Y ahora me va a salir con la excusa que no alcanzo a declarársele a Tenten sama antes de que se fuera Kumogakure-

-¡Kanna!-

-No la reprendas Chouji, tiene razón, fui un tonto. Deje que me ganara el orgullo, preocupándome mas por que dirían que por el que pienso yo. Y para cuando finalmente obtuve el valor para hacer las cosas, el Raikage ya había hecho su graciosa huida con los muchachos de la mano-

Neji se bebió de un sopeteó la copa que Chouji le había dejado en la barra y se comió la aceituna que estaba de adorno

-Lo peor es que page las consecuencias de no volverlos a ver- dijo recostado en la barra, sin embargo, no tardo ni 5 segundos en levantarse -Pero ese Shiko, ¡lo único que hizo fue echarle limón a la herida, restregar un rayador de queso sobre de ella y luego tirármelo en la cara! ¡Hasta pareciera que lo hace a propósito!-

-Si Neji, Shiko tiene la culpa de todo- dije con cierto sarcasmo en mis palabras

-Puedes decir que es karma Neji- dijo Chouji mientras recogía su copa

-No empieces tu con lo del destino Chouji, ¡que esas ya son fregaderas!-

Había que ponerse del lado de Neji en algún momento, el tipo necesitaba un hombro en el cual poder llorar.

…

Me devolví a mi casa después de estar como 4 horas en el bar escuchando a Neji quejándose de Shiko y de su vida en general y mire a mi mujer terminando de sacar la ropa sucia del cestillo.

-Oye Shikamaru, deja de hacerla de bolsa en el sillón y mueve tu trasero- me ordeno, esperando exactamente el momento en que me senté- Necesito los platos limpios para dentro de 5 minutos-

Me levante de muy mala gana del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina. ¿Qué podía hacer con Temari? Oh era eso y recibir un abanicazo, pequeño precio a pagar por vivir con una mujer que tuvo que criar sola a dos monstruos después de la muerte de todos los supuestos responsables.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Sakura o alguna de las muchachas?- le dije mientras abría el grifo

-Fui con Hinata a escoger ropa de bebé-

-Hay mujer, ¿para que te inmiscuyes en eso?-

-Shikamaru, era la única disponible. Las chicas estaban buscando un vestido para llevarse a la boda de los muchachos y era obvio que iba a ser una de esas en las que me iba a esperar sentada por horas mientras encontraban algún vestido que no las hiciera ver gordas- me dijo mi mujer con una mueca de queja -Además, me cruce con ella en el camino a la tienda, ¿qué mas querías que hiciera?-

-Ya pues te comprendo. Pero últimamente mi madre se ah estado poniendo ultra molesta y me a estado poniendo un poco paranoico-

-Hay, ¡como crees Shikamaru! Con mis hermanos me basto y me sobro. Sabiendo que tengo dentro de mi sangre los mismos genes que Kankuro y Gaara no quiero ni imaginar algún mal resultado-

Había veces que quería besar la frente de ese par de idiotas. Me salvaron la existencia por un buen de tiempo.

-Y dime, ¿ya empacaste? Sabes que nos iremos mañana a primera hora y no quiero que tu ropa se apeste a cigarro-

-En Kumogakure están acostumbrado a respirar alquitrán, no creo que 5 milésimas más en su aire los vaya a matar-

Temari me lanzo unos calcetines y me fulmino con la mirada

-Empacas en cuanto termines con los platos-

-Ya voy, ya voy-

…

Viaje a Kumogakure al día siguiente, y ya desde ahí comencé a sospechar que la boda iba a ser un fiasco. Saliendo desde la 12:00 de la media noche, fueron 10 horas de viaje repartidas en idas al baño, pedidos de comida para llevar, piedras en los zapatos de los AMBUS que nos acompañaban, dolores en el trasero, golpes en la cabeza y media cajetilla de cigarros tirados a la basura por mi mujer.

Como si la incomodidad no fuera suficiente, en ese 11 de Noviembre la aldea de la nube ya estaba bastante fría. Nevaba, no había más que decir. Y solo para agregar un poco mas de probabilidad a mis predicciones, nos tardamos un poco más de tiempo en llegar debido a que la carreta se atoro en un agujero tapado por la nieve. Veinte angustiosos minutos del AMBU pelando con el agujero, para que Chouji solo rolara los ojos y la sacara con una sola mano.

Se lo que están pensando, pero igual y tiene su explicación. En realidad no se que traían en la cabeza estos chicos que nos estaban acompañando, pero no nos dejaban hacer nada:

"_-No se apure Nara sempai, nosotros lo subimos-_

_-No se mueva Hokage sama, aquí se lo traigo-_

_-No se preocupe Hokage sama, eso lo podemos resolver-_

_-Siéntese Hyuuga sempai, no se vaya a cansar-"_

Entiendo tu preocupación amigo, gracias, pero no estoy inválido.

Llegamos a Kumogakure con 1 hora para que la boda comenzara. Nos quedamos con aproximadamente 60 minutos para despabilarnos, quitarnos las lagañas, levantar a los niños, ponernos decentes, hacer buena cara ante el frío y buscar el lugar donde se suponía se iban a casar Lee y Tenten. Usamos todo el repertorio ninja para hacer eso aproximadamente en un record de 30 minutos, contando los 5 minutos que duramos en salir de la ducha fría del cuartucho de hotel en donde terminamos.

Cual fue la sorpresa que nos encontramos al Raikage frente a la puerta del templo, y muy bien arreglado. En cuanto vio a Naruto, lo primero que hizo fue saludarnos con cortesía y luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a nuestro rubio idiota. Naruto solo articulo una sonrisilla con una lagrimita en el ojo derecho y saludo al Raikage, por la cara de Naruto, no creo que el sonido de sus vertebras brincando y reacomodándose haya sido obra de mi imaginación.

-En realidad comencé a sospechar de que no fueran a venir- nos dijo el Raikage

-No íbamos a abandonar a nuestros amigos en el día más importante de su vida por muy lejos que nos quedara- dijo Naruto

-Vaya, veo que sigues con ese espíritu de demente que conocí hace 5 años-

-Y, ¿dónde están Lee y Tenten?- pregunto Kiba

-Oh si, están atrás junto con todos los demás-

-¿Todos los demás?- dijimos casi en unisonó

-Es la razón por la que estoy afuera, no quería morir aplastado. Tus amigos no son los únicos que se casan por estas fechas y mas ahora que tenemos un 11/11**- nos dijo el Raikage -Fue tanta la gente que me pidieron permiso de hacer una boda comunal afuera en los patios de templo… Aun no se como se les ocurre hacer esto y con este frío, solo me da mas a entender que los que se casan solo buscan un excusa glamurosa para suicidarse-

-Por eso sigo soltero- dijo Sai desde el final de la fila con una amplia sonrisa -Bien dicen que la vida de soltero es una porquería pero casarse es la muerte-

-Je je. Sokku los llevara al patio principal, a ver si encuentran a su amigos entre la gente- luego, el Raikage hizo una bocina con su manos -¡Hey muchacho! ¡Ven para acá! Necesito que lleves al Hokage y a sus invitados al lugar de la ceremonia-

Agregue aquí su música de suspenso de preferencia.

Mire a Neji, vigilando que no se pusiera en posición de ataque. Aquí venia su mas grande enemigo, aquel que según mi amigo el ojos blancos le había arrebatado todo y seguramente no tenia una puta idea de lo que había hecho.

De las escaleras del templo bajo un chico de piel negra y cabello negro acomodado en rastas, como era de esperarnos entre la indumentaria de la gente de esta aldea, llevaba una pequeña barba y estaba envuelto en un yukata muy bien arreglada, pero nada mas. La verdad no entendí por que tanto escándalo por un chico que no salía de lo común en su aldea, eso, hasta que nos sonrió y nos saludo. Entonces la nieve de los alrededores pareció derretirse. Tenia una sonrisa tan tierna que dejaba mis experiencias empalagosas con Kanna de bebé atrás. El Gai sempai soltó un par de lagrimas de felicidad y acuño una frase muy parecía a "es la juventud encarnada", Neji hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Estos son prácticamente la familia de tus amigos, trátalos con cuidado- dijo el Raikage antes de retirarse

-Muy buenos días, me llama Tsukichiro Sokku, pero pueden llamarme Shiko o Sokku, como ustedes deseen- nos dijo extendiéndonos la mano -Y tu debes de ser Neji, es un gusto finalmente poder conocerte. Lee y Tenten me han hablado tanto de ti que hasta parece que te conozco, jajajajajaja-

-Si claro, el placer es mutuo…- dijo Neji prácticamente masticando alguna frase ofensiva

-Y usted debe ser el gran Gai sensei- dijo Shiko -Se da a notar muy rápidamente en realidad-

-Jejeje, muchas gracias-

-Y esta pequeña de aquí debe de ser de usted-

-Bueno, si así es, es mi hija Rei, tiene dos años-

-Eres adorable pequeña- le decía mientras le picaba la nariz -Me recuerdas mucho a la nietecita de mi portera-

-¿Cuidas niños?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, es que adoro a los niños y a los animales, es lo que le da la alegría a este mundo-

-¡Hay, que ternura!-

-#%&(^ Farsante…- mascullaba Neji

-Bueno, ya no los hago esperar, síganme por favor-

Seguimos a Shiko hasta el patio donde nos encontramos con un mar de gente. No se distinguía quien venia a casarse, quien venia a casar y quien venia nomas a sentarse. No fue hasta que miramos un par de cejas entre la multitud que pudimos dar con Lee y con Tenten.

Al verlos, comencé a pensar que la aldea del rayo le mete complejos a la gente, ambos se veían desarrollados de tal manera que ni siquiera parecía que hubieran estado en la hoja. Con la clara excepción de Chouji, comparados con los de ellos, nuestros cuerpos parecían fideos escurridos, y eso que de Tenten en ese momento solo alcanza a ver la espalda.

-¡Cejotas, han pasado milenos!- dijo Naruto -Mírate nada mas, inflado y encima casado-

-¿Y tu que? ¿Hokage? No me hagas reír- dijo Lee -¿A cuantos les pagaron para que hicieran ese milagro?-

-No comiences con eso tú también que si no te doy mi bendición-

-Hey Lee, ¿cómo te ha tratado esta aldea?-

-Bien Chouji, el sitio es espectacular- luego se volvió a los brazos del grandote -Así que tú debes de ser Kanna, eres más adorable que lo que me dicen en las cartas-

-Le hice un dibujo- le dijo la niña

-Que lindo, gracias Kanna. Oye Tenten, mira lo que nos dieron-

Tenten se volteo y casi se nos botan los ojos. Estaba embarazada.

-Ahí, muchas gracias Kanna querida. Oh, pero mira que grande se a puesto Asumita- dijo Tenten jalándole los cachetes al muchacho -No te había visto desde que estabas recién nacido-

-Le doy la razón Sra. Rock- dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-¿Y quien es este pequeñín que te acompaña?- decía Tenten mientras miraba a otro que se escondía detrás de Kurenai

-Es mi hermanito Sakumo, señora Rock. Tiene 3 años y no le gusta mucho estar rodeado de gente-

-Kakashi sempai, no sabia que usted era de esos que le hiciera a la rapiña- le dijo Lee al ver al niño

-Mocoso, no hay nada indecente en eso. Siempre he dicho que la oportunidad es lo que hace al buen ninja. Además, no podía dejar a la mujer de mi mejor amigo sola y desamparada con un crio en las manos. ¿De quien iba a depender? ¿Del flojo de tu amigo Shikamaru?-

-Estoy aquí, gracias- dije lanzando un suspiro

-Y veo que usted no se quiso quedar atrás con su rival. También hizo el encargo, ¿no Gai sempai?- dijo Tenten

-Mas o menos- dijo Gai con una gota de sudor -Es una historia muy larga-

-Me la imaginaba mas parecida a usted- decía Lee mientras jugaba con su manita

-Al menos solo es parecida al padre en algunos aspectos- dijo Anko con un suspiro

Los adultos dejaron a los niños al lado mío mientras se disponían a charlar. Yo solo los vigilaba de reojo.

-Diablos… ¡¿vieron eso?! ¡Parece una vaca!- exclamo Asuma

-Oye Sakumo, ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que reviente?- se volvió Kanna hacia el susodicho

-Te apuesto mi bolsa de gusanos de gelatina a que dura al menos 7 horas-

-¡Estas loco! No le doy ni 2 horas- replico Kanna

-Puede que sea más de uno-

-Eso no prueba nada hermano, cuando Anko estaba embarazada de Rei parecía que iba a tener dos- le replico Asuma -Y cuando la señora Aburame tuvo a los gemelos, parecía que solo iba a tener como 20-

Rei comenzó a hacer sonar el chupón que traía en su boca y los niños se le quedaron viendo

-Podría ser- dijo Sakumo

-Es una propuesta interesante Rei- dijo Kanna -Pero si se le rompe la fuente en medio de la ceremonia, todos me la deben-

¿Saben que es lo mas gracioso? Deseaba entrar a la apuesta

Continuara…

*En las bodas sintoístas tradicionales, se le da de beber sake a los novios

** Los Japoneses se casan en noviembre por que consideran el 11 de buena suerte


	3. La llegada

**Advertencias: **

Si no has estado leyendo el manga puede que te encuentres con spoilerones de los gruesos. Así que estas bajo tu propio riesgo

Capitulo 2

La llegada

¿Alguna vez te haz sentido fuera de lugar? En mi caso varias veces, pero nunca como en Kumogakure. Parecía que ser de Konoha era como ser un punto negro en una cartulina blanca, todos los que pasaban cercanos a nosotros se nos quedaban viendo confundidos como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien de otra aldea en su vida. No entendía las razones del por que, hasta que escuche a dos muchachas cuchichear.

-Oye Michi-

-¿Que?-

-¿Ya viste quien esta enfrente?, se parecen a esos tipos que dicen que salvaron a las aldeas ninjas-

-Pues si, se parecen, pero no son Mizuho. Obviamente, las personas que vencieron a Madara son muchísimo mas poderosas y musculosas, si no ¿Cómo crees que vencieron a ese hombre?-

-No lo se, pero el tipo de enfrente me parece guapo-

-Ese es el Hokage…-

-Me refiero al que esta al lado de el-

-Ese es el Kasekage…-

-No boba, el que esta al lado de ese-

-Mizuho, ese el Raikage, ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?-

-¡Demonios! De espaldas no se distingue ni quien es quien-

Toma eso Superman. Lo único bueno de no parecer la gran cosa, es que puedes burlarte tranquilamente de los super héroes de las comiquillas por sus grandes y desesperados intentos por ocultar su identidad secreta. Al menos, digo yo, no podría haber sido mejor. Prefería mil veces haber muerto destrozado por Madara ha tener que aguantar a una tribu de fanáticos enardecidos (que de por si, tuvimos que retener en Konoha los primeros dos meses después de acabada la guerra ninja contra el Akatsuki).

Y ya que hablamos de fama, mientras mi mujer buscaba lugar donde acomodarse para poder tomar video, Kakashi se fue haciendo de lugar entre la gente mientras cargaba a Sakumo y alcance a ver que saludaba a uno que otro de los presentes; gente de la cual por cierto, yo creo que ni Naruto había escuchado hablar. Lo mas extraño, era que estos lo saludaban de vuelta y le sonreían. Eh llegado a pensar que el maestro de Naruto se ha hecho de tanta fama alrededor de sus viajes, que podría llegar a cualquier aldea, saludar al aire y todo el mundo, incluyendo niños y ancianos, gritarían en unisonó "hola Kakashi"… Pero bueno, seria mejor dejar ese tema para otra historia.

-Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para celebrar la unión de estas, ermh… ¿99? Almas en sagrado matrimonio…-

-Yo no vengo a casarme, no hay lugar atrás-

-Como sea, todos ustedes vienen a echarse la soga al cuello. Incluyendo las familias, que ahora tendrán que aguantar a nuera y yerno nuevo-

Tengo que admitir, que la manera de hacer las bodas en la aldea del rayo es mucho menos aburrida que otras partes (y que el sacerdote es muy bueno para contar con la vista, debí de haberle pedido que me enseñara).

En fin, la ceremonia se puso interesante cuando nos llego el momento del San san kudo*. Al ver como la sacerdotisa se acercaba a Lee con la botella de sake en mano, tomamos a los niños y corrimos a atrincherarnos detrás de mesas, sillas, pilares, escaleras y mujeres gordas, lo que estuviera disponible. Todos los que estaban cercanos a nosotros se nos quedaron viendo con una cara mucho más confusa que la anterior, pero aun así nos negamos a salir de los lugares en donde estábamos ocultándonos. Shiko apareció de entre los presentes con una sonrisa coloquial en la cara y nos pidió que nos levantáramos.

-No se preocupen- nos dijo -Ya le había contado al Raikage de mis experiencias con Lee y el alcohol, y se aseguró que todos los del templo estuvieran enterados-

-¡Qué fraude!- escuche quejarse a uno de los muchachos que estaba sentado en las filas para novios -Esto no es sake, es agua de arroz con azúcar morena-

-Créamelo- le dijo la sacerdotisa rolando los ojos -Preferiría eso a quedar viudo o huérfano-

¡Hay Shiko! Si nos lo hubiera dicho antes, nos hubiéramos ahorrado las disculpas.

Después del necesario papelón, la boda siguió su curso normal. Al parecer no hubo ningún contratiempo hasta el final de la boda, cuando mientras los novios se acomodaban para salir en fila india, un chico muy parecido a Omoi dio un mal traspié gracias a la nieve y cayo de cara en el escote de una tipa al lado suyo (de hecho, creo que el tipo del resbalón había sido Omoi, pero no nunca pude asegurarme de eso). A pesar de eso, la cosa no paso a mayores y pronto nos vimos todos juntos posando con una sonrisa congelada frente a un paisaje nevado. Akamaru estuvo pegándome con la cola mientras el camarógrafo me gritaba como loco que no me moviera; aunque fue muy molesto, al menos fue una buena fotografía (muy a diferencia de las últimas dos).

_-¡¡Dile a tu maldito perro que me devuelva mi falda!!-_

_-¡Akamaru, con un demonio! ¡¡Dame acá eso!!-_

_-¿Va a querer la foto con o sin marco señor Nara?-_

_-…-_

-Aquí esta su foto, les deseo suerte en su matrimonio. Pero aun me queda la duda, ¿Cómo es que una simple pareja de jounnin se puede hacer amiga de tantos Kages?-

-La historia es larga, si le dijera los por que pasamos nos amaneceríamos aquí -

-¿Podemos irnos de una vez? Quiero ir a echar bailongo- dijo Kiba moviendo la cadera.

Shiko interrumpió a Kiba cuando llego con una carreta negra charol jalada por el, adornada con flores rosadas y listones blancos.

-Bueno, será mejor que llevemos a los novios directo a lo bueno- dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía -Súbanse muchachos-

-Shiko, ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Tenten un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Por supuesto! Sera divertido-

-Oh vamos, ¿no me digas que vas a jalar esa cosa? ¿Llevaras el peso de una mujer embarazada y de un tipo con peso extra por sus cejas tu solo?- le dijo Neji con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Si quieres ayudarme no tendré ningún contratiempo, pero puedo yo solo; ¿sabes? Ser rival de tu amigo me ayudo mucho a mejorarme físicamente. Es mas, apuesto a que le gano corriendo a sus caballos- le respondió a Neji sin dejar de sonreír

-$^&%- mascullo Neji.

-Me debes una lata de soda, te dije que estaba zafado del coco- le dijo Sakumo a su hermano mayor mientras este extendía la mano y el otro sacaba 500 ryus del bolsillo de su chaquetita.

Formamos una pequeña y lenta caravana detrás de la carretilla, durante todo el camino no pare de ver Neji fulminar con la mirada a Shiko mientras este iba muy campante moviendo a los novios al frente nuestro. Finalmente, después de unos 20 o 25 minutos, llegamos a un salón no muy lejos del templo. Era pequeño y sencillo, pero lindo y bien adornado, como me esperaba de Lee y Tenten. Shiko ayudo a bajar a Tenten y no tardamos mucho en encender música y comenzar la "pachanga".

La fiesta estaba bien para lo que era. Éramos pocos a comparación de otra bodas a las que había asistido (nomas en la boda de Iruka estuvo presente al menos 1/8 de la aldea y eso que el nos decía que tenia pocos amigos) pero había buen ambiente. Los niños no estaban inquietos, Gai hacia lo acostumbrado y mientras Lee no tocara las bebidas preparadas no íbamos a recibir ningún daño. Comencé a creer que de esta boda si íbamos a salir bien parados a diferencia de las ultimas.

En fin, después de que Tenten nos presento a Lee (sic) y nos dijo lo maravilloso que la iba a pasar con el **, Naruto se acerco al estrado y saludo en el micrófono para llamar nuestra atención.

-Bueno mis queridos amigos- dijo Naruto por el micrófono del aparato de karaoke -Ya que entramos en calor, ya es tiempo de terminar con las formalidades y pasar a los divertido, lo que significa que hay ver quienes son los siguientes en encadenarse a la vida de pareja. ¡Llego la hora de tirar el ramo!-

-Anko, ¿no te vas a poner con las solteras?- escuche decir a Kakashi.

-Ya te dije que vivo en unión libre con Gai, Kakashi. No estoy casada, pero tampoco estoy soltera-

Sakura e Ino fueron al centro del salón de baile, caminando un poco lento a pesar de lo animado que estaba el ambiente. Desde mi asiento presentía su ligera vergüenza, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Y es que habran de saber, que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho anteriormente, de que habían tenido una vida amorosa mas activa que el resto y de los novios que habían pasado por las vidas de ambas después de la desaparición del Uchiha, eran las únicas de nuestro grupo que no estaban casadas o tan siquiera cerca de estarlo. Estando en sus zapatos yo también sentiría algo de pena por mí mismo; siendo supuestamente una de las mujeres mas lindas de Konoha, no creo que fuera una cosa como para querer alardear decirte una solterona, mas cuando todos los que habías rechazado en tu juventud ahora estaban casados, o con hijos, o con ambos en el peor de los casos.

Lee se subió a su mujer embarazada a los hombros y ella lanzo el ramo hacia atrás. El ramo pego contra el ventilador, dio media vuelta y le cayó en la cara Chouji. Todos comenzamos a reír.

-Muy gracioso. Quítame esta cosa de la cabeza Shikamaru-

Agarre el ramo con dos dedos y lo lancé hacia el centro. Ino lo cacho y le saco la lengua a Sakura. Está solo apretó los puños gritándole que tenia suerte para ser solo una "puerca".

La siguiente fue la liga. Sai y Neji se fueron al centro sin mucha gracia esperando a que Lee le quitara la liga a su mujer. Creo que de los dos varones que estaban al frente solo, Neji parecía querer algo parecido a una boda, Sai era soltero de convicción. A pesar de que había antes tenido una relación con Ino, la falta de experiencia de Sai con respecto a las relaciones personales solo hizo que su vida en pareja se tambaleara; y es que también el carácter explosivo de Ino había dejado a Sai en jaque, no tenia idea de cómo tratarla cuando la rubia se molestaba.

-Chouji, ¿por qué no vas al frente?-

-¿Para que?- me dijo calmadamente mientras me servía un poco de sake en un platito-Creí haberte dicho que jamás me iba a casar-

-Esa no es razón para no divertirte-

-¡Tah! Eso me va y me viene, no hay regla que diga que necesito pelear por la liga solo por ser soltero. Además, ¿que voy a hacer con ella después? ¿Ponérmela?- me respondió sarcástico -Te aseguro que aunque la guarde, Kanna la va encontrar y la va a tomar para matar lagartijas-

Mientras hablábamos, la liga le cayó en la mano a Chouji. ¿Coincidencia o conspiración? Mi amigo la miro con resignación y luego la lanzo al lado para que le cayera a Shino en la cara

-Avienta tu ropa interior para otro lado, yo estoy casado y con hijos- dijo Shino en su típico tono seco

Reímos nuevamente. Shino lanzo la liga al centro y Neji la tomo entre sus manos.

Pasamos a un brindis, esa parte donde un tipo pronuncia unas palabras cursis para los novios mientras todos los demás papan moscas, se bebe un poco de vino y se repite el proceso. En este caso, las palabras lindas fueron oficiadas por Gaara, quien en realidad, pienso que no fue una buena elección para dar un discurso para los novios.

-Bueno Lee, recuerdo cuando te conocí. Debido a mi alopecia frontal había recibido muchas burlas antes de recibir gritos de horror, de manera que al ver tus enormes cejas me sentí tan celoso que decidí deliberadamente darte muerte. Recuerdo también que el Shukaku me decía que prácticamente te veía en su plato mientras reía como desquiciado al ver tu nombre en la pantalla de oponentes en el examen chunnin…-

-Gaara- le dijo Kankuro picándole la espalda -Pudiste haberte ahorrado esas "tiernas palabras" para un platica de bar, por ahora eso no es exactamente adecuado-

-No creo que tú puedas pronunciar palabras mejores-

-Saben algo- dijo Gai levantándose para evitar que la cosa se pusiera aun mas fea -Creo que lo que todos aquí menos se esperaban era que Lee y Tenten terminaran juntos en una juvenil unión de matrimonio. A pesar de que alrededor de mis años como su maestro los vi crecer juntos, se veían mas como un par de hermanos que como un par de tortolos. Pero bueno, el destino es un asunto que no podemos controlar-

-Que puedo decir Gai sempai- dijo Lee -Yo en mi vida me llegue a imaginar que terminaría al lado de Tenten, en mis tiempos de niño tenia otros intereses amorosos y otras cosas que ver en mi futuro; pero luego llegamos aquí y mi vida dio varios giros. Entre esos giros nos encontramos con Shiko, quien nos dio ánimos para seguir adelante a pesar de que mucha gente aquí nos miraba raro por no pertenecer a la aldea por completo. De verdad te lo agradezco amigo-

-Vamos muchachos, hacen que me sonroje…-

-Lee tiene razón, no se que hubiera pasado si no te hubiéramos conocido, quien sabe con quien hubiera terminado casada-

Me volví a Neji para verlo echando mas humo que un vegetal al vapor, ¿acaso era yo el único que lo notaba?

-Búscate algo para golpear o apretar Neji- le susurre -No es momento para que te le eches encima-

-Sin más que decir, un brindis por la pareja, que la bendición de Dios los acompañe- dijo Naruto agitando su copa.

-Gambei…- se escucho en unisonó.

Esta vez no nos fuimos a esconder, nos habíamos puestos serios en cuanto a la cuestión de Lee y el alcohol y solo habíamos dejado jugo de uva en la copa de nuestro amigo el cejotas.

Sin embargo, lo que no nos esperamos durante el brindis, fue un sonido muy parecido al golpe de un globo de agua en el piso. Lee miro sus zapatos y luego miro a Tenten.

-Lee, se me rompió la fuente-

Escuche el sonido del chupete de Rei debajo de la mesa, seguida por las protestas de sus amigos.

-No es justo, poco faltaba para que se acabara la fiesta- exclamo la voz de Kanna.

…

La verdad que no se a que velocidad corra Shiko, pero si alguien aquí corre mas rápido que un caballo es Lee. En cuanto sintió el agua mojar sus sandalias nuevas, agarro a Tenten con ambos brazos en posición de novia (oh ironía) y se fue corriendo. Lo ultimo que vimos de ellos antes de seguirlos fue el transepto, les juro que no había visto una nube de polvo tan larga desde la que hizo Pein al destruir la aldea. En fin, a duras penas logramos alcanzarlo, y para cuando llegamos al hospital, los caballos que cargaban con nosotros en las carretillas se habían quedado tirados en la acera jadeando.

En el hospital, la cosa no estaba mejor. Debido al repentino frío que había caído en Noviembre, gran parte de la población estaba tendida en cama con una enfermedad respiratoria o bien con principios de hipotermia, lo que dejaba al hospital general de Kumogakure con una pequeña falla técnica…

-¡¿COMO QUE NO HAY HABITACIONES?!- le gritaba Lee al tipo de la recepción mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

-Lo lamentamos mucho señor, pero en estos momentos estamos abarrotados y puedo asegurar que el resto de los hospitales también lo están-

-¡¡NO ME VENGA CON ESAS MAMADAS!! ¡¡¡Mi mujer esta pariendo carajo, tiene que hacer algo!!!-

-Sabemos lo difícil que es para usted este contratiempo señor, pero le aseguro que si trata de calmarse vera que las cosas se arreglaran pronto-

-Muchacho- le dijo Lee al enfermero con un agrio tono de sarcasmo -¿De donde demonios sacas que puedo calmarme cuando mi vida esta en peligro?-

-ROCK LEE, PEDAZO DE PORQUERÍA. Más te vale que busques la manera de terminar con esto pronto ¡¡POR QUE SI NO, VOY A SACARTE EL CORAZÓN!!-

El muchacho se nos quedo viendo a todos mientras sudaba frío y luego trago saliva.

-Buscare ver que puedo hacer por usted-

Nos traspasaron luego al área pediátrica, donde nos vimos rodeado con un colorido papel tapiz lleno de flores felices y arcoíris (si solo el papel tapiz estuviera acorde con la situación en la que estábamos no me hubiera sentido tan frustrado). Me la pase escuchando los pujidos molestos de Tenten hasta que apareció una enfermera diciéndonos que uno de los almacenes estaba libre y que era lo suficientemente grande como para atender a Tenten ahí dentro. Unos tipos llegaron con una camilla y, temblorosos, subieron a Tenten sobre de ella mientras seguía gritando injurias contra su marido, su embarazo y todo en general. Una vez que se llevaron a Tenten, todos nos relajamos y nos dispersamos. Como estaba muy cansado, me quede sentado con los niños al lado de Kakashi, quien los miraba jugar atentamente.

-… Y por ahí también me dijeron que a veces salen de coles, pero yo no creo en eso, mi papá me dijo que la cigüeña iba a traer a mi hermanito al hospital- escuche a un niño de la edad de Kanna hablando con ella precisamente.

-¿Una cigüeña? Tu clan si que es raro, ¿cómo es que los pare una cigüeña y siguen viéndose como humanos?-

-¿Eh? ¿Ah que te refieres con eso?-

-Tu familia te mantiene en la ignorancia ¿verdad? ¿Sabes tu por que tu madre se pone gorda y luego te dicen que vas a tener un hermanito, y el por que precisamente después de que este llega se vuelve flaca otra vez?-

-La verdad no lo había pensado…-

-Eso es por que tú hermano esta dentro de la panza de tu madre-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como es que entra ahí?-

-Bueno, el proceso en realidad es muy sencillo…-

-Kanna chan, ¡por el amor al cielo! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- escuche a Kakashi reprimirla.

-Ayudando a mi nuevo amigo a vencer el dogmatismo al que lo tienen sometido en su casa-

-*Suspiro* ¿Dónde rayos esta tu padre?- pregunto el ex sensei.

-Fue por una soda para ambos-

-Voy a ir a buscarlo, quédense aquí y por favor, evítate esos comentarios- dijo Kakashi mientras se iba con Sakumo entre los brazos.

-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir como es que entra mi hermano dentro de la panza de mi mamá?-

-No puedo, cuando hablas de sexo con otro niño, todos los adultos se vuelven locos-

-¿Qué es sexo?-

-El proceso por el cual entra tu hermano en la panza de tu madre. Pregúntale a tu padre, ya que no me dejan a mí explicártelo- le respondió la niña aplicando una sonrisa traviesa.

Kanna siempre fue muy inteligente, pero su mentalidad era totalmente opuesta a Chouji a su edad, por no decir malévola; no se imaginan lo culpable que me sentía al respecto (principalmente por que yo era su padrino). Ya conocía el tipo de genética que corría por sus venas, pero las razón principal por la cual carecía de la inocencia característica de un niño, había sido adquirido por una capacidad de "super recepción" que tenia de bebé, y creo haber crecido dentro de una oficina escuchando nuestras conversaciones sobre misiones y platicas de bebida desde una edad temprana no le había ayudado en nada. Pero deducía en esos tiempos que su falta de tacto derivaba más bien de la falta del cariño de una madre. Era raro verla comportase como una niña común y pensaba que necesitaba un poco de ejemplo femenino.

Me acerque a ella mientras sus amigos jugaban a armar un rompecabezas y le pedí que viniera conmigo.

-¿Cuál es el problema tío Shikamaru? ¿No me diga que usted también va a regañarme?-

-No Kanna, en realidad vengo a hacerte una pregunta… ¿no te gustaría tener una mamá?-

-¿No cree que esta en una posición un tanto inadecuada para hacerme esa pregunta? Usted no quiere hijos-

Carraspeé un poco y me sonroje, no esperaba esa respuesta de Kanna.

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta?-

-No lo se, ¿no te gustaría tener la compañía de una mujer?-

-Ya tengo a Rei-

-Me refiero a una mujer adulta-

-Para eso esta doña Ayane-

-Con tu padre no podrás discutir temas de mujeres…-

-¿A que punto quiere llegar tío Shikamaru?- me dijo molesta mientras acariciaba un peluche dejado en la caja de juguetes -Se que los chicos van a comenzar a gustarme de los 10 a 15, donde se comprar ropa de marca barata y la manera de usar un lápiz labial. Mi papá me informo con toda naturalidad todos los cambios hormonales que iba recibir mi cuerpo para evitar que me pasara lo que a el, y estoy consiente de lo que quiero al volverme una kunoichi. Ya tengo a mi amiga mujer y se llama Rei. Ya tengo una persona con la cual puedo resolver mis dudas, y esa es mi papá. Y ya tengo una persona que me llene de besos, y esa es mi abuelo. No necesito de una mamá-

Tengo que confesar, que no había escuchado una respuesta mejor argumentada que esa en años. Desde que descubrí que Asuma me ganaba muy fácilmente jugando al Sogi, me di a entender de que el y sus amigos no eran normales y que estaban demasiado adelantados para su edad; pero no me imaginaba que tanto hasta que Kanna me respondió. Cierto temor invadió mi mente. Por decirlo así, estos enanos aun no dejaban completamente el biberón y ya tenían la mentalidad de un chico de 12 años, ¿qué pasaría con ellos al momento de crecer? ¿Acaso tendríamos al Itachi II? La verdad, con respecto a eso, yo pasaba.

Un grito ensordecedor me saco de mis pensamientos letárgicos y salí de la sala de espera para menores para ver a un camillero tirado con un chipote en la cabeza. Una de las enfermeras llego corriendo a buscarme y me agarro el cuello de mi camisa.

-¡Por favor, dígame que entre hay un ninja medico entre ustedes!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!- pregunte alarmado.

-¿Que paso ahora?- dijo Sakura mientras pisaba al pobre tipo que estaba tirado al lado mío.

-El obstetra que estaba en la plaza de esta mañana se cayo por las escaleras y ahora esta inocente-

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudo haber pasado eso?!-

-Lo atropellaron con una camilla-

"Hospital caótico de porquería" fue lo más decente que escuche en ese momento. Provenía de una de las salas continuas a la de espera y habrán de deducir, que por los gritos llenos de maldiciones de Tenten, ya estaba asegurado que le habían dado por enterado el problema por los que estaban pasando… también me había dado a entender que el camillero que estaba tirado al mío era el que le dio la noticia.

-Necesitamos a un ninja medico-

-Sakura es la jefa de médicos del hospital de Konoha- dije con seriedad

-Oh cielos, ¡estamos a salvo!-

-¡Pe-pero Shikamaru…!

-Te han dicho como recibir niños, ¿no?-

-¡Lo se! Pero jamás e recibido uno-

-Eso nos servirá- dijo la enfermera antes de volver a pisar al tipo que estaba tirado.

Corrí detrás de Sakura para encontrarme con mi mujer, Kakashi, Sakumo y Chouji alrededor de Lee, el cual por cierto, estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Lee levantándose de manera repentina con un ojo morado. Si logro recuperarse rápidamente del porrazo fue por su cabeza dura.

-Tu mujer te lanzo a un enfermero- le respondio Chouji con una lata de soda en la mano.

-Jamás había visto a un hombre votar contra la pared- exclamo Temari con la cámara encendida.

-Temari, ¿estas grabando?- le pregunte confundido.

-Vamos, que no había visto tanta acción desde que Madara nos ataco-

-MALDICIÓN, AYUDENME A SACAR A ESTA COSA DE AQUÍ, ESTAN COMENZANDO A DESESPERARME-

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso. Vi a todos los demás correr hacia donde estábamos nosotros, la cara de los recién llegados decía que ya se habían enterado de que Sakura era ahora la que iba a recibir al cejotas junior.

-Lee, ven acá- dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el cejudo con cierto temor en sus labios.

-Necesito a alguien que calme a Tenten… o al menos a algo con la suficiente fuerza como para sostenerla-

Lee trago saliva y se metió dentro del almacén. Seguimos escuchando a Tenten maldecir a Lee durante unos minutos mientras este trataba de calmarla, no paraba de amenazar con matarlo una vez que todo terminara. La verdad, tenia que darle la razón a Tenten, no creo que nadie buscara estar en los zapatos de alguno de los dos en ese momento. Sakura salió unos segundos después pidiendo asistencia y nadie quiso entrar, temía recibir un golpe igual que el camillero o en su defecto, morir despellejado igual que Lee.

-Voy a entrar yo…- dijo Shiko valientemente mientras caminaba hacia Sakura.

-¡Ah no, eso si que no!- exclamo Neji repentinamente mientras se quitaba el saco, se aflojaba la corbata y se remangaba la camisa -¡Hazte a un lado chico maravilla!, que puedo asegurar que tu nunca has recibido a una criatura-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, ¿tu si?- pregunto Shiko con curiosidad.

-Eh recibido a una cabra, pero creo que debe ser lo mismo…-

-MALDICIÓN. ¿¿Qué jodidos es lo que los esta demorando tanto??-

Neji entró, Tenten comenzó a respirar fuertemente y a pujar, escuchamos los huesos de la mano de Lee quebrarse y Sakura pidió que le secaran el sudor… pero se le olvido cerrara la maldita puerta. Lo que paso después fue demasiado asqueroso como para contarlo, solo hay que decir que a Kankuro se le revolvió el estomago, Naruto se desmayo y todos los demás hicimos la misma mueca que haces cuando vez que a alguien le pegan en las bolas con una tronco de árbol grueso (Por cierto, Temari lo grabo todo).

Dos minutos después escuchamos el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Es un varón!- exclamo Neji

-Gracias Sakura… Gracias Neji…- decía Tenten mientras jadeaba.

-Por Dios… Por Dios…- era lo único que le escuchamos decir a Lee en ese momento.

Después de eso me senté temblando. No se si por las ganas de vomitar, por la emoción y por la calma que nos había llegado después de toda esa tempestad.

…

-Decidimos ponerle Yoh, suena como un buen nombre-

-Un nombre lleno de juventud, prefecto para lo que será un gran ninja mi querido Lee-

Ya entrada la noche, nos encontramos todos rodeando a los nuevos padres, ahora si, en la seguridad de un cuarto de recuperación con un letrero arriba de nuestras cabezas que decía "fue varón". Lee traía el brazo vendado y un parche en el ojo, la gente de los alrededores no paraba de preguntarnos si había luchado con un oso, Hanabi respondía que solo había tenido un round pre parto.

Lo raro era, que el cejudo no paraba de besar su mujer a pesar de que le conté a Tenten unas 200 maneras de cortar y servir a su flamante maridito.

-Lee, perdóname por todo lo que te dije…-

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Estabas adolorida y tensa, puedo comprenderte- lo bueno que Lee era muy paciente -Considera esta como la primera experiencia de las 4 que planeamos-

¿Cuatro hijos? ¿Después de toda la locura de hacia unas horas, planeaban tener más desendensia? Me le hubiera quedado viendo a feo a Lee de no ser por que Tenten le asintió con un beso en la mejilla. Me di cuenta entonces del por que se habían casado, de Lee ya sospechaba que era masoquista, pero ese pedazo de Tenten no me lo esperaba.

-Neji, Sakura. Quisiera que fueran los padrinos de Yoh- nos dijo Lee -Ustedes lo trajeron al mundo, es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerles-

-Hay Lee, no se que decir, ¿de verdad no importarían las distancias?- decia Sakura cubierta con una manta.

-Para nada-

Shiko le puso la mano en el hombro a Neji

-Muchas felicidades amigo mío- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmadas -Hiciste muy buen trabajo-

-Jumph, al menos en algo te tenía que ganar esta vez, chico maravilla-

-¿Eh?-

-No- no le hagas caso Shiko- le dijo Kiba nervioso mientras lo hacia a un lado -A Neji le gusta hacer bromas de vez en cuando-

Nos quedamos viendo una escena típica del final de una comedia familiar, donde se ve a la feliz pareja sosteniendo al bebé, fruto del amor mutuo. Sonreí abiertamente mientras miraba como los chiquitos se ponían alrededor del niño para verlo, un cuadro conmovedor ciertamente, ya estaba agregado a mi lista de anécdotas que contarle a los hijos de Kanna o del Asumita en un futuro lejano.

Pero deje de reír cuando volví mi rostro hacia mi mujer. Sentí algo muy extraño en ella. No paraba de mirar a Yoh con una expresión que no reconocía en su rostro, y luego, de cierta manera, miraba como volvía su mirada hacia Lee y Tenten de vez en cuando para seguirla concentrando en el niño. Me puse nervioso. No quise llegar a pensar que se tratara de lo que creía que esa mirada se trataba.

Owari

*El San san kudo es una parte de la boda tradicional sintoísta donde se les da a beber a los novios sake tres veces, los novios comparten el mismo plato para beber.

** En la fiesta de la misma boda sintoísta japonesa, es tradición que el hombre se presenta con los invitados y les dice a que se dedica, mientras la mujer permanece callada detrás de el o bien, mientras el hombre se presenta, dice todas las cualidades de su marido y lo bien que la pasa con el.


	4. La oficina

**Advertencias: **

Si no has estado leyendo el manga puede que te encuentres con spoilerones de los gruesos. Así que estas bajo tu propio riesgo

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Capitulo 3

La oficina

Corría la última semana de noviembre y esos días fueron los que dieron inicio a mis dolores de cabeza.

Aunque el incidente en la capital del rayo había pasado solo unos pocos días atrás, recibimos noticias de Lee y su gente muy rápidamente. Según la ultima carta que nos había mandado, todo indicaba que la "juvenil" familia del cejas de oruga iba viento en popa, más con la noticia de que finalmente tenían casa propia e iban a dejar de estar viviendo en el apartamento de Shiko. Ya lo esperábamos. Si iban a tener un niño debían de moverse a un espacio mas grande que aquel departamento estilo pichonera en donde nos comentaban, vivían. En fin, todo iba bien hasta que nos dijeron como posdata que se iban a aparecer en la aldea durante las fiestas de diciembre.... Horror, de horrores.

Cada que empiezan las fiestas de diciembre la ciudad se vuelva caótica:

_Pon lucecitas aquí._

_Pon moñitos por acá._

_Las guirnaldas van por haya._

_El vecino tiene la casa más bonita que yo._

_Va a venir a visitarnos ese familiar que no veías en años, así que debes actuar perfecto._

_¿Ya tienes todo listo para la cena? _

_¿No veo más gordo con este traje?_

Se supone que se hacen estos festivales para conmemorar el supuesto nacimiento del Rykudo sage, (pues según su leyenda, nació en un día tan frio que las hojas de los pinos se quebraban como si fueran de vidrio al paso de los vientos) pero hace siglos que nadie le presta atención a eso y hay muy poca gente que hace una tradicional fiesta de invierno. Ahora todo se ha convertido en una enorme pieza de manufactura y mercadotecnia que hace que tus cuentas se eleven hasta las nubes tan solo con hacer los preparativos.

Y ya que hablamos de los horrores fiestas de diciembre

-Dejen lo que están haciendo y júntense jóvenes, quiero darles un aviso. Este año planeo hacer un intercambio de regalos, solo para que vean que si tengo espíritu festivo…-

Lo malo de que tuviéramos a Ibiki como superior en la oficina de investigación ANBU, era que siempre se le ocurría alguna idea para convivir en los festivales, lo cual significaba problema seguro. Se habrán de imaginar que su frase se traducía ha: "estoy aburrido y tomando como excusa la ocasión, e decidido tortúralos por ninguna razón aparente".

-Bueno, me di la tarea de hacer papeles con los nombres de toda la gente de la oficina de investigación y anexas, así que para evitar conflictos y no hacer mas rollo, los puse a todos en un sombrero y ya tengo una lista de quien va intercambiar regalos con quien. No se preocupen, que fue totalmente al azar-

Esto se traduce ha: "Se perfectamente quien te cae mal en la oficina o si no, a quien conoces menos. Ya se de quien estas estúpidamente enamorado también y te tocara como compañero. De manera que te las veras duras para conseguir un regalo bonito o barato".

-También me incluí en la lista, así conviviré más con ustedes-

"Le daré su regalo de Diciembre a la secretaria y planeo hacer llorar al chico más nuevo".

-Tengo que advertir que esto es para generar algo de socialización entre nosotros y las oficinas anexas. Se supone que somos un equipo, pero ustedes no actúan como tal y debería de saber desde su formación en la academia que así no se trabaja, de manera que aquel que se niegue a cooperar en el intercambio va a tener que hacer el trabajo de todo el mes el solo. Y no voy a aceptar la excusa que no consiguieron dinero suficiente y fregaderas tales, les pagamos bien y tienen casi todo un mes para pensar en algo al menos bonito-

"No escatime en gastos. Me asegure de hacerlo obligatoriamente culpable, así que si te niegas, todos te verán como escoria (risa malvada y rayos)".

-Pegare la lista aquí para que todos la vean y comiencen a hacer sus planes-

-¿Puedo entrar en el intercambio yo también?- se escucho en el salón una vocesita.

-Oh, lo siento Kanna nena, pero tú no trabajas en esta oficina. Espérate a que tengas un rango ninja al menos-

"A ti no puedo ponerte las manos encima… aun".

-Los veré mas tarde- nos dijo Ibiki antes de despedirse y alejarse.

Suspiro.

-Justo en estas fechas tenia que ocurrírsele una nueva forma de hacer que la pasáramos mal -

-No se de que te quejas Shikamaru- me dijo Chouji con una paleta en la boca -Ya sabes que lo hace cada que hay festivales, da gracias a Kami que solo escoge uno al año-

-Aun así el castigo no se me hace tan duro, no debió de haber tenido muchas ganas de molestarnos esta vez, otros festivales se a puesto mucho peor-

-¿Cómo el de la primavera pasada?-

- Brrrr, no me lo recuerdes. Te juro que lo que me puso a hacer en ese disfraz de piña fue lo mas humillante que se le pudo haber ocurrido hacerme… simplemente fue demasiado-

-Hay que admitir que Kosetsu e Izumo no bailan mal el hula hula, jajajajaja. Además, no te veías tan mal-

-No comiences con eso Chouji-

Me resigne. Dimos la vuelta para ver quienes eran las personas de la oficina a quienes debíamos de rendirles cuentas.

-Mazuko Arashi… ¿y ese quien es?-

-Un chico del área de comunicaciones, irónicamente no habla mucho- nos respondió la voz de Ino atrás nuestro

-Jumph, Ahora si que Ibiki me la hizo buena, no se quien es, mucho menos tengo idea siquiera de que regalarle- me dijo Chouji con resignación.

-Tu tienes suerte- le respondí -Me toco buscarle regalo a Irochi, le caigo muy mal a ese crio. Juraría que trata de matarme-

-¿Por qué le dices crio? El tiene 18, tu 21, no hay gran diferencia- me replico Ino.

-Creo que precisamente por eso le caigo mal-

-Bueno, al menos Ibiki me la puso fácil, me toco darte regalo Chou- nos dijo la rubia con voz melosa mientras le ponía los brazos alrededor del cuello a mi amigo -Ya todo el mundo sabe que te conozco bien, ten por seguro de que te daré un buen regalo-

Escuche un "crack" seco al lado mío, volví la cabeza para ver que Kanna había roto una de sus crayolas y ahora levantaba la cabeza de manera lenta hacia nosotros. Ah Chouji le paso desapercibido.

-Siento que hay una trampa aquí, Ibiki no se la pone fácil a nadie…- dijo mi regordete amigo.

-Bueno, creo que su plan de molestarnos a todos en las fiestas de diciembre no le salió tan bien del todo, en algún momento debía de fallar- le respondió Ino.

-Supongo-

-Nos vemos Chou- volvió a responder con voz melosa.

-Je, je, nos vemos-

Me quede mirando a Chouji fijamente sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Creo mi amigo sintió que iba a hacerle una pregunta incomoda, por que en ese momento, como con dotes que serian la envidia de un vidente, volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de evitarme.

-¿Tú e Ino salen?- le dije con seriedad.

-¿Eh? Shikamaru, es mas que obvio que no. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- me respondió algo nervioso

-Deberían de salir, estoy comenzando a cansarme de solo verlos derramar miel y no llegar a nada-

-¡¿De que rayos hablas?! Lo que pasa es que le eh estado dando apoyo moral desde que se separo de su ultimo novio, ya vez todo lo que la hizo pasar el pobre bastardo. Pero es todo- me respondió alzando la voz, sinónimo de que quería hacer pasar el tema por un absurdo -Es amable conmigo por que eh sido amable con ella, eso no significa que le guste o que me tenga en la mira como su próximo pretendiente-

-¡Por el amor de Kami Chou, parece que estas ciego! Siempre has sido amable con Ino y nunca te a contestado así- le dije molesto -Solo mírala. Te saluda, te abraza, te habla diferente, pregunta por ti a cada rato, hasta se volvió a poner ese traje apretado que se pone cada que bota a un tipo. Es obvio que te esta buscando partido-

-Shikamaru, Ino sabe más que nadie que meterse conmigo significa tratar a Kanna y no creo que realmente que una persona como ella quiera hacerse cargo de una niña "en la flor de su juventud"-

-No digas eso…-

-¿Qué?-

-La palabra "juventud", me da ñañaras escucharla decir de tu parte-

Chouji suspiro y yo saque un cigarro de mi chaleco

-No estoy muy seguro-

-Chouji, que no quieras casarte no significa que debas aislarte. Si la cosa sigue así, vas a juntar tanta testosterona que te van a reventar las bolas- le dije con mas seriedad mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

-Seguro- respondió sarcástico.

-Además, ¿Por que no? Te gustaba cuando estabas chico-

-Shikamaru, ahí una diferencia enorme entre los 11 y los 21- me replico con el mismo tono serio -Si, era mi princesa en la academia. Pero luego me toco como compañera de equipo y descubrí que la princesa era en realidad la bestia escupe-fuego-

-Y ahora se convirtió en princesa de nuevo. Deberías de aprovechar la oportunidad y al menos darle alas - le dije repitiendo su última frase - Seriamente, necesitas que alguien te acompañe Chouji; no solo para criar a Kanna, si no también para que este contigo-

Chouji se quedo pensando un rato

-Está bien, veré si puedo invitarla a salir un día de estos-

Comenzaba a sentirme como Cupido cuando escuche otro "crack" saliendo de la mesita donde Kanna estaba dibujando. La castaña ahora me estaba viendo fijamente como con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, me quede extrañado un rato, mas por que Chouji no lo notaba.

-Kanna recoge tus cosas, vamos por un almuerzo y luego volvemos-

-Espera un minuto papá, iré en un rato- le respondió la niña mientras acomodaba su crayolas.

-Te esperare afuera entonces-

Chouji se retiro mientras su hija acomodaba minuciosamente sus crayones y su libreta de dibujo en una maletita destinada para eso. Una vez que termino, se la puso debajo del brazo a manera de maletín, dio unos pasos hacia enfrente para pararse justo enfrente de mí y luego me dirigió aterradora mirada amenazadora. Jamás le había visto una igual ningún enemigo mío y me sorprendía verla salir de mi propia ahijada.

-Se esta metiendo en aguas profundas tío Shikamaru, y ahí hay tiburones- me dijo mientras se subía sobre mis piernas para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

-Kanna, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?- le dije confundido.

-Sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, se me hace raro siendo "todo un genio" hasta ahora a su cerebro se le haya prendido el foco- me respondió molesta -No se imagina el problema en el que me ha metido, así que le se lo digo de una buena vez, si pasa alguna tontería me las va pagar muuuuuyyyyy caro-

-…- me puse a sudar un poco debido a que prácticamente estaba a punto de jalarme del cuello de la camisa.

-Kanna querida, ¿que te demora tanto?- resonaba la voz salvadora del Akamichi mayor al otro lado de la pared.

-Ya voy papi- respondió en un tono meloso. Justo en ese segundo me dirigió aquella mirada ensombrecida -Esta advertido-

Kanna se bajo de mí, me apunto con el dedo índice como una ultima señal de advertencia y corrió hacia los brazos de su padre, quien la esperaba ansioso ignorando completamente lo que me había dicho hacia 5 segundos. Yo, por mi lado, estaba con la quijada tirada en el suelo. ¿Kanna acaba de amenazarme? ¡¿Mi ahijada de 4 años acababa de amenazarme?! ¡¡¿Perdón, acaso era un chiste?!! Seguramente había alguna cámara escondida en la oficina y ahora Kozetsu e Izumo estaban riéndose de mí.

Muchos dirán que la edad tan corta de Kanna, una amenaza nunca resulta cierta y hasta se vería desde cierto punto (muy retorcido) "adorable", pero eso no le quitaba la cara seria y el convencimiento con lo que me lo había dicho. Trate de sacar cualquier pensamiento demente de mi cabeza y razone, así llegue a la conclusión de que seguro era uno de sus tantos juegos diabólicos; ya Kanna tenía un largo historial de veces en las que había dicho cosas solo para ponernos los pelos de punta y así poder reírse de nuestras caras.

-…Es obvio que voy a preocuparme, ¡soy mis sobrinos caramba!-

-Pero son mis hijos, es obvio que van a llevar mi crianza-

-¡¡Pues que maldita mente tan retorcida tiene tu familia Shino!!-

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Shino y Kiba entraron en la habitación gritándose el uno al otro, Kiba vistiendo su traje del AMBU con Akamaru al lado de el y Shino vistiendo una gabardina larga con la carriola donde llevaba a sus dos mellizos (los cuales estaban dormidos como si nada estuviera pasando).

Me relaje, ya me estaban haciendo falta sus gritos en la oficina. Las peleas entre ellos era con lo único que me entretenía.

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- dije en un tono abrumado.

-¡¿Tú crees?! Neji y yo llevábamos a un tipo que habían capturando a la sala de torturas y lo primero con lo que me topo al entrar es la carriola estorbando en la entrada- me respondió Kiba.

-Si estabas enfadado por que no te dejábamos pasar me lo hubieras dicho desde antes- replico Shino con su tono monótono

-¿Habías dejado a los niños en la sala de torturas?- pregunte con incredulidad

-No solo eso, ¡el maldito estaba en sesión! ¡Estaba por sacarle las uñas a un tipo con unas pinzas oxidadas enfrente de dos niños de 5 meses!-

-Hana esta de misión, ¿dónde demonios querías que los dejara?-

-Los hubieras dejado con mi madre o cualquier otro de tu clan. No se, dale un gusto a tu padre y llévale por un rato a sus dos pedazos de sangre-

-¿Eh ir a molestarlos? No creo. Tuvieron suficiente criándonos a todos para que les deje a mis hijos también- le respondió mientras se acomodaba los lentes -Además, es lo mejor para ambos, crecerán en un mundo hostil y lo mejor es que de una vez se acostumbren a lo que les espera-

-Shino, Shinkku se chupa los dedos de los pies y Shiro nos llama por igual a mi y a Akamaru "wawa", ¿ya de lleno quieres convertirlos en ninjas sanguinarios?-

-Kiba, mi clan me crio así y por como vez, soy completamente normal-

…

Si, puedo escuchar sus cerebros maquinando una conclusión estúpida en este mismo instante.

…

-Criare a mis hijos como a mi me parezca mas conveniente Kiba, eso hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para decidir el rumbo que tomaran en su vida- agrego Shino -Si tanto quieres a un niño al cual abrumar, ¿por qué no se pides a Hanabi?-

-Muy chistoso, ¿por que eres ninja y no comediante?- le respondió molesto -Existe una cosa en estos tiempos que se llama "planificación familiar", a diferencia de ustedes bola de atrabancados, Hanabi y yo nos estamos esperando a que tengamos lo suficiente en casa como para criar bien a una criatura-

-Lo dices por que Hanabi apenas acaba de llegar a los 18, ¿quien te manda a casarte con una mujer mas pequeña que tu?-

-Un chiste mas de esos Shino Aburame y te voy romper el…-

-Si me disculpan, iré a darle los reportes al dobe, digo a Naruto, digo, al Hokage. Ya como sea, nos veremos más tarde- le dije mientras acomodaba unos papeles rápidamente y me retiraba del recinto.

Seguí escuchando su discusión desde afuera de la oficina y me lleve la mano a la frente, hasta parecía que la pareja de casados eran ellos.

Todo ese circo no era nada nuevo en realidad, desde el nacimiento de Shinkku y Shiro que las cosas se habían puesto mas tensas que de costumbre entre los dos, principalmente por que a Kiba le preocupaba el total descuido de su hermana para con sus hijos y no aprobaba la manera en que Shino se encargaba de criarlos. Pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto, conociéndolos a ambos, estar de un lado era estar en contra del otro, así que preferíamos mantenernos lo mas neutros posibles en el asunto.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Llegue a la oficina de Naruto con los papeles en mano para darme cuenta que Hinata, Neji y Sakura estaba ahí. Naruto estaba acomodando un disco en una grabadora azul mientras conectada una par de audífonos de DJ dentro del "clutcher".

-Naruto ¿qué haces?- pregunte extrañado

-Leí un estudio que dice que los niños comienzan a escuchar todo lo que hay afuera en el medio en el 4to mes- dijo mientras prendía el aparato -También leí en una de esas revistas para padres que la música clásica ayuda a desarrollar el cerebro del bebé-

Hinata se llevo el índice a la boca cuando Naruto le coloco los audífonos a esa enorme bola que tenia por barriga.

-¿Realmente crees que sea necesario Naruto kun? - exclamo Hinata -Digo, ya es un poco tarde, le faltan escasas semanas para nacer-

-Tiene razón Hokage sama, la verdad no creo que funcione- le replico Neji -Si la música clásica ayuda a desarrollar el cerebro del niño, siendo su hijo va a necesitar de una orquesta sinfónica todos los días para desarrollar el promedio-

-No eres nada gracioso Neji- dijo Naruto molesto -Además, te he dicho un millón de veces que cuando te dirijas a mi en una conversación normal, NO me llames por el titulo de Hokage sama-

-Oye Naru… es decir, Hokage sama- dije para sacarlos de la discusión -Vine a dejar los reportes de la ultima investigación-

-Ya era hora, ¿qué encontraron con respecto al tipo que roba ropa interior y artículos de jardinería?-

-Nada…-

-¿Nada?

-Así es Naruto, sigue sin haber nada-

-No lo puedo creer. Nos enfrentamos a ninjas temidos por todas las aldeas y los detuvimos, nos enfrentamos a Orochimaru y a toda su maldita aldea y los detuvimos, nos enfrentamos al Akatsuki y toda su panda de dementes y los detuvimos. Pero tener a toda la gente de la oficina de investigación AMBU buscando a un bromista hasta parece un chiste-

El servicio de caza y el centro de investigación pasaban por un momento muy extraño, como si hubiéramos entrado a una dimensión paralela.

Se que dirán que un hombre que roba artículos de jardín no necesitaba de la gran cosa, y que hasta un chiquillo lo podría tomar como misión de rango C. Y de hecho, fue lo que pensamos cuando comenzó la investigación. Pero a medida que paso el tiempo se complico un bastante, aunque nadie nos lo creyera.

Todo dio inicio con las quejas de los vecinos en una colonia solo hacia 3 semanas; mucha gente decía que basura como los adornos del jardín, mangueras, herramientas o los juguetes dejados en los patios desaparecían de manera repentina y luego aparecían en los patios de otras colonias. No se le hizo mucho caso al problema al principio, pero de todos modos mandaron a investigar sin resultado alguno. A los 3 días le siguió la ropa de los tenderos, mas basura y en si, bueno, los botes de basura (redundante) de las colonias vecinas. Después de que muchos chicos trataron sin éxito de encontrar a lo que pesábamos, era algún bromista, este le siguió como investigación del siguiente rango de gente… y del siguiente… y del siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta llegar para con nosotros.

¿Y por que era tan difícil encontrar a este chistoso? Como había dicho antes, no dejaba huellas ni pistas a seguir, decir que no dejaba rastros de chakra era demasiado (tampoco dejaba rastro de olores según Kiba). Además de que no tenía un objetivo concreto, ni victimas que tuvieran algo en común, ni había sospechosos (cada que salía un sospechoso, le robaban o la acusación no proseguía por ser demasiado boba). Lo peor era que ni siquiera era cosa única de nosotros. Dos chicos de la niebla que estaban ahí de intercambio temporal comenzaron a reírse por lo absurdo del problema y hasta ahora se siguen quebrando la cabeza desde que entraron al caso.

-¿Por que será que estas cosas pasan justo cuando estoy al cargo?- dijo Naruto

-Quizás alguien trata de desbancarte- le dije anonado -Naruto, la pregunta insulta de lo obvia que es. Tu vida ha sido todo menos normal, era deducible que tu mandato también lo seria una vez que llegaras al puesto-

Naruto me observo con ojos de pistola mientras todos los demás en la sala trataban de no reírse.

-Hokage sama, queridos amigos, ¿como están todos?- dijo una alegre voz entrando de manera repentina en la oficina, disuadiendo a Naruto de matarme.

-Konohamaru- exclamo Naruto -Regresaron rápido-

-No hubo mucha acción, dos o tres tipos estorbando y el sujeto que nos mandaste a buscar prácticamente se asesino el solo-

-Ya veo-

Lo escanee de arriba a abajo y note que además del reporte de misión en el folder, traía un libro consigo.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunte señalando el puño de hojas de papel.

-Oh, es una novela nueva y recién acaba de salir, se llama "Skull", si quieres darle un vistazo te la prestare una vez que la termine-

-¿Tu leyendo Konohamaru?- dijo Sakura quebrando su silencio -¿Qué paso con esa novedad?-

-Estoy algo nervioso, no se que regalarle a Moegi ahora que ya cumplimos un año de andar saliendo y estoy leyendo esto para calmarme-

-Bueno, te comprendo-

-Si me disculpan, me retiro, seguro el descanso acaba en menos de 5 minutos y ya saben como se pone Ibiki al respecto- les dije.

Volví la cabeza para ver a Konohamaru sonriendo detrás de mí, juro que en ese momento me sentí viejo. Sigo recordando el día que el y su equipo entraron a la elite como si solo hubiera pasado hacia unos minutos, porque desde ese momento supe que ya nada seguiría siendo como antes.

Los que llamábamos niños habían dejado de ser niños para pasar a formar parte del club de adultos, y como regalo extra con la membrecía, el tiempo también los bombardeo, todos y cada uno habían sido presa de los cambios. Konohamaru, ahora un ninja hecho y derecho con toda la maña para hacerse llamar nieto del tercero, comenzó a salir con Moegi al mes de haber entrado a la tropa. No discutimos cuando nos lo anuncio, Konohamaru se veía alegre con todo y es que la chiquilla también había adquirido sus dotes (en la estación le decían "la beba" y no exactamente por verse como niña). En cuanto a Udon… Bueno, Udon quien sabe que tipo de hechicería uso, pero al crecer se convirtió en la definición para el diccionario de la palabra "bishonen"*. Lo veíamos con chica nueva cada trimestre en promedio, pero me estaría saliendo del tema, eso seria contar harina de otro costal.

Bueno, volviendo al caso. No tarde mucho en volver a oficina y hacer lo de siempre después del receso: revisar planos, revisar reportes, investigar al bromista, echarme una siesta de 20 minutos, recibir un codazo por parte de Chouji y ver a Ibiki salir. Al llegar la hora de la salida, tome mis cosas y salí como de costumbre.

Se lo que están pensando. Ah comparación de la vida al límite que llevaba cuando estaba mas chico, mi vida de adulto se había vuelto aburrida y sin mucho chiste. Pero creo que cualquiera con medio cerebro descubriría que es mucho mejor estar retacado en una oficina que estar en medio de una guerra recibiendo kunais y shurikens derecho en el rostro (aunque, estar en la oficina no me garantizaba nada no estar en ese tipo de misiones. De todos modos los de investigación somos llevados ha hacer ese tipo de mandados y peores).

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Estaba anocheciendo, llegue a casa y Temari ya estaba esperándome con algo de comer en la mesa.

-Espero que te guste, quería hacer algo para acompañar el pato, pero no había hongos frescos en la tienda y no me da mucha confianza irlos a buscar yo al bosque- me decía mientras me dejaba un vaso con te verde y se sentaba a la mesa.

-Veo que si aprendiste algo de la ultima vez- le respondí mientras bebía te.

-No me vas a dejar olvidar eso ¿verdad?- replico con cierto aire burlón en sus labios

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tu sopa de "amanita muscaria" fue un pase doble a la "villa de las maravillas", y fue realmente aterrador. Con decirte que en la última parada del viaje, antes de despertar en el hospital, me persiguió un gato con la cara de tu hermano- hice una ligera pausa -Y ya que hablamos del par, ¿tus hermanos no te han llamado para que hagas algún papeleo? -

-No del todo, parece que las cosas han estado calmadas en la embajada- luego se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa traviesa -¿Por qué tan desesperado en deshacerte de mi Shikamaru Nara?-

-Necesito descansar de ti por unos días- le sonreí.

Recibí el golpe de un cojín, yo se lo lancé de vuelta y ella lo recibió con precisión. Al darme cuenta de que ella traía la ventaja me levante rápidamente de la mesa y comencé a correr de su "arma mortal", ella me siguió con una risa malvada olvidando por completo la comida.

Nos perseguimos al menos unas dos veces por la casa hasta que, cansados de atacarnos mutuamente, caímos rendidos sobre la alfombra de nuestra sala, ella sobre de mi. La vi al rostro, respire hondo al verme inmerso en sus ojos negros. Levante mi mano para poder tomar su rostro y acercarlo más hacia mí. Tome su cabello y lo acaricie entre mis dedos, asegurándome de también tocar su rostro con ellos. Ella tomo mi mano contra la suya y la apretó levemente contra su mejilla, así logre sentir el calor de su sangre volviéndolas rosadas. Le sonreí y ella me beso, luego la bese yo y pronto estábamos dando vueltas en nuestra sala. Me perdí en sus labios, el resto mundo desapareció mientras nos besábamos con pasión, quedamos solo nosotros dos inmersos en el calor de nuestra alfombra.

Todos dirán que entre todas las mujeres del mundo me vine a casar con la más "problemática", pero todos esos momentos románticos siempre han valido la pena. Aunque suene cursi, vivir con ella te hace ver que detrás de esa mascara de la bruja gritona, mandona y agresiva esta el cuerpo de una bella mujer llena de cualidades; inteligente, seductora, madura y fuerte. Es verdad, ella me había flechado desde que comenzamos a salir, dijeran lo que dijeran lo demás, y siempre me eh considerado afortunado de tenerla como mi mujer. De hecho, si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir mi vida para corregir lo que quisiera de ella, seguramente buscaría una manera de volver a casarme con Temari.

Después de separarnos para recuperar el aliento, ella me miro con una mirada seductora y comenzó a caminar hacia la alcoba que compartíamos en nuestro apartamento.

-¿Quieres besar otros sitios Nara?-

-Uff, no necesitas preguntármelo mujer… pero espérame un rato, solo déjame ir al baño-

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru, no te gustan los "golden showers"**?-

-Que asco Temari, solo espérame un segundo-

-Jajaja, de acuerdo-

Fui al baño mientras Temari se acomodaba en nuestra alcoba y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me comencé a sacar los pantalones. Silbaba un poco mientras volteaba a ver el sink, y revisaba los contenedores para las pastillas anticonceptivas de Temari. Ella acostumbraba a comprar una variedad que venia en pequeños frascos separados por días de la semana y por eso mismo me salto la curiosidad al verlos, mire que el frasco del lunes estaba medio abierto y estábamos a miércoles. Como no queriendo la cosa me acerque hacia los frascos, tome uno y le pase la nariz por encima. Al percatar el olor, la incertidumbre me invadió en ese segundo y asegurándome de que Temari no entrara al baño de manera repentina, saque una y me la eche a la boca…

-¡¿MENTAS?!-

Owari

*Bishonen es el adjetivo japones para describir a un "papacito" XD. Se traduce chico guapo o chico lindo

**Para la autora de este texto (y quien perdon por su ignorancia), un golden shower es el acto de orinar durante el coito. Aunque si puede darse de manera incidental, existe gente con fetiches que lo realiza como una practica sexual y un medio de exitación .


	5. Versus

**Datos inútiles para presumir con tus amigos y para que tus padres no te digan que tu cerebro esta quemado de tanto estar leyendo mis fics:**

Los gemelos homocigóticos (dígase también a los gemelos idénticos) son cosa de la mujer. Si eres un hijo de gemelos o gemelas, no tienes probabilidades de que tu mujer de a luz a gemelos, mas, si eres mujer hija de gemelos, tienes probabilidades altas de tenerlos. ¿Por qué? Los gemelos son una "patología" genética solo dada en la mujer; debido a una anomalía en el ovulo, el cigoto (o el ovulo ya fecundado por el espermatozoide) divide los cromosomas al doble y se sobre multiplican las células originales, de manera tal que así se obtiene gemelos que comparten una misma placenta (es también el origen de los gemelos siameses, quienes no se dividen bien y comienzan su desarrollo pegados).

De manera que si tu mujer esta embarazada de gemelos, es por que tu suegro y su hermano son gemelos aunque no se parezcan en nada Xb.

**Advertencias: **

Si no has estado leyendo el manga puede que te encuentres con spoilerones de los gruesos. Así que estas bajo tu propio riesgo

Capitulo 4

Versus

Lemur's Tail, el conocido bar de la familia de mi amigo el grandote. Ya lo había mencionado antes como el agujero comunal para desahogarse los fines de semana. Justamente eso estaba haciendo en la barra mientras el gigante le hacia el favor a nuestros maestros y cuidaba a los niños.

-… Recurrí a lo primero que se me vino a la mente e hice lo mas estúpido del mundo- le replicaba a Chouji recostado en la barra, sosteniendo mi cigarro con la mano izquierda -Me escabullí por la ventana del baño medio vestido, con una erección entre las piernas y el cabello despeinado para ir comprar condones .Tengo suerte de que me mude a una zona departamental donde la farmacia estaba solo a unas cuantas casas, pero eso no me salvo; mi vecina me vio y me pregunto algo descuadrada por que salía semidesnudo a la calle, afortunadamente la anciana tiene una mente abierta y pudo entender mi situación cuando se la explique-

-Vamos Shikamaru, dilo mas fuerte, que total, no tengo a todos los engendros jugando en el patio- me respondió Chouji sarcástico mientras me servía un trago.

-No te preocupes papá, hemos escuchado cosas mas duras del tío Naruto. Siempre que se emborracha nos cuenta las peripecias que hacia para esconderse del Sr. Hyuuga- le dijo Kanna mientras ponía hielos en una cubeta junto con una jarra de limonada.

Kanna se fue cargando una bandeja entre sus manos y a un muñeco entre las axilas, Chouji se llevo la mano a la frente y comenzó a masajearse.

-Kamisama, dame fuerza…-

-Respira Chouji, igual tu hija tiene una mente muy abierta. Además, ya le enseñaste todo lo que debía saber con respecto a eso, ¿no es así?-

-Si, eso creo- dijo dejando un plato con cacahuates al frente mío -A veces te envidio Shikamaru, no sabes lo que es criar a un niño-

-Puedo imaginármelo, por que crees que no quiero niños- le replique -Pero con mi mujer queriendo tenerlos estoy seguro de que ese sueño ya esta muy lejos de lograrse-

-¿Por que no le dices que estas en desacuerdo y ya?-

- Tu sabes como es, cuando quiere algo no se detiene hasta obtenerlo y no le puedes dar razones. Temari esta tratando de embarazarse a mis espaldas precisamente por que sabe que estaré en total desacuerdo- le replique - Si le digo que ya se sus planes, tomara las cosas en sus manos y me violara-

Chouji me miro con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Bueno, ¿si no aguantas a tu mujer por que no la dejas Shikamaru?-

-¡Oye! ¡Nunca te dije que no la soportaba!- le dije molesto -Amo a esa mujer mas que a nada este mundo, no planeo dejarla por una estupidez-

-¡Tranquilo! No me muerdas la cabeza. Lo decía por que la manera en que sonabas me hacia pensar que ya no querías estar con ella- me replico.

Suspire. Me volví a poner el cigarro en la boca y Chouji se recargo en la barra, quedando de frente a mi cara.

-Y ahora que voy a hacer…- dije llevándome las manos a la frente.

-Shikamaru, me sorprendes. ¿Aun con tu enorme cerebrote no se te ocurre una salida?- me dijo haciendo una cara de obviedad -A todo esto, ¿No has pensando en esterilizarte?-

-Chouji, eso que me dices es prácticamente suicidio. Si se entera que me esterilicé es capaz de matarme-

-Shikamaru, por el amor de Kami, pon las cosas en orden. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Esta tratando de embarazarse a tus espaldas ¿y no planeas defenderte? Además, digo, hablas como si no pudieras pedirle un favor a Sakura, mas cuando es una cosa que pone en jaque tu integridad física- me explicó -Lo único que debes de hacer es pagar una operación, moverte en secreto y después de que se de cuenta de que no puedes procrear, puedes hacerte pasar por "estéril"… obviamente, mientras tu mujer no se entere, supongo que estarás a salvo-

Se me ilumino el rostro y casi me dieron ganas de besar al pobre gordo.

-Chouji, ¡eres un maldito genio! ¿De donde se te ocurren semejantes ideas?-

-No lo se, viene y se va-

-… Bueno, no importa. Voy a ir al hospital e investigare lo que sea necesario-

-¡¿Esterilizarse cuesta CUANTO?!-

-Hay, Shikamaru, no tan fuerte, que estamos en un hospital- me regaño Sakura.

Me deje caer sobre la silla que estaba en la oficina del jefe de médicos, sentía que todos mis huesos habían de repente perdido calcio al darme cuenta del precio. No lo podía creer, el costo para que te cortaran y ligaran dos mugrosos tubos era demasiado exorbitante.

-Esto es absurdo, ¿Cuánto mas me cobraría un medico por una profesional patada en las bolas?-

-Shikamaru, no empieces con tus majaderías- me replico -No es una cosa que quiera, es cosa de la nueva política entre aldeas-

-¿Qué?- exclame.

-Mira, las ultimas batallas y sobre todo, los problemas que causo la guerra contra el Akatsuki dejaron a las poblaciones de las aldeas ninja mermadas. Ahorita apenas la estamos haciendo sin un 40% de la población de ninjas de manera global, si no contamos a la gente que decidió tirar la toalla y los viejos que están a punto de retirase. Lo malo es que la demanda de misiones sigue entre los feudos. Como la cosa siga así, no vamos a armarla-

-¡No puede ser posible! ¿¿Me dices que los kages acordaron disuadir a la población para que tenga hijos??-

-Según la ultima reunión a la que fuimos Naruto, Sai y yo, si. Aumentar los costos de esterilización, dar apoyo económico a las familias con más de 4 hijos y poner a los laboratorios de investigación ninja a trabajar en drogas fertilizadoras han sido algunos de tantos consorcios que Naruto firmo muy alegremente-

Gracias querido imbécil, gracias. Ya ni por que la hago de su maldito consejero me lleva a las reuniones.

Juraba que en ese momento me daban ganas de cometer un magnicidio. Con toda las chingaderas que hizo para según el traer la paz a las aldeas ninja, lo primero que nos hace en su mandato es cuartear la libertad reproductiva de su aldea. Y en realidad, puedo asegurar que lo hizo por ser el cabeza de aire que siempre a sido; no había posibilidades de que hubiera hecho eso por malicia, a menos que me estuviera equivocando de Naruto.

-De hecho, no debería decirte esto, pero creo que están formulando una patente de una droga en la aldea de la roca y creo que planean ponerle esa porquería al agua-

-Que problemático, no voy a poder pagar todo eso a menos que me den el bono de navidad por adelantado, cosa que es un sueño lejano cuando hablamos de Morino Ibiki-

-¿Quién te manda a trabajar con el Shikamaru?-

-Seré el consejero del Hokage Sakura, pero aun así me requieren en las oficinas de investigación-

-Y vaya que hacen un buen trabajo tratando el caso del bromista- me replico sarcástica.

-Mira Sakura, si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, te reto- le dije algo molesto.

-Esta bien, ya- replico ella.

Me lleve la mano a la frente y me recargue aun mas sobre la silla de Sakura, ¿acaso el asunto podía ponerse mucho peor?

-Bueno Shikamaru, si quieres esterilizarte podemos ponerte una cita lo antes posible-

-Uh, ¿de verdad?-

-Si Shikamaru, pero va a tener que ser después de las fiestas de Diciembre, ahorita hay muchos médicos fuera debido a la repentina helada que cayo en la aldea de la nube y están dando soporte a los hospitales en el país del rayo-

-Te traumatizaste con lo que paso durante el nacimiento de Yoh, ¿verdad?-

-Un comentario mas de esos Nara y te mandare al otro estado de un golpe- me replico ella con una vena en la cabeza.

-Ya, pues, ya entendí-

Salí de la oficina de Sakura algo acodado, pensando como mantenerme alejado del sexo con Temari durante el resto del mes.

No sexo por un mes…El solo pensar en eso me ponía nervioso. Por Dios, ¡estaba hablando de un maldito mes sin sexo! Era como para que mis bolas se pusieran azules con solo imaginármelo. ¿Pero había de otra? Era evadir a Temari o encontrar una manera para que no quedara embarazada, por que resignarme a tener un mocoso no era una opción en mi agenda.

Me detuve. ¿De verdad estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Estelarizarme me iba a dejar totalmente imposibilitado para tener hijos propios, de manera que si cambiaba de opinión, ya no iba a dar vuelta atrás.

Respire y lo pensé nuevamente. Recordé el temperamento de mil diablos de Temari, mi discapacidad enérgica, las chingaderas de Kankuro, los problemas maniáticos de Gaara, la pereza de mi padre y la apatía de mi madre. Recordé lo que le había hecho pasar a Temari su propio padre y las ganas que traía su propio amado y maniático tío dos caras de matarlos. Me imagine los genes que provocaban eso sobre la mesa, pensé en todos los cromosomas posibles que podrían salir de mi escroto y me imagine el resultado de la combinación esa información.

…

Si, pensé exactamente en eso. Ya pueden gritar de terror señores y señoras

…

Si quería evitar que la catástrofe azotara el mundo ninja debía de abstenerme y luchar por mantener en pie mis decisiones. Y así me pare en seco. En ese momento me sentí de vuelta en el campo de batalla, como el shinobi de las ideas buscando la mejor estrategia y sacrificándolo todo contra el enemigo. Me veía de nuevo haciendo planes contra un rival quien ya me había adelantado; rival quien, bajo la ironía de las cosas, era mi propia mujer.

Volvíamos de nuevo a la batalla épica, hombre contra mujer, fuego contra hielo, arena contra la hoja, ¿bien contra el mal? Divagando un momento note lo cliché de mi situación. De verdad, era un cliché tonto, pero estaba controlando mi vida actual y no podía hacer nada mientras mi mujer no cambiara de opinión. Se parecía a esa típica historia donde el amigo te traiciona para irse al lado oscuro.

-¡Muy bien, ya estoy harto!-

Y ya que hablábamos de lados oscuros, Neji había recibido una carta de de su querido "compadre" de la ladea del rayo, no solo relatando lo bien que estaba Yoh, si no también hablándole del acostumbrado Shiko.

-Nii san, no tan fuerte- le replico lo que parecía una Hinata sobre inflada al lado de el -¿Olvidas que estamos en un hospital?-

-Vamos Neji, relájate- le decía Naruto con la ropa del kage sobre su cuerpo -No es para tanto-

-¡El chico maravilla lo hizo de nuevo! Logro convencer al Raikage de que lo dejara venir con ellos durante estas fiestas de Diciembre. ¡Lo peor es que ellos fueron los que querían que pasara su tiempo de fiestas con ellos!-

-Bueno ¡basta! No veo cual es tu problema contra el. Digo, es casi igual a ti… solo que mas varonil, amable, risueño, divertido…-

-Cierra la boca Naruto, no ayudas para nada-

-Puedo adivinarlo- exclame metiéndome a la conversación -Shiko nos visita estas fiestas de Diciembre-

-¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo y simplemente no lo puedo sacar de mi vida?-

-Quizás por que sigues lamentándote de tu pasado y eso hace que la "perdida" de tus amigos en sus manos se te haga mas pesada- le conteste sarcástico -Si te movieras tendrías mayores oportunidades de sacarte el estigma de la boda de Tenten de encima-

-¿Umh?-

-Consíguete una novia Neji- le replico Naruto, traduciendo espectacularmente todo lo que acaba de decir en una sola frase… ¿Habrá sido coincidencia?

Neji me vio con el rostro iluminado. Parecía que en ese momento había encontrado la respuesta del "¿Por qué estamos aquí y quienes somos?" en ese simple enunciado.

-Tienes razón- susurro -Una mujer es justo lo que necesito-

-Y para ti no será nada difícil, o sea, si sacamos en conclusión de que eres lo más parecido a Sasuke que hay en esta aldea…- exclamo Naruto

-Naruto tiene razón- le dije -Puedes conseguirte a la chica que quieras si así lo deseas, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar cual es la que mas te gusta de todas esas "fangirls" que haz de tener regadas por toda la aldea-

-No Shikamaru- me replico -No puedo tomar a una mujer del montón. Necesito una mujer que de verdad les haga quedarse con el ojo cuadrado-

-¿Que?-

-Necesito demostrarles que el chico maravilla no puede ganarme y que el único aquí mas cool que Chester cheetos soy yo-

-Neji, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?- le pregunte confundido.

-Deberé de conseguirme a una mujer, pero no una cualquiera, necesito una que incluso haga vibrar al mismísimo Shiko y con ella formar una vida feliz como la de ellos. Se arrepentirán de haberme dicho que no resentían haber dejado la hoja y volverán corriendo, muahahahahaha-

-Nii san, otra vez te esta dando ese feo tic en el ojo-

-Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. Debo de buscar a esa mujer-

Neji se fue del hospital dejándonos a todos confundidos. Volteé a ver a Hinata y ella me dijo que no tenía ni la más minima idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su querido primo.

-De vez en cuando se le salta el tornillo, podría decirse que es algo que tienen todos los varones del clan-

-¿Solo los varones?- dije en voz baja recordando las funestas bodas de ella y de su hermana.

-¿Dijiste algo Shikamaru kun?-

-Esteeee, no nada, nada por lo cual interesarse-

-Bueno, ya esta lista la maquina, puede pasar Hokage sama- dijo la dulce voz de una chica con el atuendo típico del hospital mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Ultrasonido?- le pregunte a Naruto -Pensé que querían mantener la sorpresa para todos y que no iban a hacerse uno-

-Es por seguridad- dijo Naruto -Esta a escasas semanas de nacer y es mejor verificar en que posición se encuentra el bebé antes de que nazca, puede que tenga el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello y se ahogue-

-Sabiendo que es tu hijo, no lo dudo ni por un segundo que el despistado lo haya hecho por juego-

-No me das nada de gracia Shikamaru-

-Naruto kun, ya es hora de pasar- dijo Hinata apuntando hacia la habitación.

Me pase con ellos solo para verificar el chisme. Ustedes saben, la curiosidad mata al gato, pero es una tentación difícil de resistir. Mire a Hinata ponerse en posición rápidamente para que pasaran el frío gel por esa enorme bola de carne que traía por vientre.

-Estamos ansiosos, ¿no es así Hinata sama?-

-Nerviosa, en realidad- le dijo temblando de frío.

-Pues veamos-

Salio en la pantalla un feto de color ambarino que se llevaba los dedos a la boca torpemente. La muchacha revisaba sonriente a la criatura mientras apretaba la maquina contra el estomago de la antes Hyuuga.

-Su corazón esta bien y tiene una buena posición señora Uzumaki- sin embargo, la chica se paro un segundo -Espere, la maquina me divisa una segunda lectura-

-Oh por Dios, ¿una segunda lectura?- dijo Hinata.

-Veo otra cabeza aquí-

-¡Mi hijo es un fenómeno con dos cabezas!- exclamo Naruto alarmado.

-No seas imbecil Naruto- le replique -No es uno, son dos-

-Y los dos están sanos como un caballo Hokage sama- le dijo la doctora a Naruto -Será el alegre padre de un par de gemelos idénticos-

-¿De verdad? ¡Que emoción!- exclamo Hinata

-Vaya gran noticia querida Hinata. Ya sabia yo que la genialidad se copia hahahahahaha-

-¿Dos como tu?- exclame -Debe ser la señal del inicio del Apocalipsis-

Naruto volvió a poner su mirada de kunai lanzado sobre mí y se volvió hacia la enfermera, quien hacia una mueca mientras movía de un lado a otro la maquina sobre el estomago de su mujer.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Hinata.

-No me lo creería si se lo dijera Hinata sama, pero pareciera que ambos están tratando de despistarnos-

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron atrás mientras me metía las manos a los bolsillos, así me dispuse a salir del hospital para toparme con Ino en la entrada.

-Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-Anko me mando a entregar un paquete del hospital de la niebla para el banco de sangre- me respondió un tono de fastidio mientras me mostraba una hielera -Son un par de corneas-

-Que asco-

-Bueno, el chakra no puede repararlo todo-

Camine al lado de ella, para acompañarla hasta el banco de sangre y así evitar que algún caótico le tirara su carga. Ino tenia esa suerte cuando venia sola.

-¿Aprovechando el fin de semana para ganar unos billetes extras?- exclame.

-Podría decirse que si, no tengo nada que hacer por estas fechas. Últimamente todo se ha puesto aburrido y a parte del caso del bromista, no hemos tenido nada de acción-

-Ino, ¿de verdad quieres volver al campo de batalla con el papel bomba siendo lanzado por sobre de nuestras cabezas?-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero con tanta escasees de ninjas pensé que el feudo nos iba a traer de un lado a otro-

-Si lo hacen, pero nosotros no estamos en ese tipo de puestos Ino. Ya veras que tarde o temprano nos llega una misión de esas, solo espera.-

-Está bien, te entiendo-

Llegamos al banco de sangre y esperamos a que nos atendieran.

-Chouji me invito a salir recientemente-

-Entonces, si tomo mi consejo-

-¡Jpmh! Vamos, ya me lo esperaba, nadie se puede resistir al carisma de la gran Ino Yamanaka.

-Veamos entonces cuanto te dura la relación esta vez-

-Ja, ja. Seré yo la que ria al ultimo Shikamaru Nara- me respondió sarcástica -Solo deja que pasen un par de meses y veras como le ganare a la frentezota de Sakura, ya vera esa quien de las dos termina como la mayor solterona-

-A ver… ¿solo planeas salir con Chouji por que lo vez como un objetivo fácil para sentar cabeza?-

-¡Vamos! Lo conozco muy bien, ya se a que atenerme. Además, ya es un hombre de familia con una casa propia, un negocio y una vida estable. Es mucho mejor que iniciar una vida con un soltero particular- me respondió

-Ino, de entre todas las locuras que haz hecho esta quizás es tu ocurrencia más grande. Te pasaría eso si solo se tratara de Chouji, y solo te lo pasaría por que no me parece del todo correcto- le replique molesto -Pero estas olvidando a Kanna, Chouji no tomara una decisión que no le parezca adecuada para ella, ¿realmente crees que esa actitud hará que te la ganes?-

-No creo que sea un gran reto convencer a Kanna que soy la única adecuada para ser su madre. Solo mira lo que pasó, la suya los abandonó a ambos, ¿qué tan difícil será superar eso?-

-Precisamente es por eso la actitud de "no necesito de una mamá". No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no le caes bien a esa niña… y ahora puedo entender por que-

-Oh Shikamaru, exageras como si se tratara de mi fin. Solo piénsalo, ¿qué podría hacerme de todos modos? Solo es una niña y es hija del hombre que más conozco en toda la aldea. Un par de pláticas, un par de juegos, un par de caramelos y veras que cambiara de opinión-

Le di la razón a Ino, debía estar exagerando. Lo único que esperaba era que esa mujer realmente se atuviera a las consecuencias de lo que tenía en mente, no quería tener que estar lidiando con ambos después.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

-La madre de Rei le regalo un nuevo libro con ecuaciones de primer grado. ¿Sacamos el cronometro y vemos quien las termina mas rápido?-

-Ahorita no Sakumo- dijo Kanna mientras acomodaba una piedra en la resortera -No estoy de humor-

Pase de vuelta por el Lemur's tail. Tenia que darle la noticia a Chouji del retardo de mi operación y el hecho que debía que esperar un largo mes para cumplir mis objetivos. Los niños estaban en el patio matando alimañas con una resortera y estaban tan concentrados que no me habían visto llegar. Escuche el sonido del disparo y el de una piedra votar en la pared, así que me detuve a verlos un rato para apreciar sus juegos infantiles.

-Rayos, fallé- exclamo Kanna molesta.

-No te vez muy bien hoy Kanna chan- le dijo Asuma mientras tomaba la resortera en sus manos.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto su hermanito.

Asuma lanzo la piedra, matando con la destreza de un francotirador a una cucaracha que pasaba por la pared.

-Buen tiro Asuma-

-Gracias hermano-

Escuche el chupón de Rei hacer un par de sonidos secos.

-Está bien, te lo pondré de manera hipotética. Imagínense que viven tranquilos en un apartamento hasta que a la vecina se le ocurre la gran idea de decirle a su casera que la casa necesita una mascota. La casera compra un gato, pero el mentado animal se va a la barda que esta al lado de tu habitación y no para de hacer escándalo durante toda la noche. Como la casera esta realmente feliz con el gato, no hay esperanzas de que se deshaga de el y como es de tu casera, no puedes lanzarle tus zapatos al pulgoso gato para que se callé. ¿Qué haces en estos casos?-

-Tu papá se consiguió una novia, ¿verdad?- pregunto Asuma.

-Y no precisamente una que me convenza- le respondió Kanna -Mi padrino le metió la vaga idea a mi papá de que la tía Ino es una buena opción para ser mi madre-

Otro resortezazo y otra cucaracha se escabulló por la pared, seguramente la pobre alimaña había visto toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

-¡Perdí el tiro Kanna!- se quejo Sakumo.

-No tengo la culpa que te impresiones fácilmente- le respondió la chiquilla.

-¿Pero la tía Ino? De entre todas las personas que vería casada con tu padre es la que vería más adecuada… pero en el fin del mundo, no habiendo otros seres humanos alrededor- exclamo Asuma.

-Y es lo que me hace dudar de sus buenas intenciones. Seguramente decidió meterse con mi padre para que no la vean como una solterona-

Debo de admitir, que Kanna si que tenia un alto sentido de la intuición. En ese momento comencé a escuchar de nuevo el chupón de Rei, Kanna se volvió hacia su amiguita del cabello negro mientras dejaba como calcomanía a una mosca en la pared.

-¿A que te refieres?-

El chupón de nuevo. No me pasaba por la cabeza como era que los chiquillos entendían a la perfección ese intrincado código Morse, ni los padres de Rei lo comprendían.

-Suena lógico, mi padre no se va dar cuenta de en lo que se esta metiendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde- exclamo Kanna mientras metía una piedra grande en la liga de su arma blanca -Tu idea no me parece tan mala-

Kanna apunto hacia el techo, el sonido del aire cortándose y el cadáver de una paloma en el suelo segundos después me dieron a entender que había dado en el clavo.

-Tengo 200 puntos, le pegue a uno grande-

-De pelos, justo en la cabeza-

-Odio a estos bichos. Son una plaga y no hacen mas que dejar porquería-dijo Sakumo mientras Kanna miraba triunfante su trofeo de caza.

No estaba seguro si el gen malvado lo tenían solo estos niños, o si la vida de ninja lo hacia a uno desalmado desde la cuna. Decidí mejor no ir con Chouji, no fuera a ser que me vieran como blanco próximo de esa resortera del mal. Aun así, la situación se veía algo preocupante, ¿estaba tratando de tomar el asunto en sus manos?

-Ya llegue Temari- dije mientras entraba a la casa pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue silencio absoluto.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, apenas había unas velas encendidas por la casa y no se veía un carajo, ¿Se habrá ido la luz otra vez? Camine con cuidado por los lugares donde recordaba que estaban los muebles y note un ligero olor en el aire.

-¿Incienso?-

-Buenas tardes amor mío- me dijo una voz sensual saliendo de la cocina.

Temari salio de la cocina y mi boca se cayó hasta el piso. Estaba prácticamente desnuda, su preciosa y bien formada silueta solo cubierta por un mandil "rosa conejito", lo cual hacia resaltar su tersa y dorada piel. Llevaba en sus manos un bol lleno de chocolate y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí con una mirada pecaminosa en sus ojos. Tragué saliva. Obviamente, ya para ese entonces la temperatura de la habitación se había elevado súbitamente y estaba sudando como cerdo.

-No tenia ganas de preparar la comida hoy. Así que solo hice un poco de postre, ¿quieres probarlo?- me dijo mientras lamia la cuchara de una manera sensual.

Recibí una queja por parte de mi amigo aya abajo. Casi podía escuchar a mis bolas decirme que se iban a ir a la huelga si no saltaba sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

-Y dime… ¿Qué dices Shikamaru? ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Yo… yo… ¡necesito ir a la farmacia por un analgésico!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Me duele la cabeza Temari, pero no tardo, ¡te lo juro!-

Salí corriendo por los pasillos de los apartamentos como alma que llevaba el diablo mientra mi mujer me gritaba a todo pulmón un par de amenazas. Definitivamente esta odisea iba a ser más difícil de lo que me había imaginado.

Owari


	6. El sobrino primera parte

Advertencia:

No me hago responsable de que en esta historia leas spoilers de tamaño Godzila. Entras bajo tu propio riesgo.

Capitulo 5

El sobrino

Primera parte.

En definitiva estaba jodido. No podía mantenerme alejado del sexo con Temari aunque así lo quisiera. Mas que nada por que en los últimos días había estado tratando de provocarme una erección marca diablo apareciéndose casi desnuda por la casa. Las excusas estúpidas de "me duele la cabeza", "ya se me bajo la calentura", "mucho trabajo en la oficina" o "tengo hambre, no ganas de comerte" me estaban comenzando a dejar de servir, y mas que eso, me estaban dejando las mejillas rojas y las bolas azules. Lo peor era que Temari lo presentía por que en realidad nunca es sido buen mentiroso, y seguía insinuándose sobre mí con más fuerza. No había manera de actuar rápido, faltaban de menos 3 semanas para que se terminara el mes y si tenía que soportar otro día como abstemio me iba a reventar el escroto.

-¿Shikamaru, me estas escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que aquí esta tu café-

La voz de Chouji me saco de la luna y me hizo parpadear un par de veces. Mi amigo dejo mi taza en la mesa al lado de los papeles con supuestas pistas para encontrar a ese bromista que traía de cabeza a toda la población.

-Cielos, en estos últimos 5 días haz estado mas en las nubes que de costumbre, ¿paso algo en tu casa?- me pregunto

-Si no pasara nada no estaría tan pensativo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Bueno, pues dime en que piensas que sabes que no soy adivino-

-*suspiro* Esto no esta funcionando, y lo peor es que Temari no coopera. Debe de haber una manera más fácil de conseguir que me liguen mis dos mugres tubitos antes de que termine tirándomela o en su defecto, me revienten los huevos-

-Mira viejo, no tienes otra salida, las únicas dos opciones que te quedan para operarte son las siguientes: La primera, que te las ligues en un hospital privado; que después de hacerte la operación te cobran tu alma en cuotas, siendo ya de por si caro el esterilizarse. O segundo, puedes optar por la opción barata que consiste en ir con la madre de Kiba para que te haga lo mismo que a los perros callejeros que le llegan a la veterinaria-

-Creo que hasta un primate entendería que eso seria caer demasiado bajo-

-No entiendo por que tanto lio, ¿por qué no te resignas y te tiras a tu mujer? Digo, para eso te casaste y capaz de que alguno de los dos es estéril. Además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser tener a una criatura?-

-Te lo diré en una frase Chouji. Soy, una papa para ser padre…- le explique -¡Mírame!, mi propio padre me tuvo prácticamente para continuar el clan, nunca me puso un dedo encima y dejo que me convirtiera en un vago. No supo como darme apoyo moral, y lo único que recibía de mi madre eran ordenes y fue debido que lo único que aprendí de el fue a ser un bolsa. No digo que haya sido un mal padre, es una persona muy buena y buen consejero, y hay por mucho unos peores (como el de mi esposa), pero el nunca me crio para tener una educación casera a diferencia tuya. Con decir que el solo cambiar un pañal es un calvario para mí, y lo viste con Asumita-

-Le caíste mal en ese momento por que lo cargabas mal Shikamaru, ya habrás aprendido algo-

-… Como sea. Además, temo mucho por el carácter que mi hijo tenga, con eso de que descubrieron que todo es asunto genético-

-¿Ah que te refieres?

-Te lo pondré más fácil. Tú eres un chico suave, lindo y amable. Si no fuera por que prácticamente es tu versión en mujer, realmente dudaría de la paternidad que compartes con el anticristo… espero no lo tomes como ofensa-

-No te preocupes. Negar que mi hija es un demonio solo me dejaría como un idiota- me recalco -Sin embargo, de vez en cuando nos saca una sonrisa a mí y a mi padre. Sabe como comportarse como una dama y de verdad me sorprende lo increíblemente inteligente que es. Tener un hijo no es tan malo, claro que tiene sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos, pero nadie nace siendo padre y no puedes esperar perfección en la crianza. Digo, me pondré a mi mismo como ejemplo también. Mi padre sabía como darme el calor hogareño que todo niño necesitaba, estando ahí para todas las cosas para lo que lo ocupara y si, me enseño un par de movimientos que me ayudaron a la hora de atender una casa. Pero desafortunadamente siempre ha sido un hombre muy puritano, por ende se daba de topes en la cabeza cuando se trataba de orientarme en temas incómodos-

-¿Eh?

- Vamos Shikamaru, ¿por que demonios crees que fui tan ingenuo como para que me hicieran...? Bueno, ya te sabes la historia. Todo lo que se de sexo lo aprendí de las platicas de alcohol de Naruto, las anécdotas que la capitana Anko me contaba de Gai y la mamá de Kiba-

_-Señora Inuzuka, las palomas de esa jaula se están matando…-_

_- (susurros al oído)-_

_-Ah…-_

Aunque me le quede viendo raro un rato, eso me hizo pensar un poco el asunto. Chouji tenía razón, no había padre perfecto. Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos sobre aquel que llegara ser mi hijo.

-Se lo que piensas Shikamaru, puedo leer tus gestos. Supongo que siendo tan inteligente se te ocurrirá alguna manera de distraer a tu mujer-

-Es la cosa, se me a juntando tanta testosterona que tengo el cerebro seco-

-Lo que queda es resignarse, ni que le fueras a conseguir un hijo sustituto a tu mujer para que se de una idea de lo que le espera y se le bajen los humos-

Y en ese momento, sentí como si me hubiera llegado una epifanía.

-Chouji-

-Si-

-Gracias por encender tu cerebro para que yo pueda pensar. Lo que necesito es algo para convérsela de lo contrario, como lo hace Ibiki con su psicología inversa-

-¿Y de donde vas a sacar un niño?-

-Precisamente sales a cenar con Ino mañana, ¿no es así? Puedo adivinar que planeabas dejar a Kanna con tu padre…-

-Oh Shikamaru, ¡claro que no! Mi hija se pone insoportable cuando esta aburrida y tú solo la conoces calmada, se los va a comer vivos-

-Precisamente para eso la quiero, si tu hija hace el trabajo de darle una mala pasada a Temari seguramente se le quitaran las ganas de tener hijos-

Chouji me miro con cara de resignación mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Shikamaru, eso hasta para un primate seria caer bajo-

-Mejor eso a dejar que la señora Inuzuka haga de las suyas con sus tijeras-

La puerta se abrió y entro nuestra rubia favorita.

-Hola Chouji, ¿listo para nuestra cita de mañana?-

-Si, lo único que tengo que hacer es decirle a mi padre que Kanna se va a quedar con Shikamaru-

-¿Tan rápido un cambio de planes?-

-Shikamaru se ofreció a cuidarla-

-Bueno, esta bien, que mas da, jejejejeje-

La risa de Ino se veía algo nerviosa. Algo que hizo que Chouji levantara la ceja y yo también.

-Mejor iré por más café- dijo Chouji.

-De acuerdo, aquí te esperamos- exclamo Ino aun con algo de nerviosismo.

Cuando mi amigo el mastodonte salió, me volví a Ino esperando una respuesta al repentino cambio de su actitud.

-¿Qué?- exclamo al verme con el signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara.

-¿No me digas que estas nerviosa?-

-¿Cómo crees que me podría poner nerviosa? Digo, eh salido con muchos hombres, ni que esto fuera tan diferente-

-Ino, no nací ayer- le dije sarcástico.

-Está bien, si estos nerviosa, ¿contento?- me contesto molesta -No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo tratar con Kanna-

-¿Kanna? ¿Como podrías llegar a tener problemas para tratar con la persona que será tu futura hija? Tú misma lo dijiste, un par de pláticas, un par de caramelos…-

-Eso hasta descubrir que la mocosa no es la misma cosa que Chouji-

_-Hola Kanna chan, ¿Qué haces?-_

_-Veo la televisión-_

_-¿Y qué vez?-_

_-El show de Donno san- _

_-Ah, muy lindo, ¿te gusta ese programa?-_

_-¿No cree que me hace preguntas demasiado obvias? Es obvio que si estoy frente al televisor de la oficina de Ibiki es para verlo, es obvio que el programa que esta en la tele es lo que estoy viendo y es más que obvio que si el programa fuera aburrido, no lo vería-_

_-…-_

_-¿Va a sentarse o no? Justo esta en la parte en la canta con la comadreja sobre la naturaleza- _

-Ino, esas palabras se las hubiera dicho hasta al Hokage (de hecho, se las a dicho al Hokage). No se por que seria diferente este vez-

-Por una sencilla razón, ¡con eso me di cuenta de que esa mocosa es una cabrona! Tratar con Kanna es como tratar con Anko o contigo, cosa que e evadido por la misma razón que no se como llevarme con una persona como esa. Santo Kami, si tengo que convencer a Chouji de que soy la perfecta madre para esa cosa me las voy a ver muy negras-

-Trátala como lo haces conmigo-

- ¿Con gritos y ordenes? Eso viene cuando cumpla los 15 Shikamaru-

-Es la cosa, demuéstrale que tienes el carácter de un dragón como lo tendría una madre de verdad y veras como la convences-

-…-

-…-

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tú y Chouji hayan procreado y lo de Sayuri solo sea un velo para tapar la verdad?-

-Ino, si empiezas tú, comenzare yo también-

-Ya te entendí, me callare-

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Llegue a casa y tome las llaves para darme cuenta de que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. Me temí lo peor, así que abrí la puerta con mucha cautela. Cual fue mi sorpresa que al entrar encontré a mi mujer, quien estaba a punto de hablar por teléfono y a Kankuro preparando una mamila en nuestro sillón.

-Temari- le dije al entrar -¿Por qué no me avisaste que tu hermano estaba en la casa?-

-Perdóname Shikamaru, se me paso llamarte-

Se me paso llamarte… tenia el maldito teléfono en la mano y me sale con el chiste de que se le había pasado llamarme, vaya excusa mas baja.

-¿Qué, acaso no están felices de ver a su sobrino?- exclamo Kankuro con una voz muy monótona.

Kankuro traía a su hijito de 4 meses consigo, Ryu, prueba viviente de que el 4to Kazekage no quería dejar a ninguno de sus hijos con una vida feliz.

A Gaara, lo había privado de cualquier tipo de afección durante toda su infancia, además de mandar a la única persona confiable a matarle. A Temari, la había alejado de sus hermanos menores durante algunos años para luego dejarla al cargo de ellos no teniendo ni idea de que hacer, además de aventarla con Baki para que la entrenaran con fuerza en el arte del asesinato y así convertirla mas que una kunoichi, en un arma que pudiera sustentar los poderes del Shukaku. Con Kankuro paso igual, solo que lo dejo al cargo de Shiyo; sin embargo, con el fue poco mas cruel que con Temari.

Siendo el primogénito y el único varón al que quería dejar con vida, a mi fallecido suegrito se le ocurrió la malvada idea de hacer tratos con una de las familias más ricas de Suna, a cambio de sus favores y de su lealtad a la aldea, el tipo les iba a ofrecer a Kankuro. ¿Y que creen? Aun después de su muerte, dejo el contrato vigente, lo que resulto en un teatro que Gaara no quiso arreglar, y en la boda forzada de Kankuro con una rubia que conocí en mi boda.

El resultado de todo eso fue una boda funesta: La pedante familia de la novia preguntándose por que estábamos nosotros ahí, el sacerdote gritando de horror al ver a Gaara en la silla de enfrente, Akamaru desapareciendo el pastel, la dama de honor de la novia insinuándole a Shino que había cuartos oscuros atrás, el PADRINO insinuándome lo mismo (¡Horror de horrores! ¿Cómo es que Kankuro se consigue ese tipo de amigos?), Bakki muy ocupado estrangulando al de los banquetes por traer ostiones y la aparición repentina de un muchacho "armado" con un plátano diciendo que si la abuela de la novia no se casaba con el, iba a matar al Kazekage.

… No pregunten por eso, de verdad, a mi también me saco de mis casillas.

La cosa es que tanto Kankuro como la novia estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose del patético intento de boda que teníamos que, de menos, el forzado arraigamiento resulto en una amistad medio sincera con todas las bajas de un matrimonio y todas las altas de un compañero de parrandas. El hijo llego después de se enteraron de nuestra decisión con respecto a la descendencia y las pocas esperanzas que tenían de que Gaara se fuera a casar.

Ryu no era una criatura de la cual quejarse, pasaba mas tiempo durmiendo que haciendo otras cosas, y cuando no esta durmiendo, se la pasaba sentado entretenido con la pelusa que pasara sobre su cabeza, de manera tal que no había problemas con el, agregando que era raro cuando lo despertaba en las noches. Era un buen bebé… lo que me hacia dudar mucho que realmente fuera hijo de Kankuro. Conociéndolo, cualquier cosa que pudiera haber salido de las entrañas de mi cuñado tenia que ser tan o mas cabrón que Kanna.

-Bueno gente, ya me voy. Las mamilas ya están preparadas, los cambios están en la maleta, le toca baño a las 6…- nos decía Kankuro mientras acomodaba sus pergaminos atrás de su espalda

-Momento, momento, ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Planeas enjaretarnos a tu hijo así nada más?-

-¿Qué no te lo dijo Temari? Si ella me dijo que estaban dispuestos a cuidarlo. Me tengo que llevar a la brigada a una misión de reconocimiento en la aldea de la roca y darle asesorías a un grupito que quiere aprender de marionetas de combate. Mi mujer va conmigo y no puedo dejar a Ryu con nadie-

-¿Y por que no se lo dejaste a Bakki?-

-Esta ocupado mudándose al apartamento de su amante-

-¿Y por que no lo dejaste con Gaara?-

-¿Estas hablando del Gaara que conozco? ¿Mi hermano menor?- me dijo Kankuro levantando la ceja.  
-Tienes razón, en que estoy pensando…

Kankuro se despido de nosotros y le dio un último beso a su hijo, quien yacía dormido como si el mundo fuera su almohada. Cuando mi cuñado se retiro, mire a mi mujer con cara de pocos amigos

-Temari, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban a traer a nuestro sobrino a la casa?-

-Bueno, estabas demasiado ocupado con la cosa del bromista que no tuve tiempo de decirte- me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rayos, aquí era donde tronaban el maíz inflado.

Me había traído a Ryu con la misma intensión que yo tenia para traer a Kanna este fin de semana. Según el plan que deducía, mi sobrino, siendo un niño muy tranquilo y fácil de consentir, seguramente me haría tambalear en mi conclusión de que seria mal padre y terminaría resignado.

Me sentí atrapado, mi mujer había hecho una trampa similar a la mía y ahora no podía decirle a Chouji que siempre no iba a poder. No vi de otra más que soltar la sopa y darle mi táctica de ataque.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes Temari, me ofrecí a cuidar a Kanna-

-¿A Kanna? ¿Tu ahijada?- me dijo nerviosa -Pero, pensé que la iban a dejar con su abuelo-

-Don Chouza tuvo unos asuntos y yo me ofrecí a cuidarla- le mentí -Así que, vamos a tener dos niños en la casa este fin de semana-

Y luego mi mujer me miro con una cara sombría.

Maldición. Como no esperaba una situación semejante, no pude batear esa bola curva. Habíamos dejado en descubierto los planes de cada uno para desvalorizar nuestra decisión.

En pocas palabras estaba frito, le había dicho un rotundo "no" a los escondidos intentos de Temari por convencerme de tener un vástago y seguramente en este momento ya la declaración de guerra estaba hecha. Se me hacia extraño que no se me hubiera aventando encima, lo mas seguro es que se estaba conteniendo por que Ryu estaba ahí mirándonos.

-Si me disculpas, iba a hablar por teléfono con Tenten- me dijo masticando un insulto.

-Iré a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich- le respondí si quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ahora temía lo peor, mi mujer marcaba lentamente un número de larga distancia en el teléfono mientras yo corría a la cocina para hacerme el dichoso sándwich. Obviamente, lo del a comida solo era una cortina de humo para tratar de evadirla lo mas rápidamente posible; tenia que pensar en un plan que implicara mi graciosa huida, al menos hasta la mañana del fin de semana y otro que me mantuviera cuerdo durante los días que le restaban al mes.

Camine hacia el refrigerador y saque lo que vi primero, fue cuando un impulso desesperado me hizo darle un rápido vistazo al teléfono de la cocina. Sabía que mi mujer hablaba con Tenten en el teléfono de la sala, así que la curiosidad me mato. Lo tome sin decir mas, era mejor verificar los planes del enemigo antes de que los aplicara sobre uno.

-…Y e hecho hasta lo imposible, pero parece que se adelanta a todo lo que hago Tenten-

-Eso te sacas por casarte con un hombre tan inteligente Temari, y tan necio. Creo que no tienes de otra…-

-Tienes razón. ¡¡ME LE VOY A ENCIMAR CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!!-

El grito de Temari hizo que Ryu se levantaras de manera repentina y comenzó a llorar. Gracias sobrinito querido. Temari iba a estar ocupada con eso, así que, ¡patitas para que las quiero!

Estaba tan nervioso en ese momento y con tantas ganas de huir de mi mujer, que básicamente salte del tercer piso de un edificio. Gracias al cielo que soy ninja, que si no, seguro hubiera terminado hecho mierda en el pavimento con los vecinos tomando fotos de mi cuerpo macerado.

Baje cuesta abajo por la pared utilizando mi chakra como podía. Sabia que Temari me iba a matar por huir, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que si no salía de la casa iba a ser victima de un ultraje.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegue hasta el centro de Konoha. Resguardarme de mi mujer iba a ser fácil, entre tanta gente nunca me iba a encontrar y dudaba que saliera con el viento helado que estaba haciendo cargando con Ryu. Al sentirme seguro, me recargue en uno de los aparadores de las tiendas y encendí un cigarro para celebrar la pequeña victoria que había adquirido hoy y para aniquilar el frío.

Solo por hoy había salido victorioso, puesto que no se que me iba a esperar en los días siguientes.

-En verdad Neji… la verdad, es que no se que decir-

-Vamos, solo será el sábado. Si no quieres salir a ningún lado conmigo después del sábado te entenderé-

-Bueno, esta bien, ya que has estado insistiendo todo el día…-

-Gracias Sakura, me asegurare de que todo salga perfecto-

Vi a Neji despedirse de Sakura frente a mí y yo lo mire algo confundido.

-¿Invitaste a salir a Sakura?-

-Si, ¿por qué?-

-Pensé que de quien te querías vengar era de Shiko, no de Lee-

-¿Por qué habría de vengarme de Lee saliendo con Sakura?-

-Sabes que no te puede hacer el que no sabe conmigo. Lee nunca consiguió una cita con Sakura hasta que se le ocurrió largarse a la aldea del rayo de mano del Raikage. Se casa con Tenten, la chica que te gustaba, y ahora misteriosamente sales con Sakura, la chica que le gustaba, teniendo en cuenta de que hay millones de chicas hermosas que podrían salir contigo si así lo quisieras-

-Mira Shikamaru Nara, no se como lo tomes tu, pero esto no es un desesperado intento de rapiña, es una manera de perfilar al enemigo-

-¿Eh?-

- Mire como Shiko observaba a Sakura. No por nada fue le primero en ofrecerle unos tragos en la boda y el primero en querer hacerse el héroe cuando nació Yoh. Una vez que Shiko se de cuenta de lo que nunca podrá tener y que Lee y Tenten descubran de lo que se perdieron, volverán a sus tierras con una nueva visión y el maldito chico maravilla dejara de estar tan sonriente todo el tiempo-

-Neji, mas que un plan me parece una respuesta paranoica a resolver todo este asunto de la boda de Tenten-

-No me hacen nada de gracia tus sarcasmos Shikamaru-

-No es un sarcasmo…-

Neji me veía con una cara que decía que en cualquier momento me lanzaría un jukken. Así que trate de cambiar el tema.

-¿Y te reuniste con Sakura en centro?-

-Se la pasa aquí, ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a comprar algo?-

-Este…-

No le iba decir que estaba huyendo de tener sexo con mi mujer, me iba a convertir en el hazmerreir. Mire un anuncio de las fiestas de diciembre con descuentos y sonreí.

-Vine a comprar un regalo para Irochi…-

-¿El muchacho que descifra planos? ¿Ese que dice que si te ve te dará un golpe en la cara?-

-El mismo Irochi. Me toco como compañero de intercambio de regalos por que sabes que el sadismo de Ibiki no tiene límites-

-Pues te deseo suerte. Nos vemos al rato-

Lo bueno que a Neji se le había bajado el enojo, sin embargo, en ese momento se me había vuelto a prender el foco. Me había olvidado de Irochi. Con todo el asunto de mi mujer se me había borrado de la mente que tenia que comprar un regalo para el. Aproveche el poco dinero de mi bolsillo que me servía para comprar cigarros y decidí recorrer las tiendas con la esperanza de encontrar algo barato.

…

Y como era de esperarme, lo barato era horripilante. Había olvidado que los precios de las cosas se iban hasta las nubes aunque los anunciaran como ofertas durante las fiestas de diciembre. Me resigne y salí de la tienda con las manos en los bolsillos. De todos modos no tenia idea de que regalarle a Irochi, apenas conocía al chico, pues me odiaba y de todos modos me daría un golpe en la cara aunque le diera el regalo mas perfecto del universo. Lo pero era que a pesar de todo, tenia que encontrarlo de a fuerzas, por que Ibiki era capaz de hacerme pasar por penurias en ese mes de trabajos forzados con el que nos había amenazado.

Mire las estrellas despejadas en el cielo nocturno y suspire.

-Que envidia me dan, lo único que tiene que hacer es titilar. No tienen por que preocuparse de que su mujer los este persiguiendo para engancharlos a una responsabilidad para la que no están preparados-

Respire hondo y comencé a pensar en mi situación. Estaba comenzando a sentir que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Digo, escapar de hacer el amor de con mi mujer era una cosa, pero escapar de la casa y dejarla sola con una criatura era demasiado. Tenia que regresar, a lo mejor Ryu la calmaba un poco y podía tenerlo de escudo durante un rato, o al menos, hasta que Kankuro volviera por el.

Di media vuelta y camine por las oscuras calles pensando en que hacer para asegurar mis testículos cuando vi una figura que me pareció muy comprometedora.

Llevaba una chamarra de color gris con capucha y unos pantalones de levis tan gastados que azul casi se trasformaba en blanco. Traía también un par de sandalias de madera, cosa que me pareció de lo más loca con el frio que estaba haciendo. El tipo de por si era perturbador, pero lo mas perturbador era que llevaba a cuestas una pala que llevaba sosteniendo entre su brazo y su hombro.

Me le quede mirando unos instantes mientras caminaba hacia la luz de los faros de las calles y pronto me di cuenta de que estaba solo, cara a cara contra el. Me estremecí. Con lo sospechoso de su aspecto y con la particularidad de que prácticamente llevaba consigo un arma blanca, comencé a sentirme en una de las escenas de esas películas de horror en donde el protagonista esta a punto de ser apuñalado por el asesino (y lo peor era que no llevaba yo ningún arma de mano para defenderme en caso de un posible ataque).

Escuche el sonido de una botas y después le siguieron varios gritos.

-Deténgalo, ¡¡no ha pagado esa pala!!-

¿Podría serlo acaso? ¡Era el bromista! Me parecía extraño que se hubiera aparecido en el centro y más tan temprano, sabia que atacaba de noche, pero igual seguía siendo muy temprano.

Trate de correr a atraparlo, pero el tipo salto con todo y la pala hacia uno de los faros de luz artificial y luego volvió su cara hacia mi. Así es, había pegado un brinco tan alto y tan rápido que parecía una pulga, y luego para desconcertarme mas, dio otro salto lo suficientemente alto como para llegar al techo de una tienda, con la particularidad de que lo había hecho de una manera muy atinada. No había dudas ahora, aquel tipo debía ser un ninja, ¿pero por que robar artículos de jardín?


	7. El sobrino segunda parte

Capitulo 6

El sobrino

Segunda parte

Di un salto acertado hacia el tejado de una de las tiendas, estaba seguro de que había visto a ese pelele subir por el. Mire hacia ambos lados, temiendo que le hubiera perdido la pista y luego moví la cabeza hacia arriba para darme cuenta que estaba en el otro tejado observándome con una maliciosa cara de burla. Apreté los puños, no iba a dejar que un depravado que se encargaba de robar artículos de jardín se burlara de mí.

Corrí detrás de el, el me sonrió y se tiro a la calle, donde cayó con precisión. Lo seguí y pronto nos vimos en una larga persecución por el centro de Konoha al mas puro estilo de una caricatura de comedia. Pasamos de entre medio de unos muñecos de nieve artificiales (ni siquiera estaba nevando), saltamos a una mujer con un carrito, le dimos la vuelta a dos doñas que platicaban de lo altos que estaban los precios, brincamos por una baldosa, nos hicimos a un lado de un hombre con bebé, corrimos por la parte de atrás del tipo que vendía café en la esquina, le tiramos sus compras a un joven e hicimos a una anciana gritar. Terminamos volviendo a subir a los tejados de las tiendas, el aun sin soltar su pala, que misteriosamente no lo había hecho mas lento.

La agitación de mi cuerpo y el sudor recorriendo mi frente dejaron muy en claro mi falta de condición física. Maldita sea con mi flojísimo cuerpo, ahora me daba cuenta del predicamento en el que me había metido. Yo comenzaba a cansarme, pero el parecía tener toda la energía del mundo aun.

Se puso a saltar de tejado en tejado conmigo detrás hasta que por fin logre alcanzarlo en el techo de la lavandería, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que esta solo daba a una calle cerrada y que la única manera de escapar por ella rápidamente era saltar hacia el otro tejado, que le quedaba bastante lejos. Se volvió hacia mí de manera desafiante y yo trate de no mostrarle miedo alguno.

Le di un vistazo al sitio donde me encontraba, para asegurarme de que no hiciera ninguno de sus conocidos trucos. No pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado al ver que nuestra escena de combate épico estaba rodeada por tenderos llenos de ropa interior delicada y una cobija de Donno san* bandereando con el viento de la noche.

Respire hondo y rápidamente prepare el Kagemane para atraparlo. Mi sombra se extendió gracias a la luz de la luna y esta se acerco a el a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, cuando creí atraparlo y tener su sombra contra la mía, no sentí su chakra. En pocas palabras, el bromista no estaba enganchado.

Subí la vista para darme cuenta que a parte de la pala se había robado una lámpara y por extraño que pareciera, con ella estaba iluminado su sombra en el piso, evitando así el contacto entre su sombra y la mía. No solo era un maestro para desaparecer sus huellas y un corredor maratónico, también era muy inteligente. Juro que había visto a alguien hacer eso nunca como estrategia. Quizás mi padre si, pero yo no. Y ahora que lo voy pensando, ¿por que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes?

El bromista lanzo la lámpara hacia el cielo la cual se perdió de mi vista y dio un salto muy acertado. El Kagemane corrió hacia el atrapando su sombra en el aire, haciendo que este se agarrar al pequeño punto que había hecho su sombra en el techo de la lavandería. Era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, ya estaba en el aire y se había puesto en posición de patada. Solté el kagemane y me cubrí de su sandalia con ambos brazos puestos en X. El se apoyo en mis codos para dar un salto hacia atrás rápidamente y caer en posición defensa.

Con gran destreza tomo la pala entre sus dos manos como si se tratara de una espada y corrió hacia mi, lanzando contra mi un golpe que corto el aire y un par de cabellos de mi barba de candado. Al diablo, el tipo también era una fiera peleando, era increíble pensar como una persona de su calibre solo se dedicaba a robar artículos de jardinería. Lanzo dos palazos más de los que me defendí esquivándolos. Desarmado y sin oportunidad de poder hacer algún justu, estaba en bastante desventaja. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que la lámpara caía de vuelta hacia nosotros. Salte y logre tomarla antes que el, encendiéndola y cegándolo con "el arma" que antes había usado en contra mía.

El soltó la pala de sus manos para proteger sus ojos y me lancé contra el como un animal salvaje. Rodamos por el techo mientras yo trataba de someterlo y el trataba de agarrarme por el cuello. De repente, en un respiro de fuerza dado por la adrenalina, logre finalmente ponerme en pie y agarrándolo de la chamarra y lo estrelle contra el poste donde estaba colgada aquella horrible cobija.

-Ya no tienes lugar a donde escapar, ahora dime, ¿Por qué robas artículos de jardín y ropa interior para luego devolverlos?- le dije jadeando por el cansancio.

No hubo respuesta. Pensé que jugaba conmigo. Pensaba en golpearlo contra le poste e insistirle, pero de repente, y como si las cosas que habían pasado hace rato no fueran lo suficientemente bizarras, lo escuche respirar hondo y luego soltar de su boca un leve ronquido. ¡¿Se había quedado dormido?! Imposible, ¿Cómo demonios alguien se podía quedar dormido en una situación como esta?

Molesto apreté mi puño…

-Ahí esta, ¡es el!-

Como 5 chicos del AMBU brincaron sobre mí haciéndome tortilla y de repente vi a Kiba con su perro saltar hacia la azotea.

-¡Panda de inútiles! ¡No era a ese era al otro!-

Uno de los chicos me miro a través de su mascara y pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Capitán Shikamaru?-

-No cabrón, soy tu madre- le respondí sarcástico

-¡Perdone capitán! Es que esta muy oscuro-

-¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí! ¡Bájate de encima de mi, que se esta escapando!-

Para cuando los tipos se me bajaron de encima el bromista estaba a la orilla de la azotea, agarrando vuelo para saltar al otro tejado. Frente a nuestra sorpresa, dio un salto impresionante que lo hizo llegar hasta el otro tejado. Aunque quedo solo agarrado de los dedos de su mano, simplemente se dio otro impulso y se subió a el. Los otros chicos decidieron optar por una opción que no les quitara más tiempo y se bajaron del tejado para seguirlo por la otra calle.

Me quite el polvo de la camisa, me limpie la sangre de la nariz y mire a Kiba molesto.

-Mira, no tengo la culpa- me dijo -Cuando nos avisaron ellos fueron los primeros que estaban a la mano-

-Ahora entiendo por que no podemos atrapar a este sujeto, las tropas nuevas no dan para un carajo-

-Nosotros también la pasábamos mal nuestras primeras misiones, solo espera a que se acondicionen un poco-

-Son mayores que nosotros Kiba-

-Ser más grandes no les quita la torpeza Shikamaru-

Kiba se despidió de mi y dio un salto acertado hacia la otra azotea (aun no entiendo como lo hace), cayendo como si nada.

Me di media vuelta por el terreno donde rodamos, esperando encontrar algo que me diera una pista. La lámpara y la pala que se había robado sonaban como un buen sitio de donde sacar huellas, pero la lámpara estaba contaminada con mis huellas también, así que quizás la pala serviría mejor que esta. Pero de pronto, mire un articulo que me llamo la atención y que creí no estaba en el techo cuando comenzamos a pelearnos. Era un libro abandonado, y en la gastada portada se podía leer la palabra "Skull". ¿Umh? ¿No era esa la novela de porquería que todo el mundo estaba leyendo? La verdad me la recomendaron hacia mucho y ya la había hojeado. Pero después de leer dos párrafos del prologo decidí aventarla por un lado, la forma de escritura del autor era horripilante.

Encontré una de las bolsas de plástico que los lavanderos utilizaban y tome una para meter la novela en ella al mismo tiempo que la pala. Así me dispuse a ir a la oficina con esas cosas a cuestas como si me tratara de un ropavejero.

…

Regresando a mi casa cabreado, me tope con la ventana de mi anciana vecina. Dios, estaba más jodido y asqueroso que si me hubieran mandado de misión. O el bromista era un animal o es que los de lavandería no limpian su tejado. Y lo peor de todo no era esa horrible apariencia que traía, si no que esperaba una tunda en casa, o de menos, los terribles gritos de mi mujer enojada por haberla dejado sola con el crío de su hermano. Cual fue mi sorpresa que lo primero que recibí al entrar fueron sus caricias y sus besos. Confundido, levante la ceja.

-Shikamaru, ¿estas bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sakura me llamo desde el centro de la ciudad, dijo que te vio corriendo detrás se un hombre con una pala. Pero mira como te ha dejado…- me dijo preocupada.

-Era el bromista Temari-

-¿Fuiste detrás de el? ¿Qué quería ese horrible hombre en nuestra casa?-

Tenía una cuartada ahí, mi esposa pensaba que me había salido por la ventana para protegerlos a todos del bromista. Como decirlo, gracias Dios, salí librado por una barrida.

-Mírate nada más cielo, te dejo todo mugroso. A la próxima que lo veas solo avísame, no quiero que se robe las macetas que tengo en la azotea-

…

Después de asegurarme de que Ryu estaba dormido y que mi mujer desistiera de violarme debido a que había "tenido una noche algo difícil", agarre del librero el tomo de Skull al que se le había acumulado el polvo. Me lo había comprado siguiendo las recomendaciones de lectura de Sai, pero luego me arrepentí. Me sentí como un tonto después de adquirirlo, había gastado mi dinero por nada, pero debí de haberlo sabido. Solo a un tipo sin sentimiento alguno podía haberle llegado a gustar una novela tan insípida (lo que se me hacia raro era, que todos los demás subnormales de la aldea lo leían por que era el libro de moda).

Me salte las primeras 4 paginas que por cierto había leído sin mucho esfuerzo ya antes y llegue al primer capitulo. El libro describía un escenario muy parecido a Konoha, pero hacia alusión a la aldea de la niebla. Como una parodia de ambas. Seguí leyendo aburrido por la pobre escritura de la novela cuando encontré algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

En el libro salto a mi vista un párrafo que describía a un caminante nocturno con chamarra gris, pantalones gastados y un par de sandalias de madera que cargaba un flamenco de plástico cubierto de sangre. Levante la ceja; sin la sangre sobre el, el animal rosado artificial correspondía al primer robo reportado por el bromista. Al releer la contraportada para ver nuevamente el resumen del libro, recordé que Skull trataba de un asesino demente que mantenía al AMBU de su aldea despistado ya que mataba con las cosas más inimaginables pensadas.

Me tumbe en el asiento y apague mi cigarro en el cenicero del buró, lentamente me lleve la mano a la frente y comencé a masajearla en tono de frustración. Ya para entonces, me habían pasado muchas cosas estrafalarias en mi vida y me había enterado de algunas peores, pero, nada como esto.

No podía ser cierto, hacia una hora me enfrente con EL REY DE LOS FRIKIS y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Un sujeto en botarga de Donno san con aires de conquistador mundial? El sujeto se creía el villano principal de una novela policiaca y precisamente le estábamos haciendo su sueño realidad teniéndonos a todos tras sus huellas y dejándonos despistados.

Quería pegarme un tiro para entonces. Era increíble pensar que un maldito friki tuviera las habilidades de un super ninja…

Bueno, no era increíble de imaginarlo una vez que lo pensé detenidamente. Quizás al tipo había leído chorrocientas veces los comics de ninja man y podía copiar cada uno de los movimientos del super héroe o en su defecto, quizás también se hubiera aprendido todos los movimientos de espada de samurái wars. Y ahora gracias a esos conocimientos adquiridos había logrado hacer un cosplay perfecto de su villano favorito de novela y así llevarlo a lo grande con toda la pobre aldea.

…

El sol salió y me levante mirando el reloj de la cocina. Me di cuenta mas tarde de que me había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala con el libro en la cara y la lámpara encendida. Sentí entonces un peso sobre mi pecho para darme cuenta de que mi sobrino estaba sobre mi, igual de dormido que yo. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta acá?

-Oh, aquí esta Ryo, me preocupe al ver que no estaba en el moisés-

-¿Cómo es que apareció aquí?-

-No lo se Shikamaru, pero te vez adorable con el sobre el pecho. Voy por la cámara-

-Me tomas una fotografía y te juro que me divorcio- le dijo molesto.

-No seas un papanatas- me respondió sonriendo.

Mi mujer apareció frente a mí con la cara soñolienta y la bata de baño corriéndosele por un costado. Levantarse temprano en sábado era una porquería, pero debíamos hacerlo, tenía que ir por Kanna.

La puerta sonó y nos preguntamos quien podría ser a esa hora de la mañana. Cuando Temari abrió la puerta nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de Chouji con el pequeño engendro detrás de sus piernas.

-Ermh, dijiste que vendrías por Kanna a las 8- me dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Pues que horas son?- le dije molesto.

-Ya son casi las 12-

Mire el reloj de la cocina y observe con horror que mi gordo amigo tenía razón.

-Oh diablos, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, Kiba me dijo lo que paso con respecto a lo del bromista-

-No es escusa, me quede dormido y se supone que el que quedo contigo fui yo, no tu conmigo-

-Papá, si no me vas a dejar quedarme contigo, de menos déjame quedarme con el abuelo. ¿Qué te garantiza que el tío Shikamaru me vaya a cuidar bien si ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama a tiempo?-

Hice una mueca, Temari comenzó a reírse a mis espaldas mientras se iba a la cocina y Chouji le puso la mano en la cabeza a su hijita.

-Ya discutimos eso Kanna. Además, para entonces tu abuelo ya hizo planes y no esta en casa. Ahora, levanta tu mochila del suelo y pórtate bien, volveré por ti mas o menos a las 8, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien papí- exclamo Kanna con resignación.

Chouji le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y luego hizo una mueca de advertencia.

-Y es en serio, **pórtate bien**-

-Esta bien, ya entendí tu indirecta- le respondió la niña cruzándose de brazos.

Chouji se retiro y Kanna me miro directo a los ojos con el seño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-¿Cómo que ahora que Kanna?-

-Haga algo divertido que estoy bastante aburrida-

-¿Y que acaso crees que soy tu payaso?- le dije molesto.

-Mire, me hicieron levantarme temprano en sábado, bañarme con agua fría y desayunar cereal frío manteniéndome con las esperanzas de que iba llegar por mi a la casa. Tengo que buscar la manera de sacarme el sabor amargo de esta mañana y las imágenes mentales de mi padre y la tía Ino en un romance tan tórrido como el de la caperucita y el lobo- me dijo en un tono desafiante, juraba que poco le faltaba para jalarme la camisa -Estoy aquí atascada por una idea suya, haga que valga la pena-

Saben, había veces que dudaba que Kanna tuviera 4 años…

-Bueno, ¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué baile?-

-¿Sabe hacerlo? Por que eso seria muy divertido-

-¿Fue eso un sarcasmo?-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que lo dije con sarcasmo?- me dijo con más inocencia.

Y había veces que me confundía, ya no sabia si tomar en serio o no sus comentarios.

-Querida, iba a hacer Hot cakes, quieres comer algo- dijo la voz de Temari desde la cocina.

-Por supuesto, gracias tía Temari-

-¿No me habías dicho que ya habías desayunado?- le dije mirándola de reojo.

-Los de mi clan tenemos ciertos requerimientos alimenticios tío Shikamaru, pensé que usted ya lo sabia- Me dijo levantando la ceja -Además, el cereal de salvado de trigo es asqueroso, si se cae un pedazo de la caja en el plato no lo distingues-

No podía hacer nada en contra de esa lógica.

…

-La cosa esta así Naruto, con respecto al bromista…-

-Tío Shikamaru, quiero ir a jugar con Asuma y Sakumo-

-No puedes salirte de la casa Kanna-

Después de pasar un desayuno-almuerzo más o menos relajado, trate de hablarle a Naruto con respecto a lo que había encontrado del bromista ya entrada la tarde. Pero las constantes interrupciones solo estaban haciendo la cosa más difícil para mí en ese momento, todo por que Kanna comenzaba a aburrirse y no teníamos nada en casa para mantenerla entretenida, y de que Temari había perdido la pañalera de Ryu justo en el instante que este había decidido probar el mejor volumen de sus pulmones.

Fue en esos momentos en donde entró esa vida casera de la cual tanto me temía.

-¿Qué? No, le estoy diciendo a Kanna… ¿Umh? ¿Qué te abría de importar que Kanna este en mi casa?-

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-

-¿Qué? Perdón ¡no te escucho!- le exclame a Naruto por el auricular.

-Shikamaru, ayúdame, no encuentro la mamila de Ryu-

-¿Podrías esperarme un rato? Estoy haciendo una llamada… ¿Eh? ¡No! Es mi sobrino Ryu… ¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?!-

-Tío Shikamaru, ¿puedo ver la televisión?-

-Espérame… No Kanna-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que no quiero que te metas a nuestra habitación a desordenarla… Bueno Naruto, como te iba diciendo…-

-Y que quiere que haga, no me deja salir de casa ni ver el televisor, ¿quiere que me quede sentada valiendo un poroto?-

-Si pudieras hacer eso me sentiría bastante feliz querida…-

-UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA, -

-¡¿Todavía no logras hacer que se callé?!-

-¡¿Y con que demonios quieres que le de comida Shikamaru Nara?!-

-Tío Shikamaru, quiero hacer algo-

-Ponte a dibujar Kanna-

-Tengo todas las hojas de mi cuaderno llenas para esta hora. Jamás me había puesto a dibujar tanto, ni siquiera cuando estamos en la oficina. Ya tengo cansada la mano-

-Mira, por que no te vas para haya y piensas en que hacer, ¿sale? Ahorita estoy ocupado-

Un segundo de paz y volví a mi teléfono.

-Perdona esa interrupción Naruto… bueno, como te iba diciendo…-

Un disco de rock comenzó a sonar a todo volumen de manera repentina. Un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho y volví mi mirada casi psicópata sobre la responsable, Kanna, quien había prendido el estéreo y estaba buscando los audífonos en los cajones de la mesita donde lo teníamos colocado. Lo peor era que ni siquiera la música fuerte despejaba el llanto de Ryu en la otra habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta? No tenemos ninguna fiesta Naruto-

--

-NECESITO AYUDA AQUÍ SHIKAMARU-

-Maldición, ¡¿no podrías esperarme un segundo?!- camine hacia la mesita y apague mi estéreo.

-Oiga, ¡estaba escuchando eso!-

-Kanna, ya basta ¿quieres? Me estas comenzando a poner nervioso-

-Usted me dijo que pensara en que hacer, pero no me deja hacer nada-

-Shikamaru, ya estoy cansada- dijo Temari apareciendo de la nada mientras ponía la canastilla de bebé con mi sobrino en el piso -No puedo callar a Ryu con nada, no encuentro su pañalera y de verdad necesito esa mamila-

-Temari, estoy tratando de hablar con Naruto, cosa que no e podido hacer, y quizás ya nos cobraron como 2500 ryus de teléfono en puras interrupciones-

-Pues cuelga el teléfono si no puedes llamar-

-_Oye Shikamaru, estas ahí_- se escucho por auricular -_Mejor te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo?_-

Al colgar Naruto, sentí que estaba a punto de estallar. Mi sobrino seguía llorando a todo pulmón mientras Kanna se iba de donde estábamos.

-Temari, mira lo que haz hecho-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no llamaste mas temprano a Naruto?-

-¿Qué acaso crees que soy un adivino para saber cuando va a ponerse a llorar Ryu?-

-Quede con mi hermano de que íbamos a cuidar bien de nuestro sobrino, hasta no veo que pongas de tu parte para nada-

-Madre santa, yo no quede con Kankuro para cuidar de Ryu, fuiste tu, hazte cargo tu-

-Échame todo el paquete a mi ¿no? Si a esas nos vamos, no haz estado haciendo nada para entretener a Kanna y fuiste tu quien la trajo en primer lugar-

Por alguna extraña razón, Ryu había dejado de llorar. Cuando volteamos, el bebé tenia una mamila entre sus manos y Kanna traía la pañalera a sus pies.

-¿Donde encontraste eso?- le pregunto Temari.

-Fui a buscar algo al armario y la encontré retacada entre el burro de planchar y los paraguas. No se que hacia ahí, pero si se iban a gritar por ello, de menos debieron de haberlo puesto en un lugar mas accesible-

El tic volvió a mi ojo derecho.

-¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo esa cosa en el armario?- me dijo mi mujer, claramente inculpándome.

-Yo que se, yo no la metí ahí- respondí con rudeza.

-Por el amor de cielo Shikamaru, tú traías esa pañalera la última vez que la miré-

-¿Y por que quieres llegar a pensar que tú no la metiste en el armario?-

-No lo se, ¡por que eres un tipo que le vale un pepino el mundo maldición! Ni siquiera puedes hacer un poco de esfuerzo para cuidar a tu sobrino-

-Ya te lo dije, yo no lo traje aquí, ¡deberías hacerte cargo TÚ del hijo de TU hermano!-

-¡¿Y que crees que puedo yo sola con toda la responsabilidad de un crio?!-

-Yo que se, ¡tu eres la que los quiere en primer lugar!-

-¿Qué… dijiste…?- me dijo frunciendo el seño.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de que había dado en un lugar blando . Vaya estupidez.

-Yo, yo, yo…- tartamudeé como un estúpido.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿¿AHORA VAS A ACHACARME ESO??-

-Temari, ¡esta mas que claro que ninguno de los dos puede hacerse responsable de un niño!-

-Lo único que necesitamos es adaptarnos, no se nace siendo padre-

-Corrección, no se nace siendo padre, con el tiempo se hace. Pero existe gente que por mas que lo intente no logra las cosas, igual como hay gente que no nace para ser ninja, ¡nosotros no nacimos para ser padres Temari!-

-¡¿Y que te hace pensar eso?! ¡No haz tenido un niño hasta ahora!-

-Mira a tu alrededor, ¡todo es un desastre! No llevamos ni medio día con Kanna, ni más de un día con nuestro sobrino y nuestra casa se ha vuelto un caos. ¡Hemos estado discutiendo durante un buen tiempo sin ponernos de acuerdo y seguramente los niños deben estar…!-

-Los niños- dijo mi mujer -Por dios, ¡nos hemos estado gritando frente a los niños!-

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, volví mi cabeza hacia el portabebé de Ryu y note que ya no estaba, así también como Kanna. Nos alarmamos y comenzamos a voltear la casa. Mesas, sillas, muebles, cada habitación de nuestro apartamento, lo revisamos todo sin señales de ellos. Cuando corrimos los dos a la cocina para ver si no estaban ahí, encontramos una nota en el refrigerador escrito con crayola azul:

"Fuimos a buscar un lugar menos caótico"

-¡¡KANNA!!- exclamamos en unisonó.

Owari

*Donno san es un personaje parodia al monstruo japonés Domo kun. Es lo mismo, solo que un pequeño atuendo de ninja. Esta parodia tiene un programa en la televisión equivalente a Plaza sésamo llamado "ai no gakure" que es muy popular entre los niños de 1 a 7 años.


	8. El sobrino tercera y ultima parte

El día de hoy, aceptando las peticiones de algunos lectores, e decidido poner el fic en varias perspectiva XD. Disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 7

El sobrino

Tercera parte

Corrimos por los pasillos de los departamentos lo más que nos dieron nuestras piernas para ver si lográbamos alcanzar a Kanna. Realmente me sorprendía su velocidad, ¿como es que la mocosa podía caminar tan rápido aun cargando un bulto con la mitad de su tamaño?

-Oh Shikamaru, estoy tan preocupada, ¿y si les paso algo? Jamás podría perdonármelo-

Temari se había puesto sentimental, lo cual la dejaba vacilando y eso no me dejaba pensar bien la situación. Teniendo en cuenta mi problema, la tome de los hombros y me quede mirándola fijamente a los ojos para poder aminorar su preocupación.

-Mira Temari, trata de tranquilizarte. Kanna es una niña responsable (irresponsables seriamos nosotros por perderla). Te prometo que los encontraremos sanos y salvos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien Shikamaru-

-Bueno, ahora que estas tranquila, debemos de pensar… ¿A dónde se iría una niña de 4 años cargando con un bebé?-

-Muchachos, ¿son ustedes? ¿Qué sucede?- no dijo una ligera y seca voz al lado nuestro.

Era nuestra anciana vecina de piso, doña Shisuka, una mujer de setentaytantos que vivía sola con su gato desde que había enviudado, lo mas que sabíamos de ella era que recibía visitas periódicas de sus nietos.

-Abuelita, que gusto me da verla- le dijo Temari refiriéndose a ella de una manera cariñosa -¿No ha visto una niña de complexión robusta cargando con un bulto metido dentro de una sabana azul celeste?-

-Si, si la e visto, la vi afuera cuando estaba regando mis arboles y me pidió la carretilla con la que jalo la manguera, decía que la necesitaba para pasear a su muñeca y que me la devolvería mañana en la mañana-

-Lo que llevaba esa niña no era una muñeca, es nuestro sobrino Ryu-

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Por que dejan que una niña tan pequeña se haga cargo de un bebé?-

-Oh, esa enana…- pensé mientas crujía mi dentadura -Puedo entender ahora por que ese engendro se estaba moviendo tan rápido-

-Se salió de la casa junto con nuestro sobrino mientras estábamos teniendo una discusión y ahora está perdida- le respondió mi mujer.

-Oh, que chicos tan despistados son ustedes dos- nos dijo Shisuka -Bueno mis muchachos, no hay problema, los niños siempre tienden a decir para donde van cuando se escapan. Lo único que tienen que hacer es recordar si les menciono algún lugar mientras discutían-

Esa frase rápidamente me hizo sentir como si el peso del mundo se hubiera bajado de mis hombros; gracias la cielo que teníamos a la experimentada domadora de una decena de latosos duendecillos viviendo justo en el apartamento de abajo.

-Debió de haber ido a buscar a su padre- me dijo Temari

-También se pudo haber ido a casa de los Hatake-

-¿Y por donde comenzamos a buscarlos?-

-Separémonos- le dije -Tu ve a la casa de Kakashi y yo voy a buscarlos al restaurante donde se suponía iban a ir a cenar Ino y Chouji después de la película-

-Recemos por que se encuentren bien los dos-

Temari solo asintió con la cabeza y tomamos caminos separados, esperando encontrar a los niños antes de que sus padres vinieran a reclamarlos.

Y ahora tengo que decirlo, esa situación cliché que parecía sacada de una muy mala película de comedia me hizo reacomodar mis ideas… estaba mas convencido que nunca que servía como padre lo mismo que un burro de planchar servía como faro.

…

_Temari_

Corrí por la calle llevando sobre mis hombros toda la preocupación del mundo. ¿Cómo rayos había dejado que ambos niños se salieran de la casa? Me sentía como una tonta o como la peor mujer del mundo ¿Es que acaso lo que mi marido decía era cierto?

Tenia que admitir que la situación de verdad le daba puntos, pero esa era nuestra única experiencia con niños en realidad, eso no significaba que todas iban a ser así.

… Al menos eso esperaba…

Aun sin creerlo, en medio del caos mi mente se calmo y se detuvo para pensar. ¿A quien quería engañar? Mis hermanos y yo básicamente nos criamos solos en medio de ese desierto paisaje que era Suna y de verdad de niños sabia muy poco, solo sabía lo básico. ¿Por qué rayos se me había venido a la cabeza que saber cambiar un pañal me hacia madre? No lo sabía.

Justo en ese instante me di cuenta de que había estado tan cegada por mis ganas de tener niños que había olvidado que me faltaba lo más necesario para ser madre. Instinto maternal.

Mi madre había muerto siendo yo muy joven y perdí todas las esperanzas de recibir el calor maternal perdido cuando nuestro padre no nos dejo bien en claro que no nos miraba más allá de un arma de fácil acceso y más aun, termine perdiendo todo sentido de la sensibilidad gracias al entrenamiento de Bakki. Había sido criada de tal manera que me habían hecho excelente para matar, pero para hacer lo contrario…

Al darme cuenta de mi error, mi cerebro se volvió a hacer una maraña de preocupaciones de nueva cuenta y no me dejaba pensar tranquilamente. Pronto todo mi discurso se borro como si alguien hubiera rallado un cassete y lo única idea que circulaba por mi cabeza era un repetitivo: ¡Dios, dios, dios! Mi hermano nunca me perdonara si algo malo le pasa a Ryu.

Entonces un ruido me saco de concentración, sonaba como un par de rueditas oxidadas rechinando contra el piso de concreto. ¡La carretilla de Shisuka! Tenia que ser eso.

Di media vuelta para asegurarme que fuera Kanna y cual fue mi sorpresa que dos calles al frente vi la carretita con la sabanita azul de Ryu… pero en manos de un hombre con una chamarra gris y un par de pantalones mezclilla gastado y deslavados.

¡¡Era el bromista y tenía a mi sobrino!! Seguramente se lo había robado a Kanna cuando la niña se distrajo.

En cuanto el hombre mi vio, agarro la carretilla con sumo cuidado entre sus dos manos y dio un salto hacia el techo. Apretando los puños y no dejándome intimidar, saque el kunai que siempre llevaba escondido debajo de mi ropa, el que esta atado con una liga a mis muslos, y corrí detrás de el. Estaba dispuesta a rescatar mi sobrino aunque ese hombre terminara desfigurándome la cara a golpes.

…

_Ino_

Una buena película, un buen restaurant-bar, sin niños, sin horarios atrasados, sin manchas en mi ropa y sin problemas con las reservaciones. Chouji había hecho hasta lo imposible para que la velada fuera perfecta y no tuviéramos interrupciones. Sin embargo, fuera de sus comentarios amables y el porte de caballero que había mantenido durante toda la cita, no había hecho ningún otro gesto, lo cual estaba comenzando a preocuparme, ¿estaba haciendo algo mal? Llegando al restaurant-bar donde habíamos reservado, Chouji y yo tomamos asiento, pidiendo disculpas mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camiseta estilo polo que llevaba puesta. Llamo a uno de los camareros, un hombre que parecía conocerlo muy bien por que le sonrió y le pregunto por su padre, para pedirle un poco de sake.

Fue cuando finalmente me acomode que logre mirarlo al rostro, para toparme con ese par de ojos negros, brillantes como un pedazo de obsidiana... Por alguna razón me quede totalmente hipnotizada.

A pesar de que no se le había quitado lo ancho, era más que claro que ya no era el niño tímido que solía ser mi compañero de equipo. Desde hacia tiempo que se había convertido en un ser diferente, alguien con toda la intención de decirle el mundo "prepárense, que hay les voy y no les voy a dar descanso".

Sin embargo, eso no le había alejado de ser un tipo dulce, siempre estaba ahí para hacerla de almohada cuando todos estaban llorando y perdiendo la cabeza, a pesar de que el mismo no tenia la fortaleza emocional para afrontar las cosas duras de la vida. Aunque, no estaba segura si la había adquirido después de tanto tiempo. Digo, había criado a ese engendro llamado Kanna prácticamente solo, había pagado la fianza de una mujer que nunca dio un poroto por sus responsabilidades y manejaba un negocio los suficientemente prospero para mantener una casa.

-Y bien, que te ha parecido la velada- me dijo de una manera muy relajada

Su voz grave me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Perfecta Chouji- le respondí -Me ha parecido de lo mejor. Espero volvamos a repetirla-

-Eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablarte-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Me vi reflejada en sus ojos, y en ese momento me puse nerviosa.

-¿Realmente crees que un par de halagos te harán madre de mi hija Ino?-

-Chouji…-

-Ino, no te hagas la inocente- me sonrió -Es mas que obvio que comenzaste esto por que no quieres quedarte como una solterona-

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo jamás…-

-Llevamos, ¿que?, ¿casi 11 años conviviendo juntos sin contar los años que mis padres nos juntaban para que jugáramos? No soy tonto-

Me moleste y le respondí indignada.

-Y eso que Chouji, ¿crees que vas a poder solo con una niña? Necesitas una pareja y eso lo sabes bien, ¿acaso planeas quedarte abandonado y desamparado el resto de tus días?-

-Esta bien Ino, te daré la razón- me respondió muy calmadamente -Espero entonces que estés dispuesta a echar lo que te reste de juventud al caño, eso, si quieres llegar al final conmigo en esto-

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas al escucharlo, como me había tomado un sorbo de agua para asimilar el enojo.

-No solo ocupo a alguien que este en la casa para hacerme compañía, si no también al alguien que este dispuesto a afrontar de cara los problemas y bendiciones que ofrece una vida en familia- me dijo -Si de verdad planeas llegar al altar de mi brazo, vas a necesitar dejar de lado un montón de libertades para atender una casa, y si planeas seguir trabajando, vas aunar eso a tu vida de ninja. Sin mencionar que te van a tocar la mitad de las responsabilidades y la parte de la educación que yo no puedo dar como hombre. Además de hacerte a la idea de que si me llega a pasar algo, espero que no, serás lo único que le vaya a quedar a mi hija-

Tomo un sorbo de agua y me miro directamente a los ojos

-Pareja podría ser cualquier mujer que quiera vivir conmigo Ino, pero una esposa... Bueno, pongámoslo en la razón principal del por que hay tanto divorcio hoy en día-

Me dejo callada. En realidad, cuando planee esto nunca me imagine en que terminaría todo, solo buscaba el calor de un hombre y un techo donde establecerme para decirme independiente. Y pensé que siendo el un tipo bonachón, de el lo iba a conseguir fácil.

-Ino- suspiró -Eres una mujer muy hermosa, con mucho talento y un futuro que llevar por delante, jejeje, también eres la flor más hermosa que podría tener tu florería. Mereces la oportunidad de conseguirte una vida feliz, digo, creo que ya pasamos por suficiente durante nuestra niñez y adolescencia para agregar más drama a nuestra biografía. Que no arruine tu vida una prisa-

Y entonces me sirvió un poco de sake, levanto su cara, y me mostro la sonrisa mas sincera del planeta clavando sus ojos negros en los míos. Era el gesto más cálido que había recibido de un ajeno a mi familia en años, es más, quizás el único. Pude sentir un aire adulto ahí, casi, paternal en su rostro.

En ese momento me veía a mi misma como una niña de doce saliendo con su amigo de Internet de 34. El ya era un hombre hecho y derecho; pero yo seguía estancada en mí ser antiguo, aun siendo la niña que soñaba con la llegada de un caballero de cuento de hadas, cosa que a los 21 ya no se valía del todo. Teníamos la misma edad, pero las situaciones lo habían avejentado mentalmente de una manera absurdamente rápida… yo en cambio no había madurado ni un miligramo.

De cierto modo tenia razón, no estaba preparada para esto.

-¿Ino?-

Reconocí la voz de manera inmediata.

-¿Sakura? ¿Neji? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- exclame

-Pues que crees, Neji me invito a salir, ¿qué hacen en el mismo restaurante?-

-¿Qué mas? Aquí Chouji me invito a salir también-

-Si claro, si crees que me voy a tragar eso-

-No comiences frentesota, ¿acaso crees que solo estoy aquí para ver que haces? ¡Ya madura! Además, ¿desde cuando andas saliendo con Neji?-

-¡Desde hoy!-

…

_Neji_

Traje a Sakura a un lugar elegante según yo para conquistarla y ganarle de una vez por todas a ese anuncio de jugo andante llamado Tsukichiro Sokku (comercial de jugo por que en todos los comerciales de jugo salen tipos felices de la vida, disque admirando la naturaleza), pero parecía que estaba más ocupada peleándose con su amiga de la infancia que atendiendo la mesa que había reservado para los dos.

-Mujeres, no hay razón para pelear- exclamo Neji

-CALLATE TU- le gritamos ambas

-Mejor siéntate- escuche decir a Chouji -Detenerlas a ambas va a resultar lo mismo que tratar de detener a la marea-

Me senté al lado del Akamichi y suspire. Quizás la misión de "conseguirme una esposa" iba a resultar más difícil de lo que yo me había imaginado.

…

_Shikamaru (volviendo a la narración común) _

Corrí entre las calles para poder llegar al restaurante, aun con la preocupación en mi mente. Al diablo con ese engendro del demonio, parecía que hacia todo eso a propósito… esperen un segundo… ¡¡si lo hacia a propósito!!

Como detestaba que los niños hicieran eso, era lo que mas me hacia querer golpear contra la pared a esos psicoanalistas modernos cuando surgía el tema de la crianza de niños. Algunos locos dicen que darles un par de nalgadas los deja traumatizados, cosa que salió contraproducente por que ahora lo han estado utilizando las jóvenes bestias aprovechándose de su falsa inocencia para salir prácticamente ilesos de cualquier cosa que los inculpe. Que se vayan al diablo, siendo ninjas los traumas van a llegar de un modo o de otro en cualquier momento.

Ya se que me salgo del tema, pero igual, estaba tan molesto con el asunto que mi mente no maquinaba nada coherente.

Fue cuando sentí que alguien saltaba detrás de mí; y sin que pudiera moverme antes, escuche un "clang" de algo oxidado golpeando contra el suelo mientras apretaban mis manos contra mi espalda y me ponía un kunai en el cuello. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando, tratando de observar a mi captor con el rabillo del ojo, alcancé a divisar al bromista detrás mío, ¿acaso el tipo planeaba hacerme pagar su ultimo intento frustrado de robo? El hijo de perra tenia que agradecerme de que aun no hubiera mandado sus huellas al laboratorio.

-¡¡Suéltalo!!- escuche la voz de mi mujer.

-¿Temari? ¿No te dije que fueras a la casa de los Hatake?- le replique.

-Tiene a Ryu- me respondió.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver lejos de mi la carretilla oxidada de Shisuka al lado mío con la sabanita azul celeste de mi sobrinito.

-Si vas a matarme- le dije al bromista -De menos deja libre a mi sobrino-

El tipo camino conmigo sometido un par de pasos hacia atrás y empujo la carretilla hacia los pies de mi mujer, quien tomo el bulto envuelto en la sabanita azul celeste con sus manos rápidamente. Pero luego, después de parecer aliviada por una milésima de segundo, su cara cambio de tranquilizad a espanto.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte alarmado.

-Este no es Ryu…- me dijo casi al borde de la desesperación.

Mi mujer dejo caer un patito de hule envuelto en la sabana de Ryu. Sabíamos que esa era la caretilla de la anciana donde Kanna lo trasportaba y también que esa era la sabana donde estaba envuelto, pero aun así el no estaba ahí. Entonces, si mi sobrino no estaba en la caretilla, ¿¿dónde rayos estaba??

Sus manos rozaron mi camisa, el bromista golpeo mi nuca y pronto me vi atrapado entre los brazos de mi captor. Saltamos otra vez entre los tejados ¿Qué fijación tenia este maldito friki de saltar entre lo tejados? Sin embargo, eso no era lo que me preocupaba del todo, mi mujer estaba abajo tratando de asimilar que me habían tomado como rehén y estaba poniendo su cara de héroe de película de acción, ¿qué no se supone que es a la chica a la que siempre toman como rehén?

Convertido de manera involuntaria en la dama en desgracia, me di cuenta de que mi mujer podía tomar el rol de hombre en cualquier momento, y yo, bueno, no podía ni hacerla bien de mujer. No estaba gritando, ni pidiendo auxilio, me sentía mas como un tronco por que estaba totalmente inmóvil debajo de las axilas de un leñador. Pero que mas daba, de todos modos mi manera de actuar no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba en una de las situaciones más patéticas de mi vida después del baile que me hizo hacer Ibiki en el festival del año pasado.

Saltamos 4 techos de casas y 5 edificios, además de correr sobre un cable de teléfono, lo cual me hizo asombrarme de la facilidad con la que el bromista mantenía el equilibrio. De verdad que tomaba riesgos, ¿es que el tipo no le temía a nada? Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando un pedazo de madera filoso rozo su rostro y este solo se dio la media vuelta para detenerlo con la mano con la que no me estaba sosteniendo. No temerle a las alturas era una cosa, pero no temerle a mi mujer enojada era ser un temerario.

El bromista quedo a merced de mi mujer en un techo de teja en forma de triangulo que apuntaba a una calle iluminada. El podía saltar, pero mi mujer no lo dejaba moverse, ya que paso que daba, era bloqueado por un arma improvisada. Ahí la ventaja de tener a una kunoichi asesina del lado de uno.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi marido- lo amenazo.

El tipo no le respondió nada, simplemente se mantuvo silencioso como siempre lo hacia y me agarro de nueva cuenta por el cuello, lo que temí, hizo enojar mas a mi mujer. Busque una manera de zafar las manos cuando logre ver de reojo una bicicleta de cuatro ruedas acercándose a la parte trasera, donde los cochineros salían a tirar la basura.

-Gracias por traerme Asuma, ¿podrías esperarme aquí hasta que vea en lo que esta mi padre haya adentro?-

-Como quieras, pero apresúrate, no quiero estar en un sitio tan oscuro tanto tiempo-

Rayos, era Kanna, vaya momento para aparecerse de la niñata. Minuto ¿estábamos en el techo del restaurante?

El bromista, al notar nuestra distracción, dio media vuelta y me soltó, dejándome tirado al lado suyo, obviamente quería aprovechar este pequeño lapsus para huir despavorido. Me levante de manera inmediata y me le colgué del cuello, pero el tipo dio un salto hacia atrás y me golpeo la cara con las suelas de sus zapatos. Recibió un golpe seco de parte de mi mujer que pude escuchar, casi le rompió la quijada, pero el tipo aprovecho el impulso del impacto para pararse de manos sobre el filo del techo y saltar hacia la calle.

-Maldita sea, escapo otra vez-

-En realidad eso no es lo que me preocupa Temari- le dije -Si no que escucho el techo cuartearse-

En efecto, comencé a escuchar el quejido de la madera del techo. Cosa que se me hacia raro, si se suponía que el techo estaba bien fijo, entonces debía de tener mas de esas condenadas termitas.

Oh, como odio a las termitas.

La madera se partió antes de que le pudiera decir otra cosa a mi mujer y pronto caímos como 4 metros y medio en picada justo arriba de una mesa, llenando la comida y los platos con escombros. Cuando recupere la conciencia, vi a Sakura arriba de los brazos de Neji y a uno de los camareros que llegaba a auxiliarnos.

-¿Esta bien señor?- la pregunta hasta parecía un insulto.

Me volví hacia el y le conteste molesto y adolorido.

-Dile a tu jefe que este techo tiene termitas-

-Shikamaru- escuche la voz de Chouji -¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?-

Me resigne y le dirigí la mirada a una maceta que se movía. Chouji se acerco y jalo a su hija de la camisa. Era obvio que había tratado de escapar.

-¡Papá!-

-Tú y yo debemos hablar…-

…

Mi mujer envuelta con una manta en una ambulancia, el AMBU investigando, el dueño del local gritándome y Asuma diciéndonos que el bebé estaba sano y salvo en las casa de Rei. Así había terminado nuestro primer día con hijos, creo que nada más podía decirles al respecto, pueden comenzar a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Castigada por un mes? ¡¿Pero por que?!-

-Normalmente no te expelo los castigos a más de una semana, pero esto ya se paso. No solo me desobedeciste, también pusiste en peligro a tus amigos y también les cáusate molestias a los Nara-

-Me dejaste prácticamente abandonada con un tipo que no sabe ni cambiar un pañal, ¡comenzaron a gritarse entre ellos de manera repentina!-

-Kanna, basta, eso no es algo que me puedas discutir-

-¡Claro que si! ¡¿Y tú que querías que hiciera?! ¿Quedarnos adentro y dejar que la casa se incendiara? ¡Dejaron abierta la toma de gas!-

Oh, demonios. Me había olvidado de cerrar la toma del gas cuando terminamos de comer, ¿así que por eso se había salido?

-Mira, no me hagas una escena aquí-

-¿¿Te preocupa una escena?? ¡Ibas acaso a esperar a que estallara!-

-¡Ya estuvo bueno jovencita! Una palabra mas y te aumentare el castigo-

-¡Vete al diablo!-

Auch… Pensé que ese tipo de cosas no te llegaban hasta que el enano cumplía 15.

-Que, haz, dicho…-

-Papá… yo, yo no quería-

-…Muévete Kanna-

Kanna se le quedo viendo asustada, como si le fuera a esperar una tunda en casa, y quizás por eso era que ponía esa cara. Crimen y castigo. Llegue a pensar que era lo más adecuado, ya que la manera en que le había respondido al tipo que tenía al lado no ameritaba otra cosa. Lo malo es que justo en ese segundo sentí como si el peso del mundo no cayera en mi otra vez, después de ver su cara mientras se alejaba de la mano de su enojado padre (no antes de disculparse con Ino por el ajetreo), me di cuenta por que los psicoanalistas decían semejantes barbaridades.

¿Por qué no me alegraba de que finalmente pusieran en su lugar al mentando engendro? Por que mi maldita conciencia me replicaba que todo el ajetreo de hacia rato había sido culpa mía. Podría compararse con la captura de un criminal que luego es inculpado por un delito que cometiste, no se siente muy bien en realidad.

-¿Cree que van a castigar a Kanna de por vida?- me pregunto Asuma.

-Espero que no- le respondí -Me sentiría muy culpable-

-¿Pero por que?-

-No lo se, sinceramente no lo se- le dije para no tener que explicarle todo de nueva cuenta.

Neji y Sakura estaban descansando cercanos a la ambulancia hablando el uno con el otro. Ambos se veían el uno al otro sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- le dijo ella.

-Saltaste a mis brazos, yo solo te cache-

Vaya escenita más cursi. Gracias al cielo, Ino se acerco a mí y me sonrió, ayudándome a evitar regurgitar. Estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para hacer semejante cosa en ese instante.

-¿Y, como te fue? ¿Lograste tu cometido?-

-No hablemos de eso, creo que esto del matrimonio puede esperar algunos años más. Espero…-

-¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con Ino?-

-Muy chistoso- me contesto -Pero creo que eso no es lo importante. Creo que mas que nada deberías hablar con ella-

Apunto con la mirada a Temari, cuya cara larga hacia que mi corazón se hiciera chiquito. Respire hondo y le dirigí la mirada de nueva cuenta a Ino.

-No te preocupes- me dijo -Yo llevare a Asuma a su casa-

Me acerque am i mujer mientras todos se iban, me senté al lado de ella y sobe su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Vaya noche, ¿no?-

-Y que lo digas- me respondió sin muchas ganas -El bromista sigue suelto, debimos de haberlo capturado en ese instante-

-Ya tenemos suficientes pruebas en el bolsillo, creo que nos será suficiente para capturarlo-

Ella me miro a los ojos y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Tenías razón…-

-Eh, ¿que?-

-Voy a desistir en mi decisión, creo que no estamos hechos del todo para ser padres-

…

**Epilogo**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES ATRASADO**

**LoL, se la creyeron ¿verdad? Es obvio que la historia no se va terminar aquí. Van a tener más capítulos enfadosos dentro de poco, esto solo es el final de temporada, lo que significa el principio de otro montón de peripecias por las que va a pasar Shikamaru antes del final de la historia XD. **


	9. El bromista

Capitulo 8

El bromista

A una semana después del incidente, las cosas siguieron lo más normales que se podrían después de sobrevivir a un secuestro y a una multa. Pero a pesar de todo, tres cosas buenas habían salido de todo eso. La primera era, que a pesar de que me multaron no tuve que pagar las reparaciones del techo de restaurante, por que efectivamente, la madera tenía colonias y colonias de termitas. La segunda era, que Ryu se había ido de la casa si ningún rasguño y completamente feliz, hasta mi cuñado nos felicito por hacer tan buen trabajo (y por nuestro lado no tuvimos que hace nada, Anko se hizo cargo de el durante toda esa noche debido al incidente con la llave de gas). Y la tercera era, hablando de la llave de gas, que aprendí a cerrarla después de terminar de usar el gas; no tenía ganas de volar en pedacitos.

¿Y mi mujer? Se han de estar preguntado. Con respecto a lo de Temari era harina de otro costal. Ahora que ella había desistido de darme batalla ya todo se había puesto mas tranquilo en la casa.

Muchos pensaban que estaba feliz por haber ganado la que se pudo haber convertido en una guerra eterna. Pero no era así. La razón era por que Temari ya no se miraba con la misma energía. Aunque tengo que admitir que aunque me sentía mejor sabiendo que estaba teniendo sexo seguro con ella (lo que le había dado descansó a mis testículos), no me gustaba la manera en que se veía tan deprimida, mas aun cuando la mitad de las situaciones pasadas ese día en realidad había sido mi culpa.

No me podía ver mas como el ejemplo de la palabra "fracaso". No solo era una papa para cuidar niños, en ese momento me sentía una papa para ser marido.

-En lo que terminamos la semana te haz terminado dos cajas cuando no termina ni una después del fin de semana. ¿Hay algún problema?- me pregunto Chouji.

Buena observación gordo, había comenzado a fumar más de la cuenta durante ese tiempo y otra vez estaba oliendo a cenicero. Apague el cigarro y mire a mi amigo a los ojos.

-Problemas de pareja viejo, solo es eso- le respondí.

-Bueno, tenía que pasar, todos los matrimonios tienen los suyos- me respondió -¿Se enojo contigo y te hecho de la casa? -

-No Chouji, solo esta deprimida por lo que pasó en el restaurante la semana pasada-

-Y te sientes aplastado por la culpa-

-¡No! Bueno, si- dije llevándome la mano a la frente.

Suspiraba mientras sacaba otro cigarro del a cajetilla de mi bolsillo.

-¿Sabes? Al principio pensaba que todo este asunto de los hijos era un berrinche por parte de los dos. Yo haciendo lo posible por evitarlo y ella haciendo lo posible por tenerlos- le dije mientras encendía mi tabaco -Y ahora que logre hacer que se callara por que yo pataleaba más fuerte, me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ella y que no era un simple capricho suyo-

-Bien dicen que el golpe no avisa Shikamaru…-

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que ahora ya no me siento ni a gusto haciendo el amor con ella. Así no se puede Chouji, simplemente no-

-Bueno, su aniversario es la próxima semana, justo antes de que nos caigan las fiestas de diciembre. Creo que podrías hacer algo muy lindo por ella para levantarle el ánimo-

-En eso tienes razón- le respondí -Pero no se me ocurre que-

-Ya pensaras en algo, por algo Kami te dio ese cerebrote-

Le sonreí al gordo. No sabía como, pero siempre aparecía ahí para levantarme el animo.

-Cambiando de tema, no es que quiera ser metiche, pero, ¿Kanna no tomo muy mal su castigo, verdad?-

-Que mas te puedo decir, jamás en mi vida llegue a creer que fuera necesario nalguear a mi propia hija. Pero nuestros padres se ponían en esa posición cuando hacíamos desmadre en la oficina y en la escuela, y crecimos normales, así que, creo que fue adecuado para mantenerla a raya aunque no me agrado para nada- me respondió -Lo que si se me hizo extraño es que no hiciera berrinche, ni gritara, ni se tratara de justificar o me dijera la típica frase "te odio" que tanto sale en las películas. Tomo las cosas de mala gana, pero solo se sobo el trasero y se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Creo que entendió el concepto, aunque a estado algo callada en estos últimos días-

Eso no me gustaba para nada. Por mas serio o maduro que fuera un niño, no creo que fuera tan rápido para entender el por que de un castigo, menos cuando la cosa no había sido enteramente culpa suya.

De repente me sentí observado por una sombría y malévola mirada desde la mesa de trabajo atrás mío. Volví la cabeza para ver a Kanna dibujando como siempre, enteramente callada, concentrada en el papel y sus crayolas. Levanto la cabeza y me sonrió de una manera tétrica que me recordaba a una de esas muñecas de porcelana, si ustedes saben, de esas que mueven los ojos y que dejas en las tardes en el desván, y en la media noche te levantas y están enfrente de ti con un cuchillo llamándote "Mamá".

-Que sucede Shikamaru, ¿Por qué sudas?-

-¿Qué? Nada…- le mentí.

-Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de aniversarios, ¿ya pensaste en que le vas a regalar a Irochi?-

-Justo ahora que vamos para el fin de semana voy a ir a comprar el regalo para el intercambio. Aun no se ni que voy a conseguir, como dije, no importa que le de el mejor regalo del mundo, de todos modos me golpeara la cara en cuanto lo reciba de mis manos. Irochi me odia- le dije resignado -Y tu que, ¿ya compraste un regalo para Mazuko?-

-Como dije, no lo conozco, de manera que tuve que abstenerme de comprar licor, cigarros, ropa, animales, comida, colonias y accesorios- me dijo con una cara muy seria.

-En pocas palabras, todo lo regalable-

-Fue difícil, pero conseguí algo lo suficientemente sencillo como para que me lo rechacen-

-Una camisa unitalla…-

-Muy chistosito, pero no-

¿Se han dado cuenta de que cuando no saben que regalarte, aparecen con una camisa unitalla o de plano con los billetes que iban a usar para tu regalo en la mano? Bueno, más o menos en esa situación estábamos.

Una vez marcada la hora de salida, tome mis triques y salimos de forma ordenada detrás de Ibiki, quien esta vez no había hecho su típico ritual del viernes: "esperarme una hora sentado en mi oficina dejándolos sin hacer nada para que se desesperen". Seguramente el torturador estaba igual de cansado que todos. Sin embargo, justo antes de que se me ocurriera salir por la puerta, el hombre nos detuvo a mi y a Chouji justo en la salida de la misma.

-Enanos, vengan-

Enana su abuela.

Detestaba cualquier adjetivo que me hiciera ver más joven de lo que realmente era. Y todo por que Ibiki era de las pocas personas en la aldea que no se había sacado de la cabeza que ya no éramos los llamados novatos. Para el tipo no salíamos de chicos, enanos, mocosos, etc, etc. Y seria bueno si solo fuera a nosotros, pero ya varias veces se le había ido la onda y había llamado escuincle a Naruto en actos oficiales frente a todos los demás kages.

Volviendo a la realidad, escuche a Chouji le pedirle a Kanna que se quedara quieta en su asiento mientras seguíamos a nuestro superior hasta su oficina en lo profundo de los cuarteles de investigación. Lo mas seguro era que nos llamaba para que siguiéramos sobre las pistas del bromista. Y como era de esperarse por mi, lo preguntó.

-¿Y que encontraron con respecto al bromista, señor?- le pregunte a Ibiki con curiosidad

-Bueno jóvenes, las pistas de huellas que nos trajiste nos fueron muy difíciles de codificar, pero en cuanto descubrimos de quien eran, se nos fue mas difícil de asimilar-

-¿De que habla?- pregunto Chouji intrigado

Oh, oh. Por la cara que Ibiki nos puso, deduje que no nos iba a gustar lo que íbamos a oír. En ese momento le pedí a Kamisama que Ibiki no nos dijera que el bromista era conocido nuestro.

-La pala misteriosamente no tenia huella alguna más que las del tendero, a quien descartamos debido a que fue el quien fue robado y esto fue corroborado por varios testigos. El libro, muy en cambio, tenia un par de huellas frescas que después de investigarlas, descubrimos que le pertenecían a Umino Iruka-

-¿Nuestro maestro de academia? No habla en serio, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Chouji con un tic en la ceja derecha.

Maldición, la revelación nos causo una tremenda confusión. En ese momento le pedí a Kamisama que Ibiki no nos dijera que hablaba en serio.

-Desafortunadamente Akamichi, no es así, hablo muy en serio-

-Pero, ¿Iruka?- exclame -Podría haber jurado que el tipo era un ninja de elite por la manera en que peleaba, además, según el reporte de su ultimo intento de captura, le puso una golpiza tremenda a dos del escuadrón AMBU mientras trataba de escapar-

Mi superior se puso las manos en el mentón e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Demonios. En ese momento le pedí a Kamisama que Ibiki no nos dijera algo que corroborara sus sospechas.

-Iruka no es un ninja cualquiera aunque no lo quieras creer joven Nara- nos explico -Se a mantenido como chunnin solo debido a que prefiere seguir dando clases. Si recientemente subió su grado a jounnin fue por que necesita dinero extra para mantener a su próximamente creciente familia. Aunque no lo creas, Iruka es un hombre muy bien entrenado que ha participado en varias misiones de alto riesgo desde que tenía los 15. Tiene altos grados en muchas cosas, pero se ha mantenido al margen debido su trabajo. Es experto en genjutsu, uso de armamento, espionaje y para darles un dato de mi convivencia con el, es muy, pero muy buen mentiroso. Además que investigando en su currículo parece tener cierto grado de conocimiento en extracción de información e incluso, de seducción. Dejaría de ser raro que nuestro bromista pelee como una fiera y luego se desaparezca sin dejar rastro si el hombre al que buscamos es Iruka-

Al diablo, ahora estábamos con la boca abierta frente a nuestro superior. Pero, rayos, ¿Iruka? No podía ser. En ese momento le pedí a Kamisama que Ibiki no nos dijera que el ahora era el sospechoso numero 1 en la lista de posibles tipos que eran el bromista.

-Con estas últimas pruebas encabezo la lista de los hombres que podría llegar a ser bromista, eso, además de que es de los pocos sujetos en esta aldea que no ha sido robado aun por el mismo-

-Y si realmente fuera Iruka, ¿le esperara un castigo severo?- le pregunto Chouji bastante nervioso.

La pregunta era tan obvia que lastimaba, todos queremos a Iruka. Supuse que Naruto se volvería loco si eso fuera cierto. En ese momento le pedí a Kamisama que Ibiki no nos dijera su típica frase sadista de la semana.

-Dependerá del consejo. Podría ser una pugna o un escarmiento haciendo servicio social, lo cual, como saben, es de lo mas leve. Pero nos ha causado tantos problemas que quizás le consejo pida que lo arraiguen en su casa o en su defecto, que lo metan a la cárcel con la misma condena que un criminal de alto rango debido a ese potencial tan peligroso que presenta-

-Pero, solo roba gnomos de jardín y ropa interior. Artículos mínimos y sin importancia, los cuales aparecen en el patio de los vecinos de los afectados al día siguiente. ¿Qué podría hacer eso para que el consejo lo considere como un criminal de rango S? Es más ridículo que e escuchado en mi vida- repliqué.

-No seria tan ridículo si lo siguiente que apareciera en un patio fuera un cadáver sin huellas o rastros de violencia y sin nada que apunte a un culpable-

-¡Ahí no lo puedo creer! ¡Hágame el favor, eso es demasiado exagerado!-

El gordo tenia razón, era lo mas exagerado que podían haberme dicho, si no por de mas, exageradamente absurdo. Pero lo malo en realidad no era eso, si no que nuestro jefe seguía en posición de defensiva, por lo que deduje que algo mas nos quería decir. En ese momento **LE IMPLORE** a Kamisama por que Ibiki no nos dijera que no íbamos a encargar de investigar a Iruka.

-Pero como saben, el largo historial del bromista a través de estos meses no ha sido más que un cuento interminable de fallo tras otro en encontrar al culpable, que debido a la falta de pruebas nunca han seguido las acusaciones sobre todos los sospechosos que encontramos- no dijo -Este hasta ahora es nuestro sospechoso mas solido, por eso ahora les tengo un trabajito. No puedo mandar a cualquier ninja a esta misión, solo los más cercanos a Iruka, lo malo es que el más cercano a nuestro sospechoso es el Hokage, de manera que no podemos tomar ese riesgo. Así que serán ustedes quienes se encarguen de hacer una investigación sobre Umino Iruka-

Había tres opciones para mí que explicaban la situación por la que pasábamos. Una, mi karma estaba hecho una mierda. Dos, alguien me había hecho algún tipo de mal de ojo o tres, seguramente yo y Chouji éramos actualmente los bufones de Kamisama y estaba haciendo esto a propósito para que todos se rieran de nosotros en el palacio de jade.

-¿De manera tal que, estaremos detrás del trasero de Iruka durante el resto del mes hasta que se pruebe si es culpable de robar cosas de plástico completamente inservibles?- le replique molesto.

-Me temo que si joven Nara, hasta entonces, disfruten las próximas fiestas de Diciembre-

La maldita sonrisa sadista Ibiki nos despidió a los 2 de la oficina, mientras salíamos con más dudas que respuestas en nuestras mentes.

No sabía que era más absurdo. Pensar que nuestro maestro de academia, con lo decente que se veía, era un maldito friki que peleaba a la altura de un criminal de rango S. O que nosotros íbamos a ser los encargados de investigarlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, significaba que este año quizás no iba a ser el mejor de mi vida

…

Llegue a casa con una jaqueca de los mil demonios. Mi cerebro estaba maquilando posibilidades a mil por hora y ahora sentía la cabeza como un panal de abejas a punto de explotar. Pero luego pase por el sillón y vi a mi mujer sentada en el televisor, con esa cara triste que había estado teniendo desde la semana pasada, y todo el dolor desapareció en menos de un segundo.

La abrasé por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla, era lo menos que podía hacer para ver si levantaba una sonrisita nuevamente. Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla y me saludo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en la oficina?-

La pregunta devolvió mi dolor de cabeza.

-Horrible Temari, según pruebas, es probable que Iruka sea el jodido bromista-

-¿Tu maestro de academia? ¿No hablas en serio verdad? Ese tiene pinta de todo lo que fuera, pero no de criminal-

-Ibiki prácticamente nos dijo que de esos es de lo que mas hay que sospechar-

-Se que no suena muy bien, pero, ¿por que pones esa cara?- me preguntó -¿Tan preocupado estas por tu antiguo maestro?-

-No es eso, si no que nos toca a nosotros investigarlo-

-Eso no suena para nada agradable- me dijo mi mujer en un tono algo preocupado - ¿Pero como podría ser tu maestro? La última vez que lo vimos casi nos mata a los dos-

-Nadie sabe como funciona la mente criminal-

Temari bajo la cabeza. Sabía que estaba molesto por lo que había pasado en la oficina, así que cambio de tema de manera abrupta.

-Tu madre llamó, dijo que si teníamos tiempo, que fuéramos mañana a la granja de venados para ayudarle a tu padre a darle el mantenimiento semestral-

-Iremos mañana entonces-

-¿Eh?-

-Durante las fiestas de diciembre todo el mundo comienza a pedir carne y cuero-

-No es eso, ¿tu trabajando por voluntad propia? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi marido?-

-Muy chistosita señora Nara- le respondí sarcástico -Digamos que el trabajo es lo que menos me importa, necesito ver a mi padre-

Estaba algo tenso y desorientado, de verdad necesitaba algunos consejos del viejo para poder tranquilizarme.

…

Aquel sábado estaba soleado, pero frío. Eso significaba que el Sr. Clima amenazaba con hacer nevar para esas fiestas de diciembre.

La granja, por su lado, estaba hecha un asco. No era de sorprenderme, siempre que llegábamos estaba así, y era la rutina de nunca acabar de todos los semestres desde que mi memoria comenzó a trabajar. La única vez que me queje con mi padre con referente a esa pequeña cuestión, se me ocurrió decirle que era un milagro que los venados no huyeran con esa cerca vieja y jodida, pero el me contraataco diciéndome que si no me gustaba como estaba la cerca, que la arreglara yo… Les digo que cuando no esta recostado en el sillón como lagartija al sol se le salen las palabras sabias.

Me encontré a mi mismo levantando pacas de heno mientras Temari hablaba, aunque todo lo que decían era inaudible, seguramente solo hablan de cosas sin importancia. Por mí, que hablaran de lo que fuera con tal de que mi madre no volviera a salir con el tema de los hijos, que si no, seguramente la cosa se podría peor con esa depresión que ella ya llevaba por culpa de eso.

-Te veo molesto- exclamo mi padre mientras hacíamos el trabajo pesado, para variar -¿Pasa algo?-

-Hasta parece que todo el mundo nota mi estado ánimo- le respondí -Solo es mi trabajo en la oficina es todo-

Mi padre se quedo en silencio, creo que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba convencido con lo que le había dicho. Di un suspiro.

-Ya sabes que mi madre reacciono mal frente a esa decisión de no tener hijos que habíamos tomado Temari y yo, ¿pero, que hay de ti? Nunca diste un maldito comentario al respeto, de hecho, no te eh escuchado decir ni pio al respecto desde que les platicamos eso. ¿No pensaste tan siquiera en algo? ¿No te llego una idea o una molestia?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No me digas que tu madre te taladro esa idea en tu cabeza?-

-No, solo que se me hace extraño viendo de ti, siendo que siempre me haz dicho que nunca me guarde mis opiniones-

-Mira Shikamaru, déjame aclararte un punto. Que tengas hijos o no es muy tu problema, no el mío, por eso no dije nada al respecto-

-¿Umh?-

-Pero te advierto, si te retractas y mi nieto termina igual que tú, iré por la escopeta. No me importa que seas mi hijo-

Era su manera de decirme que prefería que no tuviera hijos hasta que estuviera preparado. Sabía que había cometido errores como padre, y con esas simples palabras expreso que si de verdad planeaba formar una familia, tenía que evitarlos a toda costa.

-Pero hablando en serio, ¿por qué tan de repente se te ocurrió esa pregunta?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Es una historia larga que no valdría la pena contar-

-¿Tratas de decirme que estas en planes de formar una familia?-

-No te hagas ilusiones viejo- le respondí molesto -Solo me dio curiosidad-

-Como digas-

Mientras mi padre se acomodaba, di media vuelta para ver una misteriosa bola de color verde fluorescente rompiendo la barrera de sonido dirigiéndose hacia mí. La esquive, tirando a mi padre al suelo como si de un kunai se tratara y cuando este golpeo contra uno de los postes de la cerca, hizo un "pop" y libero un líquido asqueroso de un olor fétido insoportable. Volví la cabeza para ver al responsable del ataque am i persona, pero no pude ver nada alrededor mas que el árbol cercano a la cerca y la mesa donde mi mujer y mi madre estaban poniendo los bocadillos.

-Diablos… ¿Pero que demonios fue eso?- exclame.

-Al parecer no le caes bien a alguien. Quizás no tanto como para quererte muerto, pero si lo suficiente como para que trataran de aventarte una combinación de huevos podridos, colonia barata, arena de gato y caldo de pollo echado a perder-

Se me vino un nombre a la mente.

-Kanna…- masculle -Espera un minuto ¿Cómo sabes de que estaba hecha esa cosa? No creo que tengas un olfato mas desarrollado que un Inuzuka-

-Cuando Inoichi, Chouza, el cuarto y yo estábamos más chicos, hicimos algunas para aventárselos al profesor. Éramos unos monstruos, pero si hubieras estado en nuestro salón durante la academia hasta nos hubieras aplaudido-

-¿Don Chouza también?-

-Vamos Shikamaru, así como lo vez de calmado de adulto no lo tenia de niño. No era precisamente un angelito… bueno, no era para nada un niño bueno, quizás era el peor portado de los 4 y eso que éramos un grupo de monstruos-

_-¿Qué paso con Sauchi?-_

_-¿El que se sienta al lado de mi? Me asegure de que no volviera a llamarme gordo-_

_-Chouza, ¿qué rayos le hiciste?-_

_-Nada. Solo lo tiré por la escalera-_

_-…-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Solo se rompió una pierna, no hagan tanto barullo-_

-Se comenzó a calmar en cuanto le llego la pubertad-

Al parecer toda la carga no venia de Sayuri. Seguramente el gen malvado se saltaba generaciones.

…

Entrada la noche, Temari y yo caminamos por la calle para llegar a nuestra casa. A pesar de que el frío estaba congelándome los dedos y del ataque con la bomba pestilente del medio día, estaba completamente tranquilo. Tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar; como el regalo de Irochi, Iruka como posible bromista y la reciente depresión de mi mujer. Recordando esto ultimo, le tomé la mano de manera discreta, justo cuando lo hacíamos cuando éramos novios, al menos esperaba que un par de mimos le levantaran el animo nuevamente.

-Ya casi cumpliremos nuestro primer año de casados Shika- me sonrió.

Victoria momentánea.

-Lo se, ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?-

-La verdad, no se me ocurre nada- me dijo volteando la cabeza

Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

-Sabes, estas ultimas semanas del año de verdad que han sido funestas ¿no?, jajajaja- exclamo de manera repentina Temari, seguramente había adivinado que estaba algo incomodo -Con eso me eh dado cuenta de que hemos pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estamos y eso que apenas llevamos un año de casados. Recuerdo bien cuando te conocí, la verdad que deseaba matarte, te consideraba un idiota de primera. Pero con el tiempo fuiste convirtiéndote en un amigo para mí. Aunque cuando pasamos a otros planos la cosa fue muy diferente-

-Tienes razón, no se como es que sobrevivimos a todo nuestro noviazgo sin matarnos el uno al otro- le respondí -Es increíble pensar que a pesar de la gente decía que nunca íbamos a terminar casados, terminaste achacándote el titulo de señora Nara dos años después-

-Bien lo dice el dicho, Dios dispone y las gallinas ponen- me dijo riendo.

-Lo único que espero es que el próximo sea mejor, no creo poder sobrevivir a otro problemático año-

-Jajajaja-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-No lo se, me siento bien en saber que algunas cosas no cambian con el tiempo-

Escucharla reír de nueva cuenta me hizo sentir como si me hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de encima. Lo diría una y otra vez, si muero y me dan la oportunidad de repetir lo que quisiera de mi vida anterior, seria casarme con Temari.

A pesar de que me aturdía con frecuencia y que era una escandalosa a veces, era la única mujer que me comprendía a la perfección y que sabia que era lo que quería. Me complementaba, además, prácticamente se movía por mi. Por no decir que tenia muchas cualidades que me atrajeron de ella. Inteligente, sensual y fuerte. Quizás exageraría en decir que es la mujer perfecta, pero no exageraría en decir que siempre fue y ha sido la perfecta para mí.

También estaba en lo cierto. Era increíble ver como las pocas situaciones de estas últimas semanas habían mandado completamente al carajo todo el año. Pero si tenía que soportar más estupideces, esperaba, de menos, soportarlas al lado de mi mujer.

-¿Vas a comprar el regalo para Irochi alguna vez Shikamaru?- me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Tengo que hacerlo, aunque aun no se que regalarle al crio para que se ponga feliz-

-Sabes bien que te odia con todas sus fuerzas, creo que lo único que lo pondría feliz el resto del año seria el poder dejarte un ojo morado-

Fruncí la boca. Lo que decía también era cierto.

Mientras caminábamos a nuestra casa, pasamos por una calle medio oscura debido a la falta de alumbrado publico (siempre que empezaban los actos oficiales se me olvidaba decirle a Naruto de la calle que estaba cercana a mi casa). Fue cuando escuche el repentino rechinar de las ruedas de un cochecito. Pensando que se trataba de un niño, no le di importancia, pero al darme cuenta que el rechinido se hacia mas y mas fuerte conforme avanzábamos, y que los pasos que escuchaba eran demasiado pesados, me volví a mi mujer y le dije que se escondiera en el callejón que estaba cercano a nosotros.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Shhh…-

Ya metidos entre las sombras, distinguimos a una persona caminar cercano a nosotros. Un sujeto con chamarra gris, pantalones mezclilla y botas de trabajo de cuero, aprecio a contra luz llevando consigo un carrito oxidado con una bolsa de basura arriba. ¿El bromista?, parecía. Tenía el mismo atuendo y el mismo porte, pero no los mismos zapatos. Aun así, no dejando pasar la oportunidad de clara venganza, mi mujer se fue detrás de el asechándolo con cautela.

-Temari, ¿¿que haces??- le susurre.

-Ese carrito es el de la señora Shisuka- me señaló mientras me susurra -¿Recuerdas que el tipo ese se lo robo cuando Kanna llevo a nuestro sobrino a la casa de Gai? Nunca lo pudimos recuperar-

Tenía razón. A pesar del ajetreo por que habíamos pasado hacia una semana, no habíamos podido recuperar el carrito oxidado de nuestra anciana vecina (al igual que la sabanita azul celeste de mi sobrino, por la que Kankuro pregunto). La conclusión era que aun lo poseía el bromista, pero no pudimos confirmarlo hasta ese segundo.

Salimos del callejón para darnos cuenta de que ya no estaba en la calle, lo mas seguro es que se había metido a algún callejón. Caminamos con cautela, mi mujer con kunai en mano, y no paramos hasta que el ruido del golpe de un costal no alerto. Un gato salió despavorido entre nuestras piernas mientras nos metíamos en la oscuridad y seguíamos el ruido del golpe del metal. Una sombra se acerco de manera repentina a nosotros, mi mujer alarmada levanto el kunai y casi se lo encaja a nuestro supuesto agresor, de no ser por que le detuvo la mano casi en el aire.

Al salir a la luz de la luna, notamos que el que sostenía con fuerza la mano de Temari era Iruka.

-¿Temari?- exclamo incrédulo -Ya se que hay muchos robos últimamente, pero no es para que apuñales al primero que veas-

Ojos con mirada fija, camisa de cuello de tortuga azul marino acompañada con una bufanda blanca y ninguna señal del carrito. Quizás de primera instancia no se veía como el tipo que habíamos visto hace rato, pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo en le mismo lugar? Seria una locura si el mentado bromista pudiera correr a la velocidad de la luz. Iruka soltó a mi mujer y dejamos de ponernos a la defensiva,

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunte tratando de no ser muy obvio con mi comentario.

-Vine a tirar mucha basura inservible, tengo una colección de desperdicios que no se ni de donde salieron y la verdad es que no ni siquiera caso en venderla. Además, con los últimos robos, tener basura es muy peligroso-

Iruka nos sonrió mientras pasaba dejándonos atrás. Lo mire retirarse no sin que antes, este se volviera hacia mí.

-Shikamaru, ¿aun tienes tu copia del libro de Skull? Al parecer le preste mi copia a Konohamaru, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado y el me dijo que ya me la había devuelto- me explicó -Se que el libro no te gustó, así que espero no se mucho pedir quitártelo de la manos, no eh terminado de leer la novela-

-Supongo que esta bien Iruka sensei-

-Bueno, nos vemos, y gracias-

Temari salió detrás mío con la carretilla oxidada de Shisuka en una mano y una chamarra gris en la otra.

-La encontré en el basurero-


	10. El sotano

Capitulo 9  
El sótano

Sábado en el Lemur´s Tail, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y me había metido a tomar una copa o dos. ¿Por que tan temprano? Tenia que intoxicarme para sacar de mi mente la locura de la noche anterior.

-No es cierto…-  
-Si lo es Chouji-  
-Repítemelo y dime que no es cierto-  
-¿Acaso creer que bromeo?-

-¿A dónde vas?-  
-Por más sake-  
-Me acabas de servir-  
-Es para mí-

Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos lo tomo muy bien. Chouji se puso al frente mío en la barra, se sirvió un poco de alcohol, se lo tomo de un sorbo y luego prácticamente se dejo caer sobre la mesa, retumbando el sonido del golpe de su cabeza contra la madera por todo el establecimiento.

-¿Y ahora como demonios vamos a explicarle esto a Naruto sin que se vuelva loco?-  
-¿Y por que te preocupa Naruto? Solo tenemos que decirle lo que paso en la noche-  
-Shikamaru, no podemos llegar a su oficina y decirle "oye Naruto, ¿adivina que fue lo que descubrí ayer? Tu prácticamente PADRE es el que a estado poniendo a toda la jodida aldea de cabeza y los altos mandos del consejo de seguridad piden tu aprobación para tratarlo como si fuera un criminal de rango S. ¿Qué mas? ¡Ah si! ¡SHIKAMARU Y YO SOMOS LOS RESPONSABLES DE QUE LO METIERAN AL BOTE!-  
-¡Esta bien, ya te entendí! Hablarle a Naruto de esto sin ablandarle el suelo primero seria una pésima idea-  
-Le dicen crimen y castigo papí-  
-¡Kanna!-

Hay estaba otra vez la tétrica pero chillona voz del anticristo, parecía que siempre tenia algo que comentar cuando estábamos reunidos en el bar.

-No importa que incluso el Hokage le tenga mucho valor sentimental al pobre hombre, sigue siendo un ladrón. Y uno muy bueno por cierto-  
-Hija, ¿tengo que recordarte el juego de la llave y el candado?-  
-Esta bien papá, me callare-  
-Mira Chouji, son pruebas, pero no pruebas contundentes de que Iruka sea el bromista. Ya antes habíamos tenido un sospechoso con ese tipo de pruebas sobre el y la cosa no siguió por que le robaron una manguera y una maceta mientras lo interrogábamos-  
-Quizás Iruka estaba en el basurero primero que el bromista y lo que viste meterse al callejón fue a Iruka y no al bromista-  
-Eso se llama encubrir al criminal-  
-Kanna…-  
-Perdón, perdón, se me salió-

Saque otro cigarrillo de mi chaqueta y lo encendí para poder tranquilizarme u pensar mejor las cosas.

-Sea como sea, aun no tenemos suficientes pruebas para hacer solida su criminalidad- le dije mientras levantaba la cabeza de la barra -Supongo que tenemos que encontrar una manera de probar por completo su culpabilidad o hacer algo para que lo declaren inocente-  
-Lo cual significa que vamos a tener que registrar su casa-  
-Lo cual significa que… ¡No, no, no! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Registrar su casa?-  
-Tu dijiste que tenemos que encontrar una manera de hacer solidad su criminalidad, por lo que pienso que es prudente hacerle una revisión a su casa. Si es el bromista, seguramente la tendrá completamente llena de basura inservible o al menos el sótano-

En eso tenia razón el grandote.

-Solo hay una pregunta al aire, ¿cómo le hacemos para que no se de cuenta de que vamos a entrar a su casa?-  
-Pues fácil tío Shikamaru- contesto Kanna -Uno de ustedes lo distrae mientras el otro se encarga de entrar por la parte trasera del sótano. Es fácil si se toma en cuenta que todas las casas de la colonia del Sr. Iruka tienen una puerta para entrar a los sótanos justo en el patio. Lo único que si será difícil hacer es abrir el candado con el que normalmente los cierra con el cuidado suficiente como para que no se den cuenta de que lo abrieron. Pero alguna triquiñuela les enseñaron como ninjas, ¿verdad?-

Tanto su padre como yo nos quedamos viéndola extrañados y con la boca abierta. Pero luego volví a mis cabales al darme cuenta de que la que estaba hablando era Kanna.

-Kanna-  
-¿Si papi?-  
-En este momento te haría un montón de preguntas con referente a eso último, pero como lo dijiste en un momento muy oportuno retrasaré la sesión de interrogatorio-  
-Nada me hace más feliz que ayudarte papi-

De la manera que dijo eso ultimo no supe si fue sarcasmo u otra cosa.

-Bueno, así esta el plan. Vamos a su casa, tú tocas la puerta, yo me meto a su sótano y busco cualquier evidencia que indique que alguna vez robo algo-  
-¿Y por que tengo que distraerlo yo Shikamaru?-  
-No es por ofenderte Chouji, pero soy claramente más ligero y me será mucho más fácil meterme por esos recovecos pequeños-  
-No tomare ninguna ofensa. Tienes razón-

Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en acción, escuchamos el golpe de la puerta del Lemur's Tail para ver a Neji con una carta en la mano derecha y una cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

-Ya vienen…-  
-¿Quienes?- pregunté.  
-Los muchachos, se devuelven hoy. Adelantaron sus vacaciones debido a que Tenten estuvo algún tiempo fuera de misiones por cosas del bebé y ¡YA VIENEN PARA ACA!-  
-¿Y cual es el problema? Ni que fuera a caernos el mundo encima por que Lee, Tenten y tu ahijado vienen antes a la aldea-  
-Para ti no hay problema Chouji, pero yo aun no tengo nada que los impresione. Fuera del hecho de que ahora estoy viviendo en casa propia, no tengo más que darles. Me había dicho a mi mismo que para este entonces ya tendría prometida y aun no tengo nada parecido siquiera a una pareja-  
-¿Y que paso con Sakura?- le replique con toda la calma -¿Por que no le pides que se haga pasar por tu pareja? Salieron una vez-  
-No creo que ella acceda a hacer este tipo de cosas por mí. Digo, el chiste es impresionarlos, no engañarlos-  
-Creo que algo por un rato es mucho mejor que absolutamente nada. No te cuesta nada fingir, un montón de ninjas lo hacen-  
-… Supongo que tienes razón. Le preguntare, no me queda de otra-  
-Perfecto Neji, ahora ve, ve antes de que pase otra cosa-

Neji se fue, dejándonos atrás y volviendo a poner la puerta que casi quiebra en su lugar. Chouji lo miro irse y luego se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-  
-Para que no nos molestara-

-Mira, si seguía lamentándose no se iba ir nunca del bar y ahora tenemos un asunto pendiente que atender. Por cierto, ¿en que estábamos?-  
-Dijiste que íbamos a meternos a escondidas a la casa de Iruka-  
-Sera mejor que no esperemos a que se haga mas tarde, vámonos-  
-Bueno Kanna, como no puedo dejarte sola en casa debido a tu castigo supongo que tendrás que acompañarnos a esta-  
-¿Estas seguro?' le pregunte a mi compañero de equipo.  
-¿Que tan difícil puede ser? No te preocupes tío Shikamaru, prometo que no hare bulto- se adelanto Kanna a responder.  
-Eso es lo que me temo- replique  
-Iré por tu chamarra-

Chouji se fue dejando a Kanna al lado mío. Viéndome solo y cara a cara con mi nueva enemiga mortal, me sentí tan incomodo como si me hubieran sentado al lado de Hidan. Kanna se volvió hacia mi con la cara expresión de todos los niños que te dice "¿y tu que demonios me miras?".

-No le diere nada tu padre si me dices, ¿cómo le hiciste para salirte de tu casa y lanzarme ese globo apestoso?-  
-Yo no se lo lancé tío Shikamaru, ¿olvida que no puedo salir de mi casa? Mi padre conoce casi todos mis trucos, me tiene más vigilada que una cárcel de primer nivel a un criminal de rango S-  
-Umh, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por lo que paso hace una semana-  
-Yo nunca dije que no allá sido la responsable-  
-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Así que lo admites?-  
-¿Para que escondérselo tío Shikamaru? Ya sabe que fui yo-  
-Muy chistosa Kanna querida, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora no le diré lo que pasó a tu padre?-  
-Por que le saldría lo mismo que con Iruka. Sabe que hay un responsable, tiene un sospechoso, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para inculparlo-

Lo peor era que tenía razón. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza a la mocosa? ¿Ahora hasta contrataba matones?.. No saben las veces que le rece a Kamisama por que Kanna fuera de esas niñas a la que le les llega la pubertad a los 10 años para que le pasara lo mismo que a su abuelo, por que realmente temía lo que nos fuera a deparar de aquí a los próximos 8 años.

…

La casa de Iruka, un lugar grande comparado con sus otras casas. Desde que se casó, se había cambiado tantas veces de cuchitril que comenzamos a perder la cuenta después del 5to apartamento. Pero esa era común pensarlo, ¿que era lo que se esperaba de el que de soltero, cabio su vida a la de pareja? En realidad no era muy cómodo vivir en una casa pequeña en no cabía un poroto. No teniendo un sueldo muy grande como maestro y Shizune, quien tampoco ganaba la gran cosa como secretaria, para rentar era para lo único que alcanzaba el dinero. No fue hasta que se promovieron a un rango mayor que lograron conseguir patrimonio.

-Muy bien, tú y Kanna lo distraen mientras yo me voy por su patio-  
-Solo cuide de no dejar huellas- me advirtió Kanna.

Me le que debe viendo un rato a la niña, le toque la cabeza y le dije "crece rápido". En ese momento Chouji y Kanna hicieron exactamente la misma expresión de confusión dejando sus caras iguales por una milésima de segundo. Era risible el parecido que ambos tenían en ciertos puntos. Ellos tocaron la puerta y yo me metí entre los arbustos para tener acceso a mi objetivo.

Al buscar la manera de adentrarme en el jardín de Iruka, me di cuenta de por que el ladrón robaba muy tranquilamente en los patios. Fue fácil entrar a la parte trasera, en realidad los cercos de las casas o son muy bajitos o bien, no tienen. Creo que no tengo que especificar que los ladrones convencionales no se meten a las casas de los ninjas por que saben que hasta los niños vienen armados (deberían de robar mas seguido para que la gente no se confié tanto, es por eso que nos pasan este tipo de tonterías).

Me salgo del tema.

Me metí al patio y camine por un pasto tan finamente cortado que me sopesaba pisarlo. Un flamenco de plástico me sonreía entre las margaritas y gruñí al verlo, hubiera sospechado que no era de el de no ser por que era el mismo flamenco con lentes oscuros que Naruto le había regalado cuando se cambio a una casa mas grande; y sabia que era el mismo por que en sus lentes tenia rallado un "dattebayo" con letras amarillas (aun no se por que conservaba ese adorno tan ridículo).

Acerque mis manos a la puertecilla de madera que conducía al sótano con el cuidado suficiente pensando en romper la cerradura con un sebón y me di cuenta de que no tenia candado, definitivamente estaba siendo muy descuidado; La abrí con la precaución de no hacer ruido y baje los escalones de poco en poco. Claro que todo ese cuidado y sigilo se fue a la mierda cuando me volví la cabeza para vigilar que nadie me estuviera siguiendo y dando un paso en falso me resbale con un rollo de papel de periódico dejado en los escalones, aterrizando de espaldas entre un montón de cajas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- escuche la alarmada voz de Iruka.  
-¿Qué fue que?- respondió la voz de Chouji.  
-Umh… pensé haber escuchado un sonido-

Gracias gordo, de no ser por ti seguramente terminaría depredado por el bromista en el fondo del abismo de cajas en el que me encontraba.

El sótano de Iruka y Shizune básicamente consistía en una lavadora, una secadora y un baño extra, al menos eso era lo que me dejaban ver la interminable acumulación de cartón.

Quizás estaba frente a la colección de cajas más grande que jamás hubiera visto el ojo humano, inclusive más que en los almacenes, juraba que si Iruka mataba a alguien y escondía el cuerpo entre las cajas de su sótano no lo iban a encontrar; al menos no antes de que las ratas y las cucarachas se comieran al cadáver (una razón mas para esperar que el no fuera el bromista, dicho tipo ya me había atacado dos veces).

Fui caminando entre la jungla de cartón buscando pistas en donde fuera, haciéndome a la idea de no mover nada para que Iruka no sospechara que alguien se había metido a su casa. Fue cuando los dedos de mis pies sintieron algo parecido a un libro en el piso, levantándolo me di cuenta que se trataba de un álbum fotográfico, uno muy viejo y pesado por cierto. Me entro la curiosidad y lo abrí, solo para hojearlo.

La primera cosa que vi al abrir el álbum fue una foto de una boda en donde varios ninjas que no conocía para nada estaban posando, pero por el parecido de los casados con mi ex maestro deduje que eran los padres que tenia antes de que atacara el Kyuubi. Detrás de esta estaba la fotografía de la boda de Iruka con media aldea posando en ella, como si la hubiera arreglado para que pareciera que en este caso, la historia que se repetía, mejoraba.

No era para más, la boda de Iruka fue como festejar una fiesta nacional, y es que justo ahí se noto el cambio generacional de la aldea.

Todos los que Iruka y Shizune conocía se invitaron a la boda, por lo que pudimos ver a los de su generación, la generación de Kakashi, los de nuestra generación y la generación de Konohamaru (que ya estaban crecidos para ese entonces). No creo que tenga que mencionar que me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de gente en el templo, la verdad las bodas grandes me hacían sentir algo asustado y es que, solo había visto una así de grande en mi vida y fue la boda de la hija de un feudal en la aldea del arroz, éramos tantos que al terminar la ceremonia, el camarógrafo tuvo que buscar sitio como por media hora para que no saliéramos todos apachurrados y acomodamos gente como para disfrazarlos a todos de zombies y decir que la aldea entera estaba bajo el ataque de un virus come carne.

Pensaba que este tipo de locuras solo eran para la gente rica, en realidad no tenia idea de que iba a hacer Iruka para alimentar y/o entretener a tanta gente que de repente había aparecido. Pero ese día nos trajo más sorpresas inesperadas.

Siendo tantos, entre los del servicio de banquetes y la gente que estaba ahí armaron la fiesta en media hora y no hubo necesidad de formalidades o pagos extra, la verdad fue algo como para recordarlo… Al menos hasta donde el alcohol lo dejaba a uno. Creo que tampoco tengo que decir que el día siguiente a ese me levante con una resaca monumental de 9 grados en la escala de "drinker". Por obvias razones, Shizune juro que no celebrarían su aniversario hasta que cumplieran los 50 años de casados.

Hojeado de nueva cuenta el álbum, me puse a pensar que seguramente lo siguiente que encontraría serían puras cosas inútiles y fotografías de personas a las que nunca conocería en mi vida. Sin embargo, al ver lo que estaba detrás de las fotos de su boda, casi solté una lagrimita y eso que no soy del tipo tonto sentimentalista.

Todo lo demás eran fotos nuestras. Hay estaba la primera foto de la generación, con Naruto haciendo su cara de tonto como era de esperarse. Un par del día en que nos graduamos como gennin y luego otra como chunnin, estas sin Naruto. Una foto de Naruto regresando a la aldea después de su primera misión de rango C, esta adjuntada con una foto de una placa del puente de aldea de las olas que bien tiene escrito "puente de Naruto". Una foto de todos en el hospital después de la pelea contra Madara, dos de la ceremonia de Shino cuando lo hicieron líder de clan (esa, señores, fue la fiesta mas bizarra sin la presencia de acido a la que asistí), fotos de nuestra ceremonia de entrada ala elite y luego de Konohamaru en la suya, un par del nacimiento de Asuma y luego del de Kanna, y en orden cronológico la boda de Kakashi, el nacimiento de Sakumo, el de Rei, mi boda, la boda de Shino, la de Kankuro, la de Naruto, la de Kiba, la de Lee y adjuntado el nacimiento de Io.

Justo atrás estaba el recorte de periódico en donde anunciaba que Naruto había sido nombrado como el "gran 6to" por parte del consejo, como si aparte de que este fuera sueño de Naruto también hubiera sido sueño suyo.

Trate de tragar saliva, pero no pude por el mentado nudo en la garganta que sentía. Era demasiado, la verdad no me podía imaginar a mi mismo arrestando al pobre tipo. Iruka fue nuestro primer hombre en todo, y lo que resto de nuestra carrera de ninja estuvo ligado a lo que el nos dio por instrucciones al inicio. Por el nos hicimos lo que nos hicimos.

Pero tenia que pensar claro, el sentimentalismo no tenia que entrar de por medio, y menos para un soldado de elite. Si era un criminal, tenia que arrestarlo como todo criminal, aunque le doliera a medio mundo…

…A medio mundo…

De repente mi cerebro se dio cuenta de un detallito mucho muy pasado por alto. Si arrestábamos a Iruka nos íbamos a echar encima a media aldea, si no es que a todos los habitantes actuales de la aldea incluyendo al Hokage.

-Gracias Ibiki- dije en voz baja -¿No pudiste habernos dejado un cargo más difícil? Debiste de haber puesto esto como misión de rango SSS o SOS, que seria lo que terminaríamos gritando para nuestro caso-

Realmente se nos tenía que ocurrir algo inteligente para arrestarlo, al menos, si nuestro hombre resultaba culpable. Mientras pensaba di un par de pasos hacia atrás y en uno en falso, me resbalé con algo tirado en el suelo, di media en el aire de nueva cuenta y golpee contra las cajas que estaban detrás de mí, haciendo que estas golpearan otras cajas y así se hizo una reacción en cadena que, de no haber sido por mis habilidades ninja, me hubiera enterrado vivo debajo de una tonelada de cartón.

De repente llego rodando a mis pies una pelota, seguramente con lo que me había resbalado, y después de tomarla la mire por unos segundos para notar que tenía escrito "Danny" con crayola. A menos que Iruka lo conociera, juraba que esa cosas había sido reportada como robada hacia una semana por un niño del mismo nombre y con mas o menos de la edad de Sakumo. Si esa cosa estaba aquí seguramente el resto de los artículos robados también estaba escondido entre ese montón de cajas.

Pero justo cuando quise investigar más a fondo, una mano me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en nuestro sótano, Shikamaru Nara?- me dijo la tétrica voz de Shizune mientras apretaba mi hombro con la mano izquierda.

…

No tenía manera de explicar como había llegado al sótano y por que estaba ahí, así que abrí la boca para soltar la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente y les dije que estábamos haciendo inspecciones. Obviamente, ni Shizune ni Iruka nos creyeron, por lo que creo que mencionar que nos sacaron a patadas de la casa está de mas en este relato.

Sin embargo, con esa ultima prueba, la culpabilidad de Iruka parecía ser inminente.

-De manera que Iruka si es nuestro hombre- exclamo mi mujer cuando le comente lo que me había pasado aquella tarde, mientras caminábamos por el parque  
-Me temo que si Temari- le dije con el mismo aire de dolor.  
-Hay que ir a la oficina para le hagan una orden de aprensión y llevarlo a las autoridades…-  
-No va a ser tan fácil Temari. Chouji y yo quedamos que aun tenemos que seguirlo investigando, debemos demostrar su culpabilidad de manera inminente-  
-¿No crees que ya ahí demasiadas pistas que dicen que el bromista es el?- me dijo mi mujer con cara de obviedad -¿Qué mas necesitas probar sabiendo que las cosas robadas están en su sótano?-  
-Solo encontré uno de los artículos robados, ahí posibilidades de que el verdadero bromista lo haya dejado en su jardín como lo hace con otros artículos que roba- le conteste -Además, piénsalo, Iruka es el maestro de la academia de todo el actual corte generacional que esta aquí en Konoha, y es muy respetado por la misma. Si lo arrestamos y no resulta ser culpable, la aldea completa nos va a comer vivos-

Temari se me quedo viendo horrorizada haciéndome entender que ella había descubierto mi punto.

-¿Qué harás entonces?-  
-Aun no lo se, te juro que siento el cerebro seco- le dije a Temari.

Para esos momentos se me habían acabado todas las ideas, y entre tanta confusión y estrés sentía mi masa encefálica a punto de hacer "boom". La verdad es que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer ahora que teníamos las sospechas bien planteadas. Temari me miro algo desganado y me palpo la cabeza, diciéndome que "tratara de calmarme", pues esa era la razón por la que no podía pensar con claridad.

Ver a Temari apoyándome me hizo sentirme mas aliviado. Parecía que todas las emociones de hacia rato le habían despejado la cabeza de su propia depresión. De menos todo este asunto del bromista estaba sirviendo para algo.

-Neji… no lo se…-  
-Sakura, no estas obligada a nada y es mas, no te culpo si no deseas participar. Digo, pedirte esto es quizás la cosa más estúpida que eh he hecho después de la cosa que paso en el baño del hospital-

Esa estupidez del hospital, según se, inspiro a Kakashi para hacer un relato de libre circulación en internet llamado Icha Icha emergency room. No pregunten, en realidad nunca supimos que paso, la enfermera nos había metido una dosis extra de morfina y mi cerebro solo recuerda a Shino entrando al baño con una esponja y Neji saliendo agarrado de los hombros de Kakashi.

Me salgo del tema de nuevo…

Ya estaba oscureciendo y miramos a Neji en el parque pidiéndole a Sakura aparentar un noviazgo, al menos hasta que Lee se fuera. Miramos a la rosadita algo insegura, y de hecho no la culpo, aparentar un noviazgo para poner celoso a un amigo y a su pareja sonaba medio raro.

-¿Se puede saber el por que de todo esto?- pregunto Sakura.  
-Vamos Sakura, como si tú nunca hubieras sentido celos por algo o por alguien-  
-¿Celos?-  
-No es mi estilo mentir Sakura, sabes que soy una persona directa, es obvio que son celos. Pero digo, ¡como no los voy a sentir! Se largaron de Konoha, dejándome aquí solo, ocupándome de un Gai hecho una masa de nervios mientras me ponía cada vez mas paranoico. Juro que no dormía en las noches arrepintiéndome de todo lo que no les había dicho, sintiéndome culpable por que sabía que no iban a sobrevivir solos en una aldea de gente que parecía sacada de alguna estereotipada película de acción. Pero luego aparece de la nada el señor "soy tan perfecto que los arboles florecen cada que paso", con su recontrajodida sonrisita de comercial de ramen, y hace que todos esos años trabajando para formar nuestra amistad como equipo se fueran al carajo-  
-¿Te refieres a Shiko? ¿No era broma cuando dijiste que te los quitó?-  
-¿Lo comprendes Sakura? Toda la angustia, todos los nervios y todas esas noches levantándome a las tres de la mañana por las pesadillas nunca valieron la pena. El llego a su vida solo para hacerme ver como un completo imbécil, ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NI SIQUIERA LO HIZO A PROPOSITO! Es como si en tu equipo en vez de reemplazar a Sasuke por Sai, les hubiera puesto una tipa igualita a ti pero "buena onda", y Naruto se hubiera comenzado a liar tanto con ella que incluso se le hubiera olvidado todo lo que paso con Sasuke. Tu le pegas y todo, si, pero lo quieres y sabes lo que es mejor para el- le explico con tristeza -El caso es que por x o y razón te das cuenta de que nunca pudiste expresarle lo que realmente sentías por el; y cuando por fin te armas de valor ella llega de repente cubierta de flores y sonrisas a desaparecer todo lo que armaron juntos y que alguna vez consideraste importante para ti, dándote cuenta de lo poco que hiciste por el y de lo tarde que era para hablarle con claridad. Y ella claro, sigue sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos, solo haciendo las cosas por que quiere mucho a Naruto-

Sabíamos que Neji era sincero cuando hablaba, de manera tal que yo y Temari nos quedamos estupefactos cuando escuchamos todo su discurso. Sin embargo, más estupefactos nos quedamos cuando volteamos a ver a Sakura, quien tenía las manos agarradas a su pantalón y estaba temblando como si tuviera un calambre.

-¿Sakura?- dijo Neji confundido.  
-Neji, no te apoyaría en esto… ¡SI NO ME HUBIERA PASADO EXACTAMENTE ESO CON TU PRIMA!-  
-¡¿QUE?- exclamamos todos en unisonó.  
-Los años de dolor, los tiempos de trabajo, la angustia, las sangre que derramamos juntos, tanto luchar para llegar a donde estábamos ahora no significaron nada cuando tu prima se emparejo con el. Justo cuando pensé que cosas entre Naruto y yo se habían estabilizado lo suficiente como para decirle lo mucho que me importaba y lo mucho que estaba agradecida por todos los cuidados que había tenido para conmigo, ¡aparece tu prima de la nada repleta de buenos deseos y palabras hermosas a barrer con todo lo que la pasamos, quitándome todo el crédito que debió de haber sido mío por derecho y quedándose con el bueno! Y claro, Naruto, con lo imbécil que es no se dio cuenta de nada. ¡Termino casado y con hijos próximos y a mi me dejo aquí friendo espárragos!- exclamo casi al borde del colapso.

Sakura respiro ondo y prosiguio.

-Lo peor de todo es que lo único que pude hacer al respecto fue ver como se besuqueaban al lado mío. Sabia lo mucho que ella lo admiraba y quería, por que vi con mis propios ojos lo que ella era capaz de hacer por el-

-En el tiempo en el que estábamos, jamás hubiera tenido los… ovarios para hacer lo que ella hizo, creo que entiendes mi punto Neji-

¿Era mi imaginación, o es que todos aquí estábamos frustrados por alguna estupidez? No tenía la mínima idea de que Sakura sentía todo eso hacia Naruto (quizás por que ese asunto era tan problemático que vilmente lo mande al carajo), por eso en ese momento me fue tan sorpresiva su reacción.

Siendo sincero me parecía una situación de lo más absurda, tenía que darles la razón a los dos; creo que todo el mundo ha llegado a tener una frustración semejante y no allá manera de cómo desquitarla.

-No te preocupes, por supuesto que te ayudare, no quiero que otra persona pase por exactamente lo mismo que yo. No es bueno dejar que alguien se tropiece con la misma piedra- le dijo Sakura agarrándolo de las manos.  
-¿Los dices en serio Sakura?-  
-Oigan par de frustrados, ¿no se han dado cuenta de que para ambos casos ya es un poco tarde?- exclamo mi mujer de manera repentina.

Un aura morada comenzó a salir de Neji y de Sakura, pero luego se recuperaron y miraron a mi mujer con odio.

-¡Temari! ¡En este mundo todavía hay esperanza para todo! Y no descansare hasta que esto se solucione- exclamo Neji.

Por el amor del cielo, ¿estaba saliendo fuego de sus ojos? Creo que dejarlo a solas con Gai tanto tiempo le había fundido el cerebro.

-¿No descansar hasta que se solucione que?-

La voz nos pareció muy familiar. Cuando volteamos, Lee estaba al frente nuestro, cargando a Io, quien venia abrigado con un mameluco que lo hacia ver como un panda.

Owari.


	11. Aniversario primera parte

Capitulo 10  
Aniversario

(Primera parte)

Yoh, el ahijado de Neji y la nueva adquisición de la generación, tenía mucho parecido con Lee cuando los ponían uno contra el otro. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de su padre era el cabello castaño, desparramado y muy abundante, quizás más que cualquier bebé recién nacido que haya visto antes. Por lo demás, tenia el color de piel muy parecido, ojos negros enormes y rematando con unas pobladas cejas marrones que los coronaban como su fueran un trofeo de triunfo al "espíritu de la juventud".

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera tan tarde?- le dijo mi mujer a Lee mientras el pandita que llevaba en brazos se remolineaba como gusano sobre su pecho.

-Tenten y Shiko están acomodándolo todo en el hotel y como Yoh estaba muy inquieto decidí sacarlo- nos explico -Debe estar emocionado por que al fin viene a ver a su padrino-

Me le acerque al niño y lo observe detenidamente antes de que el bebé volviera la cabeza y me diera una vista completa de su carita. ¿Era mi imaginación o tenía los mismos labios de tortuga de su padre? Yoh traían en su carita la misma expresión de Lee cuando estaba en posición de combate.

-Oye Lee, ¿ya miraste tiene tu misma expresión de...?-

Antes de que terminara la frase, estaba en el suelo con un ojo morado y viendo pajaritos. Mi mujer corrió a auxiliarme al ver que no me levantaba, y cuando lo hice, sentí mi cerebro revotando en mi cráneo. Tome mi cabeza, mire al bebé con su puñito tenso y levante la ceja. ¿Qué demonios les daban de comer a la gente en la aldea del rayo?

-Perdón Shikamaru- dijo Lee rascándose la cabeza con la mano con la que no estaba cargando a su engendro -Se me olvido advertirles que le incomoda que lo miren fijamente durante largos periodos. Lo descubrimos después de que dejo tirado a Shiko en acera una vez-

Neji de repente le jaló una mejilla con una enorme sonrisa aunque el bebé seguía con la misma expresión de gánster.

-Tu padrino te quiere mucho Yoh chan-

-Killerbee nos dejo en claro que tampoco le gusta que le jalen la cara-

Neji se apartó rápidamente del niño, era obvio que no quería que le pegaran.

¿Saben? A todo esto comencé a sospechar que alguna porquería le estaban echando al agua por causa de esa estúpida legislación reproductiva. Viendo a Yoh, el "gang" ese que decía que las generaciones subsecuentes siempre superan a las anteriores no era suficiente para explicar los descaros de ESTA generación.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí tan tarde?- pregunto Lee -¿Y por que de repente se agarraron de las manos?-

Neji y Sakura hicieron una mueca de nerviosismo, ¿Acaso no lo habían notado?

-Es que están saliendo Lee- me adelante a decir.

Estaba seguro que si no lo decía en voz alta a Sakura y a Neji se les iba a salir una bobada por la manera tan repentina que les había asaltado la pregunta. Lee por su lado los miro un rato, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzaron a salir sus (varoniles) lagrimas de alegría.

-Oh Neji mi eterno rival, es hermoso ver que haz encontrado el amor en medio de tantas dificultades- le dijo mientras levantaba el puño con decisión -Aunque me sorprende que haya sido Sakura san, para serte sincero yo y Tenten pensábamos que eras gay-

-…Gay…- murmuro Neji de manera que Lee no lo escuchó -El es que corría con un traje pintado al cuerpo y se abrazaba del Gai sensei ¿y resulta que yo soy el Gay?-

-Dejando eso de al lado, ¿Qué van hacer ahora que llegaron aquí?- les pregunto mi mujer -Planean pasearse por Konoha o algo así-

-Veníamos a visitar al Gai sensei y a Rei, darle una mirada a Konoha por que la vimos algo cambiada y de paso venir a felicitarlos por su primer aniversario de bodas Temari-

Oh si, mi aniversario…

¡MI ANIVERSARIO! Con tanto rollo que había pasado en un solo fin de semana había olvidado por completo que mi aniversario era el próximo viernes. Demonios, pensé, si no logro conseguir algo genial para mi mujer en 4 días todo lo que paso hace una semana se pondrá mas del carajo de cómo se puso. Ella me tomo de la mano y le sonrió a Lee.

-Gracias por acordarte Lee, es muy lindo de tu parte-

-Como olvidar la primera vez que se dieron el si, estábamos muy cerca de los festivales de invierno-

-Bueno chicos, se hace tarde, tengo que volver al cuarto de hotel, si no, Tenten vendrá jalarme de las orejas por traer a Yoh afuera tan tarde y con este frío-

-Nos vemos Lee-

-Y suerte Neji y Sakura, espera a que le cuente a Tenten y a Shiko, se pondrán muy contentos los dos-

-Si, si, ve y dile lo que quieras- exclamo Sakura mascullando los dientes.

Neji se despidió de Lee con una sonrisa mas falsa que la masculinidad de Deidara y se volvió hacia mi.

-Creo que nos salvaste de una, de no haber sido por ti hubiéramos dicho una tontería-

-Para algo estoy ¿no?-

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo mas planean mantener esta farsa?- les pregunto mi mujer a mis compañeros.

-Ya lo dije, al menos hasta que Lee se vaya quede convencido-

Medio prestando atención de lo ellos decían, me agarre la frente aun tratando de pensar en lo que haría para mi supuesto aniversario.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sakura

-No te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansado- le respondí -Que te parece si vamos a la casa Temari-

-Bueno, por mi esta bien- me respondió mi mujer -A ver si de paso encontramos algo para tu compañero de oficina-

También había olvidado lo del regalo de Irochi. La semana completa se estaba yendo por escusado y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado, mi tape se había borrado como aquel que se arruina dentro de la videocasetera. Tenia que pensar en algo bonito y rápido…

Demonios, detestaba que mi cerebro no funcionara cuando lo necesitaba (lo pero es que funciona bajo presión, pero nunca cuando realmente lo ocupo). Odio tener que admitirlo, pero tengo menos sentido de lo romántico que un autor de historias de humor negro. Lo único que me quedaba era recurrir a la única persona detallista que conocía.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Es media noche- me dijo una voz soñolienta.

-Ino, necesito tu apo… ¡Oh demonios Ino! ¡Ponte algo!-

Se me hacia una locura que con el maldito fresquete que estaba azotando la aldea, a Ino se le ocurriera dormir en paños menores. Les juro que bata que traía era tan trasparente y pequeña que hubiera dado lo mismo si se cubría con una bolsa para sándwiches (si se preguntan por que no me llegaron pensamientos impuros en ese momento se los pondré de esta manera, ver a Ino para mi es lo mismo que entrar al cuarto de una hermana menor y verla solo vestida con una toalla).

Ino me dejo afuera como 15 minutos mientras se ponía algo menos, delgado, para finalmente dejarme entrar a su apartamento. Me ofreció agua, pero yo no quise nada.

-Vuelvo a repetir, ¿que vienes a hacer aquí tan noche?-

-Como vez, me acaban de recordar mi aniversario y según yo quería darle la gran sorpresa a Temari. Pero solo tengo, no se, desde ahorita 3 días para hacer las cosas y no creo que Ibiki me deje retirarme por unos segundos de la investigación en la que estamos yo y el gordo- me queje -No tengo ni idea de que hacer, y si conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar con ese tipo de temas eres tu-

-Bueno, bueno, calmante, te ayudare en lo que pueda. Pero, ¿por qué no me lo pediste mas en la mañana Shikamaru?-

-No lo se… no estoy pensando claro en este instante- le confesé.

Ino me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda e hizo una mueca.

-Veo que, estas muy estresado-

-Si-

-¿Es por lo del hijo no?-

-Para que te digo que no Ino- le respondí -Este rollo me esta volviendo loco. Cuando ella me hablo de hijos no fue un simple capricho; de verdad, de verdad quiere uno. Pero por Kami, ya viste el desastre que ocurrió la semana pasada y eso la hizo resignarse, no sin antes sumergirla en una depresión. Por eso quería hacer algo genial para ella, como compensación, pero el estúpido de mi lo olvido por completo-

-No te preocupes, no eres el único que esta imposibilitado para esto de los hijos-

Ella bajo un rato la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia mi.

-Dime, ¿crees que soy demasiado inmadura aun para ser madre?-

-Ino, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Dime la verdad, ¿soy una persona inmadura?-

-Tienes tus momentos Ino, pero si quieres compararte con el grandote es obvio que te vez inmadura. Digo, convertirse en padre lo cambia a uno mucho, no puedes lanzarte a esto así como decides comerte un helado de fresa o de vainilla-

Al ver la cara de bochorno de Ino, me di cuenta de algo sumamente evidente.

-No… no te encaprichaste con el ¿verdad?-

-¡Oh Shikamaru, no sabes lo que es esto!-

-Claro que lo se. A estas alturas no puedes tomarte lo que trataste de hacer la vez pasada en serio. Digo, una cosa es ir por una vida segura y la otra es enamorarse de él. ¿Qué demonios paso en esa cita?-

-¡No lo se! Lo único que hice fue tratar de engancharlo por que creí que sería un blanco fácil, pero después de volteo el juego y no supe que hacer- me explico -Me dejo con muchas dudas en la cabeza, revise muy seriamente en la tontería que estaba a punto de cometer por un capricho y bueno… mientras mas iba pensando me llegaba a la mente sus ojos, su calidez y su, babosa, sonrisa… ¿que mas quieres que te diga al respecto?-

-Ino…-

-Dime sinceramente, ¿crees que estoy lista para ser madre?-

-¿Realmente quieres que te sea sincero?-

-Por favor-

-…No…-

-Lo temía-

Al ver la cara de Ino alargarse, me lleve la mano a la frente como señal de resignación. Era más que obvio que siempre había carecido de tacto, pero ella me había pedido una respuesta sincera y dársela era mi deber. Maldición, ¿qué le pasaba a la aldea?, ¿por qué tanta desesperación por sentar cabeza? Un niño no significaba la gran cosa, casi cualquiera puede tener uno; un matrimonio tampoco era la gran cosa, ¿para que casarse si no se puede vivir en conjunto?

Suspire. Mirando aun la cara larga de Ino se me aplasto el corazón y respire hondo.

-Mira Ino, creo que mal interpretas al gordo. Para convérselo de que eres la indicada no necesitas madurez, solo verdad decisión- le dije para calmarla -Solo una madre con la experiencia de mil años podría ser capaz de domar a ese engendro que tiene el grandote por hija. Ni aunque fueras la mujer mas madura del mundo estarías preparada para enfrentarte a Kanna, mucho menos si no estas dispuesta a verla como una hija-

-¿Tú lo crees?- me dijo mas esperanzada.

-Velo como la meta de Naruto para volverse Hokage, ¿crees que ese cabeza hueca hubiera llegado hasta allá sin su tremenda decisión?- le reproché -Ino, los padres no nacen, se hacen. Aunque, como ya te dije, si requieres cierta madurez para tomar decisiones, la experiencia es lo que te hace madurar al final-

Ino sonrió y yo me quede mirando al techo de su casa. Aun no se de donde había sacado toda esa basura, pero al parecer le alivio bastante oírla. Para mi fue como si me hubieran dado una pedrada, de cierta manera sentí como si me hubiera estado auto aconsejando.

Era verdad eso que un padre se hacia con el tiempo y todo eso, pero, no mentiré, lo único que me impedía tener críos era el temor. ¿Y si les fallaba? ¿Y si no podía? ¿Y si no los soportaba? Era obvio que no tenía decisión para hacer una locura semejante y mientras se mantuviera así, no iba a poder criar a un chiquillo nunca.

Pero, por otro lado, ¿qué tanto había de malo? Malos padres había visto en mi vida en este basto mundo ninja y la mayoría salía cuerdo. Pensé por un momento, ¿qué tanto perdía con hacer el intento?

En ese instante volví del país de las maravillas y descubrí que mi mente se estaba yendo mas lejos que si me hubiera metido una dosis de crack. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?, me dije a mi mismo, tantas preguntas en mi cabeza resonaban como un panal de abejas. Gracias al cielo Ino me pico el hombro para sacarme del planeta locura, preocupada quizás por que me había quedado mirando hacia su techo con los ojos viscos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Era la segunda vez que me preguntaban eso en el día.

-Si, estoy perfecto- le dije -¿Qué hay con lo de mi aniversario?-

-No te preocupes- me dijo ya mucho más calmada que antes -Yo me encargare de todo, y va por cuenta mía-

-¿Lo dices en serio Ino?-

-Ya veras que será algo romántico y sencillo, pero inolvidable-

Le di mi si a Ino y me sentí mas aliviado después. Algo que al tiempo me percate que fue una de mis estupideces más grandes. De haber sabido que ese primer aniversario nuestro REALMENTE se iba a volver inolvidable, no me hubiera sentido tan aliviado.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron sin novedad alguna y de hecho pasaron mucho muy rápido, estar detrás de Iruka era la cosa mas aburrida del mundo (mucho mas que el papeleo). El hombre tenía una agenda más común que la de un civil.

Todos los días se levantaba a la misma hora, el y su mujer se ayudaban mutuamente a vestirse, desayunaban, preparaban un almuerzo, le daba un beso a Shizune y se largaba a dar clases mientras ella agarraba camino a la oficina. Durante el receso se tomaba un café, se comía su almuerzo, seguía dando clases, se quedaba a ver que los castigados limpiaran el salón y luego se devolvía a su casa a comer, a sentarse a ver la tele o a leer el horripilante libro de Skull, se aseaba y luego se tumbaba en su cama a roncar (Seeeeh, estuvimos tres días y tres noches detrás de él, ¿cómo creen que supimos todo eso?). No tenía novedad alguna en su rutina, y eso la verdad comenzaba a frustrarme.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Ino no me había dicho nada aun de cómo planeaba que iba a pasar mi aniversario. Cada que le preguntaba, me salía que me esperara un poco mas.

-Esto es una locura- exclame exhalando humo de mi cigarro al ver que mi reloj marcaba las 12.

Ambos estábamos en un tejado descansando, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno como solíamos cuando nos recostábamos a hacer nada ver las nubes, yo fumando y el medio dormido, cosa que suponía. El apenas había podido dormir en esos últimos días y no tenía en mente nada que lo preocupara, yo estaba tan ansioso que parecía que me había metido una sobredosis de cafeína.

-Kiba y Shino nos van a relevar mañana, al menos así podrás disfrutar tu aniversario con tranquilidad- me respondió Chouji antes de dar un gran bostezo.

-No deberían de hacer esto, ¿y si no es el ladrón?-

-¿Y si cabe la posibilidad de que sepa que estamos aquí?-

-Nos estamos escondiendo bien-

-Espero que no hayas olvidado que es un ninja que aparenta rango bajo siendo que tiene aptitudes de ninja de elite-

-¿Por qué desconfías tanto del Iruka sensei?-

-Shikamaru, ahorita nada de lo que hemos visto lo ha sacado de las sospechas. Se me hace raro que siendo tu el inteligente no se te allá ocurrido eso- exclamo -Solo mira, en esto últimos tres días que lo hemos estado siguiendo no a ávido robos. Hay tienes otra prueba de que el es bromista-

Solté el humo del cigarro y el lo abanico con su mano.

-Este asunto ya llegó demasiado lejos. El plan de atraparlo con las manos en la masa es demasiado tedioso; necesitamos tenderle una trampa- le dije a Chouji.

-Ya lo han hecho al menos 15 veces desde que comenzó su búsqueda, ¿que te hace pensar que será diferente ahora?- me respondió.

-Me refiero a algo que haga caer a Iruka y pruebe de una vez por todas si es o no el bromista-

-Suena a una buena idea, pero ¿tienes idea de cómo vas a hacer eso?-

-Ya se me va ocurrir algo, necesito relajar un poco la mente y quizás dormir un poco-

La verdad es que lo único que tenia en el cerebro en ese momento era mi aniversario, las ideas no iban a correr hasta que ese pendiente quedara saldado.

Dejando a Iruka por un lado, miramos el reloj y vimos a Kiba y a Akamaru llegar justo a tiempo.

-Relevos- dijo Kiba mientras se sentaba al lado nuestro.

-¡Wafh!-

-Ya era hora, me estaba cayendo de sueño- se quejo Chouji.

-¿Dónde rayos esta Shino?- pregunte.

El susodicho llego con una cangurera atada a la espalda y la otra en el pecho. Venia faltando que se trajera aquí a sus gemelos.

-Shino, ¿qué demonios están haciendo aquí mis sobrinos?- rezongo el Inuzuka bastante molesto.

-Tu hermana y tu madre tienen una gripe atroz y no me dio tiempo de llevarlos a casa de mis padres-

-Maldición Shino, ¿Cuál es el problema contigo y con Hana?-

-Como si una misión para espiar a Iruka fuera tan peligrosa, además, mis hijos todavía tiene un chakra muy pobre como para ser incluso detectados-

-Tienes razón en eso, de menos traerlos a una misión de espionaje es menos estúpido que meterlos en la sala de torturas-

-¿Sigues con eso Kiba?-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- exclame molesto -No hagan mucho ruido, levantaran a todos los vecinos-

-Ya, pues ya. Lárguense de que aquí, tendremos todo bajo control durante estos días-

-Eso espero…-

Llegue a la casa increíblemente tarde (como lo había estado haciendo todos los días) y mire a Temari recostada en el sillón, ¿se había quedado dormida esperándome? Subí por una sabana y cuando baje para cubrirla, mire que al lado de ella había un regalito envuelto en papel fino. Era más que obvio que era para mí por que arriba había una tarjeta que decía "feliz aniversario".

Lo abrí en silencio, no quería despertarla (total, ya era nuestro aniversario para cuando entre a la casa). Quite el papel para encontrarme con el tomo de un libro que había estado buscando como loco durante mucho tiempo. Trague saliva, respire hondo, le quite le pelo de la frente y la besé.

-Feliz aniversario Temari, muchas gracias- le susurre y ella sonrío entre sueños.

Me le quede viendo mientras dormía, solo viendo como su pecho se levantaba tranquilamente. Ella a veces hacia demasiado por mí, cosa que me hacia sentir mal. Realmente la amaba, pero eran pocas las veces que de verdad me esforzaba para hacer algo por ella. Y todo lo que había pasado en esas ultimas semanas, de verdad me hacia cuestionarme si de verdad estaba haciendo lo que tenia que hacer como pareja.

-¿Sera que tampoco la estoy haciendo bien de marido?- pensé mientras dejaba mi encendedor y mi caja de cigarrillos en la mesita al lado de nuestros sillones.

Se que suenan castrantes los lamentos, pero en ese momento solo quería que me tiraran de un puente. ¿Cómo había dejado que el tiempo se me pasara de esa manera tan estupida?

Fue cuando como caído del cielo, un sobre de repente entro por debajo de la puerta de mi casa, este traía una tarjeta claramente escrito con el puño y letra de Ino, agregada tenia corazoncitos y una carita feliz que decían "feliz aniversario". Sonreí, dentro había un boleto para una reservación de una noche en el spa de la ciudad. No se como se me había ocurrido, aun cuando sabia que a Temari le encantaba ir a las aguas termales a relajarse.

-Te debo una Ino, me salvaste el pellejo de una manera de campeonato-

Kami me hacia sufrir, pero al menos no me abandonaba. O al menos eso pensaba.

La noche de nuestro aniversario llego. A pesar de que el día había pasado más normal que otros, Ibiki tuvo clemencia de mi por una vez en toda su vida, y por eso me hizo el favor de mandarnos a relevar a mi y al gordo solo para disfrute de nuestro aniversario (aunque, conociendo al tipo de las cicatrices, seguramente me la iba a terminar cobrando caro). Esa misma noche me lleve a cenar a Temari a un restaurante lujoso para un tipo de clase media como yo y en la cena le mostré el boleto. No creo que deba mencionarlo pero lo are de todas maneras, mi mujer estaba mucho muy emocionada por que íbamos a pasar la noche en aquel nuevo spa con aguas termales. Noche romántica sin molestias y un trato de 5 estrellas solo para nosotros dos… creo que con eso quedaba más que claro que ahora mi trasero le pertenecía a Ino Yamanaka.

-Con este fresco ya me daban ganas de ir a las aguas termales, que gran regalo de parte tuyo, gracias Shikamaru- me dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de que, mereces eso y más-

-Bueno, vamos, ya estoy ansiosa por empezar la noche solo para dos en el spa…-

Al llegar al spa, una joven me saludo y me dijo que nos estaba esperando. En ese segundo me percate como era que la rubia había conseguido tan fácilmente las reservaciones. Ino conocía a la intendenta, quien no era más que su cuñada, y como nos debía un favor desde hace mucho no se le hizo difícil dejarnos un pequeño regalo de aniversario. La verdad se me hacia raro que no se me hubiera ocurrido a mi antes.

-Vaya Shikamaru, mírate como haz crecido- dijo la cuñada de Ino al verme -No los había visto ni a ti al Akamichi desde el funeral de su sensei. Ya te vez como todo un galán, puedo entender ahora por que te casaste tan rápido jajajajajaja-

-Ermh… gracias- respondí de manera incomoda mientras mi mujer levantaba la ceja.

-Bueno, ya no los hago esperar, acompáñenme, las aguas termales están por este lado-

Caminamos detrás de la cuñada de Ino mientras mirábamos los pasillos con algo de curiosidad, jamás había estado en el spa (Temari tampoco), pero algunos decían que el sitio era muy bueno. Finalmente la cuñada de Ino nos dio una llave para una habitación pequeña donde nos dijo que podíamos dejar nuestras ropas y tomar toallas. Una vez que ella se fue, muy campantemente y quitados de la pena, nos despojamos de nuestras vestiduras y salimos sin toalla hacia las aguas termales.

Horror de horrores.

Cuando quitamos la sabana que estaba cubriendo la entrada a las termas, nos dimos cuenta que ese pequeño cuarto solo era parte de varios cuartos comunales y comunicados con una terma grande, publica y encima mixta; no era privada como pensamos que iba a ser (y como era típico de los lugares así). En ese segundo le pedí, no, LE ROGUE a Kamisama que no hubiera nadie conocido dentro de la terma.

-Hola Shikamaru, hola Temari- exclamo la jovial voz de Lee mientras todos en las termas volteaban a vernos -Que sorpresa de juventud verlos aquí-

Mi suerte estaba que se la llevaba el payaso, ahora que medio mundo ninja y su abuela había visto nuestros genitales y los que escucharon nuestros nombres nos reconocerían en la calle.

Maldita sea, ¿que hacia el cejotas aquí? Tratamos de ignorarlo, pero como hacia tanto ruido nos volvimos hacia donde estaban el. Ahí estaba Tenten, Neji, Sakura y Shiko justo a su lado (trataban de esconderse lo posible del bochorno, pero la cara de Sakura me hizo ver que estaba comparando sus senos con los de mi mujer). Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente eso, el idiota continúo haciéndonos señas para que nos sentáramos al lado de ellos y no tuvimos de otra más que resignarnos. ¡Buen regalo de aniversario Lee!

-Que gusto verlos aquí- exclamo Lee jovial como siempre.

-A nosotros también- dije de manera disimulada mientras nos metíamos a la terma -¿Y donde dejaste a tu gangster golpeador?-

-¿Te refieres a nuestro hijo? El Gai sensei quería conocerlo y se ofreció a cuidarlo de manera voluntaria, por eso es que estamos aquí- me respondió Tenten

-Shikamaru Nara, es un gusto volverte a ver- me dijo Shiko con su sonrisa de pasta dental -¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en estas últimas semanas?-

-Msemeos- murmure de una manera incompresible mientras me sumergía en el agua, para ese segundo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de morirme ahogado.

Me voltee a ver a Neji, quien parecía abochornado al tener a Sakura al lado. Si seguían con la farsa, no la estaban pasando muy bien.

-Como decidimos salir, le dijimos a Neji y a Sakura que saliéramos en parejas, ¿no les parece divertido?- exclamo Lee -Es como cuando acostumbrábamos salir como equipo-

-Si Lee, pero, Shiko no tiene pareja- le dijo mi mujer de manera disimulada.

-Ya cachare una, siempre cacho una cuando estoy de misión- exclamo Shiko con un tono calmado

Neji se hundió y comenzó a murmurar algo entre las burbujas que sacaba mientras se le ponía la cara roja.

-Neji, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Tenten -se te esta poniendo la cara roja-

-No, nada- exclamo Neji saliéndose del agua y tratando de mantenerse sereno -Seguramente debe ser demasiado metido en la terma-

-Bueno muchachos, ya que están aquí creo que convendría hacer algunas reservaciones en el bar, hay Karaoke- nos dijo Shiko.

Nos pareció buena idea, de menos, a pesar del bochorno trataban de mantener la convivencia. De repente, Shiko y Lee no nos avisaron y se salieron, también sin toalla, de la terma mientras Tenten se llevaba la mano a la frente. Al ver que no podía evitar nada, los mire de pies a cabeza y una gota de sudor corrió por mi sien. Ya en serio, ¿qué jodidos le daban de comer a la gente en la aldea del rayo?

-¿Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo?- exclamo Sakura, roja como un camarón en una olla.

-Aquí tu buen amigo fue lo suficientemente valiente como para aguantar el frío y vencer el pudor. Supongo que de menos tenemos que hacer lo mismo- exclamo Shiko.

-Así se habla muchacho, ¡yosh! Vamos por nuestra ropa y reservemos una mesa. Vendremos por ustedes en un instante chicos-

Tenten rolo los ojos.

-Ya que- dijo mientras se salía de la terma como si nada -Esperen muchachos, voy detrás de ustedes-

Mi mujer se cruzo de brazos.

-Ahora entiendo por que tus amigos no tienen complejos Neji-

Suspire. Parecía que esta noche iba a ser muy, pero muy larga.

Owari.


	12. Aniversario segunda parte

Capitulo 11  
Aniversario

(Segunda parte)

El aniversario no estaba pasando como me esperaba. Temari tenia cara como si quisiera matarme, lo cual me preocupaba por que sabía que era capaz de hacerlo en cualquier segundo.

Después del papelón que pasamos en la terma, nos colocamos la ropa de nuevo y recorrimos los pasillos del spa para pararnos frente a una puerta corrediza. Dentro había uno de esos bares pequeños al aire libre con barras de madera, mesas circulares y lámparas colgantes. Ahí mero en la barra se podían distinguir a los "noobs" en el arte del cortejo, dándosela de chulos frente a mujeres igual de "noobs" mientras se sentían "cool" por pedir tragos rarísimos.

Respire. Antes entrar al bar, mire a mi mujer y luego a nuestros acompañantes. Con solo ver a Temari con la expresión ida, la cara de angustia de Sakura, la expresión de violencia reprimida de Neji, la cara despistada de Lee, la sonrisota de Shiko y la indiferencia de Tenten, deduje que iba a ser una de esas noches largas que juras que son eternas.

Dándome el lujo de observar el lugar donde estábamos, justo al fondo logre advertir un cajón de madera con una bocina y un micrófono al lado, conectada también a una de esas nefastas maquinas de karaoke. Seguramente Lee esperaba ponernos en ridículo frente a la gente que no había estado en la terma.

-Encontré un sitio lejos del bullicio de la terma donde podemos ponernos a hablar tranquilamente mientras ustedes se toman unas copas-

-Oye Lee, al escoger este lugar ¿no te diste cuenta de esa cosa?- le dije apuntando hacia el frente -Digo, una máquina de karaoke significa tipos medio bebidos berreando una canción que medio conocen-

-Eso será precisamente lo divertido- me dijo Shiko mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro derecho -El chiste de traerlos al sitio es por un simple juego de bebida, el que pierda tendrá que subirse a cantar-

Vaya, el siempre sonriente Shiko me había mostrado su lado feo. Era más que obvio que estaba tratando de engatusarnos a todos para hacernos pasar un papelón aun mas grande que en la terma, pero yo no me iba a dejar.

-Eso no es justo, Lee no puede tomar alcohol y no conozco el aguante de los demás a los compuesto etílicos- le reclame.

-¿Qué pasa Nara, temes a la derrota inminente?- me dijo una voz siniestra detrás mío con cierto aire de superioridad.

Era mi mujer. ¿Acaso le había parecido divertido el juego siniestro de Shiko y ahora me estaba retando? ¿O es que no se había dado cuenta del engaño del chico del rayo?

-¿Temari?- exclame incrédulo.

-¿Derrota inminente?- dijo Neji.

-Es que Shikamaru nunca admitió perder nuestro ultimo juego de bebida- le dijo a todo el mundo -Fue en nuestra luna de miel en la aldea de la roca, le patee el trasero-

Ok, Temari se sobrepasó. Aquel juego de bebida estaba arreglado, lo sabía por que el sabor del licor estaba muy raro.

Lo que paso aquella noche fue la apuesta más estúpida de toda mi vida. Habíamos apostado quien era el que iba a quedar como dominante en la cama puesto que Temari no quería estar en la parte baja como era la costumbre. Al perder pase un noche de bodas que la verdad no se si describirla como una pesadilla, una noche salvaje o un momento inolvidable.

-Te conozco Nara, te embriagas hasta con los dulces de licor-

-Hui, eso fue un gancho derecho al orgullo- exclamo Sakura.

-¿Me estas retando Temari?- le replique.

-Vamos Shika, tenemos que ponerle algo de salsa a este aniversario ya que pasamos una vergüenza del tamaño de la gracia de Kamisama- me respondió mientras ponía esa mirada entre sínica y atrevida que ponía cada que iba a ponerse en contra de un oponente -¿Oh es que de verdad temes perder?-

-Ese juego que me propusiste la vez pasada estaba arreglado, lo se- le reclame frunciendo el seño

-Eso dices tú… Lo que pasa es que nunca admites cuando pierdes-

Estaba molesto, tanto que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero por coraje y no por otra cosa. Le mande una mirada amenazante a mi mujer, ella me regreso una peligrosamente seductora, Neji arqueo la ceja, Sakura solo trago saliva, y Lee seguía con la misma cara de despistado sonriente que siempre.

-Jugando rudo ¿eh?... Shiko, pide lo que quieras, acepto tu jueguito-

-En ese caso esto se va a poner bueno, nomas que apaga el cigarro, dicen que tomar y fumar al mismo tiempo te podría ir algo mal-

Simplemente role los ojos, nos fuimos hacia un sitio donde había ceniceros y apague el cigarro rápidamente, pues entre tantos corajes prácticamente solo me quedaba la colilla. Los demás se sentaron alrededor mío y Shiko llamo al camarero para hablarle al oído para que el tipo solo le asintiera con la cabeza, lo que me pareció sumamente extraño.

-Bien, a este jueguito personalmente lo llamo la ruleta rusa. Se trata de pasar una ronda de tragos hasta que se acabe la botella. Veremos quien esta menos briago para el final de la botella y quien pierda tendrá que subirse a cantar y encima pagar el 50 porciento del costo de la botella- nos dijo Shiko con su sonrisita marca patito.

-Bueno, ¿y que pediste?-

El mesero nos trajo un grupo de vasos pequeños cristalinos y vacios, lo que significaba que no había pedido sake*. Después de bajarnos los vasos y colocarlos frente a cada uno, nos bajo una botella trasparente con un líquido dentro de color negro con consistencia de aceite para cocinar.

-La botella cuesta 6000 mil ryus, así que vayan vaciando la cartera que no planeo perder-

-¿Qué jodidos es eso?- exclamo Neji

-¿Acaso creyeron que la íbamos a poner tan fácil? Te lo venden en todos lados, pero no viene en las cartas de bebidas por que los bares no siempre se quieren hacer responsables de los muertos- dijo Shiko -Lo llaman Gecko, como la lagartijita, tiene como 68% de alcohol-

¿Acaso había dicho 68% de alcohol? Maldita sea, en ese caso nos hubiera pedido que nos hubiéramos tomado un vaso de alcohol etílico. Note que Shiko seguía sonriendo como imbécil mientras comenzaba a abrir la botella y a servirse un poco como si nada. En ese momento casi pude entender por que Neji Hyuuga lo odiaba tanto.

-Hasta no ver el fondo-

-Espera Shiko, ¿No le vas a dar a mi marido eso, verdad?- replico Tenten -Sabes como se pone con el alcohol-

-Para eso lo traje, Lee será nuestro conductor resignado y será quien verifique quien de todos nosotros esta peor-

-Y también para llamar por si alguien cae inconsciente-

Shiko nomas le dio un sorbo, por un segundo pareció mareado y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para despabilarse.

-¡Uf! Quemante… tu turno Shikamaru-

Shiko me sirvió un poco de alcohol en el pequeño vaso y luego me lo ofreció. Como no queriendo la cosa, lo tome muy temeroso y luego refleje mi cara sobre aquel liquido negro de procedencia desconocida. Les juro, que hasta ese día no había tomado nada con más de 18 porciento de alcohol y entre trago y trago quedaba peor que un teporocho de esos que andan por la calle. Antes de darle siquiera un sorbo, mi mujer reía triunfante justo al frente mío en la mesa.

-Bueno Nara, parece que recibiste tu merecido. ¿Por qué no comienzas a pagarnos a todos la botella de una vez y te ahorras la derrota?-

Como odiaba que mi mujer se pusiera sus moños, ¿cómo es que de repente había cambiado la actitud depresiva de hacia unos días por esa actitud tan fanfarrona? ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo o estaba molesta por lo que había pasado hacia rato? No se como, pero igual entre los corajes agarre valentía y solo me eche a la boca el ardiente liquido a la boca. Sentí como la exagerada cantidad de alcohol casi derretía los pelitos que tiene uno en la laringe para que pase la comida mas fácil, pero no me importo, solo tome con el dedo pulgar, índice y mayor el vaso y se lo mostré vacio a mi mujer.

-Listo para la siguiente ronda…-

Definitivamente no le iba a aguantar sus berrinches. Si vencí en cuanto al asunto de los hijos, no iba a ganarme en esta tampoco.

…

**Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

Veinte minutos pasaron, ¿o quizás treinta? Ya no lo recuerdo. Lee se aburrió y subió al escenario para cantar una canción que para mi se escuchaba toda distorsionada, habla de un tigre o de un trofeo, yo que se. No supe ni como le hicimos, pero faltaba prácticamente un sorbo para acabar con la botella y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar. Sentía como cada uno de mis músculos estaba dejando de responder y a mis neuronas desconectarse en masa. La luna cambiaba de llena a nueva a cada segundo y el frío del ambiente había desaparecido por completo, cambiando la estación de invierno a verano soleado (en medio de la noche).

**So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive**

Si, estaba ebrio, pero consiente. ¿Cómo? El coraje y el ligero reto que tenía con mi mujer me mantenían cuerdo.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**

Mi mujer no parecía bajar la guardia de ninguna manera, ella también se veía consiente, quizás aun mas que yo. Los elefantes que volaban alrededor de ella dejaron de importarme al ver que mantenía esa sonrisa sínica y llena de orgullo que le mostraba a los oponentes.

-Me zorprendez Chikamaru, aun ziguez en pie- me dijo Temari.

-15 vazoz y ctando muher. ¿Acazo creez que me voy a dehar caer tan fazil?-

-¿Ya mirraron?- exclamo Shiko de una manera repentina -De repente el zielo comenso a ponerse morado…-

A pesar de que era más que obvio que entre todos, éramos los que iban a la cabeza, eso importaba poco puesto que el pleito solo era entre mi mujer y yo. Trate de agarrar la botella para ver si recordaba a quien le tocaba servirse el siguiente trago, pero me fue arrebatada por Tente, quien se la empinó y la dejo vacía al frente de todos nosotros.

-¿Y quiiieen de todoz la ba a girrrarrrrr?- nos pregunto la castaña mientras ponía la botella al centro nuestro.

-¿Zabez? Ahora que lo beo, lla te la terrrrminaste shamaca, ¿no se supone que ibamoz a haxer algo dezpuez de esssoooo?- dijo Sakura.

-Era lo de la apuezta, ¿no?- repetía Shiko.

-No ze, thenia algo que verrr con Reeee- exclamo Neji -Looocckkkk Reeeeeee, ben para aca…-

Lee se acerco a nosotros con algo de temor, menos que cuando su mujer estaba dando a luz, pero igual se acerco con cautela. Le daba la razón, los 6 estábamos peligrosamente ebrios y lo mejor en estas situaciones era mantener la guardia bien en alto.

-Ree, Lago le thenia que decir a Ree, perro ya ze me olvido…- le dijo Neji.

-Quisas eze zecreto que eztabaz guardando- le dijo Shiko

-¿Cuál secreto?- pregunto Lee

-Zoy ninjaman. Pero shhhs, no se lo digaz a Ree-

Todos comenzamos a reír sonoramente. Lee solo se sentó con una cara que me hacia dudar si realmente había accedido por voluntad propia a ser nuestro arbitro.

-Lee, creo que no deberiaz sentirte obligado a esto- le dije a mi cejudo amigo.

-Lee ya ze metió en esto, ya ni modo-

-Bueno, chicos, al menos veo que Shikamaru y su mujer son los menos ebrios de entre todos-

-¿Y commmo lo zabes Ree?- pregunto Tenten

-Por que no arrastran las palabras y son los únicos que me llaman Lee-

Le sonreí triunfante a mi mujer, al parecer ninguno de los dos había perdido, es mas, habíamos ganado. Por un segundo el coraje se me bajo y al parecer a ella también. Pensamos que el tormento se había acabado en ese segundo, pero Tenten hizo la pregunta de oro.

-¿Y quien de nossssotros perdió amor…?-

Lee se nos quedo viendo un par de minutos.

-Sakura aun se mantiene en la mesa con equilibrio, me sorprende tu resistencia al alcohol-

-No ziempre iva a entrenar con la vieja Ree…-

-También veo que sigues más o menos consiente-

-¿Qué hai de miiii cariñittooo?- exclamo Tenten.

-Mi juvenil esposa, desvarías- dijo Lee -Normalmente me dices que prefieres estar muerta que llamarme amorcito o cosas por el estilo (¿Por qué solo cuando estas ebria?…), pero aun te vez consiente. De manera que la cosa solo queda entre Shiko y Neji, que se ven menos equilibrados y consientes-

Lee se quedo pensando un rato. Luego se asomo a ver a ambos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Neji, temo decirte que perdiste tú-

-¿Queeeee? ¿Pegro pog queee io?

-Pareces menos consciente que Shiko-

-EGSTO NOH ESH JUSSSTTTOOO REEE-

Fue como si a Neji se le hubiera quitado la borrachera por un segundo. No supimos ni que fue, ni que demonios sucedió, pero así, de repente, se puso eufórico. Me comencé a temer lo peor cuando miro a Lee con ojos de furia y lo amenazo con el dedo índice.

-Neji-

-¡Ezta maz claramente ebriooo que yooo!-

-A mi no me parece Neji-

-¡Mhe declaraz perdedor solo por que ahora eztaz del lado de ezte imbezil!- exclamo Neji mientras apuntaba a Shiko.

-Neji, ¿de que rayos estas hablando?-

-Oh, claro. ¡El ziempre magnifico y maravillozo Chikko! No te imaginaz lo mucho me que me enfermaba escuchar de el en sus cartaz y de bien que se la estaban pasando en la aldea del rahiioo. ¿Acazo se habían olvidado de que tubieron una vida en la hoja?-

-Neji, yo no estaba ni enterado que te sentías así-

-Pog supuesto que se sieentte mal, ¿Quién jodidoz no se zentiria malll?- le dijo Sakura -Digggo, dezpuez de tantizimos añios juntoz y pareze que todo ze ezfuma con un simple zoplido. Nomaz se vaaan a la aldea del rayeo y se olvidan de nozotroz…-

-Zakura, calmate, no fue una dezición que ayamos tomado por nuestra cuenta- le replico Tenten, sorpresivamente ganando conciencia también.

-Tienen razón diez diez…- dijo Shiko -¿Pogque rayos no aceptan que fueron pesssimos compañeroz de equipo? Digo, zi realmente loz hubieran querido, no loz hubieran olvidado con tanta fazilidad-

Bueno, eso probaba que el Hyuuga tenía razón, Shiko si estaba más ebrio que Neji, pero también probaba que el pobre cejon no lo había notado hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Antes de que siquiera pudiéramos detenerlo, la cara de Neji se puso roja en furia y el Hyuuga le mando un puñetazo al ninja del rayo que lo tumbo y lo dejo tirado a mi pies con la nariz quebrada.

-CIERRA EL HOZICO HIJO DE PERRA. EZO TE MEREZEZ POR QUITARME LO QUE ERA MIO POR DERECHO DE ANTIGÜEDAD-

Neji no pudo terminar su discurso cuando recibió una patada en la cara directamente lanzada por Shiko. Cuando este quedo desequilibrado, Shiko tomo impulso para levantarse del suelo, le dio un puñetazo en las costillas, luego otro en el hígado y luego levanto la pierna 90 grados para darle una patada de hacha en la espalda para dejarlo tirado en el suelo casi sin aire y escupiendo un diente, todo en unos cuantos segundos. Desde ese momento había recordado lo mucho que se especializan en taijutsu los ninjas del rayo.

Neji no se rindió, le tomo la pierna a Shiko, lo tiro al suelo, se subió encima de el y trato de darle de puñetazos, algunos esquivándolos, otros recibiéndolos. Tenia que admitir que a pesar de estar mas borrachos que un chacuaco parecían coordinarse muy bien en movimientos. Lee, se levanto para detenerlos a ambos, pero de repente se agarraron entre ellos y comenzaron a rodar.

-Zeparenloz, ¡ze van a matar!- exclamo Tenten

Un tipo, no se de donde, entro con una silla y golpeo a Neji con ella. Neji se quedo tirado, Shiko lanzo un puñetazo que golpeo al tipo, otro sujeto rompió una botella y así siguió la cosa. Pronto estábamos en medio de una pelea de bar. Lee parecía ser el único sobrio de entre medio de tanto "hooligan" dándose de golpes, pero eso no lo sacaba del pleito, ya había mandado a volar a uno que otro que había parecido detrás de el para darle un golpe por detrás.

Entre medio del pleito, comencé a escuchar los zapatos del AMBU corriendo hacia donde estábamos. Tengo que repetirlo, estaba ebrio, pero no estaba idiotizado del todo, sabía que si nos agarraban ahí, nos iban a meter al bote.

-¡Lee, agarra a tus chivas y saltemos el cerco!-

Lee se puso a Neji sobre su hombro derecho, a Shiko sobre el izquierdo, les sostuvo las piernas con los bíceps y agarro a su mujer en posición de novia de nueva cuenta mientras saltaba el cerco con una agilidad sorprendente. Yo busque a mi mujer para salvarla antes de que llegara el AMBU, pero al no verla por ningún lado comencé a preocuparme, principalmente por que los oficiales ya estaban dentro del bar al aire libre y estaba agarrando a porrazos a los revoltosos.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando de repente sentí una mano en mis bolas que luego me levanto de la camisa y me lanzo en el aire, para luego hacerme caer de costalazo sobre un duro hombro y sentir de nuevo la mano, pero en mi trasero. Sakura estaba a lado mío, y el cabello rubio de nuestro fuerte salvador la delato.

-Temari…-

-Vamonoz de aquí-

Temari salto el cerco con Sakura y conmigo arriba de sus hombros. Tenia que volver a repetirlo, para hombre corpulento y heroico de película chafa de acción, mi mujer tenía el papel ganado. Yo en cambio ni de dama en peligro podía hacerla bien.

Miramos a Lee ayudando a sus amigos a ponerse de pie mientras mi mujer nos bajaba a ambos de sus hombros.

-Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, ¿se encuentran bien?-

-Define bien- le dije sarcástico a Lee.

-Mire a un par de tipejos saltar el cerco, ¡búsquelos!-

Los del AMBU comenzaron a saltar del cerco también, medio nos pusimos de pie y pronto nos vimos corriendo por las calles como fugitivos de la ley (bueno, técnicamente eso éramos). Corrimos por los callejones más al estilo del bromista y pronto nos vimos separados; Neji y Sakura se fueron por un lado, los chicos del rayo por otro y mi mujer y yo por otro lado.

Esa separación provoco que los del AMBU comenzaran a seguirnos solo a nosotros, así que aceleramos el paso a como pudimos. Nos subimos a los techos, corrimos por mas callejones y finalmente los perdimos cuando nos metimos al patio de una casa abandonada y nos escondimos entre la grama que ya estaba sobrecrecida.

Como sabíamos que a lo mejor los tipos esos iban a seguir rondando por el sitio, corrimos hacia el abandonado edificio y buscamos una entrada para refugiarnos ahí hasta "que pasara el temblor". Encontramos la puerta trasera medio desquebrajada, por lo que no nos fue difícil quitarla sin hacer mucho ruido y escondernos en aquel edificio descuidado y lleno de polvo y corrientes de aire.

Mareado, con la ropa y la cara hecha un asco, sangrando de la nariz, con la adrenalina corriendo por mi sangre a más de 200 partes por milésima de mililitro y el corazón acelerado, logre recuperar el sentido de razonamiento de manera momentánea para revisar nuestra horripilante situación. Vaya manera de terminar nuestro primer aniversario, estábamos atrapados en una casa abandonado, y mujer estaba sudada, cansada y vomitando el alcohol que recién habíamos consumido.

-Maldición- suspire mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Esto es horrible, vaya manera de terminar nuestro aniversario. Ahora estamos atrapados aquí, entre alcoholizados y crudos y con el AMBU detrás nuestro-

-Shikamaru-

-¡Mira todo esto! Lo único que quería era hacer algo lindo para ti para que olvidaras por todo lo que pasamos la semana anterior, pero parece que cada que trato de arreglar algo solo se pone peor. Soy una falla para ser padre y también como marido-

Temari me tomo la cara con ambas manos y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

A simple vista se veía espantosa. Estaba despeinada, ojerosa, con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio, con la cara mugrosa y escurriendo sudor, pero eso no le quitaba el hermoso brillo que salía de sus ojos cada que venia la noche. No importaba el exterior en si, mi mujer seguía viéndose hermosa. Solo con esa sola mirada y sin decirme ni una sola palabra, estaba recordándome todas las razones por lo que me había casado con ella.

-No eres una falla de marido, solo eres inexperto. Debo decirte que esto se sale del contexto que podría llegar a hacer cualquier hombre del planeta, digo, no creo que nadie en su aniversario tenga una aventura semejante-

Mi mujer hizo al lado mi pelo y me planto un beso en la frente.

-De verdad te esfuerzas para soportarme a pesar de mi rudo carácter y sabes como despertarme de todos mis caprichos. Y no importa lo que pase siempre tratas de protegerme y muy a tu manera demuestras lo mucho que me amas. No importa lo que hagas, no importa cuanto envejezcas o te equivoques, sigues siendo para mí el mismo hombre del que me enamore y con el que seguiré casada-

Y con esas últimas palabras la besé. La besé como nunca la había besado antes.

De ahí, bueno, no se supe si fue el alcohol, la adrenalina, el plaguicida que intoxicaba cada rincón de la casa o una combinación de todo a la vez, pero mandamos al carajo el hecho de que quizás la casa tenia otra cosa a parte de ratas y que el AMBU podría llegar a escucharnos. Solo nos dejamos llevar por la pasión e hicimos el amor en aquel polvoriento y chirriante suelo de madera.

La noche siguió, las protestas de los arrestados despertaban a los vecinos, los olores a cigarro y a alcohol inundaban el ambiente y al menos seguí escuchando las botas de AMBU a lo lejos por una hora o dos. Pero ella estaba recostada mi lado, solo cubierta con mi ropa, sin sentir el frío de este crudo invierno y abrazando mi cuerpo igualmente desnudo. Solo retire su rubio cabello de su frente y sonreí mientras la seguía abrazando.

-Feliz aniversario Temari…-

Owari.


	13. Las fiestas de diciembre El intercambio

El primer día de diciembre mi amor me regalo…

¡Una cruda de tamaño colosal!

Capitulo 12  
Las Fiestas de diciembre

El intercambio.

La semana después del incidente de los balnearios vino calmada. Lo que pasó después de aquella pelea de bar no fue muy interesante en realidad. Por lo que supe del día siguiente, Neji y Sakura terminaron metidos en casa de Sai, quien después les cobro la renta de un cuarto de su casa cual hotel por la "guacareada" que se aventaron en su alfombra y por tener que aguantar los lloriqueos de Neji (aun ebrio) pues había reflexionado lo que le había dicho en el bar (repito, aun ebrio). Por el lado de Shiko, Tenten y Lee, solo llegaron a la casa de Gai a vomitar y a tirarse en el sillón, ninguno de los dos recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche y Lee solo le sonrió a Gai y le dijo que iba a tratar de que no volviera a pasar (señal de que seguro iba a pasar seguido).

Por mi lado, era de esperarse lo que iba pasar. Me levante en la polvosa casa en un estado entre sobrio, crudo y ebrio, todo al mismo tiempo, estaba aun en mi traje de Adán y tarde como media hora en encontrar nuestra ropa interior, puesto que un pajarraco en el árbol del al lado la estaba utilizando para comenzar a hacer su nido.

¡Ajemh! El caso fue que logramos salir del disturbio sin que nos arrestaran.

Bueno, para no hacer más largo todo, las fiestas de diciembre llegaron al pueblo y no podía estar más fastidiado. A diferencia del calendario civil, nosotros los ninjas no tenemos vacaciones en esos días puesto que los problemas y los ninjas perdidos no se dan descanso. Además, por lo que esperábamos, Iruka seguramente seria agarrado con las manos en la masa puesto que el bromista aprovecharía las distracciones de la gente en las fiestas de diciembre para robarse adornos y luces.

Pero eso no era lo que mas me fastidiaba. La semana de descanso que me auto infringí la utilicé para pensar en un regalo para el odioso intercambio de la oficina. Sabía que el chico a quien le iba dar el regalo me detestaba, así que, aunque fue difícil al principio, simplemente relaje mi mente y con la gracia de Kamisama, di con algo que lo alegraría durante todo el año.

El día del mentado intercambio de regalos llego a la oficina y según el pronostico, nos venia una tormenta de nieve para esta noche. Chouji estaba esperándome en la puerta con la encarnación de Jashin detrás de sus piernas, ambos con su enorme humanidad metida dentro de una gabardina gruesa, un par de guantes y una bufanda para protegerse del frío de los mil diantres con el que había amanecido.

-Finalmente las fiestas de diciembre, ¿sientes el ambiente festivo Shikamaru?-

-Al menos el suficiente como para que me salgas con esas cursilerías Chouji, si-

-Alégrate, de menos Ibiki no se pone tan pesado por estas épocas del año y nos deja salir temprano- me dijo mientras me abría la puerta de la oficina -Llegaremos a la reunión anual temprano-

-Eso espero, Naruto salió sorteado como el anfitrión y tenemos que aprovechar que tiene muebles nuevos para amenazarlo de que no se la cobre tan cara con la casa del que sigue-

La celebración de las fiestas de diciembre se habían convertido en un ritual para nosotros desde aquella guerra contra el Akatsuki. Cada año, todos poníamos nuestros nombres en un sombrero, sacábamos a varios "afortunados", nos juntábamos en la casa del sorteado a hacer una fiesta y a prácticamente hacerla pedazos, la siguiente reunión era la casa de otro y así durante la semana que duraban las festividades. Al siguiente año sacábamos del sombrero los del año pasado y así había sido durante los últimos 5 años.

-Naruto no es el que debería preocuparse, si no yo. La última reunión es en mi casa- me dijo Chouji -Van a querer cobrarme todo lo de los años anteriores con los niños-

Se que han de estar con una tremenda cara de interrogación, así que les explicare solo para darles una idea a los que se atenía el pobre gordo. Al finalizar las fiestas de diciembre, el séptimo día se intercambian regalos, pero a los pequeñines se les pide que escriban 3 deseos en una hoja de papel durante el 5to día y que lo cuelguen en el árbol mas cercano a su casa para que se les sean concedidos en el mismo 7mo día. Esto claro, podía consistir en juguetes, caramelos o ropa nueva.

En pocas palabras, la tribu de pigmeos salvajes que ya se había hecho en estos últimos años iba a terminar en casa del buen gigante, lo que seria igual a vernos levantados temprano, escucharlos gritar como desquiciados mientras abren los regalos y reír al verlos salir de la marabunta con uno o dos dedos de menos.

-Akamichi sempai, ¿puede venir un segundo? Tengo problemas para bajar las cajas con los mugrosos adornitos- dijo la voz de un compañero de la oficina interrumpiendo nuestra caminata.

-Si, ya voy- dijo el Akamichi mientras se volvía hacia mi -Quédate con mi hija por favor, no tardo-

La engendro se quedo un rato parada al lado mío, pero no me dirigió la mirada, simplemente tomo entre sus brazos la mochila donde guardaba su libro de colorear. Yo solo suspire mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo el encendedor y los cigarrillos.

-Seguramente mis amigos me van a pedir mis crayolas y se las van a acabar, así que pediré crayolas este año- exclamo rompiendo el silencio.

-Kanna, lo de los deseos solo son para niños buenos- le dije con cierto cinismo.

-Usted se escabullo de la policía por provocar un disturbio en un bar cercano y de todos modos le van a dar regalos-

-¡¿Como demonios te..? Ya, que importa- replique mientras me llevaba uno de mis cigarros a la boca -Es solo una regla aplicada para los niños Kanna-

-No es justo- me dijo la niña -De niño te tienes que portar como un santo para recibir regalos, pero los adultos pueden comportarse como se les de la gana y de todos modos reciben regalos-

-Es por que los adultos tenemos que comportarnos bien frente a un jefe todo el año para sacar dinero para regalos Kanna-

-Sigue sin ser reciproco, tendrían mas dinero si no se comportaran tan estúpidamente durante las fiestas. Así no tendrían que pagar muebles, multas, finazas y demás cosas. ¿Nosotros que cobramos? A lo mucho un vidrio o un jarrón roto, a veces la ropa, pero nada que duela realmente en la billetera- me explico -Además, los adultos pueden comprar lo que sea en el tiempo que quieran o ahorrar para ello, nosotros no tenemos esa oportunidad-

Oh, maldita mocosa, ¿por qué siempre me dejaba encajonado? Para empezar, quien sabe como le había hecho para hacer esos argumentos, ¿cómo jodidos manejaba semejante información? Definitivamente, dejar que Chouji la criara en la oficina había rendido sus frutos, si eso se podría ver de esa manera.

Vaya vida la mía. Ya de por si se veía mas que patético que me las viera negras para poder mantener a raya a mi ahijada, ahora no podía ganarle en una discusión a la mocosa de 4 años (todo un erudito tenia que admitir, pero de 4 años, y se supone que el genio aquí soy yo).

-Mira Kanna, lo que pasa es que los adultos malos recibimos un castigo reciproco a las cosas malas que hacemos todo el año-

-Igual nosotros…-

-No siempre lo es-

-Claro que si, a los adultos los encierran, pero ya no los nalguean-

-Hay madre, hay vamos de nuevo con el complejo de culpa…- pensé

-Mire, le hice una simple pregunta, ¿Por qué los adultos malos si pueden recibir regalos el 7mo día y los niños no? Lo único que quiero es una respuesta-  
-Lo que pasa es que… veras, es que… se trata de proteger a los niños malos-

-¿? ¿De que rayos esta hablando?-

-Las noches del 5to día se les pide a los niños malos que no escriban deseos por que… se los puede llevar el Krapus*-

Siendo pequeño, cuando me portaba mal mi padre solía asustarme con esa figurilla malévola, pero sutilmente usada para adecuar una consecuencia a algo que el no que quería que yo hiciera, pero que sabia que el hacia seguido y por lo que no tenia manera de reclamarme.

-¿El Krapus?-

-Es un diablillo rojo vestido con ropa elegante color negro, de ojos blancos sin pupilas, con largas orejas y cuernos torcidos. Cambia de tamaño dependiendo del niño al que ataca, pero normalmente se aparece de unos 30 centímetros. Cuando un niño malo pide deseos en el 5to día, se les aparece a la media noche entre el 6to y 7mo día y los mete dentro de un costal. Todo esto con la finalidad de llevarlos a su guarida secreta, sacarles las muelas como cobro por sus deseos y dejarlos abandonados frente a su casa al día siguiente- le dije a Kanna -Cuando se aparece, llega moviendo las caderas y las manos a un ritmo que solo el conoce mientras carga su saco, después, el resto es historia-

Obviamente, una persona adulta con amplio criterio del mundo no se iba a tragar semejante fumada de marihuana, pero sabía que eso del Krapus era un cuento universal y que todos los niños se lo tragaban.

Lo se, ahora ustedes me dirán pensando en mi ahijada, ¿no lo estarás diciendo por alardear? Si, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS los niños del mundo se creen el cuento del Krapus, y la cara de susto de Kanna era prueba fiable de que la teoría era cierta.

En ese segundo, Chouji llego y su hija le jalo el chaleco que traía puesto.

-Papi-

-¿Si nena?-

-¿De verdad existe el Krapus?-

-Brrrr, ¿hablas del diablillo rojo con traje elegante? Trató de llevarme una vez, pero lo detuvieron los venados de la casa de tu tío Shikamaru, ¿Quién te hablo de esa cosa?-

El efecto después de esa confesión no se hizo esperar. La cara de Kanna se puso pálida y agarro su bolsa con una fuerza que casi pude escuchar tronar sus crayolas dentro de la misma.

Vaya la suerte. Casi había olvidado por completo lo que nos paso en la cabaña y que precisamente tenía que ver con el Krapus.

Mientras éramos una banda de malandros, decidimos hacer un pequeño camping de invierno en el establo de mi casa y festejarle su primera semana con regalos a Naruto. Esa noche, uno de los venados se metió a la cabañita donde estábamos durmiendo Kiba, Naruto, el y yo y jalo la bolsa de dormir de Chouji hasta el patio donde lo despertó el frío. Al ver al venado en la oscuridad, Chouji pensó que era el Krapus y comenzó a gritar. Obviamente sus gritos nos despertaron y cuando nos dijo lo que pasó… bueno, solo digamos que nos portamos bien durante una temporada. Obviamente, después le encontré una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado, pero al pobre gordo no lo sacamos de ahí hasta que cumplió los nueve. Y de cierta manera, el trauma no se le quitó (quizás eso hizo que se volviera un chico mejor portado, solo por si las moscas).

-¿Tú crees que sea capaz de llevarme?-  
-Haz sopesado bien tu castigo Kanna, no te pasara nada-

Su cara pálida y su expresión asustada me hicieron tan feliz que me sentí culpable. De verdad me sentía como una víbora rastrera por asustar a la niña, pero ya era hora de que ajustara cuentas con ese irremediable engendro. Hasta cierto punto, el cigarrillo que prendí que me supo a victoria.

-Shikamaru, ¿le contaste verdad?- le me dijo de manera acusadora mientras su hijita se le adelantaba.

-Vamos Chouji, algo debes de hacer para que se porte bien al menos por esta semana-

-¿Pero el Krapus?-

-Te lo digo viejo, esa nunca falla-

Chouji solo rolo los ojos y se metió dentro de la cabina sin reclamarme nada. Era más que obvio que no aprobaba mi método, pero igual y sabía que tenía razones para usarlo.

Al entrar, Ibiki apareció de la nada con un sweater de lana tejido y una taza de chocolate caliente que rezaba la frase en el frente "mate a miles por conseguirte esta $#$& taza". Sonriendo cínicamente, como lo hacia siempre, nos dio la bienvenida mientras bajaba la mano para darle una palmada en la cabeza a la hija de Chouji.

-Felices fiestas pequeña-

-No hay de que-

-Te traje un regalo, no es mucho, pero de cierta manera es para festejarte las fiestas siendo que prácticamente eres la empleada mas joven del plantel, jejejejeje-

-Gracias- dijo la niña mientras recibía el paquete por parte de Ibiki.

-Disfrútalo, este no te lo cobrara el Krapus-

La niña palideció de nueva cuenta y se fue a sentar en su mesita de siempre mientras abrazaba el paquete. Ah, grandísimo hijo de puta que eres Morino Ibiki, sabía que tus actos de bondad siempre van dirigidos a este tipo de estupideces y era más que obvio que no te ibas a resistir a eso. Chouji solo lanzo un largo suspiro, quizás esperando que su hija no terminara igual que el.

-Bueno chicos, ¿cómo la han pasado en estas fiestas de Diciembre? Espero que bien, por que ya es hora de hacer el intercambio de la oficina-

En traducción, ya es hora de recoger los frutos de mi cosecha, verles las caras de sufridos y las sonrisas fingidas.

-¿Listos chavos? Pásenselos, no sean tímidos-

Kanna abrió el paquete de Ibiki que contenía un juego de madera para armar casitas, el susto se fue, se le ilumino la cara y la niña solo saco las piezas con rapidez para comenzar a armarlo.

-¿Cómo se dice Kanna?- le replico Chouji

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Y usted como lo supo?- le pregunté al hombre.

-¿Olvidas que también se lo suficiente de psicología para hacerle un perfil a alguien en cuanto lo veo Nara? A todos los niños con el carácter de Kanna les gustan los rompecabezas-

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Tenia que darle algo por que ya son varias las veces me ayuda a arreglar unos papeles mientras ve la tele en mi oficina. Será un engendro, pero hace cosas lindas cuando se lo propone- me explicó -Es como ustedes cuando estaban enanos. Nos sacaban canas verdes a todos, pero igual llegaron hasta donde llegaron-

Touche.

-Bueno, ¿trajiste tu regalo para Irochi?-

-No se preocupe, se lo daré en cuanto en cuanto lo vea-

-¡Vaya! ¡Masacre en el valle de los condenados II! ¿De donde lo saco Akamachi sempai?- exclamo el chico Mazuko detrás nuestro -Le juro que lo e buscado por todos lados-

-Contactos con el de la tienda de videos, solo digamos que el tipo me debe su alma-

Chouji atrapo al sujeto mientras filmaba con una cámara las bragas de las mujeres que pasaban debajo de una escalera… ¿Qué? El fue el que nos pidió que lo estafáramos casi a gritos con tal de que no lo regañaran, no me culpen de la patetiques de algunas personas.

-Se lo agradezco mucho sempai, mis amigos se van a poner celosos cuando vean que ya lo conseguí. Vamos a jugarlo toda la noche- le dijo el chico mientras se iba.

-¿No me decías que no lo conocías?- le dije yo acercándome.

-No lo conozco-

-¿Y entonces como lo adivinaste?-

-Cuando me entere de que era el especialista en ciencias computacionales del área de comunicaciones, rápidamente cayo en una sola clasificación: Friki. Tengo un primo igual más o menos de su edad, ahorita todos están enajenados con los "survival horror", por lo que el resto fue prácticamente fácil**-

Sensato, la verdad no había manera de combatir con esa lógica.

Ino de repente apareció detrás nuestro, se le colgó de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla al pobre y despistado Chouji, quien solo levanto la ceja al sentirla al lado suyo.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto mi amigo desconcertado.

-Un regalo extra, felices fiestas cachetón-

-Te estas volviendo igual de aventada y loca que Anko- le dije.

-Pase una temporada de entrenamiento con ella antes de que se embarazara, algo tenia que aprenderle, ¿no lo crees?-

-Pues felices fiestas a ti también, si quieres te lo devuelvo jajajajaja-

-No es necesario, lo que se regala no se devuelve- le dijo Ino mientras le entregaba el paquete envuelto aun estando detrás de el -Felicidades-

-Un CD de REMU, ¿Y tu como supiste que me gustaba este grupo?-

-¿Olvidas que te conozco bien?-

-Se nota, muchas gracias. Solo espero que quien te toco sea reciproco contigo-

-Tarde para decirme eso, Yuhi me dio una camiseta unitalla. Creo que eso era lo que esperaba Ibiki- dijo mientras hacia círculos con el dedo indicie en el hombro de Chouji.

-Es obvio, Morino siempre tiene motivos escondidos en todas las cosas fáciles que deja- le dije a la rubia.

De repente sentí en mi hombro un par de dedos helados. Ahí estaba Irochi, el joven de cabello azul que había llegado a las oficinas hacia casi un año y que recién había cumplido los 18. Aquel al que le molestaba que le dijera crío, a pesar de que eso era lo que era.

Irochi no era mi favorito en la oficina, pero tenía una capacidad de admirarse; no era para nada hipócrita, sumamente sincero. Ya me había dicho de manera abierta y al frente d mi cara que me detestaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando comencé a trabajar con el, pues le parecía un pedante y presumido sabelotodo. Algo difícil de ver en una persona, pues normalmente hablan a tus espaldas antes de enfrenarte.

-Ibiki dijo que me toco darte tu regalo- dijo el chico en un tono seco mientras me entregaba un paquete.

Dentro había un encendedor de gas, uno muy parecido a uno que tenia Asuma por cierto. Se notaba que se había esforzado en eso, y tengo que admitir que me sentí muy bien teniéndolo en mis dedos. Solo había estado usando desechables hasta que me dieron ese, pensaba en comprarme uno de gas, pero me parecía un gasto innecesario.

-Supe que te entrenó el segundo hijo de Hiruzen. Pensé que seria una especie de detalle ya que, según me dijo Shiho, comenzaste a fumar cuando el murió para mantenerlo en tus recuerdos- me dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos mientras me dirigía su inexpresiva mirada con sus ojos ojerosos.

Hay Shiho, no puedes decirle nada a nadie en la oficina por que los chismes siempre se corren como reguero de pólvora.

-Bueno, si, muchas gracias- le dije -También me mandaron a darte un regalo-

-¿Y que fue lo que me trajiste, una camisa unitalla?- expresó el chico con un tremendo tono de sarcasmo.

-Nada de eso, te voy a dar algo que te va poner feliz el resto de la semana y que me costara quizás una ortodoncia. Además, quizás sea lo único que pueda cobrar de manera reciproca este encendedor- le explique -Dame un puñetazo…-

Como si fuera un momento premeditado de la fiesta, en ese momento todo el ruido de la sala se paro. Ibiki se volvió hacia mí y todos hicieron una ligera barrera alrededor nuestro. Irochi levanto la ceja y se saco las manos de los bolsillos.

-¿Es una broma acaso Nara?-

-Me odias mas que nadie en todo el universo, creo que incluso mas que mis enemigos, pero se que eres una persona detallista y que no hay manera fácil de devolverte lo que regalas- le repliqué -Desde el segundo que supe que me tocarías como compañero de intercambio supe que no iba a ponerte feliz con mi regalo aunque este te arreglara toda tu vida. Así que, ¿qué estas esperando crío? ¿Te acobardas?-

Y así paso todo tan lentamente que pude verlo a mi alrededor. El puño de Irochi venir hacia mí con su inexpresiva cara mientras tomaba el vuelo, los chicos haciendo muecas, las chicas llevándose las manos a la boca, a Chouji tapándole los ojos a Kanna, a Ino con un grito ahogado y a Ibiki poniendo una sonrisa estúpida mientras le brillaban las pupilas. Yo, solo cerré los ojos, la inercia me ganó.

Cuando desperté, estaba estampado contra el suelo, con la nariz mojado mi camisa de sangre y sintiendo un diente flojo dentro de las encías. Irochi, Ibiki, Ino y Chouji estaba rodeándome mientras Kanna llegaba con el kit de primeros auxilios.

-Vaya que la hiciste buena Shikamaru Nara- me dijo Irochi -Aun pienso que eres un pedante y presumido sabelotodo, pero al menos se que eres capaz de comprender a la gente que te rodea-

Irochi se fue y el grandote me levanto con una sola de sus manos. Ibiki me quito el polvo y me sonrío.

-¿Sabes? En todos mis años de servicio jamás había visto algo semejante. Hiciste feliz a tu compañero haciendo algo desinteresado por el y encima no gastaste ni un solo céntimo. Felicidades Nara, no me esperaba menos de ti- luego se dirigió a los demás -¿Y ustedes que esperan? Sigamos con la fiesta, aprovechemos que nos han llegado misiones de improviso-

Y el ruido y la música siguieron. Chouji e Ino me sentaron en una silla y Kanna le paso una curita a la rubia.

-De haber sabido que la cosa era tan fácil, le hubiera dicho a Ibiki que desempolvara el cuadrilátero- me dijo Chouji.

-Abre quedado jodido, pero míralo por otro lado Chouji- le replique -Así le quito las ganas de estallar y que me deje peor que cualquier cadáver que pase por la boca de Zetsu-

-… Tienes razón-

-El lado amable es que si le que daba chueca la nariz, puede pedir incapacidad-

-Oh, no hables Kanna- le replique.

XSCSXXTUIGDEKNF

Cuando le conté a Temari lo que había pasado, se comenzó a reír de una manera sonora.

-Hay, las cosas que se te ocurren Nara-

-Al menos no quede como muñeco de trapo en jardín de niños y puedo ir a la fiesta de Naruto si uso un par de curitas-

-Por cierto, ya tienes lista tu ropa, ya sabes que no quiero que se te apeste a cigarro-

-Si, ya la alisté Temari- le dije como niño regañado.

-Tenten dijo que iba a traer a Yoh para que Naruto le de su bendición, solo espero que no te le acerques mucho por que te dejara el otro ojo morado jajajajaja-

-No me pareció nada gracioso-

-Por cierto, mis hermanos van a estar en la fiesta, ¿no te comente?-

-¿Va a caernos Gaara? Lo pasó por tu hermano Kankuro, pero pensé que estaba ocupado-

-No lo suficiente como para no venir a felicitar a Naruto por lo de Hinata, faltan poco menos de 3 semanas para que nazcan los gemelos-

-Lo que significara una tribu de pigmeos más grande el siguiente año-

-Jajajaja, en eso tienes razón-

Mi mujer de repente se agarro el estomago e hizo una mueca, para luego llevarse el puño a la boca y tragar saliva.

-Temari, ¿estas bien?- le pregunté.

-Si Shika, solo, debió haber sido un cólico. Estoy por esos días del mes-

-Creo que no debiste de haberme especificado eso-

-Vivimos juntos desde hace un año Nara, deberías de haberte acostumbrado ya-

Mientras mi mujer iba a nuestra habitación para comenzar a arreglarse, yo me troné la nariz y mire hacia nuestro velntilador de techo (apagado por cierto). De cierta manera, sentí que ese fue el banderazo de salida para comenzar a preocuparme de nueva cuenta.

Owari.

*En realidad, el Krapus si es un ente navideño en forma de diablo creado en la época en la que se decía que San Nicolas era quien entregaba los regalos. Asustaba o raptaba a los niños malos (no me acuerdo muy bien) y les daba varas de fresno a los niños malos que se portaban bien durante la época de adviento. Obviamente, fue cambiado para adaptarlo a este mundo ninja sin tradiciones religiosas arraigadas mas que las del Rikudo sage XD.

** La autora de esta historia cae dentro de esta clasificación (ahora saben por que la historia esta como esta), ¿Dónde jodidos deje mi Left 4 Dead?


	14. La tormenta primera parte

Advertencia: note usted que nunca en mi vida e visto los capítulos del relleno. Puede que por eso también se encuentre en este fic con spoilers del tamaño de Godzila.

El segundo día de diciembre mi amor me regalo…

Dos latas de bebida energética

¡Y una cruda de tamaño colosal!

Capitulo 13  
Las Fiestas de diciembre

La tormenta

(Primera parte)

Temari y yo nos pusimos ropa semi formal esa noche, perfectamente abrigadora para esos días de invierno. La elegancia estaba de mas; no íbamos al extranjero a ver a los otros kages, solo íbamos a beber ponche con whisky y a subir tallas por la colosal cena de Hinata, vestirnos como si fuéramos a un coctel elegante era una idea estúpida.

Al salir, agregamos unos abrigos extra al salir del apartamento al ver que lo del pronóstico de tormenta era cierto. El viento resoplaba con fuerza por las calles y ni la bufanda me cubría de la cara del rasposo aire con hielos, parecía que la naturaleza planeaba jugar con nosotros una tétrica guerra de nieve. Y hablando de nieve, esta dejaba poca visión, así que sostuve a mi mujer en un fuerte agarre para que no se le volara su gorro mientras caminábamos con dificultad por la avenida.

El fresco me recordaba de cierta manera a la leyenda del sabio de los 6 caminos, la razón principal por la que celebrábamos las fiestas de invierno. Esta decía que había nacido en un día tan frío que los árboles se quebraban con el resoplo de los vientos. Justo en ese instante sentí un latigazo en la cara y me di cuenta de que una rama de ciruelo bastante grande había sido arrastrada por el viento solo para darme un chicotazo.

-Shika, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Temari.

-Si, no te preocupes-

Me asombré, no podía estar haciendo tanto frío, ¿verdad?

Sonreí ante la ironía y me imagine a mi mismo en un alegórico cuadro como el ayudante/marido de la partera del pueblo, ayudando a su mujer a moverse sobre 15 centímetros de nieve y aguantando el frío con poca ropa encima, mientras los quejidos de la mujer que iba a parir al hombre mas poderoso que alguna vez vio nacer esta tierra resonaban por todo el bosque. La única diferencia entre yo y el en esa situación, era que seguramente el tipo debió de haber estado mas preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa que yo; en aquellos días las probabilidades de que una bestia de 20 metros te aplastara con una de sus colas era alta.

Finalmente, muy a penas y luchando contra la tormenta, llegamos a la casa de Naruto. Tenia que admitir que el kage había escogido bien su casa, la nueva cueva nada tenía que ver con su anterior apartamento. No era lo que se decía la 8va maravilla del mundo, pero era toda una mansión a diferencia del cuarto con dimensiones de letrina en donde había vivido en su juventud.

Tocamos la puerta y ahí nos estaban esperando nuestros anfitriones con una ropa bastante informal, Naruto nos sonrío mientras abría la puerta y Hinata se inclinaba con dificultad frente a nosotros para darnos la bienvenida.

Mire de reojo a la flamante señora Uzumaki y levante la ceja. Su estomago estaba tan hinchado que parecía que iba a explotar, y eso que le faltaban al menos 2 semanas para dar a luz. Era digno de admirarse, los gemelos son difíciles de que tengan una formación completa (los mellizos del Aburame nacieron de 7 meses y medio), pero Hinata había logrado mantener la formación de aquellos escuincles por mas aya de 8 meses. Creo que a diferencia de su padre, no estaban tan deseosos de que el mundo supiera que ellos ya estaban aquí para moverlo.

-Hola chicos, esta feo el viento afuera, ¿no?- nos dijo el rubio sonriendo como un idiota.

-¿Y tu que crees Naruto?- le dije mostrándole el golpe de la rama de ciruela.

El repentino golpeteo de la puerta nos saco de conversación y Naruto abrió la puerta. Me asombre al ver quien era la que estaba en la entrada.

-¡¿Karin?-

-¡Felices fiestas muchachos!- saludó mientras nos daba a todos un abrazo de oso.

-Ya es bastante tiempo desde que no te vemos- dijo Temari

-Casi desde el año pasado para ser más exactos- replique.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir… tú sabes, por lo de la estancia que tienes en la aldea de la roca- exclamo Naruto.

-¿Y perderme las fiestas de Diciembre con ustedes Naruto? Sus fiestas siempre son de recordarse- respondió -¡pero no jodas! ¿No podías irte a vivir a un sitio mas alejado para que se me haga mas difícil encontrar tu casa?-

-Ja, lo siento-

-Tengo flio mamá, ya quiedo entlal. ¿Y cuándo vamoz a comed?- dijo una voz balbuceante detrás de Karin.

Un niño salio de detrás de las piernas de Karin y Naruto rápidamente corrió a sostenerlo en brazos.

-Tenshi, mírate nada más, como haz crecido- dijo mientras lo alzaba por los aires

-Y se le pusieron las mejillitas rosadas- dijo Hinata mientras le picaba la cara -Ya me siento mas aliviada de no verte con la piel tan pálida-

-No me pique Hinata san- dijo el susodicho Tenshi mientras trataba desesperadamente de salirse del agarre de Naruto y de los picoteos de Hinata.

Karin, una buena chica a pesar de que estuvo prácticamente como nuestra prisionera de guerra durante un tiempo en Konoha (al menos más soportable que el resto de nuestras amigas mujeres, si era). La manera en la que se adapto a nosotros fue excepcional, no pasaron mas de dos semanas de convivencia con ella cuando ya parecía haberse aprendido nuestros modos de pí a pa (A Sai le había tomado mucho más tiempo). Por eso nos dolió bastante cuando, por su condición misma de ninja foráneo, decidió irse a vivir a la aldea de la roca y tomar una estancia en el hospital de aya. De veces la veíamos de vuelta en los festivales, pero nos resultaba lo mismo que con Lee y Tenten.

Oh, malditas lejanías. El corazón de todos latirá como uno, pero la vena del pie casi no puede comunicarse con la de la cabeza.

Ajemh… Bueno, dejándonos de las metáforas teníamos a Tenshi, el hijito de 3 años y medio de Karin. Se imaginara que si apenas habíamos estado enterados de su nacimiento y crecimiento, teníamos menos conocimiento aun de su concepción.

Tenshi tenía un parecido casi clónico con su madre (solo le hacían falta lentes), así que no teníamos ni idea de quien era el padre. Y no solo por eso, si no por que Karin nunca nos quiso decir quien era, quizás para proteger al mismo. Aun así no nos rendíamos, y deducíamos la paternidad de Tenshi por ciertas características que el chiquillo tenía.

Por la piel pálida, el cabello lacio (rojo por cierto), y los colmillos agudos que obtuvo cuando comenzaron a salir sus dientes, la mayoría apunto a Suigetsu, quien estaba desaparecido igual que Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto y Sakura afirmaban que la cara de Tenshi tenía ciertas facciones, además de que sus ojos eran muy negros, no como los de su madre, por lo que apuntaron a Sasuke casi de inmediato. Shino bromeaba diciendo que le achacábamos la responsabilidad a todos los desaparecidos por que sabíamos que alguno de nosotros era el padre del chamaco y Temari decía que probablemente era del actual Tsukikage, un tipo joven con pinta de mujer estilo Deidara, y que por eso Karin no nos quería decir nada.

De Juugo no decíamos nada por que sabíamos que estaba viviendo con los samurais desde hacia tiempo y que había adoptado a una niña, además de que Tenshi no tenia característica alguna de el.

-¿Por que no te vas aya a jugar con los otros niños Tenshi?- le dijo su madre.

-Está bien mamí-

Naruto nos paso al vestíbulo donde nos estaban esperando ya algunos de mis amigos y entre ellos mis dos adorados cuñaditos (noten el sarcasmo). Kankuro estaba al lado de la rubia con la estaba casado y Gaara, sorpresivamente al lado de una castaña la cual ni idea de donde había salido. En sus pies estaba mi sobrino Ryu en una andadera jugando con lo que parecía ser una muñeca de su tío Gaara.

-Gaara, pensé que no ibas a venir, con eso de que siempre estás ocupado con los papeles…- le dijo su hermana.

-Tome un pequeño receso y deje a Bakki al cargo para que me llame en caso de emergencia-

Mire a la castaña de pies a cabeza y la salude lo mejor que pude.

-Mucho gusto, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?-  
-Lo siento, soy Matsuri de la aldea de la arena. Tu debes ser el cuñado del Kazekage- dijo mientras me daba la mano.

-Matsuri… Matsuri…- pensé en voz alta.

-Nos conocimos mientras usted estaba de guía en los exámenes chunnin. Vine con el equipo de la arena dos años después de que usted fue ascendido de rango-

-Oh, ya me acorde, la alumna de Gaara me supongo- le dije devolviendo mi memoria a su sitio.

-Así es-

-Vaya hermanito- le replico Temarti -A por como es tu carácter pensé que nunca te ibas a tan siquiera salir con cualquiera, y ahora resulta que sales con una de tus alumnas-

-Bueno, eso es por que por alguna rara razón me e sentido con las increíbles ganas de que me abrasen- dijo Gaara con un tono tan frío que comencé a pensar que alguna corriente se había metido en la casa de Naruto.

Mi sobrino comenzó a estrujar al muñeco de con la cara de su tío contra su pecho y me volví hacia Kankuro.

-¿Y ese muñeco?- se animo a preguntar mi mujer, ganándome la jugada.

-Se lo hice hace un par de semanas- respondió Kankuro -No se por que, pero le agarro mas cariño al muñeco que al tío de verdad-

-Tiene razón- respondió la rubia esposa de Kankuro -Desde que se lo dimos que no a dejado de jugar con el-

-¿Pero un muñeco con la cara de Gaara?- dije yo con sarcasmo.

-Inicio como una broma, pero no lo ha querido soltar-

-Kankuro, ¿de pura casualidad no haz escuchado del vudú?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Eteh… ye ye ye-

Mire de vuelta a Ryu mientras babeaba y mordía la cabeza del muñeco y luego me di media vuelta para ver a mi cuñado tomándose la frente y masajeándosela. Suspire y le palpe la cabeza a mi sobrino.

-Supongo que si a estas alturas ya puedes atormentar a tu tío te volverás el terror de tus oponentes cuando crezcas Ryu-

-¿Ga pah?-

-Eso no lo dudes, es mi hijo al fin de cuentas- dijo Kankuro con cierto orgullo.

-Nomas que no dejes que se le pierda ese muñeco, o que en su defecto le arranque los brazos- le dije -Solo para evitarnos desgracias futuras-

-¿Eh?- exclamo con total confusión.

-Solo hazlo, me lo agradecerás-

-¡Llegaron las botanas!- escuche la repentina voz de Anko saliendo de la cocina.

-Por fin…- dijo la reconfortante voz de Sai del otro lado del sillón.

Mientras Tenshi y Rei se avanzaban sobre los pepinos y la crema agria, voltee para todos lados y solo logre ver a Karin, Gai, Neji, Anko, Sai, a mis cuñados, a los chamacos respectivos de estos y a Hanabi con Akamaru, pero sin Kiba a la vista.

-¿Y tu marido?- le pregunté.

-En el baño- me respondió con toda la serenidad del mundo -Como en estos últimos días ha estado tomando unos antibióticos muy fuertes para bajarse la gripa, tiene el estomago convertido en una caldera-

En ese momento escuche el bajar del agua del escusado y luego a Kiba asomarse en la puerta del living con la cara entre verde y morada.

-Malditos antibióticos. No se que le hice a Sakura ahora, pero creo que trata de matarme-

-Te vez fatal- le dijo mi mujer.

-¿Y tu como esperabas que me viera después de tres días con una gripa espantosa? odio Diciembre y también a la jodida primavera, siempre termino con la nariz congestionada-

-Ya te sentirás mejor Kiba, siempre te pasa-

Hinata llego de repente y se sentó con dificultad en el sillón mientras Gaara le pasaba las botanas.

-Oye Naruto, ¿y todos los demás?-

-Chouji y su hija llegan en un segundo, solo tenían que pasar el hotel por Lee y su grupo por que no saben donde vivo ahora-

-"!%/%$-

-Aunque creo que Neji no esta muy de acuerdo-

-Y quien no lo estaría…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada Naruto, solo digamos que no nos fue muy bien la ultima vez que nos vimos-

-¿Nos?-

-Larga historia- le respondió mi mujer -Te la contaremos después-

-Bueno. En cuanto a Kakashi y Kurenai, seguro llegan en cualquier momento, tu sabes que Kakashi siempre llega tarde a todo lados- continuo -También sabes que Iruka y Shizune no están, se fueron a la aldea de la niebla a pasar las fiestas de diciembre con Tenzo y la hija del mismo-

Oyeron bien, el buen Yamato/Tenzo esta en la aldea niebla. No queda más que decir que fue otra obra de nuestros queridísimos "sabios" del consejo.

Oh, malditas consignas, como las odio. ¿Acaso querían dejar pelona la aldea de la hoja? Tan fácil como si embarazas a una mujer de otra aldea haces un piedra, papel o tijeras y si ganas se va contigo y si pierdes te vas con ella. No entiendo de donde sacaron la estúpida idea de que el territorio de la concepción es el territorio del hijo, ¿qué se quieren quedar sin ninjas del alto rango? Todos sufrimos necesidades cuando nos vamos a los territorios vecinos, caramba.

También el que Shizune e Iruka no estuvieran me daba cierta impresión, o al menos otra pista para confirmas las sospechas de Ibiki. Los robos habían desaparecido por al menos una semana y una semana era el tiempo que llevaban fuera de la aldea. Si eso no lo declaraba culpable no sabia que podía hacerlo. Bueno, al menos para los que estábamos en el proceso de investigación si era como para declararlo culpable, nadie había tenido hasta ahora el valor para decirle a Naruto que teníamos a Iruka como el principal sospechoso del robo de basura.

-Shino y Hana van a pasar los primeros 3 días con una rama de la familia que tienen en la aldea de la hierba, y Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon también están fuera. Decidieron pasársela con Inari en la aldea de las olas y es que les estuvieron insistiendo demasiado-

-¿E Ino?-

-La llame y dijo que esta con Chouji, si no se pierden por la nieve llegan en un rato mas- dijo Naruto -Con respecto a Sakura, eso si que esta difícil. Ya llego la temporada de enfermedades respiratorias y el hospital esta que vomita gente por las ventanas. Como Sakura es la jefa de médicos tiene que estar al pendiente de lo que pueda llegar a pasar-

-¿Vendra o no?-

-Es la cosa, quien sabe-

-Cielos Neji, sin Sakura aquí te será mas difícil seguirle fingiendo a Lee esto del noviazgo- exclamo mi mujer.

-Lo se, pero por lo que veo hasta ahora no a funcionado- reclamo Neji -Ni Lee, ni Tenten, ni siquiera el maldito de Shiko parecen sorprendidos o tan siquiera pareciera impórtales lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Lo peor que después del papelón que pasamos en los balnearios dudo que la impresión que trato de darles vaya a ser buena. Temo que después de esto se devuelvan corriendo a la aldea de la nube para ya no verlos nunca jamás-

-Bueno Neji, ¿y tu que esperabas? Lee siempre a sido un despistado de primera y a Tenten simplemente le ha valido un comino todo lo que pase. Dudo que sea algo fácil llegarlos a impresionar, mucho mas si vienen con un amigo extranjero a quien si le quieren causar una buena impresión- nos dijo desde lejos la tétrica voz de Hanabi.

-Maldito intercambio, maldito consejo, maldito país del rayo, maldito Shiko…- refunfuño -Como si no fuera suficiente tuve que pedirle a Sakura que me volviera pegar la piel de la oreja derecha por que el muy caníbal me mordió mientras estábamos dándonos de golpes en el suelo-

-¿Eso significa que terminaras con Sakura?- pregunté.

-Aun no lo se, necesito ver si de menos puedo arreglar un poco la situación-

No quise decírselo a Neji, pero creo que para ese entonces la situación que tenía con sus compañeros de equipo ya se veía bastante mal. Para ahora la competencia entre el y Shiko ya había pasado del "quien los impresionaba mas" al ver "quien los conservaba". Si la cosa seguía apuntando para mal a Neji, iba a terminar perdiéndolos como Sakura con Naruto.

Y ya que hablamos del rubio idiota…

-A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- exclamo Naruto -Ya ni por que soy el Hokage me entero de lo relevante, ¿desde cuando comenzaste a salir con Sakura, Neji?-

-Ya vamos para un mes, ¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?- respondió el en una tonada que mas parecía decir "¿eres idiota o solo te haces?"

-Tengo una montaña de ocupaciones y una mujer embarazada de la cual preocuparme, ¿tú crees que tengo alguna especie de super receptor integrado?-

-Pensé que el chakra del Kyubbi te daba un super receptor- dijo Neji con un tono de sarcasmo

-Me vuelve más fuerte, pero el saco de pulgas no sirve para volverse omnipresente Hyuuga- le respondió el Hokage en el mismo tono -Además, ya te lo dije, ya suficientes problemas tengo que resolver como líder de esta loca aldea. La semana pasada estuvimos haciendo una investigación sobre una pelea causada en un bar, y los del establecimiento querían meter una demanda por que nadie nos dio información de quien había causado el embrollo. Fue la semana de trabajo mas tediosa que había tenido en toda mi historia de Hokage, juro que si llego a agarrar al sujeto que hizo todo esto, yo mismo le voy a retorcer el pescuezo-

Ups…

-Bue-bueno, dejen de discutir- dijo Temari con cierto nerviosismo -Es obvio que ciertas cosas han pasado, pero no es como para que te alarmes por ello Naruto, son solo cosas nuestras que poco importan en realidad-

-Claro, "ahora que el Naruto esta super ocupado hay que dejarlo fuera de todo"- dijo Naruto molesto -No sean así conmigo, no por que sea el Hokage e dejado de ser su amigo-

Hay vamos de nueva cuenta, como si no fuera suficiente tener que aguantar a Neji sentirse solitario.

Vaya manera de comenzar las fiestas de diciembre. De momento no sabía por que, pero por alguna razón sentía que esto se iba ir al carajo en cualquier segundo. Decidí mejor sentarme en uno de los amplios sillones de la casa de nuestro Hokage y tratar de sobrevivir a la reunión lo mejor posible, vaya momento para decidir abstenerme de fumar.

-Na, Naruto… ¿por qué no mejor nos sentamos y charlamos de cualquier otra cosa, de acuerdo?- le dijo Hinata, quien hablo por fin después de un rato de no decir ni pio.

-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Karin al ver a la señora Uzumaki -Te veo algo sudada-

-Debe ser el calor de la cocina… ¡ahí, mi espalda!-

-Debe ser difícil llevar a cuestas a los gemelos-

-Y que lo digas. No ha sido nada fácil. Auch…-

-Emh, Hinata, ¿estas segura de que estas bien?- le pregunte yo, un poco mas preocupado.

-No te preocupes, solo fue un retortijón, siempre me da cuando me patean-

-Cielo Hinata, si te patean así de fuerte, para mi que cuando vengan al mundo van a salir corriendo- dijo Kankuro en broma.

-Hola chicos, ¡ya llego por quien lloraban!- se escucho de manera repentina la voz de Kakashi.

Detrás de el venían Lee y grupo, incluidos Chouji, Ino y toda la tribu de mocosos, entre ellos el engendro con un regalo entre las manos.

-Mi abuelo les manda confites- dijo Kanna mientras le extendía una caja con un moño a Hinata.

-Ahí, gracias Kanna querida-

-¿Don Chouza nos manda confites?- exclamo Naruto -¡Genial!-

Naruto acerco la mano y Kanna le pego en la muñeca.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso?-

-También son para su mujer, no se lance sobre ellos como animal rabioso- exclamo la vocecilla chillona de Asuma mientras se sacaba una paleta de la boca.

-Cuanto respeto le tienen a su Hokage chamacos- le dijo Naruto con un claro tono.

-Usted llamaba viejo al tercero y abuela a la quinta. Tiene suerte de que aun le hablemos de usted- le respondió Sakumo

En lo que su mamá les jalaba las orejas a los dos "por groseros", Naruto se quedo con un aura depresiva alrededor de el en el sillón.

-Maldito karma, pero me lo merecía por bocón-

-Ya vez como son las generaciones actuales Naruto- le replico Kakashi.

Mientras el resto de los adultos estaban distraídos hablando con Naruto, me dedique a ver a toda la manada de mocosos juntándose alrededor de las mesa de té con las botanas. Tengo que repetir que gracias a ellos había desarrollado mi miedo a tener hijos, y ahora mismo lo estaba reafirmando viendo como los diablillos se acababan a propósito la crema agria y las papas fritas para solo dejarnos un grupo de desabridas zanahorias.

-Hoda nena- hablo Tenshi mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa con aire de conquistador.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- le dijo Kanna en un tono fingido de poca atención.

-Pude llegad a notad que tienes las mejillas losadas. Me lecueldas a Umineko Nansukasa-

-¿La de Saldama? No te creo que la mires, esa es una serie de terror psicológico, para adultos-

-Tendle tles años y medio, pedo ya soy todo un homble-

-Si, claro- dijo Kanna levantando la ceja.

-Que te padecería si me daz un beso en la mejilla, tomado como deseo pada las fiestas-

Tenshi se acerco a ella y Kanna lo alejo con su dedo índice mientras tomaba un vaso de soda de una bandeja cercana.

-Primero, aprende a pronunciar bien la "R". Después, espérate a que tus dientes estén lo suficientemente maduros como para valgan dinero de trueque con el ratón Pérez y ya veremos-

Comencé a confirmar mi teoría de que Tenshi era de Suigetsu, aunque ese tipo de comportamiento encimoso también era de Karin. Era increíble la velocidad con la que se desarrollaban en esos días. Les juro que ni en los bares había escuchado una línea de ligue y un batazo tan inteligentes. Tenía que culpar a la televisión, no se me ocurría otra cosa de donde lo hubieran sacado, por que de nosotros no lo creo.

-*chuick, chuick, chuick*-

-¿Como se están poniendo blancas las ventanas Rei?- exclamo Asuma.

Era verdad, de repente escuche el aire comenzar a arreciar afuera, con la nieve golpeando con fuerza las ventanas. Al escuchar el ruido comenzamos todos a callarnos y más cuando vimos las luces parpadear.

-Parece que la tormenta esta arreciando- exclamo Chouji

-Al menos llegamos antes de que se pusiera más feo el clima- respondió Ino

-Si que las tormentas se ponen fuertes en este lado de la costa, nunca me había tocado una nevada así y eso que vivimos en un lugar alto- dijo Shiko.

-En la aldea de la arena ni nieva…- replico Matsuri

-Ten por seguro que no es la primera vez. Hace 6 años nos cayeron como 10 centímetros de nieve, tenias que salirte por las ventanas para desatorar la puerta- le dijo Kiba mientras hacia mímica.

El teléfono sonó al lado mío y Naruto se acerco para contestar.

-¿Halo?-

-Naruto, ¿estas ahí? No se si voy a poder llegar- decía la voz de Sakura al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Y eso por que?-

-La puerta se quedo atorada en la nieve y ahorita se esta metiendo gente de la calle por las ventanas por que aquí es el único sitio cercano con calefacción. Dios la tormenta esta espantosa afuera, no se mira nada-

Miramos hacia afuera y confirme lo que Sakura estaba diciendo, lo único que se podía ver era una enorme pantalla blanca. Escuchamos algo quebrarse y una ramas golpeo la ventana con violencia, dejando el vidrio estrellado. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear aun con más fuerza e Ioh y Ryu comenzaron a hacer su sinfonía, asustados por el golpe de la ventana, claro esta.

-Creo que se descompusielon- exclamo Tenshi poniéndose las manos en las orejas.

-¡Puedes calmar a tu hijo Kankuro, mi cabeza esta retumbando!- exclamo Gaara.

-¡Es lo que intento!-

-Oye Naruto, creo que se esta metiendo nieve debajo de la puerta. Parece que también estamos atorados- nos grito Gai entre medio del escándalo.

-No me diga eso, las ventanas también están congeladas- dijo Kiba mientras trataba de subir la ventana para quitar la rama, sin exito.

-Genial, ¿qué podría ser peor que esto?-

En ese momento se fue por completo la luz, eso, por lo menos les bajo los animos a los bebés de estar llorando. Quedándonos a oscuras y con el aire frío metiéndose a la casa, no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver feo a Naruto. Es bien sabido que en casos como estos preguntar "¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?" conlleva a que pase algo peor.

-Genial, se fue la luz- exclamo molesto Neji.

-Tengo un radio de baterías debajo en los cajones de la cómoda- dijo Naruto.

-También un generador de emergencia, pero esta en el sótano- dijo Hinata.

-Sera mejor ver si tienes una lámpara de pilas o algo que nos pueda llevar al sótano para encenderlo- le dije yo.

-La lámpara esta al lado de las velas, en la cocina-

-Bueno, al menos estamos seguros de que no puede ponerse más malo- dijo Ino.

Oh oh…

-Ire por la lámpara- dijo Hinata.

En cuanto ella se levanto, escuchamos ese sonido espantoso que hace un globo de agua al caer en el piso. Y digo espantoso, por que la ultima vez que habíamos escuchado eso había sido en la boda de Lee. Maldita sea. En ese momento LE SUPER SUPLIQUE a Kamisama de que solo hubiera sido obra de mi imaginación.

-Na-ruto… lo-los gemelos-

Genial, simplemente genial. Parecía que a Kamisama no solo se le hacia divertido verme sufrir, si no que encima me había convertido en parte de una serie de dejavú o de un cliché de enormes proporciones. Vaya maldita vida problemática la mía, solo le faltaban las risas grabadas a esta enorme comedia de situaciones en la que se había convertido mi existencia. Definitivamente, ahora si creía estar seguro de decirlo tranquilamente, nada podía peor que la situación por la que estábamos pasando.

-Shikamaru- me dijo Temari en un tono de piel que distinguí como verdoso, aun con la poca luz de la habitación -Creo que me cayó muy mal la crema agria-

En ese segundo vi a mi mujer vaciar su contenido sobre la alfombra de Naruto, la cual de por si ya estaba hecha una porquería… Definitivamente debo de pensar bien inclusive lo que voy a pensar, por que parece que esta noche va ser mucho muy larga.

Owari.


	15. La tormenta segunda parte

El tercer día de diciembre mi amor me regalo…

Tres cajetillas de cigarros (de las buenas)

Dos latas de bebida energética

¡Y una cruda de tamaño colosal!

Capitulo 14  
Las Fiestas de diciembre

La tormenta (segunda parte)

Sin luz, sin calefacción, sin servicio de teléfono, con una tormenta que no dejaba ver nada afuera, una mujer parturienta, otra vaciando el contenido de sus intestinos en la alfombra de la casa, y solo para empeorarlo todo, sin salida. Después de todo eso había que dar gracias que al menos no nos faltaba lugar donde sentarnos a pensar.

-¡Hay Naruto por el amor al cielo! ¡Necesito que busques algo para esto! ¡Poco le falta a alguno de los gemelos para hacerme una "ninja señal"*!-

Les juro que por un momento pensé que había escuchado a los gemelos gritar "sáquenos de aquí carajo, ya no hay espacio".

-Hinata, trata de calmarte, estamos pensado que hacer…- le dijo Naruto en la mejor voz que pudo poner para tranquilizar a su mujer.

-¡¿Calmarme? ¡Calmarme tus bolas! ¡Justo lo dices tu por que no estas pariendo en estas jodidas condiciones!-

Todos nos hicimos para atrás, pues habíamos recordado lo que Hinata le había hecho a su padre el día de su boda y esperando a que no nos lo hiciera también a nosotros. Eh aquí otra de las principales razones del por que siempre me parecían tan problemáticos los hijos, si nadie en la habitación podía controlar a Hinata, no quería esperarme a ver que le hubiera pasado a Naruto en los zapatos de su padre esperando a que el Kyuubi no saliera mientras Kushina "el habanero sanguinario" Uzumaki estaba pariendo.

-Shi…ka…maru…- me dijo mi mujer temblando como un fideo mientras me tomaba del hombro -Me siento muy mal, creo que Kiba me pego el resfrió-

Bueno, gracias, era lo único que nos faltaba.

-¿Pod que la señoda Uzumaki esta diciendo tantas padablotas?- pregunto Tenshi.

-Trata de sacar dos sandias por un agujero del tamaño aproximado de una nuez mientras te están electrocutando y dime si tú también no dirías palabrotas- le respondió Kanna.

-Oh, ya entendí-

-Traten de tranquilizarse- nos dijo finalmente Kakashi- Tenemos un ninja medico aquí a varias madres con experiencia en esto, de algo nos puede ayudar, ¿no lo creen?-

Kurenai, Anko, Tenten y Karin miraron a Kakashi con cara de asesinato, pero igual tenia razón. No podíamos salir de la casa y si no había manera de llegar al hospital pronto, la única manera de que los gemelos estuvieran bien era improvisando a una partera.

Fue entonces que Karin se acomodo los lentes y nos miro a todos con seriedad.

-Señores, tenemos el problema aquí, no puedo atender a Hinata si no hay luz, no sabría decir cuando han salido completo, cuanto se a dilatado todo y siquiera donde cortar… creo que también voy a necesita unas pinzas, un kunai, sabanas limpias y una cuba llena de agua-

¿Parir será tan difícil? Se abran dado cuenta de que si. Con todas las cosas que necesitan enjaretarse los parteros parece una tarea del tipo titánico, y solo hablando de un parto natural. Lo peor para Hinata ahora seria la necesidad de una cesárea, siendo que las condiciones no estaban como para eso. Aun así, no había marcha atrás, teníamos que atender a la emergencia y no era una cualquiera, no quedaba de otra. Ante esto, Karin se remango su camisa larga, se dirigió a todos con una cara de decisión que no le había visto a ninguna de las chicas y con fuego en los ojos apunto a Ino con sus dedo índice.

-Ino, corre a por una palangana y llénala de agua, también ve por toallas. Chouji, Lee, Tenten, suban a Hinata a su habitación, aquí esta muy frío y necesito que me ayuden ustedes tres-

-¿Para que?- pregunto el gordo.

-Para que la detengan- dijo Karin con una gota de sudor en la sien -Gai, Anko, Hanabi, llévense a los enfermos de aquí. Matsuri, tú te quedas con la mujer de Kankuro, Kakashi y Kurenai en el living para atender a los enanos y asegúrense que no suban. Neji, Shiko, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro, a ustedes les toca lo más importante, bajen al sótano para prender el generador de emergencia y traten de comunicarse con un hospital-

-¿Y yo que?- pregunto Naruto.

-Tu acompáñame mientras te preocupas y corres en círculos, eres el padre, ¿no es así?-

-Cierto…-

Me sentí como en la escena final de una de esas películas de desastres naturales. Mi mujer, "herida de muerte", levantada en posición de novia en los brazos de Maito Gai en cámara lenta mientras los demás corrían alrededor mío para hacer su parte. Juro que en ese segundo la vi levantar su mano por encima del hombro de Gai, también en cámara lenta, mientras se despedía de mí.

-Cuento contigo amor mío- fue su último susurro.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, Temari se encontraba mal y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Estaba seguro de que no era como estar en los zapatos de Naruto, pero era muy parecido.

Sin embargo, toda la escena cursi se fue a la mierda cuando me di cuenta de que Gaara estaba parado al lado mío y el hecho de que Gai se le había quedado viendo con cara de extrañado a Temari mientras seguía saludándome lentamente.

-¿Qué estas esperando Nara? Hay que movernos al sonido de ya-

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Fui jalado de la ropa por Kankuro y corrimos hacia el sótano, pasando por la cocina del Hokage.

-¿Dónde esta la puerta del sótano?- pregunto Shiko.

-Creo que es la que esta al lado de la escoba- le respondí.

-¿Puedes abrirla?- pregunto Kankuro.

Shiko se acerco a la perilla y comenzó a forzarla, señal de que estaba atorada, pero después de empujarla mucho "el chico maravilla" logro abrirla y metió la cabeza para tener un mejor panorama de su objetivo.

-Oigan chicos- volvió a decir Shiko.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Neji.

-Alguien aquí puede ver el generador-

Adentro estaba tan oscuro como vacía la cabeza de nuestro Hokage. No se veía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los escalones que nos iban a servir para bajar. Kankuro simplemente se acerco a la puerta y miro hacia adentro solo para comprobar que adentro estaba cual boca de lobo.

-Vas tu primero Kankuro…- dijo su hermano secamente antes de empujarlo hacia dentro del sótano, para sorpresa de nosotros.

Lo único que escuchamos fue una serie de golpes, azotes, maderos rotos varios metros hacia abajo finalizando con un golpe seco, una nube de polvo, y el sonido de lo que creímos fue un hueso roto.

-Ups-

-AAAGGGHHH ¡mi pierna!-

Corrección, eso era un hueso roto.

-Kankuro, ¿puedes caminar?- pregunto Shiko desde arriba.

-No puedo ver ni donde estoy y siento la rodilla floja, ¿cómo demonios crees que puedo caminar con eso?- exclamo Kankuro enojado -Gaara, maldita sea ¡¿De donde carajos se te ocurrió que era buena idea lanzarme por las escalera?-

-Como estabas muy cerca de la escalera, pensé que podías ver hacia abajo-

-¿Igual y por que carajos me empujaste?-

-Bueno basta- exclamo Neji -Mi prima esta pariendo allá arriba y necesita luz, debemos bajar de una buena vez-

-Bueno, si, ¿pero como?- le explique a Neji -Seguramente sin luz terminamos igual que Kankuro y a lo mejor su dura cabeza rompió los escalones-

-¡No la amuelen! ¡No sean maricas y bajen de una puta vez! Igual y voy a necesitar que alguien me suba, no siento ni la columna…-

Kankuro tenía razón. El teléfono necesitaba electricidad y sin teléfono no podíamos llamar a un medico, de manera que queriéndolo o no debíamos de bajar. Pero las luces hacían falta y la verdad nadie recordaba donde había dicho Hinata donde guardaba las velas (de todos modos no había tiempo para eso). Shiko se acerco a la escalera y vio de arriba abajo, como si fuese a ser el primero en bajase.

-Creo que seria mejor que yo…-

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no chico maravilla!- exclamo Neji molesto -Si alguien va a bajar a prender ese generador, ese voy a ser yo. La que esta pariendo es mi prima de todos modos-

-Neji- trate de calmarlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- replico el moreno.

-¡¿Por qué, me vas a decir ahora que a parte de mal compañero de equipo estoy tratando de redimirme de ser mal pariente? Para que lo sepas, ¡no me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso! Las cosas por las que pasamos aquí tienen mas merito que cualquier cosa que pase en la aldea del rayooooooooooooooooooo-

Neji dio un mal paso y lo escuchamos caer como por 5 minutos. ¿Pues que tan hondo estaba el sótano de Naruto? Para serles sinceros, simplemente no me daban ganas de estar calculando la velocidad de picada a la que iba Neji mientras rodaba por las escaleras. Vimos otra vez la nube de polvo y los quejidos de Kankuro abajo.

-¡Hyugga! ¡¿Era necesario que me calleras encima?-

-Neji, Kankuro ¿Cómo están?-

-¡Estoy bien!-

-¡Yo lo estaría si este patán se me quitara de encima! Muévete Hyugga-

-Espérate Kankuro, ¡hay algo ahí!-

Otro sonido fuerte, algo así como un "racatplam," me hizo darme cuenta que esta misión sencilla se estaba volviendo demasiado caótica. ¿Cómo es que una horda de ninjas de alto rango y el Kasekage no podía bajar al sótano de una casa? No lo se, pero estábamos por romper el record del grupo más patético.

-¡Chicos, creo que estoy atorado! ¡Me cayó algo muy pesado encima y no puedo moverlo!-

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos Neji? No tenemos luz- exclame molesto.

-Creo que esto sería mas fácil si tuviéramos con que iluminarnos- me dijo Gaara

De repente, sentí un brillo detrás de mí. Shiko tenía su puño encendido con una especie de luz parpadeante, algo que nos hizo abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

-Estaba por decirle a su amigo que algunos jutsus de rayo sirven para iluminar, pero creo que se apresuro a interrumpirme- nos explico con una gota de sudor en la sien.

Por un segundo me desquicie, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y se acercaron peligrosamente al cuello de Shiko, quien, despistado, no entendía por que la vena de mi frente estaba comenzando a saltarse de una manera tan abrupta. Les juro que nunca me habían dado tantas ganas de matar a una persona como esa vez, ni siquiera a Hidan me habían dado tantas ganas de matarlo. Afortunadamente para el chico del rayo, mis pensamientos homicidas se desvanecieron al escuchar los empujones y gemidos de Hinata en la habitación de arriba y a Karin gritarnos el típico "¿Qué diablos los esta demorando tanto?"

-Bajemos en este mismo instante, ya no podemos perder tiempo-

Necesitaba un calmante. Creo que la presión de los últimos días iba a matarme o terminar matando a uno de mis conocidos, la verdad es que esa parte psicópata que tenía no la había descubierto hasta ahora. Shiko se fue al frente y comenzamos a bajar con cuidado para no caer en los escalones rotos por Neji y mi cuñado.

-Gracias al cielo que bajaron, los pulmones se me estaban llenando de polvo- nos dijo el Sabaku mayor.

Cuando los iluminamos pudimos ver la pierna de Kankuro acomodada de una manera medio rara y a Neji debajo de un tiki gigante de madera (que mas bien parecía una enorme monumento a las cosas que no debería de estar adornado una casa).

-¿Qué están viendo? Sáquenme de aquí de una buena vez-

-¿Un tiki? ¿De donde lo abra sacado Naruto?- exclame.

-No lo se, pero siempre eh querido uno para mi oficina, quizás le pida que me lo pase en vez de estar acumulando po…-

-¡Paren eso, esta cosa esta por aplastarme el cuerpo!-

Mientras tratábamos de quitarle el tiki a Neji, mi pie aplasto algo mojado. Era nieve. La puerta del sótano se había abierto y una cantidad bastante grande de nieve estaba llenando el piso a una velocidad bastante considerable.

-Naruto se va a poner como chango cuando toda esa nieve se derrita- exclamo Kankuro.

-Ese no es el problema, creo que el generador esta debajo de toda la nieve- nos dijo Shiko.

Y como si tuviera poderes telepáticos, el chico maravilla nos ilumino el generador debajo de una montaña de costra blanca.

-Quien sabe cuanto tiempo haya estado dentro de eso, es probable que la maquinaria esta toda humedecida- continúo.

-¡No podemos dejar que esa cosa se moje! Es lo único que tenemos para devolverle la luz a esta casa-

-Oigan, ¡sigo acá abajo!- replico Neji.

Gaara comenzó a usar su arena para sacar a Neji de debajo del tiki mientras Shiko y yo nos acercábamos a la bola de nieve con la única luz que teníamos. Escavé lo mas rápido que pude con mis manos y después de terminar con los dedos fríos cual paletas heladas, logre encontrar a la pobre maquina casi congelada y totalmente mojada. Era justo lo que nos faltaba, seguramente no nos podía pasar nada peor ahora.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Qué demonios los esta demorando tanto? ¡Hinata es por reventar!- escuchamos a Naruto en la puerta.

-Naruto, ¡cuidado con los escalones!- le grite.

Tarde, nuestro grande pero idiota Hokage se apresuro a mover sus patotas fuera de la seguridad del suelo de su cocina y termino rodando cuesta abajo por quien sabe cuantos metros de maderos rotos. Cuando dejó de caer, se dio media vuelta de manera inconsciente y se golpeo el calefactor al lado de escalera con la cabeza, dejándolo desmayado y con la frente sangrando.

-¡Naruto, maldición!- exclamo Gaara dejándole caer de nueva cuenta el tiki a Neji mientras iba a jalonear de la camisa a su "mejor amigo" -¿Es que acaso nunca escuchas? ¡No te puedes quedar tirado aquí inconsciente, tu mujer va a dar a luz!-

-Gaara, ¡con un jodido demonio! ¡Deja a Naruto ahí y quítame esto de encima!-

-De todos modos no creo que podamos hablar por teléfono a una ambulancia, con la maquinaria toda mojada y fría no podremos obtener luz- nos desalentó Kankuro.

-¿Es que acaso nadie va a sacarme de aquí carajo?-

Saque la maquina de debajo de la nieve con todas mis fuerzas y busque los cables que servían para conectarlo. Afortunadamente (ya era hora), estaba ya conectado a la casa y lo único que necesitaba era hacer que prendiera. Sin embargo, por más que le daba, la prendía y la apagaba, nomas no quería prender.

Pensé en rendirme, era obvio que para este momento no había caso tratar de sacar adelante a la pobre maquina si no podíamos siquiera prenderla.

-Shikamaru san- escuche la voz de Hanabi -¿siguen acá abajo?-

-¿Tu que crees Hanabi?- le dije de manera sarcástica la cuñada del rubio.

-¡Hanabi, no bajes!- le grito su primo aun debajo del maldito tiki -Ya tenemos suficiente accidentes aquí abajo como para tenerte así a ti también-

-Tienen que apresurarse, Temari esta muy mal y ya esta delirando, dice que esta viendo correr a Shikamaru por las praderas con un par de astas en la cabeza-

¿Mi mujer, delirando?

Ahora si que la cosa no era para menos, no solo teníamos a dos heridos y a una parturiente, encima teníamos un enfermo del cual, si no nos apresurábamos, seguramente terminaría como un terminal, ¡y era mi esposa!

No podía dejar que algo así pasara, así que me quite la chamarra y la bufanda y comencé a secar la maquina lo mas que pude. Aunque luego vi mi chamarra hacerse girones entre la maquinaria y llenarse de grasa, agua y polvo, no tenia de otra, debía de hacerla funcionar a como diera lugar. Le di los últimos toques con la bufanda y trate de hacerla prender de nueva cuenta, pero nomas no quería cooperar.

-Vamos, enciende, por el amor de Kami ¡enciende!-

-¿Es que acaso con ustedes todo es así de caótico?- pregunto de manera repentina Shiko.

-No este molestado e ilumíname quieres- le replique.

-Bueno, no lo se, es que cada que los visito tienen problemas de este tipo. ¿Les paso lo mismo cuando estuvieron contra el Akatsuki?-

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa chico maravilla?- le grito Neji.

-Solo digo que eh observado como los problemas los persiguen como moscas a la miel, no hay caso de que me respondas así- le rezongo este.

-Háblame de problemas- le dijo el Hyuuga bastante molesto -¡Te haz convertido en mi problema numero uno desde que llegaste a la vida de mis compañeros de equipo!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡Si tu! No soporto verte y mucho menos verte al lado de ellos-

-Oh cielos, ya va a comenzar- dijo Hanabi fastidiada y aun recargada en la puerta.

Los demás se quedaron callados mientras estos dos discutían y yo limpiaba la maquina. Obviamente, mis oídos no estaban exentos a los golpes linguales de ambos.

-Y bueno Hyuuga, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?- exclamo Shiko en un sorpresivo arrebato de ira, siendo que el es del tipo de típico bastardo siempre sonriente -¿Crees acaso que tengo la culpa de que me los hayan enjaretado como compañeros de equipo?-

-Si claro. Como si no supiera que hay detrás de ti, señor sonrisas. Lo único que haz hecho desde que llegaste es tratar de robarme a mis amigos cada que volteo la espalda-

-¿Robarlos? ¿Acaso crees que quiero robarme a Lee y Tenten y hacer que se olviden la hoja? Me eh convertido en su amigo por que e dejado que ellos lo hagan, no es por otra cosa-

-¿Tu realmente crees que me voy a tragar esa porquería? ¡No te creo que hayas logrado eso solo con florecitas y corazoncitos en media milésima de segundo!- exclamo Neji -¡Luche mucho, los mismos años que tu de hecho, para moverme del dolor de perder a mi única familia, aceptarlos como amigos, acostumbrarme a sus raros modos de ver las cosas y convencerme de que Tenten era la mujer de mi vida como para que me digas que no tuviste ni un solo traspié en el transcurso de estos 5 años! ¡Ninguna persona normal logra acostumbrarse a un equipo nuevo tan rápido a menos que haga algo extremadamente extraordinario!-

-Viejo, tu tampoco hables si no sabes nada, claro que tuve traspiés, ¡¿crees que es fácil tratar de ligar con un heterosexual cuando tienes a un bisexual al lado al que le atraen más los hombres que las mujeres?-

Un minuto de silencio… por las neuronas muertas en ese lapso de tiempo. ¿Había dicho pansexual? Deje la maquina por un segundo para voltearme a verlo con cara extrañada, el único que no estaba con la boca abierta ahí era Naruto, pero por que seguía inconsciente (aunque creo que después de escuchar lo que escuchamos seguramente se hubiera vuelto a desmayar).

-¿Lee es bisexual?-

-¿Quien hablaba de Lee? Lee es heterosexual, su mujer es la que es bisexual. ¿Acaso nunca se los dijo?-

-Eso quiere decir que tú eres…-

Neji no necesito decir mas, era más que obvio lo que iba a preguntar y mas obvia aun era la respuesta. Así es, Shiko era un trolazo, cosas que daba explicación al por que podía distinguir bien el azul celeste del azul cielo (explicado a su vez del por que llevaba su ropa tan bien coordinada). Y por otro lado, aunque de Lee me esperaba alguna sorpresa por el estilo (con lo raro que era el cejas de oruga), lo que no me esperaba era que nos dijeran cosas semejantes de la chica con pelo de panda.

-Cuando me los enjaretaron como equipo no supe que hacer, temía que iba a terminar llevándome mal con ellos como con toda esa gentuza que me veía como un cero a la izquierda solo por mis preferencias sexuales. Pero en cuanto vi a la amable maquina de testosterona que tenías por amigo les ofrecí asilo en mi casa casi de inmediato, podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista- nos conto con toda naturalidad, como si se tratara de un tema de conversación mas normal que el clima -¿Qué? Es en serio, ¿no me digan que si ese trasero y ese par de piernas fuera las de una mujer no se le hubiera lanzado ya?-

-…- contestamos todos

-Dímelo a mí- exclamo Neji para sorpresa nuestra.

Aquí entre nos, creo que Shiko tenía razón con respecto a eso del cuerpo de Lee… Nos desviamos del tema.

-Mi apartamento era pequeño, pero nos logramos acomodar los 3. No tarde mucho en notar que a Tenten le gustaba nuestra casera, que puedo decir que tenia una buen par de gomas, eso ni quien lo negara, pero también sentía cierta tensión sexual entre ella y Lee, de manera que buscando la manera de arrimarme al moreno busque un punto en donde pudiera sacarla del juego, pero luego apareció una compañera mía del AMBU que le hecho el ojo a Tenten… bueno, el caso es que se convirtió en un rollo digno de convertirse en el guion de una película dramática. Todo termino en Lee diciéndome el típico "Te quiero, pero como amigo", con Tenten con el corazón roto y viendo a llorar en nuestros hombros y yo sintiéndome culpable de todo. Así que comencé a decirle a los chicos que resolvieran eso de la tensión entre ellos y comenzaron a salir. El resto es historia, incluyendo ese viernes de misión del que salió Yoh, pero eso es más personal-

Helados como paletas de hielo y no precisamente por el clima, Neji solo observa a su autoproclamado archirrival con los ojos pelones y prácticamente había olvidado que seguía debajo de tiki. De hecho, la historia tan chocante del buen Shiko nos había hecho sordos los gritos de Hinata arriba nuestro, ciegos la cabeza sangrante de Naruto e ignorantes a que mi mujer probablemente estaba ya tirando los intestinos por el escusado. Fue bueno que Matsuri llegara a salvar el día, al lado de los niños.

-Niños, ¡vuelvan acá! Ponerle las píldoras para dormir a sus padres no fue bueno-

-Ya nos cansamos de escuchar a la Hinata sama gritar, queremos ver que esta sucediendo allá abajo que tardan tanto- exclamo Sakumo mientras cargaba a Ryu.

-¡Sakumo chan, suelta a Ryu, y no se acerquen tanto a la escalera, se van a !-

Matsuri no tardo mucho en dar varias vueltas por los escalones para aterrizar en Naruto, quien al sentir el peso de la pelo castaño sobre su cuerpo despertó de manera abrupta.

-¡¿Qué, Que, QUE?- grito el rubio en cuanto despertó.

Los chicos bajaron como si las escaleras estuvieran iluminadas, dejándonos boquiabiertos puesto que Shiko había apagado sus luces cuando comenzó su loca e intricada historia de amor. Kanna (o al menos eso sentía yo), me miraba con los ojos molestos mientras me jalaba el pantalón.

-Ya se lo que vas a decir, se que nos estamos tardando en devolver la luz-

-25 minutos para ser exactos-

-Si, si, como sea. ¿Cómo fue que se bajaron tan rápido?-

-Contamos todas las veces que Matsuri sama golpeo los escalones y sacamos un promedio de cuantos eran, con eso pudimos sacar un distancia entre ellos- me respondió Asuma.

Maldita generación educada a partir del internet.

-*chuick, chuick, chuick, chuick, chucik*-

-Bueno Rei, cuando algo que produce electricidad se moja muchas veces deja de funcionar, es difícil para esa cosa que vuelva a…-

-No tan dlapido. Yo do aleglale eso muñeca-

Con la poca luz que recolectaban mis pupilas, mire al pequeño Tenshi remangarse su camisetita mientras sus nuevos amigos lo miraba con la misma cara que le hacía el resto del planeta a Gai cada que comenzaba a hablar de juventud. Y así, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el bebé de Karin comenzó a darle de patadas al aparato y gritarle un montón de maldiciones muy mal pronunciadas. Antes de que pudiera sostener mi quijada y que los demás nos moviéramos para quitarlo de ahí, Tenshi volvió a apagar y prender el interruptor y todas las luces de la casa se volvieron a encender.

-Como… diablos…- exclamo Kankuro.

-Mi mamá hace funcionad el tedevisod de la casa así-

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza y comencé a temblar, como entrando otra vez en el estado psicopata, creo que lo único que faltaba para coronar esta fiesta era que nos tatuaran una L gigante en la frente. Prendimos el interruptor y finalmente sacamos a Neji de debajo del tiki, con el tobillo roto, eso si.

Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Una hora después, los que estaban arriba fueron mandados para abajo. Kankuro se encontraba con la pierna entablilladla en el sofá de Naruto, con la cabeza recostada entre las piernas de su mujer. Neji estaba tratando de sacarse de la mente que la mujer de la que se había enamorado era bisexual, mientras ella y su estrenado maridito inocentemente jugaban con las manitas del pequeño gánster que tenían por bebé. Temari, aunque de una tonalidad verde, ya estaba segura y en mis brazos con un montón de sabanas y con el calefactor prendido. Naruto estaba siendo recuperado del chipote por Ino y todos los demás tratando de acabarse las botanas. Afuera, una horda de tipos estaban tratando de quitar el metro de nieve que estaba tapando las puertas y ventanas de la casa mientras la tormenta arreciaba aun más.

-¿Por qué no usaran uno de esos jutsus de fuego de los que tanto presumen para sacarnos de aquí?- exclamo Kankuro.

-Por que prenderían la casa en llamas Kankuro- exclamo Gaara del lado de Matsuri.

-¡Vamos gente, solo un poco mas!- gritaba Chouji desde el pequeño hueco que habíamos logrado abrir de la ventana.

-Lo lamentamos Akamachi sempai, pero agujero que abrimos, agujero que se llena con nieve, no vamos a poder sacarlos de ahí si la tormenta sigue como sigue-

Los gritos de Hinata arriba me hacían pensar en cuanto una mujera tardaba en dar a luz. Diablos, que los gemelos eran inoportunos, pero ya se estaban tardando.

-Ya estuvo bueno, no voy a dejar que mi mujer sufra mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada. Voy a usar el rasengan para quitar la puerta- exclamo Naruto levantándose de su sillón.

-Naruto, ¡con tu fuerza bruta vas a terminar volando tu pared!- exclame -Se nos va a venir la casa encima-

-Creo que en eso tienes razón- Naruto se quedo pensando un rato y luego se volvió hacia Chouji -Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, estira uno de tus brazos y trata de arrancar la puerta-

-Suena como algo lógico-

-¿Para sacar el poco calor que logramos recuperarle a la casa? No lo creo- dijo Sai -La puerta esta congelada y si les estamos pidiendo que nos saquen desde afuera es por que seguramente te caerá una avalancha de nieve en cuanto quites eso. Cosa mala, por que si te congelas no podremos usarte como pala, que creo que era lo que pretendía Naruto-

Chouji y yo miramos como por debajo la nieve comenzaba a colarse por cada ranura mientras hielo comenzaba a formarse en la misma. ¿No se podía poner mas frío?

En ese momento, Karin bajo rápidamente y le pidió a Ino que corriera a ayudarla. Todos nos quedamos tensos en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado? Karin no nos había dicho una sola palabra, ¿era algo malo acaso? Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, igual creo, también el de Naruto, sabíamos que algo había pasado, pero no podíamos decir que era.

-Naruto, no te quedes ahí parado, ¡sube!- le grito Karin.

El rubio no se fue con rodeos y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, corriendo hacia arriba como si todo dependiera de ello. Las chicas entonces nos abandonaron, dejándonos con la duda y diciéndonos que no subiéramos por nada del mundo.

Los gritos aun mas agudos de Hinata (lo cual me hacia pensar en la clase de pulmones que tenía para gemir de esa manera por tanto tiempo) hicieron que el aire dentro de la casa se puso pesado, pero se puso mas pesado cuando los paleos de la gente del hospital cesaron al grito de "protéjanse del viento", pues con un resopló del mismo bastó para que las ventanas se llenaran de hielo. Creyendo que no se podía poner peor el aire tomo fuerza quien sabe de donde y comenzó a hacer chirrear la madera de la casa.

Por Kami, me di cuenta entonces que el viento estaba tan fuerte que nos iba a tirar la casa encima.

Los niños se acurrucaron alrededor de sus padres (Tenshi alrededor de Kakashi) mientras todas las paredes comenzaban a temblar y las luces a parpadear nuevamente. Mi mujer volvió a ponerse verde y comenzó a temblar, acurrucándose en mi hombro. El viento había dejado tan congeladas las ventanas que todos y cada uno de los vidrios estaban rompiéndose con los golpes de la escarcha.

Debíamos de pensar en algo rápido salir o si no íbamos a terminar convertidos en una pila de paletas heladas, si es que la casa no nos aplastaba primero.

Pero, en ese momento de tensión, todo se quedo en silencio.

El aire dejo de resoplar al compás del llanto de un niño en la parte de arriba. Seguido 5 minutos después por el despeje del cielo cuando comenzó a llorar el segundo. La tormenta había parado por completo prácticamente de la nada y justo cuando estaba por acabar con nosotros.

…

Esto, definitivamente, tenía que ser un chiste.

Karin bajo con una cara que decía lo cansada que estaba e Ino igual. Naruto, quien aunque no hubiera hecho nada, venia también hecho una mierda. Siendo él el nuevo padre, era de esperarse que tuviera esa cara.

-¿Y bien?- se apresuro a preguntar Kiba.

-Están bien, y están sanos. Hinata también lo esta, pero debemos sacarla de aquí para que la terminen de atender en el hospital-

No era la única, eso tenía que decirlo.

-¡A un lado!-

-Lady Sakura, ¡tenga cuidado!-

De manera repentina vimos la puerta volar hacia la sala y nos dimos el lujo de esquivarla rápidamente. Nuestra salvación había llegado con la forma del pelo rosado de Sakura.

Owari.


	16. El hospital

El cuarto día de diciembre mi amor me regalo…

Cuatro perales

Tres cajetillas

Dos latas de taurina

¡Y una cruda de tamaño colosal!

Capitulo 15  
Las Fiestas de diciembre

El hospital

-Son hermosos. ¿No Naruto?-

-Si Hinata, son muy lindos…-

-Yo diría que demasiado lindos, ¿estas seguro de que son tuyos?-

-Oh, ¡cierra la boca Sai!-

El hospital de la villa de hoja, el último lugar en donde quisieras estar a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. El caos se sentía por todos lados, la mitad de la gente que estaba en la calle ahora trataba de guardar calor y dormir acurrucándose en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera, mientras algunos otros encamados estaban tratando de salir de la hipotermia que habían adquirido en esa fría noche de tormenta.

Yo estaba recargado en la puerta de uno de los cuartos de recuperación, tratando de calmarme mientras observaba una enternecedora escena. Con excepción de los heridos y enfermos que tuvimos en el proceso de traer a los gemelos al mundo, todos nos encontrábamos rodeando a Naruto y Hinata, admirando lo que sus genes habían formado a lo largo de esos 8 meses y medio. Aunque la verdad no sabía si festejarlo o no. Viéndolos de cerca, los gemelos hijos de Naruto eran estúpidamente idénticos a Hiashi, pero con el pelo morado. No fue hasta que abrieron los ojos y mostraron sus dos pares de orbes azules que nos comenzamos a sentir aliviados. Parecía que los genes Hyuuga no eran tan fuertes como temíamos que eran.

-Yo pensé que tus hijos iban a heredar el byakugan Naruto- le dijo Tenten al Hokage.

-Puede ser probable que hayan adquirido otras habilidades, ¡pero por Dios! Acaban de nacer. Aun ahí tiempo para probar eso-

-Bueno, por que no en vez de hacer esas especulaciones nos vamos con lo básico y les ponemos un nombre- dijo Kakashi -No creo que sea muy apropiado que los hijos del Hokage sean llamados toda su vida por el seudónimo de "cosa 1 y cosa 2"-

Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata, quien sostenía a sus hijos, y le puso la mano en la cabeza a quien parecía ser el mayor de ellos.

-Hinata y yo lo pensamos bien y decidimos llamar Jiraya al mayor y Jirochi al menor-

-Es en honor al fallecido maestro sapo- dijo Hinata -Básicamente es como si llevaran el nombre de un abuelito-

-Me parece adecuado- dijo Sakura -Sabemos muy bien lo mucho que estimabas al buen sannin y recordarlo de esa manera es muy hermoso-

-¿No quieres sostenerlos un poco Naruto?- le dijo Hinata a su marido.

-¿De verdad? No lo se…-

-Son tus hijos Naruto, debes de comenzar a cargarlos- dijo Karin al lado nuestro.

Naruto tomo en sus brazos a sus hijos y sonrió con una cara tan cursi que creí que iba a llorar. Aunque, tenía que darle crédito por aguantarse las lágrimas. Era el Hokage, tenía una bella mujer y una familia completa para el solo, una casa grande, el respeto y la admiración de la aldea y todo el ramen que quisiera comer. Finalmente todo por lo que había trabajado estaba convertido en un fruto maravilloso y esos dos niños eran la conclusión de todo aquel esfuerzo para conseguir sus sueños. Definitivamente estaba en su derecho de disfrutarlo…

…Y la verdad creo que lo hubiera disfrutado más si no se le hubiera comenzado a quemar el sweater en ese mismo instante.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡AGH!-

-¡Naruto!-

Sakura le quito los gemelos a Naruto mientras veía como una pequeña flamita quería abrirse paso por la tela sintética. Una vez libre de sus hijos, Naruto comenzó a rodar en el suelo.

Como ninguno de nosotros creía en la combustión espontánea, me palpe el chaleco para darme cuenta de que no traía el encendedor. Mire luego hacia arriba para darme cuenta de que Jirochi traía mi encendedor entre sus dedos. Role los ojos. Seguramente lo sacaron con sus manitas cuando le ayude a Hinata a acomodarse a sus hijos cuando fue trasladada a la camilla de la sala de recuperación.

-¡Maldita sea, trataron de quemar mi sweater!-

-Naruto, tranquilízate- le dijo Hinata.

-Te aseguro que fue apropósito, ¡ese par de engendros...!-

-No-no lo creo Naruto kun- trato de calmarlo sus esposa -No debió de haber sido intencional, por Kami, que solo tienen 25 minutos de vida-

Naruto se tranquilizo, pero yo no. Comencé a dudar de las palabras de Hinata cuando Sakura me pasó a los gemelos para que les quitara el encendedor y mire a los enanos reírse con una pequeña mueca en sus caritas.

…Carajo…

No habían pasado ni 25 minutos respirando y ya tiraban para el lado equivocado, igual que todos los mocosos con los que me había topado hasta estos días. Lo peor es que no paro con eso, lo que había presenciado era la primera travesura de aquellos que en algunos años venideros se trasformarían en el "dúo demoniaco", quizás los gemelos mas latosos que alguna vez hubieran pisado Konoha.

Pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Después del pequeño "accidente" con el encendedor, me salí de la habitación en donde tenían a Hinata, quería ir a ver mi propia mujer. Temari se encontraba encamada con el cuerpo cortado y una expresión mareada en su rostro. Pobre de ella, de verdad que me preocupaba que algo muy malo le hubiera pasado, no sabia que tan fuerte le había pegado el virus Kiba y sinceramente no estaba seguro de como reaccionar, Temari nunca se había enfermado así.

Camine un poco por el pasillo que iba hacia los cuartos de recuperación y distinguí a Neji sentado en una de las bancas bastante cabizbajo. Hanabi estaba frente a el, hablando acaloradamente de su aventura en casa de Naruto a través de un teléfono publico con alguien cuyo nombre no lograba reconocer, pero con el que al parecer valía la pena gastar mas de 750 ryus en monedas para contarle todo.

Mire el pasillo, escuche a Hanabi parlotear y luego me volví hacia Neji. Maldita sea mi alma reciproca. El pobre genio no estaba recibiendo atención por parte de su prima y de verdad que se miraba deprimido. Decidí sentarme a su lado, creo que necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar.

-Neji...-

-No digas nada, ya se lo que vas a decirme- me respondió -No estoy deprimido, solo muy pensativo-

Eso, señores, era algo nuevo en el Hyuuga desde hacia días. Después de todos los intentos desesperados de los últimos meses (y mas en estas semanas) por impresionar a sus camaradas, se me hacia raro que no hubiera entrado en una de esas típicas crisis depresivas suyas donde le entraban los deseos de venganza al mas puro estilo de Sasuke (o que no empezara con "el destino esto" o "el destino aquello").

-Existen muchas cosas que uno no puede componer- me dijo -El tiempo es una de ellas-

-Bueno Neji, se lo mal que te sientes por lo de tus compañeros de equipo. Y también se que lo que dijo Shiko fue demasiado para que nuestras cabezas lo asimilaran rápido, pero no hay caso seguir lamentándose por eso-

-No es eso en si, Shiko me dio un golpe duro y es que tiene razón- me respondió -Si realmente me hubiera dado a la tarea de conocerlos mejor en todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos, hubiera adivinado que Tenten era bisexual-

-Y no hubieras pasado tú tiempo lamentándote por una mujer que al final no ibas a tener nunca, no importa lo que hubieras hecho...- acomplete.

-¡No, deja tu eso, que sale a parte!- me respondió de una manera misteriosamente enérgica -¿Te imaginas todo el espectáculo que nos perdimos?-

Me quede frente a Neji con una cara de confusión digna de una fotografía, lo bueno es que nunca hay cámaras cerca cuando uno las necesita.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte.

-Shikamaru, en esta aldea donde todo lo que pasa entre los amigos parece sacado de una novela shonnen ai (tu solo mira a Sasuke y a Naruto), hubiera estado bien un poco de acción entre lesbianas para alivianar un rato toda la tensión sexual disfrazada de amistad inquebrantable o rivalidad mutua que tenían algunos. Estaba por volverme loco-

No pude evitar ver a Neji con una cara de... aprobación.

¡¿Que? ¡Era verdad lo que decía!

-Si me hubiera enterado que Tenten era bisexual, la hubiera alentado a que se hubiera juntado con alguna de las chicas y ¡Presto!, hubiéramos tenido algo sexy que disfrutar entre todos nosotros-

-En eso tienes razón-

-No es por decir nada, pero tu mujer hubiera sido buena opción...-

-¿Perdón?-

-Si digo, dos mujeres, rivales, ambas armadas y las dos con buen cuerpo- me explico -Ropas rasgadas, sudadas, haciendo fuerza una contra la otra...-

Tenia que ponerse a describir todo de esa manera. Mientras más hablaba Neji, mas me llegaba a la cabeza una escena triple X y mas me tenía que aguantar la erección. Aun no estaba seguro de que decir al respecto, por un lado era sexy, pero por otro lado, ¡estaba hablando de mi mujer carajo!

-…Y después de un pequeño ruedo, pasamos a la parte de la acción…-

-¡Oh!, ¡ya basta!- le dije para que se detuviera. Aunque no muy seguro aun si lo hacia para sacarme esas escenas de la cabeza o para evitar que siguiera hablando así de mi mujer.

-Bueno, ya tranquilízate, solo lo decía por bocón, no es para que te molestes de esa forma-

Maldito y perverso Neji, era bueno saber que no había nadie más escuchándolo por que seguramente mi mujer lo hubiera desnucado con el abanico. Aunque siendo sincero, me sorprendí con la rapidez que había tomado la sexualidad de aquella mujer de la que estaba enamorado, era como para darle un premio al chico, la verdad de estar en sus zapatos ya hubiera mandado todo a la mierda.

-Me sorprende tu capacidad para asimilar las cosas Neji- le dije pensando en voz alta.

-He pasado por peores cosas- me respondió -Además, de cierta manera me lo temía. Con ese equipo tan raro en el que estaba, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que Lee fuera machín-

En eso tenía razón.

Me levanté de mi asiento y deje a Neji formulando dentro de su mente una versión remasterizada de Icha icha paradise. En ese momento Sakura llego a atenderle su tobillo doblado y Neji la dejo a sus anchas. Era obvio que algo se cocinaba entre ellos desde que habían sincerado sus problemas en aquella banca del parque hacia semanas. Estaba feliz por ambos, de alguna manera debían de olvidar todas las decepciones por las que habían pasado y juntarse se me hacia una buena opción para ello.

Mientras me acercaba al cuarto de mi mujer, respire hondo y me dedique a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo con las manos en los bolsillos. Eso hasta que me detuvo una sensación fría, por no decir tenebrosa, proviniendo de uno de los cuartos continuos a los de espera, donde tenían todos los juguetes para los niños.

Me asome para darme cuenta de lo que lo causaba, y no me sorprendí cuando la noté. Al parecer Kanna y la liga del mal en etapa preescolar se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa de plástico color verde chillón, hablando de una manera extremadamente seria mientras Matsuri dormía a pierna suelta en uno de los sillones del cuarto. La curiosidad me ganó, y como no queriendo la cosa, me fui acercando poco a poco. En realidad no estaba seguro del por que lo estaba haciendo, tomando en cuenta de que mi ahijada era capaz de mandar a otro matón para que me lanzara otro globo apestoso, pero la experiencia me decía que cualquier cosa que esos chicos estuvieran tramando no era nada bueno, especialmente para mi.

-…Y por eso les digo, esto no es equitativo. Los adultos mal portados pueden tener regalos en las fiestas de diciembre y los chicos mal portados no, y todo es culpa de ese diablo rojo-

-¿Y tu que planeas hacer Kanna?- pregunto Asuma.

-Muy fácil querido amigo, vamos ha hacer algo que nadie nunca a logrado. Vamos a capturar al Krapus-

¿Capturar al Krapus? ¿Habían escuchado bien mis oídos?

-*Chuik chuik chuik*-

-Tienes razón, y es probable que mucha más otra gente no solo haya fallado, si no muerto en el intento- les explico la castaña -Pero los sacrificios son necesarios para alcanzar ideales y eso, señores, es lo que tratamos de buscar. Esto no es por los juguetes o por los dulces, esto es por alcanzar la equidad entre las edades en estas fechas y para liberar a los chicos del miedo. Una vez que desaparezcamos de la faz de la tierra a esa bestia, ya nadie tendrá miedo de perder sus dientes de leche antes de tiempo y se les exigirá a los adultos cuentas reales por sus actos-

-¡Ja! Así se habla-

-Vaya muñeca, de vegdad que tienes podeg de padabla-

-Si, pero una cosa es el parloteo y otra la acción, ¿están conmigo o no?-

-Cuenta conmigo- exclamo Sakumo

-Esto se me hace una locura, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo. Cuenta conmigo también-

-*Chuick*-

-Estade en lo que necesiten mientlas este aquí-

-Perfecto, entonces estamos armados como un equipo. ¿Alguna idea de inicio?-

-Bueno, como primer punto debemos saber que usaremos en su contra, por eso debemos investigar bien sus debilidades y utilizarlos en ventaja nuestra…-

-Muy cierto Asuma. Por eso debemos hacer una cuartada para que el padre de Rei la lleve a la biblioteca mañana y le saque un pase para niño, así ella investigara sobre el Krapus-

-¿Y podque Dlei?-

-Por que ella es la única que sabe leer-

Los niños de verdad estaban elaborando un plan para acabar con el Krapus… y comenzaba a asustarme su capacidad para hacer movimientos de guerra. Algo definitivo teníamos que hacer con esta generación, o todo el rollo de pendeja paz por el que había luchado Naruto y por el que casi nos matamos se iba a ir al carajo una vez que a esa bola se le ocurriera crecer.

Solo esperaba que a los padres no se les hubiera ocurrido la buena idea de inscribirlos en la academia.

-Jajajaja, ¿no se te hace divertido?-

Voltee para ver quien estaba hablando detrás de mi hombro. Era Kiba.

-¿Perdón?-

-Vaya inocencia, acabar con el Krapus. Que ocurrencias las de los niños hoy en día, ¿no Shikamaru?-

-Pues, a mi no se me hace ninguna ocurrencia, de verdad que se miran serios en este asunto-

-Deja pasar 5 segundos y a los chamacos se les va a olvidar, seguramente deben estar en uno de sus raros jueguitos-

Creo que Kiba no estaba enterado del todo de cómo actuaban la tribu de demonios. Creo que lo mejor era instruirlo antes de que se metiera en problemas realmente serios.

-Kiba, cuando esos niños se ponen de acuerdo, normalmente pasa una desgracia-

-Si, ¿pero el Krapus? Se me hace increíble, sabiendo que todos los niños del mundo se tragan el cuento y prefieren dejarlo así por miedo-

-Te lo digo por eso…-

-Ja, comenzaran a retroceder para el 5to día de diciembre, te lo aseguro-

Kiba no conocía tanto a mi ahijada y a su sequito de bestias como para decir semejante cosa. De verdad estaban decididos a acabar con el diablillo rojo y eso me preocupaba…

Oh maldito karma. Por eso era que me advertían que nunca había salidas fáciles a los problemas.

Estaba seguro de que cuando Kanna y su grupito se diera cuenta de que el diablillo rojo del que les hable no existía iba a haber consecuencias graves. Y esas consecuencias iban a ir dirigidas a mi persona, puesto que fui yo quien les hable de aquel adefesio para escaparme de sus preguntas constantes.

Camine lejos, no quería ser presa de alguna desgracia y quería llegar con mi mujer. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo de manera repentina.

-¿Donde esta?- de repente escuche una voz detrás mío.

-¿Dónde esta esa quie…?- estuve a punto de responder de una manera ruda.

Comencé a cuidar mi vocabulario al ver que quien me había agarrado el hombro. Ahí estaba el señor Hiashi atrás mío con una cara de muy pocos amigos. Aunque en cuanto lo vi me di cuenta de que era con quien Hanabi hablaba por el teléfono, la verdad me sorprendí de verlo aquí. No lo habíamos vuelto a ver desde la boda de su hija menor en la que se miraba algo cohibido (y en la que, por que me di cuenta, se estaba protegiendo con una concha las partes nobles).

-Esteeeee…. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-

-Que pregunta muchacho, vengo buscando a mi hija Hinata. ¿No crees que tengo algo de derecho de ver a mis nietos, al menos una vez?- dijo con una cara mucho mas calmada.

-Bueno, supongo que si- le respondí también con mas calma.

-Y bueno Shikamaru, ¿dónde está?-

-¿Su hija mayor? En el cuarto 45B, allá al fondo-

El padre de Hinata me agradeció y se fue. Seguí a Hiashi con la mirada mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la mía, esperando que no hubiera ningún contratiempo como los de siempre. No me dedique a seguirlo mas aya por que sabía lo que iba a pasar en cuanto llegara al cuarto. Seguramente iba a ver a sus nietos, iba a hacer cara de fuchi a Naruto, iba a tocarles el pelo a sus nietos y se iba a ir. Quizás se iba a parar a saludar a Hanabi y demás cosas, no había nada por que preocuparse por que Hiashi funcionaba como un reloj.

Camine un poco más y finalmente logre llegar al cuarto de mi mujer. Estaba recostada en una camilla, vestida con una de esas feas piyamas del hospital, con el cabello suelto y unas ojeras marca diablo, mirando directamente a la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo con algo de debilidad.

-Estuve algo distraído, lo lamento cariño- le quite el fleco y le di un beso en la frente.

-Hay mi amor, ¿Por qué será que últimamente todas nuestras fiestas han terminado así?-

-No lo se Temari, pero no te preocupes por eso, tu solo procura descansar-

-Señor Nara, será mejor que se retire- dijo una enfermera por afuera de la habitación -Su mujer puede contagiarlo de influenza estacional-

-Lastima cariño-

-No te preocupes Temari, estaré por estos lugares-

La enfermera me condujo a la salida y se lo agradecí.

Estaba feliz de que Temari estuviera bien, se veía medio maltrecha, pero la había visto peor después de algunas crudas. Era un alivio para mi que ya no estuviera vomitando y estuviera estable, al menos ahora estaba segura en un lugar donde la atenderían.

Pero ahora que la dejaba atrás, me había quedado pensando en su pregunta. Entre sexo, bebés, planes malignos, fiestas, alcohol, intentos de boda, Iruka y desastres naturales, esas habían sido, ganando por mayoría de votos, las semanas más problemáticas de toda mi vida. Ni siquiera el enfrentamiento contra los zombis de Kabuto en la 4ta guerra ninja se comparaba con estos días.

En solo un mes todo lo que había planeado desde pequeño para que mi vida de adulto fuera perfecta se había ido al carajo, casi tan rápidamente como mi idea de tener un hijo y una hija después de pasar un tiempo con Asumita y conocer a fondo a mi ahijadita.

Pero justo cuando creí que las cosas no se podían ir mas al caño desde el lugar de donde estaban…

-Shikamaru, que bueno que te encuentro-

Era Sakura.

-Sakura, aun no te había agradecido por salvarnos de la casa congelada de Naruto-

-No es solo eso Shkamaru, debia de, hablarte del estado de tu mujer…-

-¿Temari? ¿Esta grave?-

-No, no es eso, la influencia estacional no le pego tan fuerte como a algunas personas. Pero de todos modos nos dimos cuenta por que tiene las defensas bajas-

-¿Umh?-

-Esta embarazada-

…

Interpreten mi silencio señores. Creo que para ese momento ya nada mas podía hacer que me saliera de mis casillas todavía más.

-Vaya ternura de criaturas, no dudo que no lleguen alto. El abuelo se va a encargar mucho de ustedes, ¡si señor!-

Ahora que lo venía pensado, no estaba seguro de cómo le había hecho Hiashi para llegar al hospital 5 minutos después de recibir la llamada de su hija menor, aun con casi medio metro de nieve afuera y en medio de la noche.

Continuara.


	17. La desición

El quinto día de diciembre mi amor me regalo…

¡Cinco condones!

Cuatro perales

Tres cajetillas

Dos latas de taurina

¡Y una cruda de tamaño colosal!

Capitulo 16  
Las Fiestas de diciembre

La decisión

Mi mujer estaba embarazada.

Si, embarazada de un crío que deseaba que no hubiera salido de mi escroto.

De verdad, me sentía tan jodido que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi mujer me hubiera engañado con el vecino y hubiera quedado embarazada para que se lo pudiéramos retacar al susodicho. Pero como las cosas nunca pasan como a uno le gustan, era más que obvio que me pertenecía. En estos momentos también deseaba volver en el tiempo y advertirle a mi yo de hacia un mes que no preguntara, que solo fuera con la señora Inuzuka y se practicara una vasectomía.

Ese día me encontraba hecho un mar de nervios en las oficinas del AMBU mientras la cajetilla de cigarros que había comprado esa mañana se vaciaba en tiempo record. Un repentino desliz me hizo darme cuenta de que Chouji estaba haciendo bolitas de papel con una hoja de su libreta de anotaciones y me las había estado lanzando para despertarme del colapso nervioso en el que me encontraba. Por la pila amontonada al lado mío, me daba la impresión de que llevaba tiempo sin reaccionar.

-¿Aquejado otra vez, Shikamaru Nara?- me dijo en un tono desafiante.

-No estés molestando- le replique.

-No nos fue tan mal en la casa de Naruto, al menos todos salimos con vida y los daños materiales de la aldea no pasaron de nada que no pusieran a reparar la mano de obra barata, acá, nuestros chicos gennin-

-No es por eso…-

-¿Le pasó algo a tu mujer en el hospital? Si es así deberías decírselo a Sakura…-

-¡No es eso viejo! Lo que pasa es que…-

-¿Siiii?- me pregunto ansioso, como tratando de ayudarme a sacar lo que tenía dentro del pecho.

-Temari… esta… embarazada-

La última parte la dije muy bajo, esperando que mi amigo el grandote no me escuchara. Pero se me había olvidado que, al ser Chouji un muy buen observador, tenía un oído muy bueno también.

Mi amigo se me quedo observando con una cara de puntos suspensivos que tenían algunos personajes de los mangas que leíamos cuando estábamos chicos. Sin embargo, de manera repentina y sin darme aviso, su expresión cambio a la de un tipo que estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa y finalmente estallo en una carcajada que hizo estruendo gracias a su profunda voz.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-Chouji, ¡deja eso! ¡No le veo en nada lo gracioso!-

-Quizás tu no… ¡pero yo si! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡¿Podrías parar de reírte?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo- me explico calmándose -¿Sabes lo irónico que resulta todo esto?-

-¡No lo digas, que ya lo se!- le repliqué -Lo peor es que mi mujer no lo sabe-

De repente su sonrisa se cambio a una cara de preocupación, así de una manera tan repentina como hacia unos minutos.

-Un minuto… ¿tu mujer no sabe que esta embarazada?- me pregunto exasperado.

-Esteee, no- le dije un poco confundido -¿eso tiene algo de raro?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo tiene todo de raro!- repitió -¿Cómo es que una mujer no puede darse cuenta de que esta embarazada?-

-No se si ya se a dado cuenta, pero Sakura no se lo dijo en el hospital, solo me lo dijo a mi- exclame molesto -Sakura me pidió de favor que se lo dijera a mi mujer por ella estaba medio mareada aun por el cochino virus y aunque se lo dijera seguramente se lo tomaría como una broma o simplemente no la iba a escuchar-

-¿Y por que no se lo haz dicho aun?-

-¡No lo se! En estos momentos me encuentro yo también en shock, no se siquiera como va reaccionar-

-Yo más bien pediría que se lo digas cuanto antes- me dijo mi amigo castaño -a las embarazadas siempre se les complican los hábitos alimenticios, la regulación de temperatura, el humor y el control de los intestinos; sin mencionar que cualquier cosa como una caída fuerte, tomar ciertos medicamentos y suplemento, beber alcohol en exceso y **el humo del cigarro** puede hacer que pierda al bebé o que este salga deforme-

Maldita sea mi karma. Escuche las palabras "humo del cigarro" salir de boca de Chouji en cámara lenta.

-Eso significa…-

-Así es, de vuelta a los parches de nicotina- me dijo en un tono serio.

Temía por el día en que tuviera que volver a los parches de nicotina. Me hacían volver a aquellos años maravillosos en los que Kanna no hablaba y los momentos tortuosos en los que Naruto, Neji y Kiba me hacían el favor de (o mas bien me sujetaban para) pegarme esas porquerías hasta en el trasero cada que iba a ver a Chouji. Recuerdo que me lleve unas buenas depilaciones involuntarias de brazos, cara y piernas.

-Es increíble que vayas a ser padre-

-La cosa es que no se como va a poder sobrevivir ese pobre chamaco-

-¿Por qué no lo das en adopción si no te sientes seguro de esto?-

-¡¿Dejarlo en un orfanato dices? ¿Acaso estas loco? ¿No recuerdas por todo lo que pasaron nuestros amigos huérfanos? ¡Eso es peor que dejarlo conmigo! Imagínate que el mocoso crezca y se de cuenta de que sus padres lo abandonaron por poca responsabilidad hacia el, ¡no podría dormir pensando que tengo un hijo en alguna parte pasando todo lo que yo no tuve que pasar siendo yo un niño!-

-Al menos eso aseguraría de que no se convertirá en una bolsa-

-Kanna, ¡muestra un poco mas de respeto con un demonio!-

-No Chouji, déjala- le dije a mi amigo -Ya no se ni para que le reprendes sus comentarios, siempre tiene cierta razón en lo que dice. No se como le voy a hacer, pero creo que voy a tener que pensar muy bien por donde voy a comenzar-

-Bueno Shikamaru- me dijo Chouji con algo de nerviosismo -Si crees que no puedes darlo en adopción y crees que no puedes siquiera criarlo, creo que una de las opciones más viables es que tu mujer aborte-

Me le que viendo un rato a Chouji, dejando que el humo del cigarro se escapara a través del mismo.

-¿Y tú por que lo dices?-

-Dejar que un niño viva jodido con su familia es lo mismo que dejar que un niño viva jodido en un orfanato. En ambos les dan techo, comida y ropa, pero en ninguno de los dos les atienden sus necesidades, los educan, o tan siquiera les hablan- me explico -La materia prima basta para criar a una mascota, pero no a un niño. Por eso lo digo-

Deje un rato de silencio entre yo y el, y simplemente exhale un poco del humo.

-Mira viejo - le replique -Con toda sinceridad dime; si no tengo los huevos para abandonar al mocoso, ¿qué te hace pensar que los tendré para decirle a mi mujer que lo mate?-

-Shikamaru, eso ya lo se, aquí solo estoy dándote opciones para que te ayudes a tomar una decisión por que, a pesar de que eres muy inteligente, tienes toda la pinta de que no sabes ni que hacer ahora- me respondió -Las salidas fáciles ahí están, pero de aquí en adelante la cosa será a como tu la veas. La decisión de continuar con esto será solo tuya, por que a como es tu mujer, si no le agrada la idea de tener un hijo el que la haga conservarlo va ir por tu cuenta-

Odiaba cuando el gordo daba su opinión, por que siempre tenía razón.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Saliendo de la oficina me dio una tremenda jaqueca, quizás por que las preguntas no dejaban de joderme. ¿Quería un hijo? ¿De verdad iba tener los pantalones bien puestos para hacerme cargo de un enano rebelde? ¿Qué tal si me salía un psicópata maniaco con la cara de su abuelo materno? La verdad me encontraba en un momento de duda muy fuerte, ni siquiera sabía como se lo iba a decir a Temari y ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de cuanto quería tomar la responsabilidad.

Al sentir mi cabeza a punto de explotar, decidí entonces pasearme por el parque antes de llegar a mi casa a ver si se me ocurría algo, estar un rato mirando las nubes quizás iba a calmar los nervios.

Y es que, como si no fuera ya suficiente la etapa por la que pasaba, la ola de robos volvió a suscitarse la noche que estuvimos en el hospital, justo al finalizar de las vacaciones de Iruka en la aldea la niebla. Eso nos hizo pensar seriamente en prepararle una celda en la parte más "light" de la prisión de Konoha.

Camine por la nieve y me dirigí a mi lugar favorito para ver el cielo. Hacía mucho que Chouji y yo no nos parábamos por ese sitio, al menos no después de que cada quien hizo su vida adulta. Vi el sitio desolado, le quite las hojas secas y las piedras, me recosté y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Después de eso me relaje y dispuse a no pensar en nada, sin importarme el frío del piso.

A medida que pasaban los minutos y me quedaba viendo las nubes, poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por el viento, mi cerebro se dio el lujo de viajar en el tiempo. Mis recuerdos de cuando era un niño despreocupado llegaron a mi mente de manera lenta, casi como una película casera donde el rollo se ve extremadamente jodido.

-Cielos, aquellos días eran hermosos comparados con estos últimos meses- me dije a mi mismo, pensando en voz alta.

A pesar de que solo contaba con 21 años, ya sentía lejanos aquellos días en los que el sexo, los ninjas perdidos, las parejas, las cuentas, la guerra y las responsabilidades en general eran solo cosas de los adultos y de lo que solo ellos se preocupaban. Haber madurado a porrazos desde los 13 por culpa de las broncas de Konoha no había sido bueno para mí, me habían convertido en un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un muchacho, y lo peor era que aun no había madurado lo suficiente como para pensar en lo obvio.

De manera repentina, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ligera cantidad de pisadas en la nieve.

-Oye Shinta, acabo de darme cuenta de que recibiste una mención para el examen chunnin- escuche de repente hablar a dos chicos -Es una suerte con lo corto que eres de edad-

-Si ¿verdad?, después de mucho esfuerzo por fin la conseguí- le respondió el otro -Mi padre va estar orgulloso de eso-

-Ja, eso no seria nuevo, se emociona con todo lo que haces-

-Bueno, como soy el primer ninja de la familia, el que llegue lejos en esto sin pertenecer a un clan poderoso lo llena de felicidad-

Los chicos se fueron y yo me quede sentado viendo como se alejaban.

Fuera quien fuera el padre del tal Shinta, debía ser uno de los hombres más felices del mundo. El hombre tenía algo que le llenara de orgullo su vida, dándole una razón para levantarse todos los días. Recordé entonces que Chouji llego a contarme algo parecido de Kanna; el demonio lo volvía loco, eso no lo negaba, pero al menos sus travesuras lo hacían sentir que seguía respirando y no paraba de asombrarle lo adelantada que estaba para su edad. Naruto y Lee también, a pesar de tener uno un par de enanos que le recordaban mucho a su suegro y el otro a un ganster que repartía puñetazos a todo a aquel que lo mirara feo, ahora estaban formando lo que siempre anhelaron y que por X o Y razón, les habían negado, y eso era una familia. Hasta Kankuro y Karin se veían bien. Se podía percibir su alegría en sus hijos a pesar de que uno había sido un producto formado a la fuerza con lo que ahora era "su mejor amiga" y el otro un enigma que pudo haber surgido de la mano del menos esperado.

Me pregunté a mi mismo, ¿pues que tenían esos mocosos que hacían de todo algo tan afable?

Un poco de nieve comenzó a caer y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo importante. El hombre que era padre de ese chico y mis amigos tenían algo en común. Todos y cada uno estaban felices de su legado, aun con sus errores y sus defectos seguían siendo parte de lo que ellos eran. Y donde un error marcara la diferencia, la experiencia decía que un buen momento lo compensaría. Eran felices por que sus hijos los hacían felices, era todo un reto si, pero donde el fruto rindiera todo el mundo les iba a reconocer el trabajo.

Mi propio legado ahora venía en camino, pero todo dependía de una decisión y aparentemente era la más obvia.

-Si ya me llevo, que me lleve en limosina- suspire -Si mis genes resultan dominantes no creo que llore mucho, le dará flojera hacerlo-

XsxsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Llegue a mi casa y vi la puerta semi abierta. Al entrar, vi con horror como Temari estaba metiendo una bola de boliche dentro de una caja de cartón y tratando de subir las escaleras que iban hacia nuestra habitación. No quería pensar lo que le podía pasar si se llegaba a caer.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Temari?-

-Limpiando el armario, ¿que mas?- me respondió con un tono extrañado -Voy a subir las cajas a nuestra habitación y meter de una vez todas las chacharas. Estoy en planes de vender todas las cosas viejas ya que el bromista anda de vuelta en las andadas y no quiero que se meta nuestra casa. ¿Y tu por que gritas?-

Era cierto, mi mujer estaba embarazada y ella aun no lo sabía. Sin embargo, para lo que planeaba hacer debía de encontrar un momento adecuado para hablarle y este, definitivamente, no era el momento.

-No, por nada Temari. Déjame mejor hacer eso- le dije a Temari.

-¿Y tu por que de repente tan servicial?- me preguntó -Conociéndote, a parte de no ayudarme a subir cajas, me hubieras pedido que lavara tu ropa-

-Tengo un exceso de cafeína y nicotina en el cuerpo y tengo que gastarlo para evitar ponerme hipertenso- le dije con rapidez.

-Esta bien, como quieras-

Temari me puso las cajas en los brazos y cada vez comencé a sentir mas peso. Por Dios, juro que oí el piso debajo de mis crujir por el peso de las cajas (aunque, lo mas seguro es que fueran los ligamentos de mis tobillos); un par de kilos mas y seguramente me caería al piso de abajo, ¿de verdad planeaba subir todo esto por las escaleras?

Con dificultad subí las escaleras con mi mujer detrás de mí hasta que llegamos a la habitación. Ahí baje todas las cajas con mucho cuidado mientras Temari me miraba.

-Diablos- exclamo un poco molesta -Se me olvido subir un banquillo, espérame un poco, iré por el-

-No, no, déjame, yo voy por el- dije tratando de contener el aliento.

En ese momento me llegue a preguntar el por qué a las mujeres no tenían una alarma integrada que les dijera que están embarazadas, con eso no habría necesidad de pruebas de embarazo y nos ahorraríamos los problemas. Como no quería que Temari se esforzara, ahí me veían de vuelta caminando por las escaleras y subiendo un banquillo de la cocina para poder alcanzar la parte de arriba del armario. Trate de no resbalarme con las patas y metí el mentado banquillo dentro de la habitación.

-Gracias Shikamaru, ahora detenme el banquillo para que pueda bajar los que estaba arriba de nuestro armario-

-No Temari, las cosas de haya arriba están muy pesadas, déjame bajarlas yo-

Mi mujer me vio con una enorme cara de "¿wtf?". Creo que ya había mencionado lo mal mentiroso que soy y en ese momento se me notaba por toda la cara. Kami sama, tenia la cara roja como la de un tomate con tan solo subir las malditas cajas, afortunadamente no me encontraba cansado pero si era evidente que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Temari encogió los hombros y me detuvo el banquillo mientras me disponía a bajar cajas y cajas de adornos, ropa, cosas que ya no estábamos usando y algunos discos con música que ya no escuchábamos. De repente mi mujer soltó el banquillo.

-¿Sabes? Hace rato vi una rata salir del armario cuando le pedí a la vecina algunas cajas de cartón. Voy a agarrar el rociador y voy a fumigar-

Una señal de alarma de prendió en mi cabeza. Cuando estaba chico todavía había de esos insecticidas con los que fumigabas y te quedabas tirado en el piso completamente inconsciente si tan solo aspirabas un poco del humo. Pero a mis 21… también los había, y era del que teníamos en la casa por que los malditos insectos no se morían con nada (tenía sospechas de que eso pasaba por que dichos hexápodos se habían reproducido con las mascotas de cierto clan de la comarca). Me baje tan rápido del banquillo que casi me mata una caja llena de uniformes para chunnin y con un tropezón caí enfrente de mi mujer, tapándole el paso.

-¿Y tu que?- me dijo en un tono agrio.

-Mejor fumigo yo, no vaya a ser que no te ajuste la mascara Temari-

-Que raro estas actuando Shikamaru, ¿lo sabías?-

-Creo que estoy trabajando demasiado-

Mi mujer bajo de todas maneras y yo me quede bajando cajas. Una vez que termine, el olor de la comida me llego a la nariz. Por mi mente paso un "ya era hora", me estaba muriendo de hambre. Después de bajar la última caja camine por las escaleras hasta la sala de estar y mire a mi mujer en la cocina. Me acerque a ella con un poco de cautela y pronto vi una caja de pastillas al lado de ella. Me horroricé, no sabía si ya las había tomado y que especie de pastillas eran.

Vi a mi mujer de repente acercar la mano a la caja de pastillas y comenzar a sacar una para poder tomársela.

-¡Temari, espera, no tomes eso!- grite como si se tratara de una bomba.

Corrí hacia mi mujer. Casi me lancé sobre ella, pero lo único que termino pasándome fue que por las malditas prisas me tropecé, me rompí la nariz con el horno de la estufa y que la tabla de cortar se callera de la mesa y me golpeara en la cabeza. Afortunadamente Temari había quitado el cuchillo de ahí, que seguramente me hubiera matado.

Después de un par de vendas sobre la cabeza y un curita en la nariz, mi mujer termino de preparar la comida y me hizo la pregunta obvia.

-¿Y a ti que te esta pasando? Desde que llegaste a la casa que has estado actuando muy extraño Shikamaru-

-Creo que debió ser la cafeína-

-No necesito repetirte que mientes malísimo Nara- me respondió -¿Qué demonios me escondes?-

-Temari… no creo que sea el momento para discutir eso-

-Dime, o si no te hare lo de la maroma del chivito en el precipicio, pero con mi abanico de metal-

Abrí los ojos de par en par y decidí soltar la sopa. Era mejor eso a que me atacara.

…

Seguramente ustedes querrán saber a lo que se refería mi mujer con eso. Créanme, por la salud de sus aparatos reproductores no querrán saberlo.

-Temari, esto… bueno… No se si sabes… se muy bien que la condición de la mujeres es una cosa complicada, lo se, pero es que, de verdad quiero… acepto todo lo que tu opines al respecto pero yo, digo, tu sabes…-

-¡Habla de una buena vez Nara!-

-Hay, ya, ¡no te pongas problemática!- exclame -No se si lo presentías Temari, pero estas embarazada-

Mi mujer se quedo en silencio. Yo simplemente me dispuse a continuar.

-Mira, se que podría sonar raro para ti y todo eso, pero es que Sakura me lo dijo a mi y quería que yo te lo dijera. Pero, bueno, la eh estado pensado muchísimo y creo que…-

Temari puso un dedo sobre mi boca y me sonrió.

-Si serás tonto Shikamaru- me explico -Eso ya lo sabía-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Crees que una mujer no sospecharía que esta embarazada? Llevo al menos un par de semanas de retraso desde lo que pasó en nuestro aniversario y lo único que confirmo mis dudas fue el ver venir a Sakura con una caja de pastillas de acido úrico*- me dijo mostrándome la caja de vitaminas que había tratado de impedir que se tomara.

-Y si ya sabías que estabas embarazada, ¿por qué de todos modos te esforzabas en fumigar y cargar cajas?-

-Sakura me explico lo que paso en el hospital y me di cuenta que ya lo sabías pero por alguna razón no me contabas- me dijo ella -Así que decidí hacerte una jugarreta-

Mi mujer era el diablo en persona. Como odiaba cuando me hacia este tipo de cosas descaradas.

-Es algo irónico ¿no?- me dijo -Tantos intentos para no procrear y ahora resulta que estamos los dos en esto-

-Mas irónico aun es que me haya decidió a tomar mi responsabilidad como padre-

-¿Cómo has dicho Shikamaru?-

-Te digo, todo esto es muy irónico de por si. No quiero entrar en detalles, solo- le dije tomándola de la mano -Evitemos entre los dos que nuestro pequeño psicópata se convierta en un vago-

-De manera que quieres conservar al bebé- me dijo ella en un tono de entre sorpresa y alivio -Pensé que ibas a optar por darlo en adopción o…-

-Bueno Temari, ya te dije que no quiero entrar en detalles. Supongo que al menos puedo tratar de ser mejor padre de lo que fue el mío. Digo, no creo que sea muy difícil superar al tuyo-

Ella solo río y me dio un beso en la nariz, solo sentí mi tabique roto sanarse un poco.

Un poco de emoción me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Iba ser a ser padre, ¡de verdad iba a ser padre! Un segundo de felicidad corrió por mi cuerpo por el momento, ya que no se estaba seguro si mi casa iba terminar igual que la pesadilla que había vivido en carne propia el mes pasado con Kanna y mi sobrino. Sin embargo, Temari y yo estábamos felices, y frente a esto no había pasado nada de lo que teníamos. Creo que el dios del karma finalmente me estaba dando un descanso…

…Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, todo hubiera sido miles de veces más fácil si hubiera acepto mi destino y no hubiera querido hacer un ultraje contra mis genitales. Las peripecias por las que habíamos pasado durante esos últimos días se convirtieron en un enorme monumento al gasto de energía innecesario, por que de todos modos lo que queríamos evitar que pasara, paso, y no hubo consecuencias dramáticas por ello.

Los ánimos de ser padre se me bajaron al darme cuenta de que me había convertido en el monumento a la estupidez humana.

No se por que, pero en ese momento sentí que alguna presencia invisible me sonreía de manera avispante. Me patea la rejodida madre, seguramente Kamisama debió de haberse sentido orgulloso de haberme troleado por casi dos meses y sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. Afortunadamente ya todo el inicio se había resuelto y ahora lo único que me quedaba era prepárame para una batalla que quizás duraría otros 21 años en promedio, eso si no traía al mundo a un maldito superdependiente o a un rebelde que huyera de casa a los 10 y se uniera a un circo.

En eso tocaron la puerta y Temari se apresuro a abrirme. Era Shino.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunté desde el sillón.

-¿Recuerdas los chunces que robaron ayer, aprovechándose de que todo estaba solitario por la tormenta?-

-Si…-

-Kiba las encontró enterradas en el patio de Iruka y tiene sus huellas. Debes de acompañarme para ir con Naruto y abrir una orden de aprensión-

Continuara…


	18. La captura

El sexto día de diciembre mi amor me regalo…

Seis six packs

¡Cinco condones!

Cuatro perales

Tres cajetillas

Dos latas de taurina

¡Y una cruda de tamaño colosal!

Capitulo 17  
Las Fiestas de diciembre

La captura

Vaya mierda. Apenas me había recuperando de la impresión provocada por el embarazo de Temari y de mi decisión de ser padre y ahora tenía que aguantar otra situación estúpida.

La queja en realidad no era porque ahora estábamos en camino para pedir una orden de aprensión contra mi maestro de academia; el decirle al Hokage que teníamos que capturar a su casi padre iba a ser lo verdaderamente titánico de la tarea que me había encomendado Shino. Y lo peor era que, por lo visto en los días anteriores a este, el encomendarme a Kamisama para pedirle que todo saliera bien no iba a servir de un carajo.

Llegando a la oficina del Hokage, Shino y yo vimos a una gama de gente ya desplegada para realizar el próximo arresto. Justo en el vestíbulo estaban Kiba, Chouji e Ibiki, este ultimo estaba recargado en la pared saludándome como alguien que no quiere la cosa. Puesto que me sonrío con una mueca que parecía mucho muy forzada, seguramente para tratar de aparentar o de ocultar algo que no logré descifrar en ese momento.

-Shikamaru, que bueno que llegas- me dijo con una rara cordialidad en sus palabras.

-Sí, lo sé, debemos movernos rápido. ¿Quién le dirá a Naruto que expenda la orden de aprensión?-

-Justamente por eso estábamos esperando a que Naruto terminara su ramen de la tarde, y por supuesto, a que tú llegaras…-

-¡¿Perdón?-

Para cuando me di cuenta, Ibiki me había enjaretado entre las manos un folder lleno de pruebas, Kiba y su maldito perro habían abierto la puerta de porrazo y entre los dos me introducían de un empujón a la oficina del ya mencionado Hokage, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Malditos traidores!- grite desde adentro.

Naruto levanto la cabeza desde su escritorio en cuanto notó que le estaba gritando a su puerta. El bochorno fue evidente, tanta adrenalina me había hecho olvidar que estaba en su oficina. Mi rubio amigo me miró de pies a cabeza completamente confundido y yo igual. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

-¿Si?- preguntó confundido.

-Oh, hola Naruto- dije recuperando el aliento y metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos.

-Hola Shikamaru, creo que si estas en mi oficina a esta hora es porque no solo vienes a saludar ¿verdad?-

Deducción rápida para ser tan cabeza hueca, creo que de cierta manera estar en las ocupaciones de Hokage lo habían hecho inteligente.

Suspire y me puse a pensar rápidamente, debía tratar de ablandarle el suelo a nuestro Hokage sin ser demasiado redundante para que no le cayera demasiado fuerte la noticia y que me expendiera la orden de aprensión rápidamente y sin que se pusiera histérico.

-Naruto, se que eres una persona que está acostumbrada a las malas noticias y como Hokage, supongo que eres al primero que le llegan…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Es mi mujer? ¡¿O mis hijos? ¡Demonios, le dije al señor Hiashi que tuviera cuidado con las velas y que no se acercaran al gato de la casa!-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nada tiene que ver tu mujer, tu suegro o tus hijos Naruto-

-Hay, gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé que algo les había pasado- me comentó -Sabes, es difícil mantenerse calmado, hay muchas emociones en el aire. Ahora mi mujer ya se está contentando con su padre y estoy tratando de ponerme de acuerdo con el buen viejo, al parecer el descubrirse abuelo lo ha suavizado un poquito Shikamaru-

-Naruto, luego me cuentas tu vida familiar, ahorita no estamos de tiempo, vine por un asunto más serio- le dije tratando de llegar al grano.

-Oh bueno, lamento interrumpirte, estoy algo nervioso-

De pelos, ya de por si era difícil lograr explicarle lo que estaba pasado y ahora me decía que estaba nervioso.

-Naruto, ¿qué dirías si alguien mucho muy cercano a ti hace algo muy malo…?-

-¡¿Encontraron el paradero de Sasuke?-

-No es Sasuke, Naruto-

-¿Quién mas podría haber sido? Que si bien es la única persona cercana a mi que ha hecho alguna estupidez. Santa cachucha, ¡no me digas que Yamato dejo embarazada a otra en otra aldea!-

-Naruto ¡con un carajo! ¡Es Iruka! ¡Iruka!-

El rubio guardo silencio por un momento.

-¿Iruka? ¿El que conozco, nuestro profesor de academia?-

-¿Qué otro Iruka Naruto?- le dije entre cansado y molesto.

Naruto me miro un rato, se le inflaron las mejillas y comenzó a reír tanto que empezó a golpear su escritorio.

-¿Iruka? ¡Iruka! Por el amor del cielo Shikamaru, esta tiene que ser una broma muy mala. El y Shizune están recién casados y tienen una vida más rutinaria que la de una pareja de 30 años. A mi no me puedes venir a decir tantas tonterías, como puede ser posible que el noble y correcto Umino Iru…-

Deje caer frente a Naruto el folder donde teníamos todas las pruebas que inculpaban a Iruka de los robos de basura. Naruto se levanto en ese instante de su escritorio, abrió el folder, vio todas las pruebas de reojo… y se puso más blanco que un fantasma.

-El… es…-

-Por eso no te decíamos nada con respecto a las investigaciones, no era exactamente algo que quisieras escuchar-

-¡Debe haber un error!-

-¿Qué error viejo?- le replique -Las únicas huellas encontradas en meses de investigación son suyas, tiene mas cosas en su contra que un político corrupto, ¡y los objetos robados se encontraron en su casa! ¡¿Qué mas quieres para inculparlo? ¡¿Tengo que decirte que su perfil de ninja coincide con el tipo que me atacó hace unas semanas?-

Naruto se llevo su mano temblorosa a la frente mientras miraba las pruebas una vez más, esta vez con más calma.

Se encontraba consternado, y la verdad no era necesario querer estar en sus zapatos para saber eso, yo sabía lo que pasaba por su mente por que sus expresiones lo dejaban escrito en su cara. Y es que además era obvio, el buen hombre que le invitaba la comida, el mismo hombre que creyó en el, el primero que le dio la mano cuando todos le daban la espalda, el único que le mostró algo de afecto en toda la aldea en sus años de niño desconocido… ¿Era un maldito ladrón? ¿Un canalla con la capacidad de esconder sus huellas mas delicadamente que un asesino experto? ¿El tipo que le había estado provocando dolores de cabeza por meses?

Naruto se dejo caer sobre la silla de su escritorio después de terminar de analizar las pistas. Como Hokage debía tratar de tomar la iniciativa, no importaba que tan cercano o que tan querido era la persona con la tratara, de todos modos, ya había pasado por una situación similar con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué Shikamaru?- me dijo -¿Por qué toda la gente a la que me acerco de mas termina en el lado oscuro?-

-No lo se amigo, quizás sea por que las ondas de chakra maligno del kyuubi afectan a la gente que te rodea-

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué mis hijos se vuelvan un par de engendros igual que Asuma jr. y esa liga del mal que tiene por amigos?-

La verdad no quería contestarle eso a Naruto, ya tenía suficiente por hoy.

-Ya que importa, soy el Hokage y no puedo dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos, mandare a Shizune a que haga una orden de aprensión- me dijo -Trataré de ser delicado con ella por que se que se trata de su esposo-

-Diantres…-

-Mira Shikamaru, tu no te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso, ¡Shizune!-

Al no recibir respuesta, Naruto volvió a llamarla, pero no recibimos ni un reclamo del otro lado. Nos asomamos entonces a su oficina, continua a la de Naruto y separada por una pared y puerta muy gruesas. Al ver el vaso de vidrio que usaba para tomar agua en el piso, cerca de la pared y su ventana abierta nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Carajo…-

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

Ibiki, Chouji, Kiba, y yo, todos estábamos en camino a casa de Iruka brincando con velocidad por los techos, en espera de alcanzar a la ninja medico. A pesar de que íbamos casi a la velocidad del sonido, sabíamos que Shizune con su velocidad ya había llegado a su casa y le había avisado a su marido. Por otro lado, al menos teníamos a nuestro favor que a Naruto no le había quedado la menor duda de lo que estaba pasando, así que nos mando a aprenderlo mientras Shino escribía la orden.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de la residencia Umino, solo escuchamos la puerta de la casa y un par de pasos apresurados dentro de la misma.

-Aun están adentro- exclamo Kiba.

-Chouji, quita la puerta- le dijo Ibiki a mi amigo.

Chouji arranco la puerta de la casa como si de un pedazo de poliestireno se tratara y sacamos el armamento de las bolsas para atacar en cuanto nos metiéramos. Nos subimos al segundo piso de su casa y lo acordonamos en su habitación.

-¡Umino Iruka, tenemos una orden de aprensión en su contra! ¡Ponga las manos arriba y no oponga resistencia!- grito Ibiki en cuento entró a la casa.

Frente a nosotros estaba Iruka con una silla entre sus manos para protegerse y Shizune detrás de el. Ambos se veían tan asustados y nerviosos como una pareja de ratones atrapada en una cornisa llena de gatos, así bajamos la guardia un poco, presintiendo que no ofrecería realmente resistencia al arresto.

-¿Van a arrestarme?- exclamo Iruka aun nervioso -¿Pero por que?-

-Vamos Iruka, no nos hagas esto mas difícil esto, sabes bien por que te estamos arrestando-

-¡Es por eso! ¡No tenia idea de que fuera un delito tan grave!-

-Iruka sensei, no trate de aparentarse como el que no sabe…- le dijo Kiba -Debería tener eso en cuenta siendo que se la pasaba regañándonos por ser tan travieso, principalmente a nosotros 3 y a Naruto-

Iruka bajó la silla hasta la altura de sus rodillas y bajo la cabeza.

-Tienen razón, creo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos… Sera mejor que me pongan las esposas de una vez-

Nos vimos los unos a los otros, Ibiki encogió los hombros y se acerco a el con las esposas en las manos mientras nosotros bajábamos las armas. Pero en cuanto Ibiki estuvo a punto de ponérselas en las muñecas, Iruka tomo la silla y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que mi jefe se estrellara contra la pared y dejándolo inconsciente.

Aprovechando la confusión, Iruka tomo a Shizune entre sus brazos y salto con rapidez hacia la ventana.

-¿Olvidaron mis clases acaso? Primera regla del ninja, nunca bajen la guardia frente a un oponente-

No logramos detenerlo antes de que saltara y cayera como si nada en su patio trasero, ya para cuando nos asomamos estaba saltando su cerco de madera.

-Maldición- exclame -esta escapando-

-¿Qué hacemos con Ibiki?- me pregunto Chouji.

-No se retrasen- dijo Ibiki recuperando la conciencia -Corran, yo los alcanzo-

Asentimos con la cabeza y salimos disparados por la ventana. Los 3 saltamos el cerco y corrimos por la calle.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-¿Detecta algo su nariz?-

-Un olor muy tenue, al menos debe estar a un kilometro hacia el este-

-Con un carajo-

Unos minutos después estábamos buscando a Iruka en las calles de Konoha, haciéndonos seguir su rastro hasta llegar a una calle cerrada.

-Hizo esto a propósito para despistarnos-

-Es mas que obvio Chouji- le dije a mi amigo -Nos conoce mejor que nuestra madre, sabe bien lo que sabemos hacer y como hemos desarrollado nuestras técnicas, no hay jutsu o habilidad que tengamos que no le hayamos mostrado o de la que Naruto no le haya chismeado-

-Lo se, sabe tan bien como lo localizo que esta dirigiendo sus pasos al centro- nos dijo Kiba -Y por el día debe ir mas específicamente a la zona de baratas, donde esta toda la gente. Si el y Shizune logran escudriñarse entre esa gran cartelera de olores y salen sin que lo alcancemos, lograra salir de Konoha y los habremos perdido-

-¿Por qué nos esta complicando tanto el asunto?-

-No lo se, no creo que nadie en este mundo quiera ir al bote Shikamaru-

-Dejen de discutir- nos dijo Chouji -Si lo que dices es cierto, debemos apresurar el paso-

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

El centro, lugar bullicioso y lleno de gente en días próximos al fin de semana y más en temporada de invierno con eso de las fiestas de diciembre. Encontrar a alguien en específico era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, así que si alguien huía, fácilmente podía perderse en el centro. Para fortuna nuestra era poca la gente que sabía eso… pero claro, el que Iruka lo supiera era una desventaja en contra nuestra, como era de esperarse.

-¿Lo detectan Kiba?-

-Su olor esta muy mesclado con el de la comida y el de toda esta gente, es muy difícil de seguirlo…-

-Por suerte fui precavido en cuanto a eso-

La voz grave de Shino nos reconforto de cierta manera. Lo vimos con la orden de aprensión en mano, pero no era exactamente por eso que estaba ahí.

-Se que Iruka conoce varias de nuestras técnicas, mas en particular las suyas, por eso subí un escarabajo hembra al a ropa de Ibiki para que a su vez se subiera a la ropa de Iruka. Si mis insectos siguen detectando sus feromonas es que, por fortuna, aun no la ha visto-

-Finalmente algo a nuestro favor- le dije a Shino -Hacia donde se dirige-

-Hacia el norte, no esta muy lejos-

-Espera, siento un olor parecido al de Shizune en el sur no muy lejos de aquí-

-Debieron haberse separado-

-Bien, yo y Kiba nos vamos al sur, tu y Chouji váyanse al norte, ¡de prisa!-

Kiba y yo salimos disparados hacia el norte, corriendo con rapidez para poder alcanzar a la mujer de Iruka. Quizás ir detrás de Shizune no era lo que planeábamos al principio, pero al menos si no lo alcanzábamos a el, tendríamos una pista de hacia donde pretendía escapar. Además, me era difícil pensar que Iruka abandonaría a su mujer en un momento así.

Mientras corría, mi mente seguía haciéndome malas jugadas. Para serle sincero, apenas si podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto; el estar correteando a mi maestro de academia como si fuera el peor de los ninjas perdidos era como el burdo argumento de un sueño psicodélico. Ahora estaba realmente dudando si estaba dormido o si estaba despierto.

Finalmente Kiba se detuvo, y antes de que me avisara, me tiro al suelo para esquivar una lluvia de agujas que se dirigían hacia mí. Por el grosor de los sembon lanzados, si me hubieran dado seguramente me paralizaban. Mire hacia arriba y vi a Iruka ya Shizune arriba de un techo, observando como su ataque había fallado.

-¿Están los dos aquí?- exclamo Kiba -¿Cómo burlaron la técnica de Shino sin que se dieran cuenta?-

-Fácil, deje el insecto en la ropa de otra persona. Sabía que Shino estaba con ustedes, los detecte en mi ventana la otra noche Kiba, ¿realmente creen que me engañan con eso?-

-No haga esto para nosotros mas difícil de lo que ya es Iruka, usted no es del tipo de gente que tira la piedra y esconde la mano-

-No trates de darme lecciones Shikamaru. No voy a dejar que me aprendan por una tontería, es algo estúpido en todos los sentidos-

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? Si no quería que lo arrestaran, ¿por qué lo hizo entonces?-

-Crees que toda la gente puede deshacerse de su basura con facilidad muchacho-

-¿Qué?-

Antes de que nos respondiera otra cosa, Shizune ya nos había lanzado un montón de niebla venenosa a nuestras cabezas, algo muy irónico si tomábamos en cuenta que ella era un ninja medico. Kiba, su perro y yo rodamos en el piso para esquivarla. Kiba se levanto con rapidez y se fue corriendo hacia un lado. Yo me levante y corrí en dirección opuesta, esperando rodearlos.

Lo que no contamos es que Iruka nos esperaba arriba listo para atacar, en cuanto pusimos un pie en el techo, una serie de kunais llenos de papel bomba nos atacaron. Kiba casi se cayó del edificio y yo a penas pude esquivarlo. Siendo sinceros no me esperaba que Iruka tuviera listo tanto armamento escondido entre sus ropas, de hecho, la clara desventaja de esta pelea era que el nos conocía de pi a pa, pero nosotros nunca habíamos visto que supiera hacer algo mas a parte de darnos clases.

-Kiba, debemos rodearlo si queremos evitar que escape- le dije a mi compañero.

Mi compañero asintió. Se preparo para hacer su afamado justu del colmillo sobre colmillo y se lanzo contra Iruka y Shizune. Este, viéndose atrapado, tomo a su mujer en sus brazos y dio un salto para esquivar a Kiba y a Akamaru, cayendo justo en el punto donde yo estaba esperando a que cayeran. Hice posiciones de manos rápidamente y la sombra de Iruka pronto quedo pegada a la mía.

-¡Demonios, me atrapo!- exclamo Iruka.

-Creo que ya no tiene escape…- le dije tranquilamente.

Shizune se bajo de sus brazos y me propinó una patada, algo que yo no me había esperado que hicieran para zafarse. Una vez tirado en el suelo y con el zapato de la secretaria de Naruto incrustado en la cara, Iruka la volvió a tomar en brazos y estuvo a punto de agarrar camino para escapar sin que yo y el chico perro pudiéramos hacer algo…

Eso, hasta que vimos una masa de insectos subiendo por lo pies de Iruka y dejando al descubierto una grieta que estaba en el techo del sitio en donde nos encontrábamos. Iruka había caído en una de las técnicas de clonación de Shino, solo que estaba había convertido los kekkai en un pedazo de losa. Siendo algo inesperado para nosotros, supusimos que para Iruka lo fue más.

Viéndose inmóvil nuevamente y viendo a Ibiki y a Chouji en espera a que el y su mujer bajaran, finalmente dejaron de oponer resistencia y dejaron que los esposáramos.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXs

-Me hubiera esperado a cualquiera, me hubiera esperado que incluso mi mujer me hiciera esto, ¿pero usted?-

Minutos después nos encontramos con Naruto en su oficina. Nuestros dos prisioneros permanecían atados, vigilados por mi enorme mejor amigo y completamente silenciosos mientras Naruto practicaba su trigrismo* murmurando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Nosotros simplemente estábamos esperando un veredicto del Hokage, eso era llevarlos a juicio o pasarse los asuntos burocráticos y mandarlos al bote de una buena vez. Y aunque sonara como una víbora esperaba que fuera la segunda opción, desde hacia meses que este asunto del bromista se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza, y terminarlo como fuera iba a ser un peso de menos en mis espaldas.

-Lo que aun no me cabe en la cabeza es la complicidad que ustedes dos compartían para esto-

-Hay Naruto, lo lamento, pero en esta situación y en particular como su esposa, la complicidad era inevitable-

-Lo creía una persona enteramente recta Iruka san-

-Realmente lamento haberte decepcionado tanto, pero pasaba por una necesidad Naruto- se excuso nuestro maestro de academia -No es como si yo lo hubiera pedido-

-¿Una necesidad?- pensé -¿Necesidad de que? ¿De salir de su vida rutinaria?-

-¿Una necesidad?- exclamo Naruto como si me hubiera leído la mente -¿Qué clase de necesidad sería esa?-

-Vamos Naruto, deberías de entender que no toda la gente tiene la capacidad de deshacerse de su basura con facilidad…-

-Eso lo se muy bien, he hecho mucho en estos días para que la gente no acumule basura… pero robarla no es una solución Iruka sensei-

-¿Robarla? ¿De que estas hablando?-

Ante nuestra clara sorpresa, Iruka nos miró a todos y dedujo rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Un minuto… ¿ustedes creen que YO soy el bromista?-

-Hay, aquí vamos de nuevo- exclamo Ibiki como si ya hubiera escuchado ese argumento medio millón de veces (y apostaba que así había sido).

-No lo se Iruka, las pocas pruebas que tenemos sobre la identidad de esta persona lo apuntan a usted, y esos son tanto pruebas testimoniales como de laboratorio- le dije ya mas calmadamente -Como el hecho de que los artículos robados que hemos logrado recuperar tienen sus huellas por todos lados y de que ha estado actuando sumamente concorde con los descrito por los vecinos sobre el ladrón-

-¡Debió haber sido una mala coincidencia! Tengo suficientes problemas con la acumulación de basura en mi casa como para robar más-

-¿Y como sabemos que eso no es mentira?- exclamo Kiba.

-¿Y como sabemos que nuestras investigaciones no están erróneas? Nos ha pasado seguido desde que comenzamos este caso- le respondió Shino.

-Por el amor de Kami, que es hasta ahora el tipo mas solido al que hemos aprendido desde hace días-

-Alguien aquí quiere escuchar mi opinión…- replico Iruka

-A ver, a ver, a ver- dijo Chouji finalmente tratando de calmar a todo el mundo, que bien comenzamos ha hablar todos al mismo tiempo -Creo que es mejor que nos calmemos y tomemos todo con la serenidad debida, a pesar de que este problema en si no lo sea-

-Tienes razón Chouji - le dije -Por mas burdo que suene, este tipo de cosas seria mejor someterlas a juicio y evitarnos un problema mas grande…-

Y tal como me temía, eso significaba una serie de trámites burocráticos, la mitad de ellos bastante innecesarios y retrasantes, pero siendo la manera en que se manejaba el gobierno actual, no tenia de otra mas que resignarme.

Iruka por su lado seguía en su posición, se mantuvo diciendo que no necesitaba un juicio por que el no era el bromista y quería que lo soltaran "de una puñetera vez". Viendo a Ibiki con la mano en la frente me hizo sentir que de cierta manera intuía que algo en todo esto no iba a salir bien, algo muy malo si hablábamos en términos de que este caso iba a quedar abierto de nueva cuenta, a pesar de que las investigaciones habían sido muy exhaustivas.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi Naruto?-

-No me golpee de esa manera Iruka sensei, créame que para mi esto es muy difícil- le dijo nuestro rubio a su ex sensei

-Creo que debería utilizar otra excusa a parte de esa- me susurro Kiba -Naruto será un idiota, pero no tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que prácticamente nos había tratado de matar hacia unos minutos-

-Sera mejor que hagamos una cita con el consejo de Jounin de la aldea y que se vaya consiguiendo a alguien que lo defienda- le dijo Shino a Iruka.

-¡Detenga todo esto!-

Neji irrumpió en la oficina del Hokage confirmando los temores de Ibiki… y los míos.

-¿Qué pasa Neji, por que interrumpes de esta manera?- dijo Naruto.

-Vengo de bajo, me dijeron que arrestaron a Iruka, pero ese no es el punto-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Le acaban de robar a Lee y a Shiko, un tipo llego y se llevo una toalla y unos calienta piernas que habían dejado colgados en la ventana del hotel- nos dijo Neji mientras tomaba aire, cosa que nos dijo que vino lo mas rápido que pudo aun con la pierna mala -Coincide con la descripción del bromista. Trate de detenerlo, pero me pegó con un flamenco de plástico en el tobillo roto y escapó-

-¿Un flamenco de plástico? ¿De pura casualidad no tenía lentes oscuros?-

-De hecho, hubiera jurado que era el mismo feo adorno que tiene en su patio, Iruka sensei-

Todos nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta mientras Ibiki articulaba un "es la tercera vez que nos hace esto". Esta vez no me sorprendí tanto como las primeras veces, era increíble como todo en estos últimos días se volteaba y daba giros inesperados, pero ya me había acostumbrado a las malas bromas que me jugaba el destino. Sin embargo, lo que si se me hacía descojonante era el hecho de que nos habíamos partido la jeta para investigar a un tipo que no era el que estábamos buscando.

Con esto comencé a maquinar que quizás el nombre de "Bromista" le quedaba perfecto al hombre al que buscábamos.

-¡Un minuto!- se interpuso Kiba, haciendo ver que algo estábamos pasando por alto -Si usted no era culpable de nada, ¿entonces por que opuso tanta resistencia al arresto?-

-Pensé que querían arrestarme por la acumulación de cajas que tengo en mi sótano-

-¿Qué?- exclame.

-Hay una nueva regla por ahí que dice que no se pueden tener más de ciertos kilos de basura acumulada en las casas, yo tengo más de la cuenta-

-Naruto, ¿era en serio eso? Pensé que se trataba de una broma-

-Shikamaru, tenemos a un hombre robando piezas de porquería desde hace un par de meses y al menos civiles 4 muertos después de que los aplasto una pila de cosas atiborradas en los armarios. Planeaba no hacer la regla tan rigurosa, pero después de que a Neji casi lo mata el tiki que tengo en el sótano pensé muy seriamente en comenzar a poner multas-

Me quede un rato en silencio mientras mi enorme amigo comenzaba a murmurarme algo de sacar la porquería que tenia acumulada en la bodega del Lemur's tail. Así pues, y tomando aire para suspirar, no lo pensé más y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo para quitarle las esposas a Iruka y a Shizune.

-No se preocupen muchachos, se que esto no fue muy bueno, pero les aseguro que nos reiremos de esto en algunos años- nos dijo Iruka para tranquilizarnos.

-Es bueno que no lo tome a mal, pero aun así no podemos dejarlo fuera de vigilancia todavía, aun las pruebas en su contra lo apuntan como el bromista y debemos desmentir todo antes de dejarlo libre- le dije.

-Si, si, lo se- me respondió -Se como funciona el sistema de justicia de esta nación (además, aun no han encontrado el cadáver del carnicero…)-

-¿Que ha dicho?-

-Nada-

Con respecto a eso ya no dije nada. No quería meterme en más problemas por especulaciones falsas.

Owari…


End file.
